Nada mas que amigos
by VALE BLACK
Summary: La ordenada vida de Riza Hawkeye se puso del reves con la llegada de su antiguo amigo de la infancia. A pesar de que ella y Roy habain sido amigos siempre, de pronto lo veia como un hombre... un hombre muy guapo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:**

La sidra había sido una pésima idea.

A Riza Hawkeye no se le ocurrió otra cosa que explicara la aparición totalmente inesperada de aquel hombre desnudo que salio de entre unos sauces a unos cincuenta metros rió abajo, y echo a andar hacia ella con todo el aplomo de un caballero que entra en una sala respetable.

Riza pestañeó, se quedo mirándolo y fijo la vista en la pequeña botella que tenia en la mano. Sabia que beber alcohol era peligroso, especialmente antes del desayuno, pero no había que ofender a la señora Goodfellow, que con tanta insistencia le había puesto la botella en la mano mientras que comentaba que el sumo de la manzana era de lo más adecuado para una mañana calurosa. Riza no aguantaba la bebida, y menos la sidra de la señora Goodfellow, así que solo había dado dos sorbos. ¿Seria posible imaginar cosa como la que había visto con dos sorbos de alcohol? Se dijo que no. Por lo tanto, lógicamente, aquel hombre debía de ser real.

Levanto la vista y comprendió que así era.

El sol se colaba entre los árboles e iluminaba su cuerpo con los potentes haces de luz dorada y esplendorosa. El parecía ajeno a su presencia. Su postura era relajada, y en ese momento levantaban la cabeza, como si quisiera beberse el sol de la mañana. Tenía buen porte y era perfectamente proporcionado, y se movía con precisión serena y gracia. Se paso las manos por la cabeza y su cabello negro quedo liso y brillante, como el pelaje mojado de una nutria. Entonces se estiro. A Riza le parecía como un dios pagano que hubiera surgido directamente de la tierra.

Siendo la nieta de uno de los militares de más renombre en el país, Riza había tenido acceso a mucha información y libros desde pequeña, así que sabía muchas cosas relacionados con la adoración a los dioses paganos. Había visto reliquias de culturas diversas. Riza había aprendido cosas sobre la mitología de otras regiones en su adolescencia, pero jamás había visto a un hombre que se asemejara más a las criaturas de las leyendas. Hasta ese momento.

Paso un buen rato fijándose en los contornos potentes de sus hombros, en su pecho ancho, en su estomago plano, en el brillo de su piel húmeda y en la primitiva fuerza e intensidad que emanaba de el. Resultaba imposible no darse cuenta de las emociones que aquella inspección le estaba provocando. La garganta se le quedo seca, el corazón se le acelero, y por todo el cuerpo sintió un leve cosquilleo acompañado de una sensación de calor.

Jamás había visto a aun hombre desnudo. Había visto estatuas, frescos, dibujos y cuadros como resultado de la educación poco ortodoxa que le había dado su abuelo; pero nunca había visto aun hombre de carne y hueso sin ropa.

El libro que Riza había estado leyendo se le resbalo de las manos y pego contra la botella con un leve tintín. En el silencio el sonido se repitió fácilmente. Riza vio que el hombre se quedo inmóvil, como un animal que presiente el peligro. Volvió la cabeza y miro directamente hacia donde ella estaba. A Riza le dio un vuelco el corazón. La emoción que había sentido se desvaneció. En aquel momento le vio la cara con claridad, se dio cuenta de que el desconocido era Roy Mustang, un amigo de la infancia y subordinado de su abuelo. Se avergonzó de no haberlo reconocido antes y sintió una curiosa mezcla de vergüenza y confianza. Y no lo había reconocido porque se había estado concentrando del modo menos apropiado en una señorita, en su Antonia de en lugar de su cara. Y le había gustado lo que había visto. Era un viejo amigo, después de todo, y una no debía mirar a los amigos de se modo. Hacia mas de un año que no veía a Roy, y no podía imaginar que fuera a verlo allí, pero el no era de la clase de hombre fácil de olvidar. Y teniendo en cuenta lo que había visto, a partir de ese día le costaría mucho olvidarse del coronel Mustang.

Riza consiguió articula palabra.

-¡Eh, Roy! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

Sus palabras sonaron como el grito de una muchachita de quince años. Vio que Roy pegaba un respingo y abría los ojos como platos. Arrancó una enorme hoja de lirio acuático de un estanque cercano y se lo coloco estratégicamente mientras continuaba caminando hacia ella por la orilla. Como prenda de vestir dejaba mucho que desear, y Riza decidió fijar la vista en su cara, evitando una sorprendente tendencia a hacerlo en otro sitio.

-¡Elizabeth! Que alegría me da verte aquí- le llego la vos de Roy, que estaba ya a menos de diez metro de distancia-. Últimamente he estado pensando que seria estupendo vernos más.

-Pues en este momento te estoy viendo casi por completo- le contesto Riza colocándose la mano delante de los ojos a modo de pantalla-. ¿Qué estas haciendo así? ¿Dónde esta tu ropa? ¡Vete a vestir inmediatamente!

Un poco tarde, Riza agarro el sobrero de paja que tenia a su lado y se lo calo bien para que el ala le tapara los ojos. Entonces al darse cuenta de que no veía nada de nada, se asomo por debajo para ver que estaba pasando. La escena no era nada tranquilizadora. Lejos de retirarse con modestia tras la cortina de los sauces, Roy continuaba avanzando directamente hacia ella, caminando con brío por el margen el rió como si entrara en el salón de alguna casa en lugar de estar paseado desnudo.

-¡Para!- le grito Riza-. ¿No te cabo de decir que te vayas a vestir?

Roy se detuvo, no estaba a más de dos metros de Riza y, como estaba sentada en el suelo, los muslos de Roy quedaban justo al nivel de su línea de visión. Tenía el cuerpo firme, algo que habría esperado si alguna vez se hubiera parado a pensarlo. Roy trabajaba mucho en trabajo de campo, y la mayor parte de su trabajo implicaba ejercicio físico. No era de extrañar que estuviera tan atlético.

Riza se dijo para si misma que no era apropiado pensar tanto en los atributos físicos de uno de los subordinados de su abuelo. Eso nunca había sido un problema para ella en el pasado, pues la mayoría de ellos eran mayores y sus cuerpos sin ropa, estarían fofos o tal ves deformados. Esa no era una descripción que pudiera aplicársele a Roy Mustang.

Riza trato de pensar en otras cosas, pero se dio cuenta de que no era capas de apartar la vista de el. Cuando más pensaba en lo poco apropiado de su conducta, más se sofocaba, sudorosa y acalorada. Volvió la cabeza y fijo la vista en el tronco de un álamo a pocos metros de allí, obligándose a enderezar sus pensamientos hacia la botánica para apartarlo de la anatomía. ¿Seria un almo blanco o una negro? Tenia que acordarse de mirarlo en sus libros de consulta cuando llegara a casa, Las hojas eran muy bonitas, con un suave revés blanquecino… Empezaba a dolerle el cuello del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no mirar a Roy. Lo cierto era que no veía absolutamente nada; pero el resto de sus sentidos y su imaginación, completaban con creces el déficit. Sentía los rayos del sol en la cabeza, mientras se empapaba del aroma a pino de las agujas calentándose el sol. Y sin querer empezó a imaginarse a Roy desnudo.

-¿Por qué sigues ahí?- le pegunto ella-. No quiero hablar contigo en este momento; no mientras sigas sin vestir.

-Entonces te has dado cuenta- dijo el claramente divertido.

-¡Pues claro que me he dado cuanta!- exclamo Riza-. Tendría que haber estado muy despistada para no dármela! ¿Pero que estas haciendo aquí, Roy?

-Por favor, deja de dirigirte a mi como si quisiera que me marchara- dijo Roy en tono razonable- No puedo observar la propiedad y la cortesía al mismo tiempo.

-Prefiero que guardes tanto tu pudor como el mío por el momento- dijo Riza-. ¿Dónde esta tu ropa?

Oyó el suspiro de Roy.

-La he dejado un poco mas arriba y he nadado hasta aquí- dijo-. Me apeteció darme un baño, y la verdad es que no esperaba ver a nadie tan temprano. Me gustaría que me prestaras tu mata un momento.- añadió mientras se acercaba un poco mas a Riza, aumentando su turbación-. Si fueras tan amable de ayudarme a cubrirme…

Riza emitió un leve chillido de exasperación y tiro de la manta en donde estaba sentada para echársela a el.

-¡Toma! ¡Y rápido! ¡Vete!

-Gracias- respondió Roy en tono cortes, pero con un toque de humor- Y no muevas las manos así, Riza, porque a lo mejor vas a acabar viendo mas de lo que esperabas.

Riza no pudo soportarlo más. Se puso de pie de un salto con el único propósito de poner cierta distancia entre los dos.

Inevitablemente el saltar así sin mirar y tan impulsivamente, Riza se chocó con el cuerpo de Roy. Tenía la piel calida y ligeramente húmeda; pero Riza estuvo apunto de desmayarse.

-No pasa nada- dijo Roy-, los era mi…

-¡Roy! ¡No quiero saberlo!- exclamo Riza con un hilo de vos-. Me doy cuenta de que somos viejos amigos- añadió con voz temblorosa-. Pero hay ciertas cosas que sencillamente no quiero compartir.

Roy se echo a reír mientras se enrollaba la manta. Riza sabia que se estaba cubriendo, pero se volví a mirar hacia otro lado por si acaso.

-Estoy casi listo… - murmuró Roy.

Riza se volvió hacia el con alivio. Pero como lo hizo unos momento antes de lo debido atisbó a las curva de su nalgas. El sobresalto no fue pequeño.

-Pero no del todo- termino de decir Roy.

-¡Oh, esto es horrible!- Riza trató de apartarse, pero tenía las rodillas tan débiles que lo único que hizo fue tropezarse con la cesta de la merienda.

-Roy la agarro del brazo, muerto de risa, para impedir que se cayera.

-Con cuidado- dijo riéndose-. Si sigues así, uno de los dos va a salir mal parado.

-Me las apañaría mucho mejor si te marcharas- le soltó Riza muy sofocada-. ¡No hace falta que te regodees con el asunto!

-Pues yo creo que te las apañarías mucho mejor si te quitaras ese ridículo sombrero y miraras alrededor con naturalidad- dijo Roy.

-Gracias, pero ya he visto suficiente- Riza se aparto de el con cuidado y se levanto el sombro un poco.

Al asomarse vio con alivio que Roy se había enrollado la manta a la cintura a nodo de falda pero el paño le quedaba bajo, a la altura de las caderas, y aun dejaba mucho al descubierto, aunque sin duda resultaba mucho mejor que antes. Vestido, Roy poseía una vitalidad y una masculinidad tan atractivas que ni si quiera una vieja amiga podía pasar por alto. Peor el verlo con tan poca ropa era un sobresalto para los sentidos más básicos.

Al darse cuenta de que continuaba mirándolo fijamente, Riza carraspeo suavemente y decidió mirarlo a la cara. Roy seguía con aquel gesto burlón en su mirada. Con su ojos negros y su sonrisa picara, Roy tenía una cara tan atractiva e interesante como el resto de su persona. Había algunos que decían que Roy Mustang no era guapo del modo convencional, por ejemplo tenía una pequeña cicatriz en su mejilla que ella le había hecho en una discusión infantil. Su rostro era demasiado esbelto para poder decir que poseía una belleza clásica, pero nadie negaba que resultaba increíblemente atractivo, además tenía carácter, personalidad y eso se notaba. Prueba de eso era que las mujeres se tiraban a sus brazos con tediosa regularidad.

Avergonzada por haber sido sorprendida mirando, Riza desvió la mirada.

-Gracias a Dios que es una manta grande.

-Me alegra que piense que necesito algo grande para cubrirme bien- dijo Roy con ojos risueños.

Riza se sonrojó. Había olvidado la tendencia de Roy a sorprender tanto por lo que decía como por lo que hacia. Entendía a la perfección los requerimientos sociales en educación; simplemente que a veces prefería no seguirlos.

-Márchate por favor, Roy- le dijo ella-. No estas visible.

Roy se echo a reír.

-Claro que lo estoy .Pero eso siempre lo has sabido y sigues apreciándome.

Riza le lanzo una mirada severa.

-Tal vez seas mi amigo, pero siendo como soy una joven de reputación intachable, no tengo intención de hacer peligrar mi buen nombre dejándome ver en una conversación con un mujeriego envuelto en una manta.

-¡Un mujeriego envuelto en una manta!- repito Roy con sorna-. ¡Que imagen más delicada!

Riza lo miro con altivez. Se sentía mas segura ahora que por lo menos aquella manta cubría la desnudes de Roy.

-Tú de delicado tienes poco, Roy- le dijo.

Roy se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez no- contesto-. Siento haberte molestado, Riza. Veo que aun estas bastante sofocada.

Riza sabia que era cierto, y el hecho de que el se hubiera fijado en ello le provocaba aun mas bocogono.

-Por supuesto que estoy sofocada- dijo-. No esperaba verte denudo, Roy. Esas cosas no suelen suceder entre amigos de la infancia.

-No, desde luego que no- dijo Roy-. Debes excusarme, Riza. No tenía intención alguna de asustarte.

- Y pensar que he bajado aquí en busca de paz y tranquilidad- dijo Riza mientras suspiraba con pesar-. Ya sabes lo difícil que resulta encontrar un poco de soledad si me iba con mi abuelo al cuartel. Todo ha estado demasiado complicado desde hace dos semanas- apoyo con suavidad una mano en el brazo de Roy-. ¿Pero que estas haciendo aquí en el Este?- le pregunto-. No esperaba que te unieras a mi abuelo, te hacia todavía en Central.

-Estaba bastante cómodo en Central, no te lo negare- dijo Roy-. Tu abuelo me escribió una carta pidiéndome que eh uniera a el aquí- arqueo una ceja con gesto interrogativo-. ¿No te lo dijo?

Riza suspiró.

-Supongo que tenia la intención de decírmelo, pero… Ya sabes que se olvida de esa clase de cosas.

-----------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, nueva adaptación y espero que les guste, como siempre sigue el mismo ritmo de actualización que las anteriores, así que nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**:

Roy se arrodillo para meter la mano en el cesto de la merienda. Levanto la vista, con un pedaso de pan con queso en la mano.

-¿Te importa?

-¿Qué estés aquí o que te robes mi desayuno?- Riza se echo a reír-. Ninguna de las dos cosas me importa, Roy. Aunque te aconsejaría que en el futuro te vistieras si quieres quedarte aquí. En el Este no es normal ir por allí caminando desnudo, al menos no en publico. Me doy cuenta de que has estado tanto tiempo viajando de un sitio a otro que has olvidado los convencionalismos.

-Por los cuales jamás me deje gobernar- dijo Roy, quien seguidamente se estiro con placidez.

Al ver que la manta se resbalaba un poco, Riza avanzo rápidamente hacia la orilla.

-Vete- dijo ella-, antes de que te enfríes o de que se te caiga la manta y se lleve consigo lo que me queda de compostura. Hablaremos cuando te hayas vestido.

Roy sonrió.

-Jamás pensé que pudiera oír de tus labios una frase tal, Riza.

-Bueno, sin duda no será la primera ves que te lo han dicho- dijo Riza ahogando una sonrisa de pesar.

Conocía a la perfección la reputación de Roy.

Roy se volvió para desandar sus pasos orilla abajo.

-Ya me marcho- levanto la mano con gesto conciliador-. Me disculpo si te he disgustado, Riza.

-No ha sido para tanto- mintió Riza-: tan solo una leve sorpresa.

Roy se agachó y saco otro pedaso se pan y un poco de jamón de la cesta de Riza.

-Delicioso- dijo después de dar un bocado-. Justo lo que necesitaba después de nadar esta mañana.

Agito la mano para despedirse y echo a andar.

-Cuidado con los rosales que hay mas arriba cerca de la orilla- dijo Riza de pronto-. Las espinas son muy grandes… - hizo una mueca al oír el ruido de una caída y una maldición ahogada-. ¡Ay, demasiado tarde!

Riza se sentó cerca de la orilla, contra el tronco del pino más cercano, y cerro los ojos mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza hacia atrás. La luz del sol le acariciaba los parpados. Una ves que estuvo convencida de que Roy se había marchado de verdad, Riza aspiro hondo y suspiro largamente, dispuesta a relajarse un poco.

No había esperado que fuera a ver a Roy allí, no en el este. Su abuelo se había olvidado completamente de decirle que el iría a trabajar allí; pero no era ninguna sorpresa, ya que el general Grumman no tenia memoria para nada que no fuera el trabajo. Podría recitarle de memoria el contenido de miles y miles de informes, pero era un autentico desastre cuando se trataba de asuntos de sociedad.

La última ves que Riza había tenido noticias de Roy había sido seis meses atrás. El coronel Mustang había escrito desde una lejana ciudad del norte para decir que regresaría pronto a Central pero que se encontraba un poco enfermo. Riza le había enviado algunas cosas que ella misma había preparado, del mismo modo que había preparado tantos remedios para tratar las misteriosas enfermedades de su abuelo.

Roy había enviado una nota dándole las gracias acompañado de un precioso ramo de rosas, y Riza había sonreído al recibirlo por que había sido un bonito detalle. El traslado al Este la había tenido muy atareada, y no se había vuelto a acordar de Roy Mustang hasta que no lo había visto salir del rió.

Durante los diecisiete años anteriores, Roy había sido un estandarte en su vida, pero uno que iba y venia como una cometa caprichosa. El coronel Mustang era un excelente militar y un alquimista de legendaria fama. Según se decía, había salido victorioso en la guerra, batalla tras batalla, salvado a muchos soldados. Sin embargo Riza sabia que mucho de todo aquello eran tonterías. Como militar, Roy pasaba mucho tiempo yendo de un lado a otro y en campañas. Dudaba mucho que las lindas señoritas, a quines les brillaban los ojos solo de oír mencionar el nombre de Roy, pudieran comprender el dolor que muchos de aquellos acontecimientos le habían causado. Una cosa que tenía que reconocer, sin embargo, era que Roy era muy bueno en lo que hacia. Era un alquimista muy habilidoso, culto y con un talento natural, que también poseía la sorprendente habilidad de ganarse la confianza de las personas a su cargo. Muchos hombres confiaba sus vidas en el, por eso Roy era especial. No era un militar que se quedara sentado detrás de un escritorio, el siempre luchaba junto a sus hombres.

Riza suspiro. Sin duda por esa razón Roy estaba allí, en el cuartel del este. El sabia que su abuelo estaba trabajando en un asunto complicado, y seguramente querría también formar parte de la investigaron. Habría sido muy útil si el general Grumman se hubiera acordad de decírselo. Pero eso, pensaba Riza, no la habría preparado para ver a Roy desnudo como la había visto esa mañana. Solo de pensarlo se estremeció de arriba abajo, sofocada y extrañamente turbada.

Sin la manta donde sentarse, el suelo estaba frió y algo húmedo. Era temprano y el roció aun cubría la hierva, Riza se puso de pie, se sacudió la falda y guardo la comida restante en la cesta. Sabía que ya no podría centrarse en la lectura del libro que se había llevado, puesto que sus caprichos pensamiento mostraban la tendencia a deleitarse con la apariencia de Roy que recreaba su imaginación. Seria mejor volver a la casa para terminar con las maletas.

No se fue por el bosque por miedo a encontrarse con Roy otra ves, sino bordeando unas excavaciones, las excavaciones que habían llevado a su abuelo a viajar al este. El sol brillaba en el cielo, bañando el campo con su luz dorada. Aquel iba a ser otro día caluroso.

----------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Cando Riza entraba en la casa oyó a su abuelo hablando en vos alta en el recibidor; el hombre estaba dándole instrucciones a un militar sobre las excavaciones que tenían que revisar esa mañana,.

-Y asegurate de que nadie se acerque hasta que todo haya quedado debidamente registrado.

Cuando Riza se quito el sombrero de paja y revolvió la cesta a la cocina, fue a ver a su abuelo, que estaba en la biblioteca revisando unos documentos y luego los echaba en una caja grande. Riza entro despacio en la habitación. El sol brillante de la mañana iluminaba las grietas del techo de escayola y las calvas alfombras de lana. Esa no era peor que las otras docenas de casas en las que Riza había vivido, y por lo menos era mucho menos vieja y destartalada que muchas de ellas. No tenia expectativas de quedarse allí mas tiempo del que se había quedado en otros sitios. Seis meses era mucho para el general, siempre lo estaban trasladando de un sitio a otro.

El general Grumman era un hombre mayor en cuyo rostro había siempre una expresión de dulzura.. Su cabello ya estaba gris por el paso de los años, muchos de los cuales había cuidado de ella tras la muerte de sus padres.

-Acabo de encontrarme con Roy junto al rió, abuelo- le dijo Riza-. No me habías dicho que fuera a venir.

El general Grumman la miro con gesto confuso.

-¿Ah, no? Recibí una carta ayer mismo diciéndome que se uniría a nosotros aquí. ¿No te parece esplendido? ¿Y dices que ya esta aquí?

-Si, abuelo- Riza sonrió-. Estaba dándose un baño mañanero. Creo que vendrá a verte en cuanto se haya vestido.

-Bien, bien…- dijo Grumman vagamente.

Saco lo que parecía una estatua de un gato pequeño. Era un animal marrón y muy delgado, de expresión malevolente, con las patas listas para atacar. Riza hizo una mueca de asco al verlo.

-Pensé en colocar esto sobre la repisa del salón. Nos dará suerte.

Riza se estremeció.

-Abuelo, no lo hagas, por favor. Lo único a lo que atraerá será a las moscas. Me da la impresión de que huele mal.

Con gesto medio ofendido, medio desamparado, Grumman le acerco el gato.

-¡No huele! Esto es un obsequio, Riza.

-Pero es horrible, abuelo- señalo Riza-. El pobre animal esta todo deformado. No me gusta.

Grumman suspiro y también metió al gato en la caja de cartón medio vacía, junto a los papeles.

-Bueno, tal vez tengas razón, lo dejare en mi oficina.

-Me alegro por i- dijo Riza.

Lo sabía casi todo de antigüedades y métodos de embalsamamiento, ya que había aprendido muchísimas cosas al acompañar a su abuelo en sus viajes. No había aprendido todo por vocación, pero su interés por las cosas desconocidas la ayudaba a soportar los tediosos cambios a los que se veía enfrentada. A la edad de seis años había quedado a cargo de su abuelo materno y por lo tanto había sido trasladada de un sitio a otro mientras el general Grumman continuaba con su trabajo por diversos sitios, Riza había llegado a detestar el trabajo de su abuelo. Habría dado lo que fuera por permanecer en un solo sitio y tener una casa acogedora.

-No creo que tus subordinados crean en estas cosas, abuelo- le dijo-. Dudo que asocien los buenos resultados de algún caso a tu gato.

Grumman se encogió de hombros.

-De todos modos, no tendré tiempo para interesarme en si les gusta o no, con todo el trabajo que se requiera en el cuartel. Así que tu tendrás que hacerte cargo de la casa y toda lo demás, querida.

-Pues claro, abuelo- murmuro Riza.

Había sido ella la que se había encargado de llevar la casa por cualquier sitio donde hubieran andado. Era su rol en la vida. Organizar a su abuelo, darles órdenes a los empleados, tratar con todos los problemas de la vida diaria… Riza había representado ese papel desde los doce años.

Siguió a su abuelo a la puerta de la casa. El día podía describirse como otro caluroso día de junio. La hierba que bordeaba el camino estaba amarillenta por la falta de lluvia, y en el cielo azul no se veía ni una nube. La veleta estaba inmóvil. En los campos, Riza distinguió la figura de algunos militares trabajando en la excavación.

Grumman suspiro felizmente.

-Que día más perfecto. Después de tantos años, sigue sin gustarme la lluvia.

-Por favor, ten cuidado de que las paredes de las zanjas no se te desmoronen encima- dijo Riza, incapaz de contenerse-. El clima es muy seco. La señora Goodfellow y yo tendremos preparado el almuerzo para ti y tus hombres a las doce. Por favor, no te olvides, abuelo.

Grumman la beso afectuosamente.

-Por supuesto que no, querida. Ahora debo volver a trabajo.

Riza entrecerró los ojos para fijarse en una pila de álamos polvorientos que ocultaban el rió, y no se sorprendió al ver la figura de un hombre que se acercaba hasta ellos.

-Creo que Roy ha llegado ya.

-¡Oh, que esplendido!- Grumman camino escaleras bajo sonriendo abiertamente.

Riza la siguió más despacio. La figura que se acercaba se había convertido en un militar serio y altivo. Riza se dijo que tanto con ropa como sin ella Roy Mustang era lo que muchas mujeres considerarían un espécimen de primera. Y a pesar de su atuendo más formal, Roy seguía siendo extremadamente atractivo.

Riza observo a Royo con gesto de desaprobación. Camino hasta la escalera de la casa sonriéndole, pero antes de llagar hasta ella Grumman llamo su atención para saludarlo con entusiasmo.

Roy sonreía y sus ojos negros eran risueños y notablemente brillantes. Cuando estaba con ella Roy siempre mostraba ese aire de calidez y buen talante, y noto que algunas chicas que por allí pasaban lo observaban mas de la cuenta, respondiendo a el como había visto responder a otras mujeres ante el encanto de Roy una y otra ves. Daba lo mismo que fueran jóvenes o viejas; el las encandilaba a todas.

-¿Qué tal esta, general?- le preguntó Roy tendiéndole la mano.- Se ve de maravillas.

-¡Roy! ¡Querido muchacho!- Grumman lo abrasó-. Me alegro tanto de que hayas podido venir.

-No me lo perdería por nada el mundo- dijo Roy, cuando el general se aparto-. Se que las cosas han ido algo complejas.

-Si, más problemas de los que pensábamos en un comienzo- dijo Grumman serio-. Pero se alguien va a solucionarlo, esos seremos nosotros.

En ese momento Roy clavo sus ojos en ella.

-Buenos días, Riza- continuo Roy, con una sonrisa ligeramente mas enigmática que la que le había dedicado a su abuelo; pero al momento la sonrisa se hizo amplia y abierta, como si los rayos del sol quedaran atrapados en las profundidades oscuras de sus ojos-. ¿Tenemos que fingir que no nos hemos visto aun?

El le tomo la mano, y Riza experimentó un leve desconcierto al notar que se le aceleraba el pulso ligeramente. Dos imágenes pasaron ante el ojo de su mente: la de Roy en es momento, con su uniforme militar y la otra, completamente desnudo, saliendo del rió , con el agua resbalándole por la piel… Y otra vez se sintió temblorosa y sofocada, como si hubiera sufrido un sobresalto repentino. Incluso le temblaban las piernas.

Trago saliva. Cerro los ojos y gracias su fuerza de voluntad consiguió que la imagen se desvaneciera. Aquello tenía que ser una aberración. Estaba empeñada en que sus pensamientos se quedaran ofuscados por la desnudes viril y natural de Roy. No deseba pensar en su amigo de la infancia de ese modo.

Pero aun así, de pronto experimentó la deprimente sensación de que iba a ser un verano mucho mas complicado de lo que había imaginado.

------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, segundo chap de la historia y espero les hay gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Xris**: Amiga, me legra que el comienzo te haya gustado y espero que este chap también, gracias por el apoyo que siempre la das a mis historias, un beso y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sangosinha:** Que alegría me da que este historia también te hay gustado y espero que lo siga haciendo, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero que este chap también te haya gustado y ya ira avanzando mas la historia. Gracias nuevamente y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que a medida que avance la historia lo siga haciendo, muchas gracias por el apoyo que le das siempre a mi historias y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Fiorella**: Si, la verdad es que me encanta escribir, y tengo que aprovechar estos años antes de que me toque entrar de internista en el hospital, así que… gracias por el apoyo y me legra te hay gustado, un beso y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**:

Le pareció que habían pasado varios minutos, aunque seguramente solo habrían sido segundos, cuando Riza se dio cuenta de que Roy no le había soltado la mano y que parecía esperar su respuesta con cara de cierta preocupación. Ella retiro la mano y dejo de lado los pensamientos que tanto la incomodaban, y lo miro de arriba a bajo. Tal vez Roy ya estuviera totalmente vestido, pero su aspecto seguía siendo encantador: tenía puesto el uniforme que lucia impecable a pesar que tenía el cuello de la camisa abierto. El hecho de concentrarse en el aspecto de Roy la ayudo a tranquilizarse un poco. El era un amigo, y uno de los privilegios de la amistad era que podría decirle lo que le apeteciera.

-¿Cómo estas, Roy?- le dijo en tono remilgado-. Yo estoy muy bien, gracias, aunque debo decir que tu mucho mejor con ropa que sin ella. Sin embargo deberías tratar de lucir mas ordenado, eres un coronel.

Se acerco a el mientras le abotonaba la camisa y Roy la miraba con cierto fastidio.

-Yo también me alegro mucho de verte, Riza- respondió Roy con cierta tensión mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y le daba un beso en la mejilla sorprendiéndola-. Me alegra que hayas superado tu bochorno y vuelvas a ser la misma persona mordaz de siempre- le paso la manta de lana escocesa que ella le había prestado-. Y debo darte las gracias por haberme prestado tu manta. Puedo mandártela a limpiar antes de devolvértela, si lo deseas.

-Gracias- respondió Riza, ignorando el sarcasmo-. Le pediré a la señora Goodfellow que lo haga ella- tomo la manta y se la doblo sobre el brazo.

Roy le señalo a su abuelo que parecía esperar a que terminara su discusión.

-Te veré mas tarde, abuelo. Por favor no olvides que el almuerzo es a las doce en punto. Ah, y déjame esos papeles aquí, no querrás que se te arruinen.

-Buena idea, querida- dijo Grumman muy sonriente mientras le entregaba los documentos-. Hasta dentro de un rato, Roy- le dijo-. Maes estará feliz cuando sepas que has venido.

Y con eso echo andar hasta la vaya de madera que rodeaba la casa. Riza suspiro. Al darse vuelta vio que Roy la miraba divertido.

-¿Qué hay?- le pregunto ella.

Roy se encogió de hombros levemente.

-No puedes resistirte a dirigirnos a todos, ¿verdad? Siempre es igual.

Riza sintió cierta irritación. Le parecía bastante impertinente que Roy, que debería entender su situación, fuera el que se atrevía a criticarla. Conocía a su abuelo desde que eran pequeños, y sabía perfectamente que por si solo era incapaz de llevar a cabo nada practico.

-Alguien tiene que preocuparse de el- dijo ella-, por que de otro modo quizás se moriría de hambre. ¡Eso si antes no lo pilla una insolación en esa excavación!

Roy se encogió de hombros de nuevo. La sombra de una sonrisa rondaba la comisura de su boca.

-Entonces debes de estar contenta de que se hayan establecido aquí durante un tiempo, es mejor que el norte. Es considerablemente menos peligroso.

Riza se acerco a la valla que separaba a la carretera del jardín.

-¿Establecidos? No estamos mas establecidos aquí en el este de lo que estábamos en los otros veinticinco sitios en los que hemos vivido antes. En cuanto termine el trabajo aquí, tendremos que volver a marcharnos. Mi abuelo esta hablando de ir a la frontera norte, esperando que fuera seguro.

-Esa me parece una idea particularmente mala, ya que los conflictos son un peligro permanente- dijo Roy mientras abría la puerta y la dejaba pasar primero-. ¿Acaso no podría ir a Central en lugar de ir al norte? Se están presentando bastantes problemas por allá, y tu abuelo seria recibido con los brazos abiertos.

-Me alegro por ellos- dijo Riza.

-Eres la única mujer con la que me he encontrado últimamente que no necesita que le explique que clase de problemas enfrentamos los militares- dijo Roy con pesar-¿O acaso no te interesa, Riza?

- Claro que si, solo que he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida lidiando con ellos, así que no esperaras que me preocupe del bienestar de un militar- dijo Riza con desgana-. Por favor, no trates de animar a mi abuelo a que vaya a Central, Roy. Los pueblos del este son muy agradables y me gustaría quedarme hache una temporada.

-Pobre Riza- dijo Roy, cuyo tono de voz se había suavizado un poco-. Lo detestas, ¿verdad?

Riza se volvió ligeramente. Como ella estaba de frente al sol, Roy era una mera sombra alta y oscura, cuya expresión no pudo leer en ese momento.

-¿Detestar el que?- dijo ella en tono suspicaz.

- Tanto viaje. El lo adora, y tú lo detestas. Te ha llevado por todo el país, has vivido… ¿En cuantos sitios has dicho? Si, en veinticinco sitios distintos; y lo odias.

Riza se relajo un poco. Roy le hablaba en tono suave, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía intención de burlarse de ella. Cosa rara, aunque la pasión de Roy por el trabajo era la misma que la de su abuelo, el la entendía, y entendía lo que sentía. Sus propios intereses quizás fueran diametralmente opuestos a los de ella, pero no lo cegaban , ni le impedían ver las cosas que a ella le importaban.

- Si, supongo que si- dijo ella.

-Las guerras no les gustan a todo el mundo- continuo Roy.

-Desde luego que no- cometo Riza-. ¡Ojala no existieran ¡

Roy precia vagamente apenado.

- El defender tus ideales no tiene na de malo, Riza, el problema es el modo en que lo hacemos.

- Yo no he dicho que lo tenga. Respondió Riza-. Solo estoy dando mi opinión. No me gustan las guerras y detesto la necesidad de vivir con la maleta siempre hecha y alquilando casas por el ancho y largo del país.

-Y para empeorar las cosas, algunas de esas residencias ni siquiera son casas- dijo Roy con gesto comprensivo-. Esa es nuestra vida, Riza, pero lamento que te hayas visto arrastrada en algo que no escogiste.

Riza lo miro y vio que sus ojos sonreían, y al momento los dos estaban riéndose. La ligera tensión que había habido entre los dos se había evaporado como la niebla de la mañana al sol. Riza empujo una de las puertas para entrar a la casa y condujo a Roy al interior.

- Oh, Dios, supongo que te pareceré deprimida- reconoció-. Me alegro mucho de verte de nuevo. Sabes que eres una mala influencia.

El le dirigió una sonrisa que hubiera hecho temblar a cualquiera, Riza sintió un leve estremecimiento y se recordó que ella era indiferente a Roy.

- ¿En que soy una mala influencia, Riza?- le preguntó Roy-. Tu abuelo ya era un militar reconocido por todo el país cuando tu y yo éramos tan solo unos niños. Si hay algo de verdad en ello, es que el fue el quien me influencio para que llevara la vida que llevo ahora, no al contrario.

Riza se apoyo contra el marco de la puerta y lo observo un momento. Sabia que lo que decía era cierta. Los padres de Roy eran de una buena situación económica y muy respetable, no militares. Había sido el encuentro de Roy con el general Grumman, cuando el contaba con diez y ella con cinco años, lo que había despertado su fascinación por la milicia, los viajes y las campañas. El general Grumman que había fallado tan singularmente para suscitar en su propia nieta su pasión por aquel trabajo, había tenido un éxito espectacular con el joven Mustang. El se había unido a sus viajes durante las vacaciones del colegio, y en cuanto había alcanzado la edad adecuada, había decido entrar a la milicia.

Riza observaba a Roy con una sonrisa de indulgencia en los labios. Estaba tan concentrado. Como en tantas otras ocasiones el silencio entre los dos se le antojaba incomodo también en esos momentos. Tenían un montón de cosas que contarse el uno al otro, que comentar, y sin embargo parecía como si les sobrara todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

Riza se sentía bien contemplándolo. Era lo más cercano a un hermano que había tenido en su vida, entrando ya saliendo de ella de tanto en cuando, avivándola para luego desaparecer en busca de sus ideales. En una ocasión tremendamente memorable, el había llegado para asistir a su fiesta de mayoría de edad, en la que todas sus amigas habían estado apunto de morir de emoción. Riza sonreía en ese momento, recordando el revuelo que Roy había causado al entrar en el salón de baile, tan apuesto con su austero traje negro y camisa blanca. Era tan distinto al uniforma militar con el que andaba la mayoría de las veces que había tenido que mirarlo dos veces para asegurarse de que era el. Roy había ido directamente a donde estaba ella y había interrumpido al muchacho con el cual se suponía que ella tenía que bailar. Por un momento, tan solo durante unas décimas de segundo, a Riza le había parecido Roy el hombre más extraordinariamente atractivo que había conocido jamás. Todo su mundo había temblado sobre su eje mientras daba forma en su pensamiento a aquel nuevo concepto. Y entonces el le había sonreído y se había puesto a charlar con ella igual que lo había hecho siempre; y su mundo había recuperado el equilibrio y el volvió a ser Roy.

-Consigues que mi abuelo se emocione demasiado- le dijo en ese momento-. Es lo que tengo en contra tuya.

-Lo siento- dijo Roy mientras la miraba y levantaba las cejas expresivas-. Es el efecto que suelo causar en la mayoría de las pesotas, pero sobre todo en las mujeres.

Riza emitió un sonido de disgusto y le tiro un cojin. Se deslizó por el suelo y Roy saco un pie para pararlo.

-¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero!- exclamo Riza.

-La verdad es que si se a lo que te refieres- dijo Roy mientras se frotaba la mejilla con el revés de la mano-. Tu abuelo se entusiasma con el trabajo, y tu crees que yo lo animo y que son tonterías.

-Precisamente. Tu lo animas a creer en esas tonterías como esta maldita excavación.

-No sabes lo peligroso que puede ser lo que esta ocurriendo- señalo Roy-. Se sospecha de que pueden estar enterando armamento y ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Tonterías!- exclamó Riza-. Una sarta de tonterías. Si se solucionaran todos los problemas por los que hemos tenido que viajar me daría por satisfecha, pero no es así.

Roy se encogió de hombros.

-A tu abuelo le gusta creerlo. Y cree que yo soy provechoso en el trabajo.

-También cree que un maloliente gato le dará buena suerte- le dijo Riza, quitándole la emoción-, aunque me temo que lo he consignado a su oficina.

-Ah- Roy se puso derecho-. Bueno, no tienes por que preocuparte de encontrarme sitio en esta casa, Riza. Voy a quedare con Maes.

Riza se volvió a mirarlo; eso no se lo había esperado. Generalmente Roy se alojaba con ellos cuando trabajaba con su abuelo.

-¿Te vas a quedar con Maes Hughes?- dijo ella.

Vio que Roy entrecerraba los ojos con humor. Aunque las ventanas estaban abiertas noto que se ponía colorada, sin saber en realidad por que. De ahí tal ves la expresión interrogante de Roy, que parecía implicar que ella parecía era una de esas niñitas tontas que solo se ocupan de ir detrás de los hombres disponibles.

- Si, Maes me ha invitado- dijo Roy pasado un momento, aunque tal vez se marche un tiempo. ¿Acaso tienes algún interés particular en verlo, Riza? No se me abría ocurrido que fuera la clase de hombre que te interesara.

Riza le echó una mirada altiva.

-Confieso que no busco la compañía de los militares como ustedes- dio ella-. Eso ya te lo he dicho antes. Solamente pensaba que esta vez te quedaríais con nosotros.

-Ya veo- dijo Roy lacónicamente-. Pero también vendrá Jean, por si te interesa, no se cansa de peguntar por ti.

-¿Y como van a contener sus emociones las jóvenes de aquí?- dijo Riza-. ¡Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tu también vas a estar en el este, Roy!

Roy torció los labios.

-No me cabe la menor duda de que sobrevivirán- dijo muy serio-. No somos los únicos que han venido de traslado este verano, Archer también ha venido con nosotros.

Riza frunció el ceño ligeramente, rebuscando en su memoria.

-Archer… He oído hablar de el. ¿No es aquel que fue a la ultima campaña del norte?

- Eso es. Acaba de volver de allá.

-¡Que inutilidad!

Roy sonrió.

-Sin duda comparto tu opinión, es una inutilidad que haya regresado con vida.

- No me refería a eso, Roy, solo que soy capas de imaginarme la razón para haber hecho tan estupido viaje- dijo Riza con sinceridad-, ya que sin duda Esther tan loco como lo están ustedes- se estremeció-. Simplemente me parece que ha de haber sido un viaje sumamente incomodo y lleno de penalidades.

-Tu misma podrás preguntárselo- dijo Roy-. Estoy seguro de que estará feliz de aburrirte con el relato de sus proezas.

Riza chasqueo la lengua. Había oído suficientes cuentos de bravura masculina en su vida.

-¡Son todos iguales! ¿No te ira a parecer el Este demasiado aburrido después de estar en la guerra o de seducir mujeres por todo el país?

Roy hizo un mueca.

-Sin duda podré soportarlo. Tenemos mucho trabajo. Además te tengo a ti.

----------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, ultimo chap de la semana y espero les hay gustado, ya la próxima semana la historia ira tomando mas forma, como siempre agradezco a las que leen y por supuesto a las que me dejan su opinión así que:

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Si, como ves Riza esta algo confundida, ya la próxima semana se vera que es lo que piensa Roy sobre este nuevo encuentro, muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos el lunes.

**Sangosinha**: Me alegra que la historia te haya seguido gustando, además ya la próxima semana se sabrá que es lo que opina Roy de todo esto, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Xris:** Amiga, ya veras que las cosas se complican, la amistad será un fuerte inconveniente, pero quizás una de las partes ya se haya dado cuenta de que no quiere seguir siendo solo amigos, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes.

**Rizita-chan**: Me alegra que también te haya gustado el chap anterior, como ves la amistad les ha complicado un poco las cosas, pero ya la próxima semana se sabrá como reacciona Roy a esto. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

Riza lo miro con intención. Había una abeja atrapada en la ventana, zumbando alrededor del cristal polvoriento lleno de telarañas. Hacía un momento había estado pensando que le recordaba a todo lo calido y seguro del verano; pero en ese momento Roy acababa de ensombrecer todo con sus palabras.

-Te estas burlando de mi- le dijo-. Solo tienes que preocuparte de tu trabajo, tu mismo lo has dicho, cada vez las cosas han ido empeorando.

Roy se encogió de hombros.

-Lo se, y no me olvidare de ello, Riza, puedes dormir tranquila. No me gustaría que te alarmaras por nada.

Riza no estaba segura, ella había pensado que los pueblo del este eran un lugar tranquilo, pero últimamente las continuas amenazas de ataques iban en aumento y la presencia de Roy en esa zona generaba algunas sospechas. El nunca le había hablado de que motivos lo traían de un sitio a otro, y ella jamás se lo había preguntado. En ese momento lo miro con disimulo.

-Me han comentado que tienes un puntería prodigiosa, Roy- le dijo-, mi abuelo esta muy orgulloso de tu reputación. ¿Qué has hecho para merecer ese honor?

Roy le lanzó una mirada que le decía que sabia exactamente lo que estaba pensando pero que no se enteraría de nada.

-No tengo ni idea- le dijo en tono evasivo.

-Y Maes- siguió Riza-. También trabajara mucho este verano.

Roy sonrió.

-Estas muy bien informada, Riza.

-Y eso de que se reúnan todos aquí este verano. Pero que interesante. Debe de haber una razón de mucho peso para que tantos hombres se reúnan en un sitio.

Una sonrisa pausada asomo a los labios de Roy y se acerco a ella. Para sorpresa suya, Riza noto que jadeaba mientras el la arrinconaba contra una de las paredes de la sala.

-Eres demasiado lista, Elizabeth Hawkeye- dijo Roy mientras arqueaba las cejas expresivamente-. Siempre dije que la educación que tu abuelo te daba era un error.

Riza se echo a reír. Ladeo la cabeza para mirarlo.

-No es cierto, Roy. Tu no eres de esa clases de hombres que se sienten amenazados por una mujer inteligente.

Roy sonrió todavía más.

-Tal ves no. Sin embargo, tal vez desearía que vieras las cosas menos claras en este asunto. Jean, Maes y yo estaremos aquí este verano por una poco de trabajo extra y para entretenernos.

-Entiendo- dijo Riza-. Bueno, no me oirás contradecirte en eso, Roy- suspiro ella-. ¿Podrías retirarte, por favor? La pared este llena de polvo y no quiero mancharme la ropa.

-Claro- respondió; la miro un momento a los ojos y se retiro-. ¿Y la visa social de la zona, te gusta?

-Oh, si, me gusta mucho- dijo Riza, entonces suspiro-. Es tan tranquila, tan estable y normal. O al menos eso he pensado yo hasta que tu me has corregido.

Roy esbozó una sonrisa más encantadora.

-¿Y que haces cada día?

-Escribo y leo algunas cosas para mi abuelo, salgo a pasear, y voy de compras. Además me ocupo de la casa que como ves es un desastre. También hay algunas reuniones…

-Me imagino que para ti debe ser agradable desligarte un poco de los cuarteles militares. Y de los soldados.

-Ah, no es que no me gusten- Riza se echo a reír-. Solo que los soldados no siempre están de acuerdo, y hay peleas, y creen que siempre tiene la razón. Ese es un defecto de todos los militares.

-Parece que te desagradan tanto como lo hacemos mis amigos y yo- observó Roy.

-No supongo que vayan a afligirse- dijo Riza, sonriendo-. Su llegada causara una enorme conmoción entre las esposas y las hijas de los militares.

Roy se echo a reír.

-¿Imaginas que esas damas son mas susceptibles que tu, Riza?

Risa se encogió de hombros.

-Yo diría que si. Confieso que la aventura no me resulta atractiva.

-La mayoría de las demás mujeres no coinciden contigo.

Riza le dirigió una mirada significativa.

-Eso he oído. Es una pena que no te encontraras con alguna de ellas junto al rió esta mañana en lugar de conmigo.

Roy se reía de ella, sus ojos negros rebosaban entusiasmo.

-¿Tanto te ha alterado que no puedes dejar de pensar en ello, Riza?

Riza se dio cuenta de su error.

-En absoluto- dijo con dignidad-. Me he defendido bastante bien.

-¿Con esa visión práctica que te caracteriza?- Roy ladeo la cabeza-. No creo haberte visto tan azorada antes, Elizabeth. Ha sido… muy ininteresante.

Había algo en sus ojos que sugería que si Riza lo hubiera mirado de otro modo, el también a ella. Por un momento se miraron a los ojos mientras la emoción, calida e intensa, le latía a Riza en las venas de nuevo. Dejo de mirarlo adrede y se sacudió el polvo que se le había quedado anteriormente en la ropa.

-Desde luego no me habrá esperado nunca verte de esa forma- dijo ella-. Fue como… -dudo un poco-. ¡Como saber demasiado de mi propio hermano!

Roy la miraba. Y eso la hizo sentirse incomoda.

-¿Así que tus sentimientos hacia mi son los de un hermano?- le pregunto el.

Riza se dirigió ala ventana. Se sentía sofocada e incomoda, extraña sin saber en realidad por que.

-¿Qué otros iban a ser, Roy?

Vio el cambio en la expresión de Roy y tuvo la repentina sensación de pánico solo de pensar que el pudiera responderle y que la respuesta pudiera no ser de su gusto. Apenas podía negar que su escandaloso encuentro junto al rió le había causado un efecto totalmente inesperado. Si, se había quedado sorprendida, mucho, pero también cautivada, tentada y emocionada… La confusión interrumpió sus pensamientos al ver que Roy le sonreía con una mirada de especulación en los ojos.

-El reloj dio las diez, y Riza asintió un alivio casi físico.

-¡Oh, debo marcharme! Me comprometí con un grupo de muchachas que son hijas de militares, debo estar allí a las diez y media.

Roy hizo una pausa.

-¿Te reunirás con la hija de Armstrong? ¿Catherine Armstrong? ¡Que sorpresa!

Riza hizo una pausa.

-¿Cómo sabes que me reuniré con ella? ¿Y como la conoces tú?

-Todo el mundo conoce Catherine- dijo Roy-. Es una muchacha encantadora, va a menudo a central. En realidad, es la única mujer que ha conseguido que Havoc no pierda las ilusiones.

Riza sonrió.

-Que bonito, me alegro por el.

- Y yo me alegro de verte, te has convertido en una chica muy guapa, Riza- dijo Roy con una mirada de advertencia.

Riza se sonrojo.

-Gracias, Roy, pero sabes que mi fisonomía no es mas que pasable.

Roy entrecerró los ojos y de nuevo Riza sintió un escalofrió de pánico por lo que pudiera decir.

-¿Con quien te estas comparando, Riza? ¿Con algún prototipo de bellaza clásica de las pinturas que tanto te gustan?

-Estábamos hablando de Catherine Armstrong, no de mí- añadió Riza apresuradamente.

-Es cierto- dijo Roy-. Creo que muchos se sorprendieron de que decidiera permanecer aquí, en lugar de estar en Central.

Riza sonrió un poco.

-Pero ella esta bastante cómoda aquí.

-¿La conocías de antes, Riza?

-Nos conocimos en la frontera norte- dijo Riza-, Hace varios años. Justo antes del conflicto.

Roy asintió.

-¡Pues claro! Ya me acuerdo. Tu abuelo tiene un talento especial para estar siempre en el sitio preciso que uno no quisiera que estuviera.

Riza sonrió.

-Mi abuelo es tan poco preocupado en ese aspecto. A penas se da cuanta de los grandes eventos que tienen lugar a su alrededor. Cuando nos obligaron a abandonar la frontera, simplemente se quejo diciendo que lo estaban haciendo perder semanas de trabajo.

-Tuvieron suerte de poder salvar con vida- dijo Roy en tono seco.

-Lo se. Era todo demasiado emocionante para mí. Y por eso mismo prefiero el este y la gente de estos lugares.

- ¿Que hacen cuando se reúnen como ahora?- le preguntó Roy.

-Solo me he reunido con ella una ves- dijo Riza-, creo que planeaban alguna actividad social y también comentaron sobre algunos libros que se habían prestado- de pronto le pareció ver que Roy sacudía un poco los hombros-. ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó.

----------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, primer chap de la semana y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y en especial a las que se dan el tiempo para dejar su opinión, así que:

**Xris**: Como ves aun todo va algo lento, pero ya se vera la reacción de Roy que es completamente distinta a la de Riza, muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero que te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sangosinha:** Me alegra que la historia te siga gustando, en un par de chap mas se vera una mayor aparición de Roy, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, me legra que hayas vuelto a esta sección, se te extrañaba, ahora contesto a tus preguntas: Riza tiene 23 años, Roy 28; en los próximos chap se vera que Roy no ve a Riza de la misma manera como ella lo ve a el (una de su descripciones es de que el ya tiene hermanas y no necesita una mas) y Riza no entenderá muy bien lo que le ocurre; la historia original es de Nicola Cornick, y se llama Un irresistible Lord, si tienes la oportunidad de leerla hazlo por que he tenido que hacer unos cambios bastante drásticos para que sea mas o menos adaptable, y hasta este momento recién me acabo de dar cuenta de que con el apuro del otro día no había puesto los datos de la autora; y si las cosas se complicaran bastante, los primeros chaps serán como para mostrar un poco a los personajes y luego a la historia central. Es verdad que la amistad complicara las cosas y el problema de Riza con los militares será uno de los mas difíciles obstáculos, bueno amiga no te aburro mas, gracias por leer esta historia y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Me alegra que te guste, ya en los próximos chap se vera todo lo que tendré que hacer Roy para que Riza se de cuenta de lo que el siente. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Meylokita:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y descuida, se que los estudios consumen, igual agradezco te des el tiempo para leer y dejarme tu opinión, así que nos leemos mañana o cuando puedas, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Me alegra te haya gustado el chap, ya se vera la reacción de Roy ante Riza y de que no le es tan indiferente, muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**espiaplan**: Me alegra te haya gustado la historia, en los próximos chap se vera que tienen planeados los militares y como a Roy se le complican las cosas cuando Riza sabe mas de lo que debe, gracias por el poyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

Roy se puso derecho y la miro.

-Sin duda tu educación clásica ha sido magnifica, Riza, no conozco a ninguna joven que sea capas de hablar tantos idiomas como tu o que sepa ni la mitad de cosa de las que sabes, sin embargo me cuesta imaginarte encerrada con ese grupo de señoritas jugando a no hacer nada.

Riza alzó la barbilla. No le gustaba que Roy se burlara de sus gustos ni de sus amigos.

- ¿Y que? De todos modos intento hacer algo aparte de quedarme encerrada, me atrevería a decir que nunca has estado en ese tipo de reuniones y que por eso no sabes de lo que estas hablado.

Roy inclino la cabeza.

-En eso tienes razón. No lo se. Te pido disculpas. Seguramente eran excelentes reuniones.

-Te has retractado de tus opiniones de un modo sospechosamente rápido. O bien me estas tomando el pelo, o bien te estas riendo de mi en secreto.

Roy levanto la mano, fingiendo rendirse.

-Creeme, Riza, no me reiría de ti. ¿Cuál es el argumento del libo que comentaron?

Riza le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza, segura de que seguía tomándole el pelo.

-Es una historia de lo más edificante- dijo ella-. El protagonista acaba de poner un anuncio en el periódico para buscar esposa.

-Un hombre de lo mas practico- Roy frunció el ceño ligeramente-. Sin duda tú estarás de acuerdo con un acercamiento tan sensato al matrimonio.

-Naturalmente- dijo Riza-. Tengo la deprimente sensación de que sin embargo sucumbiría al final al romance.

Roy sonrió.

-¿Es eso lo que suelen hacer los hombres?

-En la ficción desde luego- dijo Riza-. En la vida real, lo dudo.

-Sin embargo, tu misma defiendes la sensatez por encima de la sensibilidad, ¿no es así?

-Por supuesto- dijo Riza-. El amor es como los viajes.

-¿Emocionante, atrevido y peligroso?

-Incomodo, inconveniente y de poca duración- dijo Riza-. Que tengas un buen día, Roy.

Su risa la siguió mientras salía de la sala rumbo a su habitación. El calor ya apretaba, y Riza tenía la intención de caminar el par de kilómetros que separaban la casa de la de Catherine, por lo que se puso algo más fresco. Ella había escogido su dormitorio orientado hacia el oeste, con vistas a los campos de la zona y al bosque que había más allá. Le había dejado a su abuelo el dormitorio mas espacioso en el extremo sur de la casa, por que aunque Riza sabía que no se habría enterado de estar durmiendo en un cuarto pequeño, deseaba que estuviera cómodo. Desde el dormitorio de el, las vistas eran las el rió, que se encontraba un poco mas allá.

La habitación de Riza era brillante y soleada. Las cortinas se mecían a la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana entreabierta. Ella entro y se cambio de ropa. Había colocado todas sus pertenencias en la habitación, pero mantenía las cosas menos necesarias en la maleta por si se presentaba un viaje inesperado.

Fue cuando estaba cerrando la puerta del ropero cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a Roy Mustang andando por el camino que cruzaba la arboleda hacia los campos de más allá. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y silbaba suavemente. Entonces se paso la mano por el cabello y miro hacia su ventana, vio que lo estaba mirando y agito la mano con naturalidad para saludarla.

Riza se retiro enseguida de la ventana. Era extraño, pero le parecía como si el la hubiera sorprendido espiándolo, aunque no había nada de malo en mirar por la ventana.

Cuando se atrevió a asomarse otra vez, Roy había desaparecido por detrás de la casa. Riza suspiro levemente, se puso una claqueta de verano y se miro al espejo para comprobar que su aspecto era limpio y ordenado. Se había recogido el cabello rubio para que no le estorbara en el rostro, y no había nada fuera de su sitio en su vestido azul pálido.

Tomo su bolso y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Esa mañana, Roy la había dejado aturdida en varios sentidos. Parecía que iba allegar tarde a la cita con Catherine y, de un modo extraño, le dio por pensar que también era por culpa d Roy.

------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Riza iba a medio camino por el sendero polvoriento que comunicaba la casa de ella con la de los Armstrong cuando la adelanto un coche donde viajaban dos muchachas, al ver a Riza al borde del camino se detuvieron. Cuando Riza las alcanzó, reconoció a dos de las muchachas que habían estado en casa de Catherine. Si no se equivocaba sus nombres eran Gracia y Layla. Fue García la que se dirigió a ella con total amabilidad.

-¡Señorita Hawkeye! Lo siento, no la habíamos visto al pasar. ¿Podemos llevarla con nostras? Supongo que va a casa de Catherine.

Riza fijo la vista con vacilación en la otra muchacha. Layla que iba conduciendo no había secundado la invitación de su amiga. Riza se sentía extraña, no quería que su compañía fuera para ellas una obligación.

-No se preocupes- empezó a decir Riza.

Gracia al interrumpió alegremente.

-¡Pues claro de si! Solo son dos kilómetros más. Y así podremos conocernos mejor.

Riza vio que Gracia la agarraba de la mano con fuerza, y sin más se subió arriba del coche.

-Buenos días- dijo Riza asintiendo en dirección a Layla-. Es muy amable por su parte.

-Es un placer señorita Hawkeye- dijo Layla, aunque su voz carecía de la calidez de la de su amiga.

Volvió a centrarse en el camino, y al momento el coche se puso en movimiento.

Gracia le dirigió a Riza una sonrisa para darle ánimos. Cuando a Riza le presentaron por primera vez a ese par de muchachas en casa de Catherine, le había sorprendido tanto las diferencias como las similitudes entre las dos mujeres, y la misma sensación quedo mantente en ese momento. Ambas chicas eran esbeltas y se notaba que se tenían aprecio, pero el reposo en la cara de Layla resultaba grave, poco animada. La de Gracia, en contraste, estallaba en vitalidad. A Riza la había gustado inmediatamente y se pusieron a charlar con familiaridad y estaban en camino de convertirse en buenas amigas. Con Layla sin embargo, la cosa era distinta. Riza pensó que tal ves le llevara algún tiempo conocer a Layla.

-Espero que se haya acomodado ya en la casa, señorita Hawkeye- le decía Gracia con aun sonrisa agradable-. Apenas han pasado dos semanas; ¿no? Siempre creo que hace falta tiempo para acostumbrase a algún sitio.

Riza estuvo de acuerdo.

-Eso espero-añadió-. Supongo que mi abuelo me preemitirá acostumbrarme a esta zona. Siempre estamos de un lado para otro, sabe.

Gracia sonrió.

-¡Es verdad! Su abuelo es el prodigiosamente famoso militar de Central, el general Grumman, ¿verdad? Nos impresiono mucho saber que vendría un tiempo a este lugar.

-Estamos impresionadas y no menos interesadas en saber que es lo que buscan- añadió Layla inesperadamente, y le dirigió una sonrisa tímida a Riza, apartando unos segundos los ojos de la carretera-. Sin duda para usted será algo normal, señorita Hawkeye; pero nuestros padres no nos permiten entrometernos en esos temas.

Riza se echo a reír.

-No puedo prometerle que vaya a ser muy emocionante, pero estoy segura de que ellos intentan hacer el mejor trabajo. Normalmente ocurre así.

-Supongo que usted habrá viajado con su abuelo a los lugares más extraordinarios, señorita Hawkeye- dijo Layla, animándola a continuar hablando-. Catherine comento el otro di que había viajado por todo el país.

Riza suspiro. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. A todo el mundo salvo a ella le parecía su vida tremendamente emocionante.

-Si, eh estado en casi todo el país y también fuera, aunque las dificultades mas reciente han puesto fin a los viajes fuera del país.

Las jóvenes se echaron a reír al unísono.

-Mi querida señorita Hawkeye- dijo Gracia- parece de lo mas enojada por la experiencia en general.

Al ver la sonrisa de Layla, Riza se dio cuenta de que Layla no era antipática, sino simplemente tímida. Y ello no era de extrañar. El tener una amiga como Gracia seria suficiente para hacerle sombra. Sin embargo Gracia tenía la misma edad de Riza y Layla era algo mayor.

Gracia le dio a Riza unas palmadas en al mano, queriendo consolarla.

-No se preocupe, Riza. Nos encanta tenerla con nosotras. Creo que podrá convertirse en una autentica curiosidad. En los pueblo de la zona este no hay mucha vida social, ya sabe…- puso una cara muy expresiva.

-Gracia vivía hasta hace poco en Central- dijo Layla-. Me temo que la vida de aquí le parezca demasiado aburrida.

-¡No es cierto!- objeto Gracia-. He vivido aquí tres años ya y no me he aburrido en absoluto, Layla.

Tengo entendido de que la vida en las poblaciones de por aquí va a ser mucho mas emocionante- dijo Layla-. Mi padre dijo que algunos jóvenes militares están haciendo algunas de esas rarísimas visitas al este.

-Un grupo de jóvenes y aventureros militares- dijo Gracia-. ¡Eso revolverá la vida de las jovencitas del pueblo!

Riza imagino que la animada Gracia encontraría a un hombre como Roy Mustang tremendamente entretenido. Se imaginaba a Roy regalándole los oídos a Gracia con relatos de sus arriesgadas expediciones, sonriéndole y mirándola a los ojos mientras contaba exageradas historias sobre algún conflicto en especial. Ella siempre había contemplado hasta ese momento las conquistas de Roy con una sonrisa de indulgencia; pero en ese momento se sentía ligeramente nauseabunda. Se pregunto si seria el traqueteo del coche el responsable de su mareo.

-----------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de hoy y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap anterior, y tienes razón, Roy no la ve como una hermana, solo que a Riza le costara entender aquello, muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao

**Rizita-chan**: Espero te haya gustado el chap, como ves Riza no tiene las cosas tan claras, Roy llego a cambiarle todas las perspectivas y en su ordenada vida eso no le gustara mucho. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Espiaplan:** Me alegra te haya gustado el chap, como ves la relación de Riza y Roy es de bastante confianza, se tratan como iguales pero el hecho de que Roy no la vea como una hermana complicara un poco a Riza, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mayaza, ciao.

**Xris:** Amiga, en primer lugar te voy a regañar, se que no te gustan los médicos pero de verdad, pienso que tienes que ir a ver alguno ya que al parecer no te has recuperado del todo y es mejor prevenir y que ojala no sea nada grave, como ves Roy si siente algo mas por Riza que amistad pero a ella le costara reconocer que eso es posible, gracias por el apoyo amiga, cuídate y anda al medico, por favor, nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga gracias por tus buenos deseos, ahora me estoy poniendo al corriente con todas las visitas que tenia pendiente desde el verano, amigos a los que no veía hace meses, y ya de a poco me pondré la día con las lecturas, es bastante pero tengo todo un mes para ponerme a ello. Como ves las cosas entre Roy y Riza van tranquilas pero ya Roy empezará a mostrar una faceta muy distinta que descolocara un poco a Riza, sobre la cantidad del chaps serán aproximadamente treinta y treinta y cinco, según mis cálculos, pero sabes que en mi eso no es muy confiable. Gracias por al poyo, amiga y se que en cuanto puedas leerás mis otras historias, espero que estés bien, un beso y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Meylokita:** De verdad me siento muy agradecida que a pesar de lo ocupada que estas te dado el tiempo de dejarme tu opinión, como ves es verdad que Riza sabe y ve mucho, en parte por que conoce demasiado a Roy y también por que tanto tiempo viviendo con su abuelo le ha abierto mucho la mente. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**

Momentos después el coche llagaba a la casa de Catherine después de haber atravesado los verdes caminos de praderas y bosques que rodeaban la casa. Riza miro a su alrededor con interés. Aunque había visitado a Catherine ya en un par de ocasiones, siempre lo había hecho caminando desde su casa, y el camino paralelo al rió no ofrecía las mismas vistas de la casa como el hacerlo acercándose por aquel camino. Suspiro un poco.

-Oh, que bonito, ¿verdad?

-Muy bonito- Gracia sonrió- y muy viejo. Es una de las casa mas antiguas de por aquí. Ha pertenecido a la familia Armstrong desde hace años.

Riza se había preguntado como habría llegado Catherine a vivir en ese pueblo en el que al parecer nunca pasaba nada.

-Uno lo habría considerado de lo más extraño- continuo Gracia-. El hecho de que alguien como Catherine prefiera vivir aquí.

-No mucho- dijo Layla-.Te aseguro que una ciudad grande y ruidosa como es Central no le llama la atención a todo el mundo.

Gracia se quedo desinflada.

-Yo pensaba que con la llagada de aquel militar… ¿Havoc?- espero la confirmación de su amiga para continuar-.quizás pensara en marcharse, creo que las cosas no habían terminado muy bien.

-No, no han vuelto a estar juntos- dijo Layla, que no parecía satisfecha.

-Pero quizás sigan enamoraos.

Layla se echo a reír.

-El amor, mi querida Gracia, es un articulo tristemente sobreestimado- le dijo sin saber que estaba repitiendo el mismo cometario que Riza le había hecho a Roy antes-. Es mejor escoger una pareja cómoda y una vida tranquila.

Riza sonrió.

-Bueno- empezó a decir Gracia-, tal ves yo prefiera ver las cosas de una forma mas romántica. Si una esta obligada a estar con un hombre toda la vida por lo menos tiene que gustarte.

-¡Gracia!

Layla le dirigió a su amiga una mirada de advertencia, la cual Riza intercepto. Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Parecía que a Layla le había preocupado que su amiga hiciera algún cometario malsonante sobre la necesidad de una mujer de la compañía de un hombre. Tal cometario no seria muy propio delante de una joven a la que conocían de tan poco tiempo; pero Riza sospechaba con pesar que no seria posible que nada la escandalizara. Serian más bien Gracia y Layla las escandalizadas si supieran la educación que había recibido Riza desde una edad temprana. No importaba que los frescos y las esculturas de bacanales placeres y excesos eróticos fueran supuestamente obras de arte clásica; seguían siendo explicitas y sorprendentes; y habían dejado boquiabierta y asombrada a la joven Riza Hawkeye. Recordaba claramente el día en que con apenas quince años casi mato de la impresión a Roy cuando lo sorprendido preguntándole si cierta posición en la que estaban dos figuras en un fresco era físicamente posible…

Aun así era mejor dejar que Layla se quedara con la ilusión. Ella ya era suficiente atracción sin asustar todavía mas a las jóvenes, y sabia que su educación y formación tan poco ortodoxas disgustarían a muchas personas. Era una verdadera pena, sobre todo por que lo que ella más había deseado en su vida era llevar una vida común y corriente. Sonrió con afabilidad pero no dijo nada.

-Supongo que ya es demasiado tarde para Catherine- dijo Gracia con un suspiro- supongo que Havoc ya estará comprometido.

Al fin el coche se detuvo delante de la puerta, las tres bajaron y se dirigieron al interior de la casa.

-------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

El grupo de las amiga de Catherine no era muy amplio. Tan solo cinco de ellas estaba sentadas alrededor de una pequeña mesa. Además de Gracia y Layla, estaba Catherine y Lust, una mujer muy guapa que era conocida de Catherine desde hacia bastantes años.

-Y bien… señoritas- dijo Catherine cuando estuvieron todas reunidas-. Deseaba compartir con ustedes los planes de un proyecto… y pedir su ayuda.

Cuatro pares de ojos la miraron con curiosidad.

-Me gustaría- continuo Catherine-, recaudar fondos para una asociación. Se me a ocurrido que un pequeño proyecto tal vez distrajera a todo el mundo agradablemente de los continuos conflictos de esta zona, así que…- sonrió radiante-. Pensé que seria muy divertido hacer un cuaderno de acuarelas.

Un suspiro dio paso entro los miembros del grupo. Unas cuantas acuarelas no parecian tan emocionantes como había pensado.

-¿Quieres decir un libro de dibujos en acuarela, Catherine?- le preguntó Lust-. Eso parece algo soso comparado con otras cosas que has hecho.

-Las vistas locales quedarían preciosas plasmadas en acuarela- sugirió Layla-.El rió, el molino de agua…

-Desde luego yo tenia en mente las atracciones locales- dijo Catherine, estirando lánguidamente el brazo para tomar su tasa de te-, pero nada tan soso como el rió, Layla. Tenía en mente dibujos de caballeros locales.

Layla estuvo punto de ahogarse con el sorbo de te, y Gracia tuvo que darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Los retratos de los caballeros en un libro?- pregunto Layla.

-La idea ha nacido de las posibles ganancias para la obra que tengo en mente. Unos cuantos dibujos de jóvenes bien parecidos que sean un buen partido, con unas cuantas líneas que den un poco de información de ellos.

-Como por ejemplo si están casados o no, o sobre lo que hacen- sugirió Gracia entre risas-. Seria como un índice geográfico.

-Precisamente- Catherine asintió-. Tenia en mente celebrar una fiesta en el pueblo y organizar una subasta. Les aseguro que muchas mujeres harían cola para hacer una apuesta por un libro que ofreciera detalles sobre los hombres mas interesantes en el mercado del matrimonio. Estoy segura de que será aún gran idea, sobre todo si los hombres plasmados en los dibujos también asisten.

Lust se hecho reír.

-¡Es una idea escandalosa, Catherine! No me imagino como resultara todo cuando se lleve a la práctica.

-¿En que caballeros has pensado?- pregunto Layla, diciendo en vos alta la pregunta que nadie se atrevía a hacer.

Catherine fue nombrándolos.

-…y Frank Archer ha accedido a posar para mi…

-Pero si es un autentico aburrimiento- protestó Gracia con un mohín-. Debes incluir a jóvenes más atractivos, Catherine.

-Desde luego, así el libro de acuarelas será mucho más popular- concedió Catherine-. Se que Jean Havoc junto a otros han sido trasladados a la zona, también se quedara Maes Hughes, y tengo toda la intención de convencerlos para que participen…- sonrió-. Y estoy segura de que muchas estarán deseosas de comprar.

Riza, que había estado escuchando en silencio, vio que Gracia desviaba rápidamente la mirada y empezaba a toquetear su vaso de jugo con nerviosismo. Se le habían subido los colores por la mención de los militares que estaban en la zona y Riza no podía evitar preguntarse cual de ellos podría provocar tal ración en ella. Afortunadamente Lust las distrajo a todas antes de que la incomodidad de Gracia fuera demasiado patente.

-¿Sin embrago convencerás a Havoc para que pose, Catherine?- le pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Haré uso de mis encantos, Lust- dijo Catherine-. Y si fallo, le pediré a alguna de ustedes que se acerque a el. Les aseguro que Jean es muy susceptible a la persuasión femenina. En realidad, ahí es donde necesito su ayuda.

Las jóvenes se miraron con curiosidad.

-Necesito que hagan uso de sus encantos con los jóvenes que están ahora en el pueblo- dijo Catherine sonriendo-. ¡Un leve coqueteo siempre puede hacer milagros! Si pueden convencer a los hombres para que tomen parte en el catalogo de acuarelas, entonces se podrá establecer un colegio en el pueblo para niños de mas bajos recursos. Nadie podrá negar que sea una buena causa.

-Estas perdiendo el juicio, Catherine- le dijo Lust con una sonrisa.

-Lo se- dijo Catherine, como si Lust no hubiera dicho nada-. Y si puedo pedirte, Riza, que hables con el coronel Mustang, entonces creo que podremos estar verdaderamente orgullosas de la colección de jóvenes que honraran el libro de acuarelas.

Riza pego un respingo. Acababa precisamente de estar pensando que Roy detestaría ser parte de un proyecto de aquella índole cuando se había dado cuenta de que Catherine se dirigía a ella. Riza sintió que los ojos del grupo se fijaban en ella. Lust la miraba de pronto con evidente envidia.

-Dudo que tenga influencia alguna con el coronel Mustang- dijo Riza-. Es cierto que lo conozco desde hace años, pero no lo describiría como un hombre que se deja persuadir.

Catherine abrió los ojos muy divertida.

-¿Eso es lo que piensa?- dijo. Que pena, porque sin duda es el hombre más carismático que yo conozco- sonrió a Riza con suavidad-. ¿No seria susceptible a cierto coqueteo, Riza?

-No si soy yo la que coqueteo con el- dijo Riza, echándose a reír con la simple idea-. ¡Me preguntaría si he tomado demasiado sol!

Todo el mundo se echo a reír, aunque Catherine parecía pensativa.

-Me parece una pena- dijo ella-. El coronel Mustang estaría muy atractivo pintado en acuarela

-Estaría muy atractivo con cualquier cosa- añadió Lust en tono seco-. O sin nada.

Riza se mordió el labio y se concentró sobre todo en no pensar precisamente en Roy así, sin nada en absoluto. Después de lo mucho que el había costado desvanecer la imagen de su pensamientito, parecía que había vuelto a ganar. Se abanico disimuladamente con un libro que tenía en la mano.

-Oh, por favor, trata de persuadirlo, Riza- la interrumpió Gracia-. El coronel Mustang seria la elección perfecta. Es tan agradable.

Riza miro las facciones suplicantes. Su primer impulso era negarse. La simple idea de pedirle a Roy que posara en un libro de acuarelas se le antojaba insoportable.

-En realidad no creo que…- empezó a decir.

Catherine le tomo la mano con gesto consolador.

-Por favor no te preocupes. No quiero que te sientas obligada a proponerle nada al coronel Mustang, Riza; si vas a sentir vergüenza. Tal ves alguna de las otras chicas podría hacer uso de parte de su encanto para poder persuadirlo.

-Estoy segura de que eso nos promocionara un enorme placer- dijo Lust.

Riza frunció el ceño. La idea de otra mujer coqueteando con Roy la hacia sentirse bastante posesiva; aunque supiera que aquello era lo menos apropiado. Miro la cara de Lust, era bonita pero tenia algo de malicia, y decidió que no le gustaba demasiado y que no le permitirá coquetear con Roy.

-Supongo que al menos podré hablar con el- dijo Riza-. Creo que lo haré sin problema.

-¡Ay, que bien!- exclamó Gracia-. Estoy segura de que muchas jóvenes matarían por estar en tu lugar.

-Si conocieran bien al coronel Mustang no lo pesarían mucho- dijo Riza con seriedad, deseando desinflar las pretensiones de Lust y de reducir el atractivo de Roy.

-Riza- dijo Catherine-. Creo que estas empeñada en destrozar la fama del coronel Mustang de una pasada. ¡Así que ahora señoritas, a trabajar! Confió en ustedes.

La reunión se termino en ese momento. Riza declino la invitación de Layla y Gracia de llevarla de regreso a casa en el coche, prefiriendo regresar por el sendero que bordeaba el rió. El aire era fresco, arrancaba del agua y tenía un toque salado. El sendero arenoso era blando bajo sus pies. Un conejo se movió entre los arbustos, asustando a un faisán que paseaba por el brezo. Mientras caminaba iba pensando en el grupo de amigas de Catherine y sobre las acuarelas de las que habían hablado. Estaba segura de que el proyecto en si seria un éxito total.

Riza de detuvo para mirar al otro lado del rió. La brisa despeinaba los mechones de cabello que se le habían desprendido del moño, y se paro para arreglárselos de nuevo. El margen del rió que tenía delante de ella llevaba hacia la excavación. Había un pequeño pinar que ofrecía a un lado la vista del rió y al otro los campos. Las agujas de los pinos del año anterior alfombraban con una capa mullida el terreno por donde pasaba Riza; además al caminar sobre ellas desprendían un aroma dulce y resinoso.

Se detuvo en lo alto de la colina para contemplar la excavación en la que su abuelo y otros militares estaban trabajando, en el rincón sur del campo. Riza suspiro. Todo parecía tan desarreglado y sucio, y ella detestaba el desorden.

Roy Mustang estaba mucho más cerca de donde estaba ella, y parecía por su aspecto que tuvo que cavar en una zanja. Pronto su abuelo y algunos de sus hombres estarían en la casa llenado el suelo de barro que llagarían en los pies, y ella tendría que dejar después todo limpio. Siempre pasaba lo mismo.

Observo a Roy que hacia una pasusa y se apoyaba en un árbol observando a su alrededor. Riza lo miro y trato de averiguar por que Catherine lo había descrito como el hombre mas carismático que conocía. Ella estaba de acuerdo en que Roy era un joven guapo, lo había sido desde niño, era difícil dejar de mirarlo. Además también estaban sus ojos que parecían un enigma, pero a ella siempre le habían parecido serenos y calidos… Oh, si, Riza podía apreciar el atractivo de Roy Mustang de un modo totalmente objetivo. Sin embargo nada tenia de objetivo la extraña emoción que sentía en esos momentos en el estomago mientras veía a Roy trabajando; y cuando Roy volteo y miro hacia donde ella se encontraba, Riza desvió la mirada y echo a andar apresuradamente sin dirigirle la palabra. Curiosamente se sentía muy tímida, y tampoco le pareció el momento adecuado para hablar del tema del libro de acuarelas. Eso tendría que dejarlo para otro día.

Mientras Riza se apresuraba camino a la casa, imagino que sentía la mirada de Roy fija en su espalda. Si, entendía lo atractivo que podía parecerle Roy a otra mujer. Por un breve momento sin embargo, no se sintió en absoluto imparcial… Y eso no le gustó nada.

--------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Como ves Riza esta celosa, aunque aun no lo tenga muy claro lo esta, además ya mañana se sabrá lo que opina Roy de todo esto, muchas gracias por el apoyo y por dejarme tu opinión aunque andes apurada, que estés bien y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris**: En primer lugar no sabes lo que me alegra que tu madre este contigo, y ojala te haga entrar en razón, amiga, debes ir al medico (jejeje), y en segundo te entiendo, se que la mayoría de las historia han sido con un contexto muy distinto y esta ves decidí probar con esta a ver que pasa, ya mañana se vera lo que opina Roy de todo esto y que lo que el siente no es solo amistad, además que aparecerán algunos problemitas por el camino. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, y por favor ¡VE AL MEDICO! (te lo aconseja una futura doctora, jejeje)

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, como ves las cosas van lentas pero ya aparecerán algunos problemas, pero no te preocupes, no es tan terrible como otras historias que he subido, con una que estoy terminando mis nervios terminaron mas que un poco destrozados así que me estoy dando en descanso ante el drama (no se nota, ¿verdad?), así que la historia será mas romántica, espero que te guste, y espero que ese aire romántico que te rodea sea por alguna buena noticia (el amor, el amor, jejejej). Me alegra mucho que estés avanzando tus historias, sabes que aquí siempre estoy al pendiste tuyo, esperando ansiosa y no te preocupes, que se que tu PC esta con problemas y en cuanto puedas hablamos, y también ahora tendré mas tiempo porque últimamente ni siquiera me aparecía por el msn, estudiando demasiado. Gracias por el apoyo amiga y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Meylokita**: Gracias por dejarme tu opinión aunque estés ocupada, espero te haya gustado este chap como el anterior, ya la historia se ira mostrando mas dinámica, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Espero te haya gustado el chap y como ves, Riza si esta celosa y bastante, mañana ya se sabrá que opina Roy de todo esto y a ver que pasa, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**espiaplan**: Me alegra mucho que e haya gustado el chap anterior y espero que este también, como ves Riza se esta dando cuanta que siente por Roy algo mas que amistad, por lo menos sabe que esta algo celosa, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**:

Roy Mustang se puso derecho, hinco la pala en la tierra y alcanzó la jarra de agua, Hacia un día muy caluroso, con un calor seco que le recordaba mas los días en la frontera. Sintió en liquido vertiéndose en su boca, refrescándole la garganta, y resbalándole por la barbilla y el cuello. Pasado un momento se echo lo que quedaba de agua por la cabeza, humedeciendo su cabello negro y haciéndolo que goteara hasta las puntas. El agua fresca la puso la piel de gallina, y disfruto de la sensación frescura en un día tan caluroso.

A pesar del calor, la excavación bullía en actividad. El general Grumman dirigía las operaciones al otro extremo del campo. De momento la búsqueda que estaban haciendo había sido decepcionante, pero como era algo que a Roy le había ocurrido muchas veces ya, era demasiado experimentado para permitir que eso lo desanimara. Como tenia otra razón para estar en el pueblo ese verano, la excavación le serviría como excusa para que no lo enviaran de regreso a Central. Además, el instinto que jamás le había fallado, le decía que haba algo mas oculto detrás de todo eso. Algo importante. Solo quedaba descubrir que era.

Roy se estiro y volvió al trabajo. En el comedor de la casa del general Grumman habría un delicioso almuerzo frió esperando, y sin duda Riza se enfadaría con todos ellos si no se presentaban .La vio de nuevo avanzando por el camino que rodeaba el lugar en el que trabajaban, en dirección a casa. Se había soltado el cabello y el sol relucía sobre su melena rubia, y se lo volvió a recoger tan despiadadamente que ni un solo cabello quedaba libre. Su vestido azul pálido seguía totalmente limpio mientras salvaba madrigueras y pasaba por encima del brezo con precisión. Roy sonrió levemente. Recordaba a Riza con siete años alineando su ábaco con absoluta presión y con la caligrafía más esmerada que había visto en su vida. Once años mas tarde, la recordaba retirándole un hilo de su esmoquin cunado el había asistido a su fiesta de mayoría de edad. Ella siempre había sido el orden personificado, y el siempre había alimentado un subversivo deseo de romper esa compostura. En el interés de la amistad, se había resistido a ello.

El mismo deseo de desbaratar su serenidad lo había dominado esa mañana cuando se habían encontrado junto al rió, y ella se había quedado tan perpleja al verlo desnudo. El se había dado cuenta entonces de que como hombre no le era enteramente indiferente a Riza. Parte de su vergüenza había sido cosa lógica nacida de la sorpresa que cualquier muchacha bien educada experimentaría al verse delante de un hombre desnudo. Sin embargo, de manera mas reveladora, había visto la primera mirada intensa que ella le había lanzado antes de enterarse de quien era el; y poco después el conflicto para resistirse al impulso de olvidarse de la vergüenza y observar su desnudes. Roy se sonrió. No había sido un caballero prolongando el encuentro como lo había hecho, pero la consternación de Riza le había hecho disfrutar tanto que no había visto el momento de poner fin a la situación. Menos mal que cuando había movido los brazos le había rosado en el brazo en lugar de otra parte de su cuerpo más sensible. No le habría gustado que la situación se hubiera vuelto más difícil de lo que ya lo era.

Roy dejo de pensar en el encuentro de esa mañana y se puso a pensar en la situación de Riza en la casa del general. De algún modo le parecía que Riza había intercambiado los papeles con su abuelo, preocupándose por lo que comía y por comos se vistiera, asegurándose de que todo iba sobre ruedas mientras el corría de un lado para otro por su trabajo. Roy se ponía enfermo. Sentía que alguien debía de cuidar de Riza en lugar de lo contrario.

Roy se rasco la arena de las botas con fastidio con el borde de la pala. La única vez que le había expresado a Riza su punto de vista, ella lo había acusado de hipócrita. Y era cierto, pensaba Roy con justicia, que el también disfrutaba del tipo de vida que Grumman tenia. Pero el no estaba casado ni tenia hijos o familia de la que preocuparse. Su amor por el trabajo era la única razón por la que jamás había pensado en hacerlo; valoraba demasiado su libertad como para ponerla en peligro.

Volvió a mirar a Riza. Se le había enganchado el bajo del vestido azul pálido en unas zarzas, y en ese momento se agachaba para desenganchárselo. Por necesidad estaba enseñándole unas piernas muy atractivas, las cuales habían permanecido recatadamente ocultas delante de el desde que había cumplido los diez años. Roy sonrió. Riza tenía una figura tan sensual como una de las estatuas que tanto le gustaban, pero nadie era capas de echarle un vistazo en modo alguno. Siempre llevaba escotes cerrados y faldas a la altura de la rodilla, y a Roy siempre la daba la impresión de que iba tan bien envuelta como un paquete.

Sintió un fuerte deseo viril de desenvolver ese paquete. Roy suspiro y se paso la mano por la cabeza. No estaba seguro de cuando habían empezado a cambiar sus sentimientos hacia Riza. Desde luego ya no sentía un sentimiento ni remotamente fraternal hacia ella. Roy tenía dos hermanas, pero lo que sentía por Riza era totalmente distinto. En algún momento había empezado a fijarse en ella de un modo totalmente masculino, y habiendo empezado, no había sido capaz de pararlo. No tenía sentido alguno, y el lo sabia. Riza lo veía como a un hermano mayor en quien confiar, y a Roy el honor le impedía cruzar ese límite. Además, ni siquiera era sinvergüenza como para albergar intenciones tan poco honorables hacia la nieta del que había sido su mentor.

-¿Coronel?

Roy pego un respingo, retirando la vista de Riza y sus pensamientos del fascinante asunto en torno a todas las cosas que no podía hacer con ella. Se volvió y se encontró con un joven militar que esperaba sus órdenes.

-¿Podrías recordarle al general Grumman que la señorita Hawkeye nos espera para la hora de almuerzo? Creo que vamos retrasados ya la señorita Hawkeye no me lo perdonara si su abuelo no come hoy.

Observo al chico sorteando las zanjas hasta llegar a donde estaba Grumman. Roy suspiro y volvió la cabeza, buscando con la mirada a Riza en el camino que bordeaba la excavación. Había pasado sin decir ni palabra, y en ese momento estaba ya junto al murete que llevaba al camino de la casa. Vio que vacilaba antes de tomar la ruta mas larga alrededor de la vaya de madera. Roy sonrió. Por supuesto. Saltar por encima de una valla no era demasiado propio de una señorita, y ni siquiera la cuidadosa señorita Hawkeye podría hacerlo con decoro. Sin duda le parecía mas fácil conservar su dignidad dando la vuelta al camino.

Su sonrisa se convirtió en expresión ceñuda cuando se dio cuenta que Riza había pasado junto a el sin siquiera volverse a mirarlo. No hace mucho, se habría parado a hablar con el, incluso con lo mucho que detestaba el trabajo en terreno. Esa nueva distancia en su comportamiento le resultaba confusa e incomoda .Lo había sentido cuando la había saludado esa mañana. Había habido una pizca de tensión entre ellos que previamente no había existido. Y de pronto Riza elegía pasar por delante de el sin siquiera saludarlo. Tal ves su encuentro en el rió la hubiera avergonzado mucho mas de lo que el imaginaba .Fuera cual fuera la razón, parecía que ella tenia interés en guardar las distancias. Y a el no le gustaba al idea.

--------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Ese mismo día, al caer la noche, cuando el calor de la jornada había desaparecido, Riza se dirigió a la excavación en busca de Roy. No le fue difícil encontrarlo, puesto que en el extremo sur del campo de la pradera que había detrás, ardía una pequeña fogata. Aun no se había hecho de noche del toda, puesto que los días a mediado de verano eran muy largos, pero el sol se estaba poniendo y el cielo palidecía. Con el marco de aquel azul luminoso y suave, las llamas del fuego parecían darle la bienvenida.

Roy estaba sentado al borde de una zanja, con las piernas largas colgándole sobre el foso que tenia debajo. A su lado, apartado de las llamas, haba un pedaso grande de tela extendido en el suelo, y sobre el estaban las partes de un rifle desmontado para limpiar. Cuando Riza se acerco, Roy levanto la vista de la pieza que estaba limpiando y le dedico una de sus pausadas y estremecedoras sonrisas.

-Buenas noches, Riza. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Te he traído algo de comer y beber- dijo Riza, antes de dejar un paquete de comida al lado de Roy-. No es mucho, simplemente un poco de pan con queso y una manzana. Ah, y un poco de sidra de la señora Goodfellow. Te advierto que es muy fuerte. Esta mañana me obligó a beber un poco antes de verte salir del rió, y pensé que estaba delirando.

Roy se sonrió.

-Me halaga que me digas eso, que te pareciera fruto de la imaginación- le dijo con gravedad.

-Un delirio es generalmente una señal de locura mas que otra cosa- le señalo Riza de amanera apabullante-; de modo que no creo que debas tomártelo como un elogio- miro a su alrededor-. No hay donde sentarse. ¡Que incomodo!

Roy suspiro, se quito la chaqueta y la extendió en el suelo con cuidado exagerado.

-Aquí tienes, Riza. Eso no lo haría por cualquiera.

-Imagino que la mayoría no querrían que lo hicieras- respondió Riza-. No esta mucho más limpia que la tierra.

Sin embargo, Riza se sentó en ella, encogió las piernas con cuidado, y por un momento permanecieron los dos en silencio. El ambiente era calido, cómodo y familiar. Una rodaja de luna se elevaba en el cielo por el oriente, y el aire nocturno flotaba cargado de aromas estivales. El fuego susurraba y crepitaba, y Riza observo los dedos afanosos de Roy mientras metía el cepillo por el cañón del rifle.

Saco una mano y toco la brillante culata del rifle.

-¿Es nuevo?

-Si- respondió Roy, dejo de hablar y la miro-. ¿Aun te gustan las armas?

-Si, pero no practico tan seguido como antes- dijo Riza-. Me llamo la atención porque parecía muy limpio y brillante- hizo un mueca-. Espero que no haya necesidad de utilizarlo por aquí.

Roy suspiro.

-Y yo espero que tu abuelo siga conservando su buena puntería, Riza- respondió el-. Como poco, sabemos que hay enemigos en la zona. Hay señal de excavaciones alrededor de una de las faenas y eso me sugiere que han estado utilizándola para guardar algo, quizás armamento, pero creo que el terreno es muy inestable para ellos.

Riza estiro el cuello para mirar al otro lado de la excavación. Lejos del círculo que lanzaba la luz de la fogata, los campos están oscuros, destacando como tenebroso montículos, con la oscuridad mas profunda de fondo.

-Seria un lugar perfecto para esconderse- dijo ella-. La mayoría de las personas no se atreverían a poner el pie aquí, con la cantidad de historias de fantasmas en esta zona.

-Exactamente- dijo Roy-. Y mientras yo este aquí, tengo la intención de asegurarme de que los infiltrados no vuelvan a entorpecer el trabajo.

Recogió un pedaso de tela y empezó a sacarle brillo al percutor del rifle.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo esta tarde?- pregunto-. Tu abuelo dijo algo de que estabas ordenando los libros que antes pertenecían al antiguo dueño de la casa.

Riza asintió. El dueño de la casa se había ahogado en el rió hacia tres meses.

-Estoy tratando de reunir información para saber que se traen entre manos, así que he estado revisando libros y mapas del lugar de las excavaciones.

Vio la sonrisa de Roy.

-¿Quieres encontrar a los sospechosos instes que nosotros?

-Exactamente- respondió Riza.

Roy se echo a reír.

-No tenia ni idea de que te moviera un espíritu tan competitivo, Riza. ¿Hasta donde has avanzado?

-No mucho, me temo- respondió Riza-. Todos los libros y mapas parecen contradecirse. Sin embargo, si me atasco, Roy, tu serás el ultimo a quien pediré ayuda. No soporto que resuelvas tú el misterio y me demuestres que eres mas listo que yo.

-Jamás pudiste aceptarlo- comento Roy.

-Solo por que tu me llevas cinco años de ventaja y por ello ibas mas adelantado en las lecciones. Y tú entraste luego a la milicia y yo me tuve que quedar en casa como una buena chica.

-Es que eres una chica, Elizabeth- Roy le sonreía de aquel modo que a Riza se le antojaba tan fastidioso-. Por eso se te trata como tal y te protegemos más.

-No entiendo por que mi abuelo no me dejo entra a la milicia- gruño Riza-. Debería haberme sentido feliz de hacerlo, quizás así los comprendiera un poco mas, saber por que les gusta tanto esto.

-Imaginate. Sin embargo no es lo apropiado.

-¿Y por que no es lo apropiado?- suspiro Riza con irritabilidad.

Arranco unas cuantas briznas de hierba del borde de la zanja y las hizo pedazos entre los dedos.

-¡Eres tan insufrible, Roy! No tienes idea de lo afortunado que eres. Pudiste elegir si querías estudiar o entrar a la milicia, o a dedicarte a ser un mujeriego…

Roy la apunto con el dedo.

-¡Eh, cuidado con lo que dices, Riza!

-Bueno… - se enmendó Riza, aun agraviada pero conciente de que parecían de nuevo los jóvenes reñidores que habían sido hace años.

-Tú tienes oportunidad de viajar, y de estudiar—le señalo Roy.

-Si, pero no fue lo que yo elegí. Esa es la diferencia. Y es mas, no es lo que quiero.

-Y tú eres una intelectual- continuó Roy-. Te educaban en casa y podías aprender lo que querías.

Sus conjeturas irritaban a Riza.

-Gracias- le espeto en tono seco-. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me llena tu admiración.

Roy sonrió.

-Bueno, eso lo tienes, Riza. Mas de lo que piensas.

-Ahora me estas tomando el pelo- dijo Riza.

-En absoluto. Sabes que admiro tu inteligencia- Roy la miro con entusiasmo-. Y más que eso.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Durante unos segundos Riza pensó en creer lo que había dicho, pero decidió que seria mucho mas seguro no hacerlo. No tenía deseo alguno de que Roy practicara su arte de seducción con ella hasta que apareciera una candidata más idónea, como sin duda así seria, pensó Riza con tristeza.

-------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero les haya gustado el chap y como siempre agradezco a las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Como ves Roy tiene una visión muy distinta de Riza, y sobre lo del libro, bueno, digamos que no se lo tomara del todo bien. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, agradezco mucho tu apoyo, ahora esto un poquito enferma con amigdalitis (tenia que espera a las vacaciones para caer enferma, el colmo), pero nada muy complicado. Como ves al fin se supo que era lo que pensaba Roy y bueno de ahora en adelante se mostrara mas abierto con lo que siente hacia Riza, como tanteando el terreno. Espero te haya gustado el chap, nuevamente muchas gracias y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Como ves al fin se vio lo que Roy opina de todo esto y de ahora la historia se vuelve mas dinámica (al fin, jejeje), además Riza tendrá que pensar mucho ñeque hacer con el. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sangosinha**: Descuidad, se que tus responsabilidades con la escuela están primero, y me alegra saber que cuado tienes un tiempo lees la historia y me dejas tu opinión, espero te haya gustado este chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**:

Ella cambio de tema.

-Y hablando de inteligencias, ¿Conocías al antiguo dueño de la casa, Roy?

-Lo conocí brevemente- dijo Roy pasando el paño por la culata hasta que empezó a brillar a la luz del fuego-. ¿A que le tienes Riza? ¿A que te gane por la mano de mis conocimientos superiores?

-No- respondió Riza-.Simplemente me preguntaba lo que opinabas de el. Tenia una enorme colección de mapas de la región, y sin embrago el resto de su biblioteca se compone de libros falsos. ¿De que vale eso?

Roy dejo el rifle a un lado y la miro con interés. A la luz del fuego, su rostro estaba inmóvil, envuelto en sombras.

-¿Libros falsos?

-Si. Cubiertas de libros con madera detrás, como de adorno- Riza parecía fastidiada-. Nadie que fuera un verdadero académico llenaría sus estanterías de bloques de madera. Me los encontré cuando estaba limpiando y ordenando la biblioteca para poder poner en orden la colección de libros de mi abuelo.

-¿Y ahora donde están?- pregunto Roy.

-¿Los libros de mi abuelo?

-No, los bloques de madera- Roy recogió el rifle de nuevo y admiro su trabajo a la luz de las llamas-. ¿Qué hiciste con ellos?

Riza lo miro.

-Que pregunta mas rara, Roy. Los apile en una caja y los lleve a la parte de atrás de la casa. ¿Por que me lo preguntas?

Roy se encogió de hombros.

-Por nada.

-Mmm. Normalmente tu no sueles hacer preguntas sin sentido.

Roy se encogió de hombros.

-Sígueme la corriente- dijo Roy.

Riza se encogió de hombros también.

-Tu comportamiento es de lo mas sospechoso, Roy- dijo ella-. Y no has contestado a mi pregunta, ahora que me fijo. ¿Qué clase de hombre era el antiguo dueño de la casa?

Roy ladeo la cabeza.

-Era la clase de hombre que uno haría bien en evitar, Riza. Era un amante profesional.

Riza soltó una risilla.

-¡Que esplendida descripción! ¿Quieres decir que era un mujeriego?

-De la peor clase. Tengo entendido que muchos maridos cornudos y padres preocupados suspiraron de alivio cuando se ahogo en el rió.

Riza arqueo las cejas.

-¿Un mujeriego de la peor clase? ¿Es que hay otro tipo?

Roy la miro con pesar.

-Supongo que no. Pero el era el peor de todos, un tipo sin escrúpulos. Y, no… No era ningún estudioso.

- Me pregunto por que se molesto en coleccionar todos esos mapas y en hacer anotaciones en ellos- dijo Riza de manera pensativa-. Me sorprende que no le resultara una tarea demasiado complicada.

-Bueno, supongo que no era un tonto- dijo Roy-. Sencillamente eligió ejercitar su talento en otra dirección. De todos modos, Riza, yo tendría cuidado a la hora de descifrar las anotaciones de ese sujeto. Conociendo sus intereses, me temo que puedas encontrarlas demasiado escandalosas.

Riza se echo a reír.

-Tal ves debería pedirte a ti que lo resolvieras después de todo. En todo el tiempo desde que nos conocemos jamás te he visto asustarte por nada-le paso el paquete con comida-.¿Es que no vas a comer? La señora Goodfellow te lo ha preparado para ti, después de enterarse de lo mucho que te ha gustado mi desayuno de esta mañana.

-Espero que no le hayas contado la historia completa de nuestro encuentro matinal- dijo Roy con sentimiento.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió Riza-. No se me ocurriría hacerte eso, Roy. En este momento la señora Goodfellow trabaja bajo la falsa creencia deque eres un hombre encantador. Si se entera de tu tendencia a pasearte desnudo por el campo, seguramente te atacaría con un rodillo y te denunciara como una influencia demasiado perniciosa para tener aquí. Ella ya cree que la gente de Central son sinónimo de degeneración.

Reino el silencio mientras Roy comía un poco de pan con queso. El grito de un zarapito resonó por la marisma, y fue contestado por el susurrante ulular de un búho.

-Esto es como los viejos tiempos, ¿verdad?- dijo Roy-. Viajando con tu abuelo… Un fuego de campamento, una tienda de campaña y el cielo raso.

-Lo dices como si fura algo idílico- dijo Riza.

Sus recuerdos de esos mismos acontecimientos distaban mucho de ser color de rosa: frió, humedad, polvo y suciedad más allá del limite soportable. No quería volver a ver una tienda en su vida.

-Para mi era idílico- Roy levanto la cabeza y esbozó una leve sonrisa-. ¿Por que piensas que estoy aquí en lugar de disfrutar de las comodidades de la cuidad?

-Me preguntaba por que- dijo Riza mientras desenvolvía un pedaso queso para comérselo ella-. No entiendo que alguien que goza de lo que tu tienes, quiera elegir estar aquí limpiando un rifle a la luz de la hoguera bajo las estrellas.

-Un buen tirador siempre debe limpiar su propia arma- dijo Roy-. Además me he presentado voluntario para las practicas de tiro de mañana, y no Quero tener un accidente.

-Y tenias una invitación para cenar en casa de Layla esta noche- dijo Riza-.Ella me lo dijo cuando la vi hoy en casa de Catherine. Estaba deseosa de que fueras.

Roy frunció la boca.

-Estoy desolado de haberla decepcionado.

-¡Que vas a estarlo!- le dijo Riza con cara de acusación-. Siempre haces exactamente lo que te apetece, Roy Mustang. Es el misterio mas grande para mi por que las mujeres te adulan tanto cuando tu las tratas con tanta indiferencia.

-Ahí tienes la respuesta- dijo Roy encogiéndose de hombros.

Riza lo miro, y la indignación que la llenaba aumentó. La luz de las llamas proyectaban pinceladas naranjas y doradas sobre su persona mientras trabajaba, un juego de luces y sombras, de oscuridad y luz. Su rostro quedaba en sombras, mas en sus ojos se atisbaba una expresión de concentración mientras dejaba a un lado el cañón acercaba el bote de aceite para empezar con el mecanismo. Su cabello negro le caía por la frente y se arremolinaba por la parte de atrás del cuello. Mirándolo, Riza sintió una extraña oleada de placer al pensar que podía estar allí charlando con el cuando de manera indirecta el había dejado claro que no toleraría la compañía de nadie. Sin embargo, su arrogancia la fastidio.

-Tienes el cabello demasiado largo- le dijo ella bruscamente.

-Gracias- respondió Roy, sin levantar la vista-.No voy a permitir queme lo cortes tu. La última vez que lo intentaste termine con un flequillo que habría adornado de maravilla el chal de una señora.

-¿Y que esperabas?- dijo Riza-. Entonces tenía diecisiete años.

-Y yo tenía veintidós y fui el hazmerreír de todos en el cuartel. Solo permití que me cortaras el pelo para no herir tus sentimientos.

-Que detalle por tu parte- dijo Riza-. Habrías hecho mucho mejor rechazando mi sugerencia, ya que la impresión te ha durado hasta el día de hoy.

-¿Mientras que a ti no?

-Por supuesto que no. Tengo muchas mas cosas de las que preocuparme que de tus desastres con el pelo. Riza ladeo un poco la cabeza y lo estudio-. Aunque pensándolo bien es mejor que no asistas a ninguno de los eventos sociales de por aquí. No me gustaría que las mujeres se decepcionaran contigo.

-¿Crees que lo estarían?- dijo Roy en tono suave.

Riza se echo a reír.

-La tentación de encasillarte es muy grande, Roy, pero no puedo hacerlo, con toda sinceridad. No, no creo que quedaran decepcionadas. Tu reputación te precede. La combinación de mujeriego y héroe de guerra es totalmente mortal. Las mujeres esperan que tengas un aspecto un tanto desarreglado, y si fueras demasiado arreglado no sedarían satisfechas.

Roy se echo a reír con ganas.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Riza. Tu compañía es tan tonificante. Dices las cosas como son.

-Gracias.

-Pero debo discutir la asignación de ser un mujeriego- continuó Roy-. No puedo reclamar tal titulo en el último tiempo.

Riza abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Y esperas que me creo eso?

-Por mi honor- Roy la miro-. Sencillamente no tengo tiempo.

Riza ahogo una risotada.

-¿Dices que ser un mujeriego requiere invertir tiempo en ello?

-Por supuesto- Roy dejo a un lado el bote de aceite y de limpio as manos en los pantalones-. Tiempo y energía- dijo Roy-. Esos son lo requerimientos principales para la vida de un mujeriego, y como te dije, últimamente estoy demasiado ocupado.

-Esta claro que lo has estudiado al detalle- observo Riza-. ¿Es que no tienes un trapo para limpiarte las manos? Vas a llenar la comida de aceite.

-¿Que? Ah… Roy se dio la vuelta para agarrar el trapo grasiento que había sobre la hierba, con el que se froto las manos vigorosamente-. Eso esta mejor.

-No lo creo- dijo Riza-. Solamente has conseguido extenderlo mas.

Roy se encogió de hombros.

-No todos somos tan ordenados como tu, Riza.

-De eso ya me he dado cuenta- dijo Riza, arrugando la nariz; doblo las rodillas hasta pegárselas al mentón, asegurándose de que la falda no mostrara mas de lo debido.

-¿Entonces si tuvieras tiempo y energía te parecería bien la vida de mujeriego?

-No-respondió Roy-. Ya no, es demasiado aburrida. Comparada con los viajes… -suspiró-. Bueno, no hay comparación.

-¿Entonces los encantos de la especie femenina no pueden competir con la emoción que te produce el viajar?- Riza frunció el ceño-. No eres nada halagador, Roy.

-No se puede tener todo- dijo Roy, llevándose la botella de sidra a los labios, y dejándole las huellas sucias en la superficie que incluso Riza vio a la tenue luz de las llamas-. Me regañas por coquetear con las chicas y luego me criticas por que digo que prefiero viajar que ir tras el amor- metió la mano en el paquete de comida-. Ir de un lado a otro es emocionante- dijo con la boca llena-. La emoción de no saber que encontraras, el placer del descubrimiento…

-Algunas personas describen el amor de ese modo.

-¿Y tu?- dijo Roy.

Sus miradas se encontraron repentinamente calientes. Riza veía en su mirada la llama del deseo. La fuerza de su mirada la tenia hechizada. Era intensa y desafiante; y le hacia una pregunta silente a la que Riza jamás se había enfrentado en su vida y despertaba sentimientos en ella que jamás había experimentado antes. Entreabrió ligeramente los labios, y al ver que Roy fijaba la mirada en ellos, Riza sintió un latigazo que le provoco una placentera languidez.

-No se- le susurro-. No tengo experiencia en la que basarme.

Roy asintió, y sonrió un poco.

-Me alegro irlo.

La tensión entre ellos se rompió bruscamente. Libre del extraño poder que la había dejado cautiva, Riza se sintió turbada y enfadada. No entendía lo que le había pasado, tan solo que había sido algo parecido a la extraña obsesión que le había entrado en la mañana cuando había visto a Roy junto al rió. Deseaba de todo corazón verse libre de emociones tan turbadoras.

Jugueteo con el papel que había envuelto la comida.

-¿Y por que iba a interesarte en modo alguno?- le dijo enfadada-. Supongo que como hermano honorario te sientes obligado a defender mi reputación, ¿no es así?

Roy contesto en tono extraño.

-Algo así- se quedo mirando los campos oscuros durante unos momentos antes de volverse a mirarla-. Eres demasiado buena para todo eso, Riza, para el coqueteo y la insinceridad y para desperdiciar el amor. Tu eres… -vacilo- demasiado sincera para jugar a esa cosas.

A Riza se ele acelero el corazón un poco.

-Caramba- dijo, tratando de no aparentar demasiada sorpresa, pero dotando a su expresión de cierta dureza-. Parece como si alguien te hubiera roto el corazón, Roy, para volverte tan filosófico. ¿Acaso fue la señorita Russell, el pasado otoño? Me he enterado que ella y tu eran inseparables durante una temporada.

-Pues has oído mal- respondió Roy, a quien se le veía algo fastidiado-. Jamás me han roto el corazón, Riza.

-Tal ves no te iría mal que te pasara- dijo Riza-. A veces me gustaría que alguien te diera una lección.

Roy la miro a los ojos. Estaba muy serio.

-Eso es un tanto desalmado por tu parte- le dijo-. ¿De verdad?

Riza frunció el ceño. Había tratado de inyectar cierto tono ligero y desenfadado a su conversación, y sin embargo paresia que Roy no tenia deseo de responder a eso. Su expresión seguía siendo sombría.

-Supongo que ha sido un poco cruel por mi parte- dijo ella-. Perdóname, Roy. Creí que estábamos de broma, nada más.

Se produjo un breve silencio, y Riza se sintió extraña. Parecía como si algo hubiera ido mal entre ellos en ese rato que habían estado sentados juntos, y sin embargo no era capas de adivinar que era. Roy había ejercido la prepotencia masculina que siempre la irritaba tanto, insistiendo en que ella debía ser un ejemplo de virtud femenina, mientras que el, por supuesto, podía hacer lo que el viniera en gana. Ella lo miro con disimulo. Su expresión seguía siendo malhumorada, lo que era algo tan extraño en el que Riza sintió inquietud.

-No era mi intención ser cruel, Roy- le dijo, deseosa de aliviar el daño que le había hecho.

Roy la miro y le sonrió. Riza noto entonces un poco mas ligero el corazón.

-No tiene importancia- dijo el-. Solo es que no deseo que pienses que mi trabajo es lo único que me importa y que no me preocupa nadie, Riza.

Riza se quedo mirándolo sorprendida.

-¡Pues claro que no pienso eso! Jamás lo he pensado. A ver. Yo se que quieres a tu familia, por supuesto y a mi abuelo, y… - tartamudeo, totalmente confusa.

-Y a ti- dijo con dulzura-. Te quiero a ti, Elizabeth.

----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, ultimo chap de la semana y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Y ahora queda ver que dirá Riza a eso, como ves Roy se esta arriesgando mucho pero a ella pareciera que no lo afecta mucho, pero en el fondo si que lo hace, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes.

**Xris**: Amiga, espero ya estés mejor de tu estomago y me alegro que estés cuidándote, eso es importante. Como ves Roy esta decidido a arriesgarse con Riza, pero ella intenta no tomarlo en serio, muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga muchas gracias, ya estoy un poco mejor y se que dentro de un par de días si Dios así lo quiere estaré como nueva, como ves Roy intenta que Riza se de cuanta de que siente algo mas pero a ella se le hace mas difícil gracias por el apoyo, que estés bien y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Me alegra mucho y espero que también te hay gustado el chap de hoy, al parecer Roy esta empeñado en probar a Riza, a ver cuanto le dura la indiferencia, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes.

**espiaplan**: De verdad me alegra que te haya gustado el chap, como ves Roy esta haciendo lo posible por llamar la atención de Riza, pero a ella recuesta un poco mas ver todo esto de una forma diferente, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**:

Riza lo miro un instante antes de retirar inmediatamente la mirada. Se sentía sofocada, extraña…

-Yo… Si, lo se… Quiero decir, que lo entiendo, Roy.

Oyó que el suspiraba.

-Toma- le dijo el-. Bebe un poco de sidra antes de que me la beba toda y rebele mis secretos mejor guardados, te aseguro que algunos de ellos no te gustarían.

Le paso la botella. Riza la tomo con delicadeza y bebió, con cuidado de que las manchas de grasa no le tocaran ni la piel ni la ropa. Roy la observaba con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

- Se te va a verter si no la agarras bien- le dijo el.

-Yo solo quiero un poco- el liquido le bajo por la garganta, caliente y dulce, embriagador-. Es demasiado fuerte para mi- dijo después de beber-. Yo creo que dentro de la botella sigue fermentando. Voy a empezar a ver apariciones entre las excavaciones si tomo más.

-Ningún fantasma se atrevería a poner aquí el pie mientras tu estés presente, Riza- dijo Roy con pesar-. Tu sentido del humor los ahuyentaría.

Sus palabras provocaron en Riza una enorme tristeza.

-¿Es así como me ves tu?- le dijo con cierta nostalgia-. Una persona dura y practica, que le tiene manía a la suciedad y al desorden.

-Entre otras cosas.

-¿Que otras cosas?

Roy tenía la cabeza un poco agachada, de modo que ella no veía bien su expresión, y Riza experimento un fuerte deseo de zarandearlo hasta que la mirara. La necesidad de que le diera una respuesta sincera era de pronto imperiosa. No estaba segura de porque le resultaba tan importante saberlo, solo que en ese momento era la cosa mas urgente del mundo.

Roy empezó a montar el rifle de nuevo, y las piezas encajaron con suavidad.

-A veces- dijo el-. Es mejor no persistir.

-¿Por que?- le pregunto-. ¿Acaso tienes una opinión de mi que tal ves no me resulte halagadora?

Roy suspiro.

-En absoluto- le dijo.

Alzo la cabeza. Sus ojos sonreían un poco, y Riza se estremeció de placer.

-No deseo que de pronto te veas en aguas demasiado profundas.

Se miraron, y Riza experimento un escalofrió de anticipación.

-¿Estas a caso a punto de decirme un elogio?- le pregunto ella con los ojos como platos.

-No- dijo Roy, cerrando el cañón del rifle con un clic final.

-Ah- la sensación calida que Riza sentía dentro se desvaneció.

-Creo que estaba a punto de besarte- Roy la miro un instante-. ¿Que habrías dicho entonces, Riza?

Riza ahogo la emoción que sus palabras provocaban en ella.

-Habría dicho que habías tomado demasiada sidra y que debe ser muy estimulante- dijo con tranquilidad.

-Lo estimulante no creo que sea la sidra- dijo Roy sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos-; pero sin duda tienes razón, Riza. Un beso entre amigos es normalmente un error.

-Pareces saber mucho del tema- le dijo Riza-. ¿Acaso has besado a muchas de tus amigas?

- No, tu eres mi única amiga, Riza y no nos hemos besado de esa forma- Roy suspiro de nuevo-. ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que te bese, Riza?

-Hará unos quince años, creo- respondió Riza-. Yo tenía como ocho años y había perdido mi mascota, un conejo, y creo que tu quisiste consolarme. Recuerdo que fue un beso algo pegajoso, y pensé que ojala no te hubieras molestado. Y además, al día siguiente encontré al conejo.

Roy se echo a reír.

-¡Una historia de lo mas saludable! Se esta haciendo tarde. Te acompaño hasta casa.

Le tendió la mano y tiro de Riza para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Tenia la mano fuerte y calida, y Riza tuvo que resistirse a tirar de el y abrasarlo. El la soltó y se agacho para retirar las ramas ennegrecidas de la fogata, esparciendo los rescoldos hasta que se apagaron. Inmediatamente la noche pareció más oscura y menos amigable. La luna creciente proyectaba apenas un leve resplandor. Riza se estremeció.

-Ojala hubiera pensado en traer una linterna. Resulta extraño lo distinto que se ve y se siente todo cuando esta oscuro- dijo Riza.

-Agarrame la mano, y si nos caemos, por lo menos lo haremos juntos.

La vos de Roy, que surgió de una sombra cercana le resulto tranquilizadora. Así que Riza estiro una mano y le toco la manga. Ella pego un respingo.

-Ay, se me había olvidado que he estado sentada en tu chaqueta- la recogió y empezó a sacudirle la tierra, pero Roy no la dejo seguir.

-No te molestes. No va a causar la más mínima diferencia. Me temo que ya esta bastante estropeada- se puso la chaqueta y se agacho a recoger el rifle mientras le tendía la mano a Riza-. Vamos, Riza.

Riza le tomo la mano. Le resultaba extraño estar agarrandole la mano como habían hecho cuando eran pequeños. Los recuerdos la sobrevinieron allí, en la oscuridad. Ella corría por una pradera muy verde, agarrada de la mano de Roy y riéndose a todo reír. Ella tenia ocho años y el trece; también ella se había abrasado a el con pena cuando al año siguiente se le había muerto la lagartija que tenia de mascota; también le había dado la mano en un baile celebrado en el campo, ella tenia quince años y era su primer baile… Entrelazó los dedos con los de el y se los apretó con suavidad. La sensación resultaba familiar, pero algo diferente.

Consiguieron llegar hasta la parte trasera de la casa sin tropezar con nada, y cuando llegaron a la puerta de servicio de la casa Roy la soltó y se volvió hacia ella. Dejo el rifle en el suelo.

-Buenas noches, Riza- le dijo, sonriéndole-. Me lo he pasado bien esta noche.

-¿Limpiando el rifle?- le pregunto Riza en tono ligero.

-Tiene su encanto- concedió Roy.

Vacilo un poco antes de agachar la cabeza para besarla. Su mejilla rozó la de ella, dureza contra suavidad. A Rizase le erizó la piel.

-Un beso entre amigos- dijo ella en tono leve-. Uno podría incluso decir que es un beso entre hermanos.

Por segunda vez esa noche vio aquel brillo especial en la mirada de Roy, una expresión totalmente masculina pero nada fraternal. Era la mirada que hablaba de deseo y conjuraba a su pensamiento imágenes libertinas de sabanas enredadas, piel desnuda y todas las cosas sobre las que Riza había leído pero que nunca había asociado con su propia vida, y menos con Roy Mustang, su amigo de la infancia. Abrió la boca para hablar, aunque no tenia ni idea de lo que iba a decir, y en el mismo instante Roy dio un paso hacia ella cargado de propósito.

La puerta de la casa se abrió bruscamente y el general Grumman apareció en la puerta, con un libro en la mano y las gafas en la otra.

-¿Pero que demonios esta pasando aquí? ¿Es que un hombre no puede estar tranquilo en su propia casa? ¡Estoy intentado concentrarme en el informe sobre las excavaciones!

Riza aparto la vista del rostro de Roy, aunque pareció costarle mucho esfuerzo.

-No hace falta ponerse así, abuelo- dijo-. Solo somos Roy y yo. Hemos estado en la excavación.

-Ah- Grumman parecía desconcertado-. Pensaba que alguien trataba de robarnos.

- En absoluto, abuelo- respondió Riza-. Y no creo que hayamos podido hacer tanto ruido- lo agarro del brazo-. Venga, vamos para adentro. Buenas noches, Roy.

Roy no había dejado de mirarla durante toda la conversación, aunque Riza no lo estaba mirando, sintió que el la miraba.

-Buenas noches, Riza- dijo haciendo una leve inclinación-. Te veré por la mañana.

Se alejó en dirección a la puerta principal, y Riza sacudió un poco la cabeza para librarse del extraño y caliente letargo en el que parecía sumida. Se apoyo contra la puerta un momento, sintiendo el asa fría sobre su plan caliente. Tal vez se había imaginado se brillo en los ojos de Roy, pero no lo creía. Ni tampoco podía pasar por alto la chispa de deseo que había encendido en su interior. Desde que se habían visto esa mañana, algo había cambiado entre ellos. No lo entendió y no estaba segura de que le gustara. Quería volver a tener con el su amistad de siempre. Se quedo quieta un momento, dejando que la brisa fresca le rozara la cara y calmara sus pensamientos. Roy era su amigo y trabajaba para su abuelo. Jamás coquetería con ella ni trataría de seducirla. Seguramente el ni siquiera lo había pensado, y ella se había imaginado todo. No había nada que temer.

Sin embargo…

-----------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

-No- dijo Roy-. No lo haré, Elizabeth. No seré una pieza de exhibición en el libro de acuarelas de Catherine. La idea me parece absurda.

Apretaba la mandíbula con obstinación y su mirada oscura tenia una dureza impenetrable. Hinco la pala en la tierra y echo un montón a la derecha con innecesario vigor.

Oyó el suspiro de Riza. Ella estaba sentada en un cubo al revés en el lado de la zanja donde Roy estaba cavando. Solo la había convencido para que se sentara después de limpiarle muy bien el polvo al cubo; y después de que el le hubiera asegurado que no era probable que sacara ningún cadáver, al menos estando ella allí.

Era le día después de la reunión en casa de Catherine, y Roy se decía con pesar que debía de haberse dado cuenta de que Riza volvería de la reunión atizada por el espíritu caritativo de Catherine. En realidad, le sorprendía que no hubiera abordado el tema inmediatamente, la noche anterior. Riza normalmente era muy directa con el; en cuanto se le metía una idea en la cabeza, nadie podía disuadirla.

Roy ya había oído hablar del libro de acuarelas de Catherine por Jean Havoc, a quien le había pedido que tomara parte cuando se había encontrado con la señorita Armstrong la noche anterior en casa de Layla. Jean se había reído de la idea, pero no se había opuesto a ella.

Roy era menos entusiasta. Riza ladeo un poco la cabeza para cubrirse los ojos del sol. Su aspecto era compuesto y sereno, y Roy sonrió solo de pensar que era la única persona capas de sentarse en mitad de una excavación y parecer que estuviera en un jardín rodeado de flores.

Roy hundió la pala en la tierra y se froto con el revés de la mano la frente. Cavar era un asunto sucio, detestaba lo que tenía que hacer pero era parte de su trabajo y si no había personal el tenia que predicar con el ejemplo. Seguramente ya olería a sudor y sin duda Riza le diría que necesitaba darse un baño. Ella había tenido la poca delicadeza en infinidad de ocasiones de decirle tales cosas ya que eran amigos y entre ellos no existían engaños.

-¿Por que no me lo preguntaste ayer cuando volviste de casa de Catherine?- le pregunto-. ¿Por qué posponerlo?

-Sabia que te negarías- dijo con pesar.

Roy se echo a reír.

-¿Entonces por que me lo preguntas ahora?

-No deseaba asumir sin mas que no querrías hacerlo- dijo Riza-. Pero se me ocurrió que te conocía lo bastante bien como para anticiparme a tu respuesta.

-Me conoces lo bastante bien como para prever mi reacción a muchas cosas- observo Roy.

Vio que Riza fruncía el ceño un poco mientras se lo pensaba. Parecía algo incomoda con la idea, pero no dijo nada; pasado un minuto Roy volvió a cavar. Si Riza lo conocía bien, el a ella también. Era muy obstinada. Sabía que no seria la última ves que oiría hablar del libro de acuarelas. En realidad, apostaría dinero a que ella volvería a abordar el asunto en cinco minutos. Cavo un poco más en la zanja y espero. Bastaron dos minutos, no cinco.

-¿Por que no acceder a posar para el libro?- le pregunto Riza- Es uno de los proyectos caritativos de Catherine, y todo por una buena causa.

Roy alzo la vista y la miro ceñudo. Riza lo observaba con sus ojos ámbar, de mirada fija e intensa. Claramente no veía nada de mal ñeque un grupo de hombres se exhibiera al publico para vender el libro de Catherine. Roy se diputó a quitarle la razón.

-Elizabeth, me disgusta la idea de ser exhibido como un pedaso de carne, para provocar al apetito femenino- clavo la pala en la tierra con gesto impaciente-. Me estoy imaginado la descripción "Roy Mustang, coronel del ejercito, un metro ochenta y dos…- entonces chasqueo la lengua con fastidio-, y otros varios puntos a su favor que una emprendedora y joven señorita podría quesear averiguar por ella misma"

Riza se echo a reír con ganas.

-No tenía idea de que fueras tan estirado, Roy. Siempre te has mostrado dispuesto a que las señoritas examinen de cerca esos puntos a tu favor hasta ahora. ¡Fíjate en como estabas en el rió!

Roy no contesto. Se sentía irritable. No le gustaba la idea de ser un aguafiestas que no estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Catherine en su proyecto con fines benéficos. Lo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer era a posar para el libro. Era bien conocido de que aquello no era mas que una excusa para lo que era en esencia un manual para casar marido, y en su caso prefería ser el quien hiciera la casa en lugar de ser el blanco de mujeres desesperadas. También prefería que todo el asunto fuera mas discreto. Aquel supuesto libro le parecía una excusa patente para hacer un desfile de los pocos hombres disponibles e interesantes ante las jóvenes del pueblo.

¿Y por que crees que yo debería tomar parte?- le pregunto de repente.

Riza había estado distraída observando a su abuelo, que daba órdenes a unos hombres que trabajaban más allá. En ese momento alzó la vista y la fijo de nuevo en Roy. En su boca aun permanecía una leve sonrisa, y en sus ojos percibió el mismo atisbo de curiosidad. Roy sabía que ella estaba sorprendida por su reticencia, y que en realidad no comprendía sus razones para negarse a participar. Ella sabia que el no era ni ingenuo ni tímido. Después de todo, ella misma había visto la prueba.

-¿Por que? Pues por ser para una obra de beneficencia…

Roy la miro a los ojos. Riza tenia unos ojos preciosos, de un color ámbar que no era común. En conjunto, sus facciones resultaban muy atractivas, aunque el sabia que ella no lo creía. ¿Pero como iba a creerlo, si no tenía a nadie que se lo dijera? El general Grumman la adoraba pero Roy dudaba de que le hubiera dicho en alguna ocasión a Riza lo hermosa que era. En cuanto a el, había desistido de dedicarle elogios a Riza porque le daba la triste impresión de que ella no se los tomaba en serio.

-¿Y por que tu?- Riza frunció el ceño ligeramente-. Supongo que también… porque eres un hombre atractivo.

Roy arqueo las cejas.

-¿Tu crees que soy atractivo, Riza?

----------------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Ya chichas, primer chap de la semana y espero que les hay gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, ya estoy algo mejor así que gracias por los buenos deseos. Como vez a Roy le esta costando bastante convencer a Riza, pero los nuevos sentimientos de ella también la están traicionando. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sangosinha**: Si, la verdad e que Roy se ha portado muy bien y pronto Riza empezará a verlo de otra manera, muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, como ves tenias razón y Riza intento cambiar el tema, pero Roy no se da por vencido con tanta facilidad, espero te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Como ves a Riza igual se le están confundiendo los sentimientos y Roy hará todo lo que este en sus manso pro que ella se de cuanta, espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Si, Roy le ha comenzado a lanzar indirectas a ver como se lo toma Riza, y al parecer ya no esta tan indiferente. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Spacekitty04:** De verdad me alegra mucho que te hay gustado la historia y descuida, se que universidad consume (dímelo a mi),espero que siga siendo de tu agrado, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos cuando puedas, ciao.

**espiaplan**: Como vez Riza trata de ignorar lo mas posible lo que Roy le esta provocando, pero el no se lo hará tan fácil, sobre lo de los libros… ya sabrás para que son, si tenían importancia. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**:

Riza parecía ligeramente confundida.

-Bueno, yo… quiero decir que en general se te consideraría atractivo. Otras mujeres, eso es.

Roy sonrió.

-Una importante distinción. Entonces tu misma no te lo crees, ¿verdad?

Riza alzo la barbilla con altivez.

-En realidad nunca lo he pensado.

Roy se dio cuenta de que aquello le molestaba. No apartó la mirada de la cara de Riza. Un tinte de color le teñía las mejillas y aunque la miro a los ojos un momento, ella fue la primera en desviar la mirada. Roy sintió una oleada de placentera arrogancia masculina. Sin duda la afirmación de Riza era una mentira. Para sus adentros suspiro aliviado. La noche anterior había sentido una afinidad especial con Riza, cuando la había mirado a la luz del fuego y había visto en su mirada un eco de su propia pasión. Pero al mismo tiempo había sido también conciente de que no podía llevar el asunto más allá. En ese momento había entre ellos una sensación de recelo, y Roy esa conciente de que tenía que deberse a la inquietud que su comportamiento había provocada en ella. Estaba ligeramente sorprendido de que lo hubiera ido a ver ese día también. Roy miro a su alrededor. En la excavación había mucha gente, y sin duda Riza se sentía segura. Y es ese momento no tenia que preocuparse de que estuviera provocando otra cosa que no fuera irritabilidad en ella. Riza lo miraba con cierto disgusto.

-Siempre dije que eres odiosamente presuntuoso, Roy- le dijo enfadada-. ¿Por qué tengo que ponerme en la lista de féminas que se desmayan a tus pies? ¿Acaso no puedes aceptar que haya al menos una mujer que no se sienta tentada?

Roy se echo a reír. Riza siempre decía lo que pensaba, y eso le gustaba.

-Oh, eso puedo aceptarlo, Riza- dijo con naturalidad-. El respeto que tengo por mi mismo no queda dañado si tú no reconoces mi atractivo. Me gustaría saber, sin embargo, que tipo de hombre te parece irresistible.

-No deseo encontrar irresistible a ningún hombre- dijo Riza-. Para mi eso significa una falta de autocontrol.

Roy arqueo las cejas. Aquello se ponía interesante.

-¿Quieres decir que no te gustaría perder la cabeza por un joven?

-Desde luego que no.

Riza tomo entre las manos una pequeña piedra aparentemente al azar y le dio la vuelta con los dedos. Tenía la cabeza inclinada y las mejillas algo sonrosadas.

-¿No puedes imaginarte a ti misma dejándote llevar por la pasión?- continuó Roy.

Le gustaba ser capas de ponerla así de nerviosa. Eso hacia que la sensación entre ellos pareciera más fuerte.

Riza estaba ruborizada.

-¡Santo Dios, no! ¿Dejarme llevar por la pasión? Eso seria muy…

-¿Desenfrenado?

Riza le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

-Se que tienes la intención de tomarme el pelo, Roy…

-Oh, Dios mío, no- Roy sonrió con pesar.

Tenia que confesar que le encantaba tomarle el pelo e inquietarla, pero se daba cuenta de que en realidad quería saber la respuesta a su pregunta. Le intrigaba saber el tipo de hombre que le gustaba a Riza. Pero le interesaba todavía mas saber la actitud que podría tener hacia la pasión.

Riza se expreso apresuradamente.

-No busco el amor romántico como base del matrimonio. En realidad- alzo de pronto la cabeza y miro a Roy a los ojos-, he decidido que debería empezar a buscar marido. Un hombre prudente que me parezca el ideal de una pareja perfecta.

Roy no se había esperado aquello. Le parecía como si alguien le hubiera dado un fuerte golpe en las costillas. ¿Riza iba a casarse? Solo de pensarlo se ponía físicamente enfermo. ¿Y sin embargo que podía haber mas natural que el hecho de que ella deseara casarse? Ya le había dicho que estaba harta de los viajes que conllevaba el estilo de vida de su abuelo. Sin duda la idea de un hombre valioso y de un hogar estable le resultaba tremendamente atractiva. El hecho de que la idea le provocara causarle algún tipo de daño físico al todavía desconocido novio de Riza era un problema al que debía enfrentarse el solo.

- Me sorprende que no hayas tenido ninguna proposición con anterioridad- dijo despacio-. Había un tipo detrás de ti cuando estabas en Central, ¿no es cierto?

-Cory Sommersby- Riza sintió-. Parecía bastante interesado, pero entonces mi abuelo insistió en trasladarnos a otra ciudad, y no me permitió quedarme…

-Menos mal- dijo Roy con sentimiento-. Sommersby es un sinvergüenza, Riza. No es en absoluto un hombre prudente.

Riza le sonrió levemente.

-Desde que estoy aquí he estado platicando con Caspar Lang. El parece bastante agradable…

-Agradable, si; prudente, no- dijo Roy riéndose-. Caspar se gasta todo el dinero que gana.

Riza frunció el ceño.

-¡Pero es el hijo de un vicario!

Roy alzo la vista.

-¿Y eso que garantiza?

La expresión ceñuda de Riza se volvió mas intensa.

-¿Quieres decir con eso de que a Lang solo podría interesarle por mi dinero?- le preguntó.

-En absoluto- dijo Roy, fijándose en su expresión acalorada-. Lang seria tonto si solo le interesara eso de ti- le dijo-. Sin embargo, lo que te estoy diciendo es que si le echara mano a lo que tus padres te dejaron se lo gastara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Riza dio un golpe con el pie irritablemente.

-No hay necesidad de ponerse en plan santurrón, Roy. Recuerdo que me dijiste en una ocasión que te habías gastado una buena cantidad de dinero en mujeres.

- Ese dinero me lo gaste bien- dijo Roy sonriendo-. El resto es lo que me estoy malgastando.

Riza lo miro con rabia.

-Muy inteligente, Roy. ¿Y tienes algo que decir en contra de tus colegas los mujeriegos antes de que me tire en brazos de algún hombre de poca valía?

Roy tomo la botella de agua y dio un trago con gesto pensativo.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Siguiendo el principio de que tan solo un arrastrado puede reconocer a uno de su calaña?

Roy hizo un mueca. Estaba acostumbrado a discutir con Riza, pero como le tenía cariño, a veces sus espinas le sacaban sangre.

-Eres muy dura, Riza- le dijo-. Podría darte algunos consejos si así lo deseas.

-Por favor, hazlo.

- Entonces evita a Lang, puesto que es un derrochador. Frank Archer es un canalla que te invitaría a dar una vuelta par luego seducirte; y a todos los militares que llegaron de central… Roy sacudió la cabeza-. ¿Qué puedo decir? Son excesivamente peligrosos.

- ¿Y James Kestrel?

-Ah- Roy se echo a reír-. Si, el bueno de una familia de réprobos. El único peligro que correrías con el, Riza, es el de aburrirte como una ostra.

Riza suspiro con fuerza.

-Estoy empezando a pensar que no es nada probable que conozca a un hombre adecuado aquí este verano. O bien son todos derrochadores o son como tus amigos.

Roy sintió un extraño alivio.

-Desde luego tienes razón. ¡Abandona el plan! La mayoría de los hombres que están aquí son mujeriegos, y no se puede confiar en ninguno de ellos.

Riza lo miro con ojos risueños.

-¿Te incluyes a ti mismo en ese grupo, Roy?

-Si quieres. Pero ya hemos establecido que yo no seria el marido ideal para ti, ¿no Riza?

Riza miro a su alrededor, claramente inquieta, y Roy sintió una ternura muy dulce en su interior por la turbación de Riza. Su amistad era a veces una desventaja, ya que lo hacia muy vulnerable a ella en mucho sentidos.

-Estoy segura d que serás ideal para alguien- dijo Riza.

Roy se echo a reír.

-Lo dices para ser amable conmigo. Y no tienes necesidad de apaciguar mis sentimientos, te lo aseguro- le sonrió-. Además estamos hablando de ti Riza, no de mí. Asumo por lo que has dicho que no estas pensando en casarte por amor en absoluto.

La turbada expresión de Riza no pareció aliviarse.

-Me gustaría sentir afecto por mi marido.

Los ojos oscuros de Roy buscaron los suyos.

-Estoy hablado de pasión, Riza, de sentimientos mas profundos. ¿Estas segura de que no deseas experimentar eso en el matrimonio?

Riza bajo las pestañas y lo miro disimuladamente.

-No, no busco eso. Me temo que no me mueven las pasiones fuertes.

Roy se quedo perplejo ante la repentina oleada de deseo que lo golpeo, seguida de una turbadora compasión. En la mirad de Riza había una expresión tímida al hablar de tales asuntos de los cuales no tenía experiencia. Roy sabia que seria una pérdida que Riza se comprometiera en un matrimonio sin amor. Sabía que era una mujer considerada, amable y cariñosa. Y el estaba dispuesto a apostar lo que fuera para afirmar que bajo esa compostura había una pasión lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarle las defensas de cualquier hombre. Pero el no podía averiguar si eso era cierto o no.

Riza se estaba mordiendo el labio, y Roy ahogo el de nuevo repentino deseo de besarla allí mismo. Pero salirse del papel de hermano mayor no les haría ningún bien a los dos. Así que mejor aspiraría hondo y esbozaría una sonrisa suave.

-Te deseo buena suerte, Riza. Espero que encuentres lo que estas buscando.

Riza le dedico una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que a Roy le dio un vuelto el corazón.

-Gracias, Roy- le respondió ella mientras se ponía de pie- Tengo que irme. Aun debo deshacer algunas maletas y abrir algunas cajas mas, y hay que prepasar la cena.

Roy le tendió una mano. Quería estar con ella, aunque de algún modo eso fuera para el una tentación terrible.

-Quédate conmigo un rato. Apenas hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar todavía…

Pero Riza ya estaba en camino en dirección a la valla. Roy la observa con expresión levemente ceñuda. Parecía comos si estuviera huyendo de el. Roy apretó los puños un instante antes de relajarlos despacio. Tal ves la hubiera asuntado, removiéndolo todo con sus comentarios sobre la pasión y su rechazo a limitarse al espacio que le había sido marcado, al papel de amigo. Se daba cuenta de que ella estaba incomoda con la idea de que su amistad se trasformara en algo mas, y sin embargo no huía porque el no le gustara. Había visto la mezcla de deseo y curiosidad en su mirada la mañana anterior junto al rió, había oído el tono lévenme jadeante de su vos al noche anterior, cuando le había quitado importancia a su sugerencia d que tal ves la besara…

Recogió la pala de nuevo y suspiro mientras retiraba la tierra que cubría la zanja. Roy maldijo entre rentes. Se agacho para sentarse pero decidió ponerse nuevamente de pie, miro hacia el camino por donde se había marchado Riza. De modo que ella ya se estaba interponiendo entre el y su trabajo. Estaba pensado en ella cuando debería concentrarse.

Roy dejo la pala a un lado y sacudió la cabeza despacio. Sabía que tenía suerte de ser amigo de Elizabeth Hawkeye. Seria un idiota si tratara de arriesgar esa amistad cuando era una de las cosas mas valiosos que poseía. Ni tampoco era amistad podría pasar a ser otra cosa, porque cada uno deseaba cosas distintas. En realidad el era la personificación de todas las cosas que Riza rechazaba y detestaba: los viajes y la emoción y la inquietud de una vida inesperada.

Sin embargo, Roy no pudo dejar de mirarla hasta que ella alcanzó la casa. A pesar de su intención y del recelo de Riza, estaba convencido totalmente de que algo tenía que cambiar.

---------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

Riza se detuvo un instante en el aireado pasillo y presiono las mejillas ardiente con la mano. No estaba del todo segura de lo que el pasaba, ni de porque se sentía tan alterada. No era solo el calor del día lo que la hacia sentirse tan aturdida, puesto que había vivido en climas mucho mas calurosos que el del verano del este. La conversación que había mantenido con Roy la había hecho sentirse emocionado conciente de si misma, y después había completado su insensatez marchándose corriendo de su lado. Sin duda el pensaría que se había vuelto loca. Ella estaba medio segura de que así era; de que había perdido la cabeza. Roy jamás le había causado tal efecto como el que le causaba desde hacia unos días. Desde el día del rió, había ealgo en su comportamiento hacia ella que la inquietaba, tanto la noche anterior, como hacia un momento…

Cuando el le había preguntado si lo encontraba atractivo, ella había respondido que no se le había ocurrido pensar en ello. Pero no era cierto. Si que lo había pensado, y cuando lo había mirado no solo había visto, sino que había sentido lo atractivo que era. La idea había sido tan inesperada que la había dejado muda de asombro. Había sido como cuándo el la había tomado entre sus brazos en la fiesta de su cumpleaños, solo que mucho mas potente. La emocionaba y al mismo tiempo rechazaba la idea, porque Roy era su amigo y no quería pensar en el de ese modo.

Había deseado que Roy la besara a noche anterior, pero cuando el había sonreído y le había dado las buenas noches con seriedad, Riza había sentido alivio.

Se miro al espejo. Tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrosadas; estaba bastante bonita. Riza se fijo en el color de sus mejillas y en el brillo de sus ojos. Parecía excitada como si de un modo extraño sus sentimientos hubieras despertado a la vida.

-------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas fin del chap de hoy y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a las que leen y por supuesto a la que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Me alegra te haya gustado el chap, luego pudo subirlo y espero que no haya problemas en mucho mas tiempo, como ves la relación entre Roy y Riza se esta complicando cada ves mas, pero Riza ya se da cuanta de que siente algo mas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Me alegra te haya gusto el chap anterior y espero que este también, como ves Roy esta confundido y Riza aun mas, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sangosinha**: Como ves Roy se esta esforzado y Riza esta dudando de lo que siente por el, me alegar te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, me alegra mucho saber que le historia te ha gustado, como ves Riza esta muy confundida y Roy no se desanima, y tienes razón, esta a un paso de ser algo mas que amistad. Gracias por el apoyo, amiga, y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**espiaplan**: Si, Roy fuerza bastante la situación con Riza y ella esta bastante confundida, sobre el libro de acuarelas, bueno, como vez aun no consigue nada. Espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**:

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose al final del pasillo la distrajo de sus cavilaciones. El general Grumman apareció, la cabeza gacha, fija la mirada en los papales que tenía en la mano. Sus botas llenas de barro iban dejando una estela de tierra por el suelo. Estuvo a punto de chocarse con una pequeña mesa pero Riza logro retirarla a un lado y le puso a su abuelo la mano en el brazo. Grumman pegó un respingo.

-¡Ay, no te había visto querida!

-No- dijo Riza-. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí dentro, abuelo? Pensaba que estabas en la excavación.

-Solo he venido a leer esto- dijo Grumman con los ojos brillantes-. Me entregaron el informe hace un momento. Roy a trabajado mucho en el. Sus conclusiones son totalmente equivocadas; pero no puedo negar que escribe maravillosamente. Debo decírselo al chico. Es un militar de los mejores, aunque sus deducciones no sean las correctas…

Y continúo por el pasillo hasta salir por la puerta de entrada, hablando entre dientes.

Riza suspiro y fue a la cocina en busca de una escoba para barrer el suelo. La señora Goodfellow, la cocinera estaba en la mesa picando verduras.

-Buenos días, señora Goodfellow.

La mujer sonrió al ver a Riza. Se limpio las manos en el delantal.

-Buenos días, mi niña- dijo con vos calmada-. Tu abuelo dijo que vendría a almorzar, solo esperemos que lo recuerde. No se como les pueden gustar esas excavaciones. Yo desde luego no me pienso acerca allí- dijo la señora Goodfellow tomando el cuchillo y empezando a picar otra zanahoria con ganas-. He visto esos fantasmas, vaya que si los he visto, señorita Elizabeth, así que no pienso acercarme.

Riza frunció el ceño. A menudo en sus viajes había conocido a personas supersticiosas, pero no habría pensado en que la señora Goodfellow pudiera ser así. Su práctico sentido común siempre le había parecido a Riza similar al de ella.

-¿Fantasmas, señora Goodfellow?- le dijo-. No me diga que cree en esas tonterías.

-Los he visto con mis propios ojos- dijo la cocinera rotundamente-, moviéndose de un lado a otro entre los montículos a la luz de la lna.

-¿Fantasmas a la luz de la luna? ¿Ha estado bebiendo algo antes de irse a la cama, señora Goodfellow?

Eso se lo pregunto Roy Mustang, que entraba en ese momento en la cocina con algo envuelto en las manos, Riza pego un respingo al verlo entrar, entonces hizo una mueca al pensar en como estaba poniendo la casa de tierra.

La señora Goodfellow le sonrió.

-No hace falta que se burle de mi, coronel. No he vuelto a beber una gota desde que falleció mi esposo. No, y se también que los he visto. Hombres paseando de un lado para otro.

Roy arqueo las cejas.

-¿Hombres paseando en los montículos? ¿De verdad?, quien sabe, tal ves tenga razón, señora Goodfellow- dejo lo que llevaba con cuidado en la pila y le dedico a la cocinera una sonrisa mas encantadora-. Me disculpo por traer esto a su cocina, señora Goodfellow…

La cocinera parecía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse con la sonrisa de Roy. Hizo una leve inclinación y murmuró algo incoherente.

-No me importa- logro decirle al fin la señora Goodfellow-. Lo que usted desee, coronel.

Riza ahogo una risotada que hubiera resultado bastante impropia de una señorita. Sospechaba que mas de una mujer le habría dicho eso a Roy.

Riza se adelanto para echarle un vistazo a lo que Roy estaba lavando en la pileta con sumo cuidado. Al ver que era una pieza muy especial, Riza se dio cuenta de por que parecía tan concentrado en su trabajo. Era un cuerno para beber decorado con un borde de metal y, aunque estaba algo desquebrajado y le faltaba una parte, seguía siendo muy bello.

-¡Que precioso! Me pregunto de quien seria esto…

Roy le dirigió una sonrisa. Se inclino hacia ella, tan cerca, que por un momento su cabello le rozó la mejilla, distrayéndola. Tenía la camisa arremangada, y Riza se vio presa del insano deseo de acariciarle la suave piel de su brazo. Se agarro las manos a la espalda.

-La encontramos en la excavación y me la decidí quedar. Creo que era para los festejos- le dijo Roy mientras lo adelantaba para que ella lo viera-. La decoración del borde es increíblemente delicada.

-Debían de tenerla reservada para ocasiones muy especiales- dijo Riza, tocando con delicadeza al superficie húmeda-. Me imagino a algunos guerreros sentados alrededor de una fogata, pasándose el cuerno para beber mientras contaban sus batallas…

Alzo la vista del cuerno y vio que Roy le sonreía. Sintió que le temblaban las piernas y se agarrro al borde de la pila, haciendo como si le interesara lo que Roy hacia.

-Me alegra verte tan entusiasmada, Riza- oyó que decía Roy-. Pensé que te gustaría, me alegra no haberme equivocado.

-Me gustan las cosas con historia- dijo Riza, tratando de concentrarse en la conversión-. Lo que no soporto son los viajes. Ni su amada excavación.

-Ah, entonces no querrás venir conmigo esta tarde.

-No, gracias. Voy a visitar a Gracia- Riza se seco las manos en un paño-. Mi abuelo te estaba buscando, Roy. Ha leído tu informe.

-Lo se- dijo Roy-Lo vi al entrar, me ha dicho que mis conclusiones son totalmente equivocadas.

-Me dijo que eres un buen militar- le dijo Riza, viendo lo complacido que parecía Roy-. Y yo también lo creo. Así que será mejor que vuelvas a la excavación y le demuestres que no se equivoca.

Roy se marcho, sonriente, y Riza se sintió aliviada. Las cosas volvían a la normalidad. Sin duda todas las mujeres se derretían con las sonrisas de Roy, no solo ella.

-Es todo un caballero- dijo la señora Goodfellow señalando con el cuchillo en la dirección por la que se había largado Roy-. Me sorprende que no lo conquistar hace años, señorita Elizabeth.

-Ah, Roy y yo somos amigos, señora Goodfellow- dijo Riza en tono ligero-. Nada más.

Se agacho a recoger algo del suelo y se perdió la mirada de incredulidad de la cocinera. La señora Goodfellow volteo los ojos haciendo reír a Riza.

-Amigos, ¿eh?- murmuró la cocinera mientras Riza salía al patio a echar la arena donde debía estar-. Los jóvenes no son nunca capases de ver lo que tienen delante de sus narices. Ella sin duda, aun no se ha dado cuenta de que lo ama.

Y Riza se detuvo junto al montón de arena del patio y sin darse cuenta se quedo mirando hacia donde Roy se había ido, bastante rato después de que su figura hubiera desaparecido.

----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Una reunión de naturaleza muy distinta a la del grupo de Catherine se celebró esa noche en casa de Maes Hughes. Aunque el ocaso del mes de junio retrasaba la llegada de la noche, las cortinas se corrieron cuidadosamente y se encendieron las luces, Roy se sentó junto a Maes y Jean, en el salón. Maes sirvió algo de beber a sus amigos antes de adelantarles el propósito.

Fue una suerte que cada uno tuviera algo fuerte que llevarse a la boca, puesto que el susto fue enorme.

Roy fue el primero en recuperar la compostura.

-¿Perdón, Maes, pero que sugieres que hagamos precisamente?- dijo con incredulidad y una expresión de sospecha en el rostro-. Perdóname, pero me ha parecido oírte decir que, se te ha ocurrido que para obtener información sobre el paradero del as armas escondidas, deseas que establezcamos una relación más que personal con las jóvenes de la zona.

Maes se arrellano en el asiento y se llevo su copa a los labios. En sus ojos quedaba una expresión risueña mientras contemplaba las caras consternadas de Roy y Jean.

-Me has oído bien, Roy- dijo-. Eso es exactamente lo que propongo que hagamos.

Roy y Jean se miraron.

-Me dejas sin habla, Maes- dijo Jean-, y eso no es algo que me ocurra a menudo- se sentó en la silla frente a su compañero.

Roy prefirió quedarse de pie y se paseaba con inquietud de un lado a otro del salón mientras los otros dos descansaban tranquilamente.

Maes era un buen militar y su rostro, siempre tranquilo, no revelaba emoción alguna. Jean estaba francamente perplejo con las palabras de Hughes. Y Roy, que había pensado que un día de trabajo duro en la excavación lo había dejado seguramente torpe y sordo, esperaba que su amigo se explicara, pues no daba crédito a sus oídos.

En términos generales el asunto se trataba de que como no habían conseguido recaudar nada de información del contrabando de armamento tenían que recurrir a otros métodos quizás no tan respetables. Roy, pensaba que sin duda esta ves Maes se había superado a si mismo. Hacer hablar de más a las jóvenes del pueblo… Solo había una joven que lo tentaba en ese sentido y, acercarse mas aun a Riza Hawkeye estaba fuera de la cuestión, estaba destinado a un largo y célibe verano.

-Había pensado que seria una buena idea- murmuro Maes en tono sereno y con ojos brillantes mientras observaba a sus amigos-. ¿Están recházanos mi propuesta?

-Pensaba que trabajábamos bajo las órdenes de Grumman- observo Roy-. Santo cielo, Maes, cuando te pedí que idearas algo esto no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente.

-Supongo que cuando debes cumplir con tu deber es cueste lo que cueste- dijo Jean con una sonrisa en los labios-. Yo acepto la idea de Maes. Si algo e complica la culpa es suya.

-Controla tu entusiasmo, Jean- dijo Roy en tono seco, acercándose para poyarse en el respaldo de una de las sillas- Creo que deberíamos descubrir todas las posibilidades que tenemos antes de tomar una decisión.

Roy tomo un buen trago de licor y miro con aprensión la copa que tenía en la mano. En los pueblo del este pasaban cosas censurables, pero el contrabando de armas era lejos lo peor.

-Gracias a Dios que nos has dado algo de beber antes de soltarnos tu idea, Maes- le dijo con sentimiento Jean-. ¡Me ha vendo de maravillas!

Maes se puso de pie y se acerco a la mesa. Un mapa del este estaba allí doblado y extendiendo sobre el paño verde que cubría la mesa. Roy coloco su copa en una esquina para sujetarlo, y Jean saco un libro de las estanterías y lo coloco en la esquina opuesta. El ambiente se había vuelto de repente mas tenso; todos sabían que había mas en aquello que una copa entre amigos y una idea escandalosa.

-Soy conciente de que sabemos perfectamente por que estamos aquí- continuó Maes-, pero tal ves nos vendría bien recapitular.- miro alrededor, a los rostros llenos de resolución-. Como nos han dicho esta zona ha tenido problemas últimamente.

Los otros asintieron.

-Recuerdo haber oído algo sobre que Jefrey Maskelyne sabía algo de información antes de su muerte. Pensaba que llevaba algún tiempo trabajando en este asunto- dijo Maes.

Maes negó con la cabeza.

-Es cierto, pero no dejo ningún informe…- se callo al ver la cara de Roy-. ¿Qué pasa, Roy?

-Maskelyne si que dejo algo- dijo Roy despacio-. La señorita Hawkeye me comento ayer que había encontrado una colección de libros falsos que Maskelyne había dejado.

-¿Libros falsos?- Jean frunció el ceño.

-Pastas de libros sin nada adentro, solo cubriendo unos bloque de madera- dijo Roy, tal y como le había dicho Riza-. Me pregunté si podría significar algo.

-¿Crees que podría echar un vistazo?

Roy asnito.

-Puedo intentarlo, aunque será difícil explicarle a la señorita Hawkeye si se diera cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo…

-Estoy seguro de que se te ocurrirá alguna excusa plausible- dijo Maes-. Estamos tratando con unos tipos sumamente listos. A veces llego a creer que no cometen errores y que no hacer nada para llamar la atención. No nos dan ninguna pista. De ahí la necesidad de tomar un camino distinto que pueda parecer un tanto… repudiable a veces.

Jean entrecerró los ojos

-Entonces… ¿Tu teoría es que si apresamos los corazones de las mujeres de la zona, así tal vez podamos enterarnos de algo útil?

La expresión de Maes se relajo un poco.

-En parte. Los cotilleos de las jóvenes son a menudo una enorme fuente de información, lo se por experiencia.

- Supongo que ninguno de nosotros discutirá esa posibilidad Maes- dijo Roy-. Tu erres el experto ideando estrategias.

-¿Y tienes una idea de por donde emperezar?- lo apremió Jean.

-Bueno, había pensado que tal ves las amigas d Catherine nos pudieran ayudar a averiguar algo.

--------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de hoy y espero les haya gustado. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer y por puesto a las que me dejan su opinión, así que:

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, no sabes como te entiendo, una de las cosas mas difíciles es estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo, se puede ganar mucho peor el riego a perder también es alto. Como ves todo parece ir tranquilo, pero ya mas adelante las cosas cambiaran un poco, nunca tanto como para matarlas de la impresión, pero si habrá algo de celos, y algunas complicaciones. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao. Sobre la historia en RK, creo que el vienes subiere algo, si no es un chap completo será un bonus chap, así que por lo menos no tendrás que esperar tanto hasta el martes. Ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Me alegra que la historia te siga gustando, como ves ahora aparecen algunos problemas y queda ver como se las ingeniara Roy para conseguir información. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, si, lo de amistad a amor es una de las cosas mas difíciles, a ver como se las arregla esta parejita. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero te encuentres bien y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sangosinha**: La verdad es que esa es la mejor descripción. Roy es como un hermano para Riza y debe ser difícil cambiar las perspectivas. Espero hayas podido leer hoy y si no, que disfrutes este chap cuando lo hagas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Como ves a Riza un le cuata ver a Roy con otros ojos pero a su alrededor ya lo están viendo, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**espiaplan:** Si, Riza ya se va dando cuenta de que por lo menos Roy le gusta, ahora a ver como se toma esto. Espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**:

- Olvídalo- le dijo Jean poniéndose de pie-. Estaba de acuerdo con lo que proponías hasta ese punto.

-No sean cobardes- dijo Maes con una sonrisa-. Catherine planea un libro a acuarelas para recaudar fondos para su obra benéfica, según tengo entendido, y eso nos da la excusa perfecta para sacarles información. Si todos nos presentamos como voluntarios para tomar parte en el proyecto…

Roy gimió.

-¿Tenemos que hacerlo? La experiencia me sugiere que no nos hará falta eso para participar de los eventos que se celebran en el pueblo, Maes. Al contrario, creo que nos lloverán las invitaciones.

-¡Atrévete un poco!- dijo Maes con alegría-. Ya me las arreglaré. Yo propongo que participemos los tres.

Jean arqueo las cejas.

-No tengo nada en contra el libro de acuarelas pero uno debe cuestionarse tu lógica. La verdad es que no me complace mucho la idea de encontradme con Catherine.

Roy miro a Maes. Todos sabían que en el pasado Jean había estado enamorado de Catherine Armstrong .Los rumores decían que aun lo estaba.

-¿Quién mas forma el grupo de Catherine?- pegunto Roy intentando cambiar el tema de Catherine.

Maes sonrió como si recordara algo.

-Una de las amigas de Catherine es Gracia Marney, La conocí hace un tiempo.

-Si ya la conoces- sugirió Jean-. ¿Por qué no renovar esa amistad?

Maes se echo a reír.

-Por que no me hará ni caso, Jean. Acabamos bastante mal por cierto, cuando yo le pedí que se casara conmigo.

Roy ahogo una risa.

-¿Te rechazó, Maes?

Maes dio vueltas a la copa que tenía en la mano.

-Cometí el error de no preparar el terreno apropiadamente- dijo. Tome conclusiones precipitadas sobre lo que ella deseaba… -dejo de hablar y miro las sonrisas cínicas en las caras a su alrededor-. ¡Por que les tengo que estar dando explicaciones!- dijo-. De todos modos, ustedes no están mejor que yo. Jean no puede apagar la llama de un antiguo amor; Roy sufre de amor no correspondido…

-Gracias por el magistral resumen de nuestros líos amorosos- dijo Jean tranquilamente-. Pero volviendo a tu brillante plan. ¿Te gustaría intentar de nuevo conquistar a la señorita Marney?

A Roy no se le paso por alto la mirada extraña en los ojos de su amigo cuando Maes contesto a Jean.

- No, no quiero conquistar de nuevo a la señorita Marney. Pero… no me importaría intentar quedar como amigos si puedo convencerla para que se muestre civilizada conmigo.

-Otro caso de amor no correspondido- murmuro Jean-.

Ahora, necesitamos que uno de nosotros se dedique a la señorita Layla Bere, no creo que sea muy difícil acercarse a ella – dijo Maes.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto Roy.

-No- Maes miro a sus amigos-. También esta Lust Benedict, ella es bastante difícil. Y por ultimo, la señorita Hawkeye, ella también forma parte del grupo, ¿verdad?

Roy frunció el ceño. No le gustaba a donde iba todo eso.

-Creo que si- le respondió Roy con frialdad.

Experimento una oleada de rabia. Resultaba totalmente ridículo pensar en utilizar a Riza para algo así.

-Solo estoy sugiriendo que no debería quedar fuera de lo que pensamos hacer- murmuro Maes-. Debemos asegurarnos…

-Maes- le dijo Roy en tono de advertencia-. Si estas pensado en acercarte a la señorita Hawkeye basándote en todo esto, será mejor que te saques la idea de la cabeza.

Maes levantó ambas manos con gesto pacificador.

-No me atrevería, querido amigo. Seguramente me retarías a un duelo. Además, tu eres el que conoce a la señorita Hawkeye mejor. Tal ves tu deberías ocuparte del asunto.

Roy hizo una mueca.

-A pesar de mis sentimientos, Riza y yo somos como hermanos. Si empiezo a insinuarme a ella después de todos estos años pensara que me he vuelto loco- suspiro-. No hay necesidad. Estoy seguro de que si pasara algo extraño Riza se daría cuenta y me lo diría.

Maes y Jean se miraron divertidos, mirada que afortunadamente Roy no vio.

-Nada de excepciones- dijo Maes con rotundidad.

Roy soltó un suspiro irritable y trato de controlar su genio, pero le costo.

-Si alguien debe sacarle información a la señorita Hawkeye, yo me ofrezco como voluntario- dijo Jean-. Hace tiempo que no la veo y seria un placer platicar con ella.

Roy apretó los puños un momento y los abrió despacio. Jamás había sentado al necesidad de hacerle daño a Jean Havoc, que era uno de sus mejores amigos. Sin embargo, siempre había una primera vez. Aspiro hondo y miro a su amigo a los ojos de expresión risueña mientras trataba de ahogar su rabia.

-Trato de ver a Riza como vería a una hermana pequeña, Jean- dijo-, de modo que no pienso a animar a ninguno de ustedes a que se acerquen a ella- miro a sus amigos.

Jean lo miraba con curiosidad, y en los ojos de Maes había una mirada de humor y sonreía abiertamente. Roy suspiro con exasperación. Se daba cuenta con pesar de que sus sentimientos por Riza eran tan trasparentes como el cristal. Alzó una mano con gesto de advertencia.

-Ni una palabras mas…

Maes negó con la cabeza.

-No íbamos a decir nada de nada, Roy- dijo con inocencia-. ¡Aparte de buena suerte!

Roy suspiro.

-No me importa vigilar un poco lo que pase en la vida de Riza- dijo-. Si me permiten cambiar de tema, ya me he fijado que allí están pasando cosas raras.

Afortunadamente para el, sus amigos parecieron captar la indirecta.

-¿Cómo que?- pregunto Jean.

-La excavación esta muy cerca. Es un buen lugar para esconderse o esconder algo, sobre todo por las leyendas de fantasmas y esas cosas. Pero me imagino que nuestra presencia no es bienvenida allí.

-Las armas- dijo Maes pensativamente.

-Tal ves- Roy hizo una mueca.

Parecía que los problemas los rodeaban, Y Riza pensaba que esa zona era tranquila.

-Bueno, hagas lo que hagas, intenta que no te maten- dijo Jean con sentimiento-. Seria moles tener que acostumbrarse a un nuevo jefe,

---------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

Fue dos noches después cuando Roy Mustang hizo una vista no anunciada a la casa del general Grumman y se coló por la verja hasta el patio de adelante para dirigirse a la parte trasera de la casa. Había una media luna pequeña, plateada y brillante. Era una noche perfecta para llevar a cabo una actividad ilegal, fuera el contrabando, o un ataque, y todo eso Roy estaba seguro de que podía ocurrir en ese pueblo en cualquier momento. El viento había cesado durante la tarde y apenas un susurro metía las hojas de los altos pinos en el campo donde estaba la excavación. Roy se preparo para la actividad encubierta que iba a llevar a cabo. Se apoyo contra la pared de la casa y espero un rato en silencio para ver si alguien mas se movía por allí. Serian sobre las doce de la noche. Roy había pasado una velada bastante agradable en la cena a al que había asistido en casa de Gracia Marney. Debería haber tenido la mente llena de planes para esa noche, pero en lugar de eso no había podido dejar de pensar en Riza. Para infortunio suyo, sintió que su amor por ella se volvía tan intenso como el de un adolescente enamorado.

Riza había estado preciosa con un vestido roza pálido. La prenda era recatada, pero Roy no había podido dejar de admirar como la tela se había ceñido a las curvas de su figura. Roy sonrió al recordad todas las idioteces que habían cruzado por su cabes esa noche.

Pero en seguida su sonrisa se desvaneció. Riza no le había prestado demasiada atención esa noche. Durante la cena la habían sentado junto a Caspar Lang y luego platicaron bastante.

Así que no le había pesado demasiado salir temprano de la reunión, volver a casa de Maes y prepararse para la aventura de nuevo, vestido con menos formalidad y sin duda menos tendente a llamar la atención. Necesitaba mirar entre los libros de Maskelyne que Riza había consignado al patio trasero, y no podía hacerlo durante el día cuando todo el mundo estaba en al excavación y notarían su ausencia. Solo había una leve posibilidad de que Maskelyne hubiera dejado un informe de sus actividades en la casa, pero era todo lo que tenían de momento. De ahí su presencia en el patio de la casa del general Grumman en el mismo momento en que Riza dormía justo encima de su cabeza…

Como a respuesta de su ultimo pensamiento, se encendió una luz por encima de el y un chorro dorado de luz de una de las ventanas del piso superior se mezclo con la luz plateada de la luna… Roy se retiro a la oscuridad. Seria desastroso que alguien lo viese en ese momento, particularmente Riza, que era lo suficientemente atrevida como para bajar y ver lo que estaba pasando.

Levanto la vista y vio que la cortina de la habitación de Riza se movía; así que permaneció totalmente inmóvil. Estaba seguro de que no había hecho el ruido suficiente como para llamar la atención. ¿Entonces por que había estorbado a Riza lo bastante como para despertarla a esas horas? ¿Seria que aun no se había acostado o que no podía dormir por la emoción de la velada?

La cortina se movió y la vio. Estaba de pie junto a la ventana, su figura enmarcada por la luz de la habitación, se asomaba por la ventana como si tratara de ver algo. Su cabello era una nube que dotaba su rostro de un aire etéreo.

Roy la miro y se dio cuenta de que no quería apartar los ojos de ella. La pálida luz de la lámpara estaba detrás de ella, tal vez colocada sobre alguna repisa, y traspasaba el fino camisón blanco que llevaba puesto, iluminando con glorioso detalle una vista de la señorita Hawkeye que jamás había visto antes. Roy ahogo una sonrisa. No era adecuado estar allí mirándola de ese modo, pero como la oportunidad se había presentado no iba a rechazarla…

Roy se dio cuenta de que no veía nada en realidad, ya que la ventana cortaba a Riza hasta la altura de la cintura, pero su imaginación lleno los huecos con íntimos detalles. En ese momento su mente intervino para cortar aquel chorro de pensamientos. Aquella a la que deseaba en ese momento era Riza, a quien quería besar hasta hacerle perder la conciencia, sin embargo tan solo el día anterior se había jurado a si mismo que ella no podría se mas que una especie de hermana honorífica. ¿Qué demonios creía que estaba haciendo?

Roy presiono las palmas de sus manos contra la pared de ladrillos y se obligo a dejar de mirarla. Estaba sudando del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para controlarse y para desterrar las imágenes que plagaban sus pensamientos. El aire de la noche le daba en la cara y enfriaba su sudor.

Cuando volvió a mirar la ventana, la luz estaba apagada y en la noche reinaba de nuevo la oscuridad. Roy suspiro largamente, aliviado. Tenía que ser una aberración momentánea. Jamás volvería a pensar de Riza de esa manera. Porque si lo hiciera, descoloraría muchas de las cosas de las que estaba seguro en su vida y nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Así que Roy desterró el episodio de su pensamiento y se dispuso a dar la vuelta a la casa, muy despacio, sin apresurarse, para no hacer ningún ruido.

Una suave brisa que removió los arbole disimulo el leve ruido al abrir la barandilla de la puerta. Al entrar se dio la vuelta y se dejo la puerta un poco entreabierta para que entrara un poco de luz de fuera. Allí en la oscuridad, no se movió por lo menos en un minuto. Roy había estado en su vida en algunas situaciones extrañas y peligrosas, y lo que había aprendido es que jamás deben tomarse decisiones apresuradas y siempre debía de estar en guardia. El instinto le decía que algo no iba bien. Alguien había estado allí antes que el.

Encendió una luz y miro a su alrededor. La parte resguardada del patio estaba vacía. Roy avanzó despacio por el suelo de piedra y se asomo a una de los rincones. Esa tarde había logrado localizar el montón de libros falsos de los que Riza le había hablado. Los había dejado apilados ordenadamente en ese rincón del patio.

O al menos lo habían estado. En ese momento no estaban apilados, sino desperdigados por el suelo con las cubiertas sacadas y los bloques de madera astillados y rotos. Roy se agacho despacio y recogió uno del suelo. Como Riza había dicho, estaban muy bien hechos. Cada bloque de madera había sido cortado exactamente del mismo tamaño y cada uno estaba recubierto de cuero por el lomo pero en es momento solo valdrían para echarlos a la chimenea.

Roy suspiro y se puso derecho. Evidente otra persona había oído hablar de la colección de libros falsos. Conociendo a Riza, se le ocurrió que tal ves ella había compartido la información con las amigas de Catherine, a lo mejor para deplorar la ignorando de un hombre que tenía que llenar sus estanterías con libros de pega…

Sintió una corriente fría en la piel y un repentino escalofrió por la espalda cuando el vello se le puso de punta. No había oído abrirse la puerta, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que había cometido sin duda un grave error. Por un momento se había olvidado de tener cuidado.

Y al momento siguiente la hoja de una navaja le rozo la garganta con la suavidad de una caricia.

------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y a las que me dejan su opinión, hoy ando a toda prisa así que mañana agradezco como corresponde, un beso y que estén bien, ciao.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**:

Riza no había podido dormir y no había dejado de dar vueltas, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda en la cama donde dormía. Las cortinas estaban ligeramente entreabiertas y la luz de la luna que se colaba por el hueco la molestaba; Riza sabia que tarde o temprano se levantaría a correrlas mejor. Cuando finalmente lo había hecho, no se había podido resistir a mirar por la ventana.

La luna estaba alta en el cielo y la excavación quedaba iluminada en plata y negro. Las sombras se movían y se fundían con otras más oscuras de un modo bello y misterioso. Nada se movía en el paisaje nocturno, aunque Riza percibía el suave y rápido susurro del rió a su derecha y el ulular de un búho anaranjado en la arboleda. Con un suspiro adelanto una mano hacia las cortinas, deteniéndose cuando un movimiento leve le llamo la atención. Alguien avanzaba sigilosamente alrededor del patio.

Riza estuvo a punto de correr las cortinas e ignorar a quien quiera que quisiera merodear por aquel campo lleno de enterramientos. Pero entonces pensó en todo el trabajo que su abuelo y Roy habían invertido allí. No había conseguido nada aun, pero el esfuerzo había sido bastante. Seria una pena que su trabajo quedara saboteado por un intruso.

Riza no tenia miedo a enfrentarse a los merodeadores. Ella sola se había enfrentado antes a un grupo muy enfadado que había tratado de no dejarla ir a buscar a su abuelo. Con un movimiento rápido y nervioso, corrió de nuevo la cortina y fue a su armario, de donde saco una capa y un par de botas fuertes. Aunque era verano y hacia semanas que no llovía, no pensaba arriesgarse a ponerse algo en los pies que pudiera resultar incomodo para lo que iba a hacer. Y así tomo una vela y salio de su dormitorio.

En el rellano pensó en despertar a su abuelo, pero enseguida dejo la idea de lado. El general Grumman insistiría en sacar su arma y haría tanto ruido que ahuyentaría a quien fuera. Lo mejor seria comprobar primero ella sola cual era la situación y volver en busca de ayuda si era necesario. Sin embargo, Riza se detuvo a retirar una daga que su abuelo guardaba en su escritorio. La había tomado prestada en otras ocasiones, y su tamaño parecía infundir respeto inmediato a los posibles villanos. También la hacia a ella sentirse mas segura.

El ruido del cerrojo de la puerta de entrada se le antojo fuerte en el silencio, al igual que el de la grava crujiendo bajo las plantas de sus botas. En cualquier momento esperaba oír el enfadado grito de su abuelo, exigiendo saber que estaba pasando, pero solo reino el silencio. Nada se movía bajo la plateada luz de la luna. Cuando llego a la valla que rodeaba el patio trasero, la puerta se abrió sin chirriar y Riza bendijo el hecho de que ese mismo día se había dado el trabajo de engrasar las bisagras. Permaneció un momento allí, mirando alrededor del patio empedrado, y pensó que sus ojos debían de haberla engañado, puesto que allí no había nadie.

Entonces vio el movimiento. De nuevo no fue más que un vaivén rapidísimo en un extremo de su campo de visión, pero la insto a volver rápidamente la cabeza. Había alguien allí, y quien quiera que fuera había encendió una luz.

Riza no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a nadie a no ser que estuviera robando algo, y la posibilidad de eso parecía remota, puesto que en el patio no había nada de valor, ni ninguna otra cosa mas. Sin embargo sentía curiosidad por identificar al misterioso intruso, de modo que avanzó sigilosamente hasta el rincón y se asomo para mirar.

Dentro estaba todo a oscuras salvo un rincón donde parpadeaba una tenue luz de un candil apoyado en el suelo. Un hombre estaba agachado junto a la lámpara, revisando metódicamente los libros que Riza había apilado allí hacia unos días. Solo que ya no estaban amontonados ordenadamente, sino esparcidos por el suelo, con las cubiertas arrancadas y los pedazos de madera partidos. Riza se puso furiosa; el caos era tremendo.

La luz de la lámpara rozó el cabello negro de Roy, pero Riza penas lo necesitaba para identificarlo. Habría reconocido a Roy Mustang en cualquier sitio, puesto que lo había visto tantas veces en tantos momentos distintos que todo el era tremendamente familiar. Con una exclamación de ira retrocedió unos pasos hasta la puerta del patio y la empujo.

Su intención había sido declarar su presencia desde un principio, pero cuando Roy no volvió la cabeza de donde estaba mirando los falsos libros, a Riza se le ocurrió una idea. Avanzó despacio; el frió metal de la daga le rozaba la mano. Cuando estuvo justo detrás de Roy, le puso la daga en el cuello y se inclino hacia delante hasta que los labios le rozaron la oreja. Aparte del primer tenso movimiento inicial al sentir la hoja de la daga en su cuello, Roy no se movió.

- Un militar sorprendido bajando la guardia- le susurró al oído-. Eso no vale, coronel Mustang.

Roy se llevo la mano al cuello y se retiro la daga de la garganta.

- Con eso podrías matar a alguien- le dijo en tono conversacional.

-Esa – dijo Riza- era la idea.

Le dio la vuelta a la daga y la escondió en algún lugar bajo la amplia capa negra. Roy pareció respirar más tranquilamente. El sabia que la habían enseñado a utilizarla, el mismo se lo había enseñado.

- Sabia que eras tu- dijo el.

- Y yo que lo sabias- contesto Riza sin rencor- De no haberlo hecho, me habrías desarmado.

Roy se echo a reír. Parecía tan tranquila como si estuvieran sentados en el salo de la casa del general Grumman. El no tenía intención de decirle que lo tenía en clara desventaja. No la había visto ni oído cercarse, pero había sentido su presencia. Y cuando ella se había acercado sigilosamente, le había llegado el perfume de su piel, que durante unos instantes le había cautivado los sentidos.

Así que ahora, para venir a verme, traes una daga- dijo el.

- Me pareció buena idea- respondió Riza.

-¿Te has traído también la pistola?

-No, por supuesto que no- Riza ladeo la cabeza-. Eso es para las verdaderas emergencias- lo miró con ojo critico-. ¿Y dime, que estas haciendo aquí, Roy?

Roy se puso de pie, pues le parecía que así se sentía menos vulnerable; Riza tenia un modo muy sutil de derribar sus defensas.

- Bueno- dijo ella en tono regañón-, desde luego lo has dejado todo muy desordenado.

Roy sonrió un poco. Podría haber sabido que esa seria una de las primeras cosas en las que se fijaría.

-Lo siento- le dijo el-. Lo recogeré después.

-Parece- dijo Riza frunciendo el ceño- que o bien sufrías de insomnio agudo y buscabas algo que leer, o que estabas buscado algo.

Roy vacilo. Llegado el momento se daba cuenta de que era totalmente incapaz de mentirle a Riza. Aquello era inconveniente, ya que era algo secreto, pero no le había mentido en diecisiete años y no tenia intención de empezar en ese momento. La miro y ella hizo lo mismo, con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas mientras esperaba una explicación. Roy aspiro hondo.

Entonces ella se le adelanto.

-¡Ah, ya se lo que estas haciendo!

A Roy le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-¿Ah, si?- aventuro Roy en tono débil.

-¡Si!- un brillo triunfante asomo en la mirada de Riza-. Tratas de adelantarme en la investigación que estoy haciendo. Te acordaste de lo que dije de que había encontrado algunos libros viejos y pensaste que podían contener alguna pista. ¡Esta claro!

-Eso es- dijo Roy, sintiendo una mezcla de alivio y culpabilidad de que Riza lo hubiera salvado de la necesidad de explicarse.

-¡Bueno!- exclamo Riza, que planto las manos en jarra y lo miro con fastidio-. Menudo truco mas bajo! Pensar que has venido hasta aquí a medianoche para tomarme ventaja. ¡Eso es llevar nuestra rivalidad demasiado lejos!

-Lo se- dijo Roy-. Es vergonzoso- recogió el candil del suelo y agarro a Riza el brazo, conduciéndola hacia la puerta-. Juro que mañana vendré a primera hora a ordenarlos.

-Mas te vale- dijo Riza, que en realidad no estaba tan enfadada-. Los guarde aquí para tener el salón mas ordenado.

-Supongo que no habrás visto a nadie mas merodeando por el patio esta noche.

-No, solo a ti- dijo Riza enfadada-. ¿A cuantas persona esperabas?

- A ninguna- dijo Roy sin mentir.

Quería preguntarle si le había hablado a alguien mas sobre los libros, pero sabia que seria peligroso hacerlo. Riza no era ninguna tonta, y en cuanto sumara las pruebas llegaría a una conclusión distinta a la que acababa de llegar. De momento Roy no quería que dedujera nada sola.

- Pensaba que nadie me había visto venir hasta aquí- dijo.

Riza se retiro una brizna que se le había pegado a la capa.

- Siento decepcionarte, peor no eres tan disimulado como piensas.

-Evidentemente no- dijo Roy mientras dejaba la linterna en el suelo-. Ni tu muy sensata, Riza. ¿Cómo no se te ha ocurrido despertar a tu abuelo antes de bajar en persecución de algún criminal?

Riza estaba quitándose el polvo del borde de la capa, pero en ese momento dejo de hacerlo y levantó la vista con fastidio.

-No, en absoluto. Tenía mi daga para protegerme. Además tu sabes lo arrebatado que puede ser mi abuelo. La ultima vez que lo llame para vigilar metió tanto ruido que se podría haber escuchado a kilómetros a la redonda.

Roy miro a Riza. El borde de su camisón asomaba por debajo de la gruesa capa de lana. Bajo el encaje blanco, las gruesas botas resultaba todavía más incongruentes. Sin darse cuenta Roy se sorprendió a si mimo imaginando lo que habría debajo del camisón, y rápidamente alzó la vista para mirarle la cara. Mal hecho. Riza llevaba el cabello suelto y le caía sobre los hombros y por la espalda en mechones dorados. Era tan raro en Riza que no llevara el cabello recogido, que tan solo eso en si lo seducía, haciéndole imaginar cosas, dándole ideas que el sabia que debería ignorar; ideas que sin duda deseaba explorar…

Se aclaro la vos.

-Entonces- dijo- bajaste sola y medio desnuda para enfrentarte a quienquiera que pudiera haber estado acechando en la oscuridad…

Riza pestañeo a la luz de la lámpara. Sentía que parte de sus sentimientos se los había comunicado a ella; ya que Riza lo miraba con leve incertidumbre. Tenía los ojos ámbar muy abiertos, y distraídamente, como si no se diera cuenta de ello, la punta de la lengua le rozó el labio inferior. Roy sintió el latigazo de la respuesta de su cuerpo.

-Yo… - la vos e Riza parecía tan ronca como la de el-, supongo que si.

-¿Y como lo vas a hacer?

Ella lo miro.

-Pensaba que ya lo había hecho.

Roy avanzo un paso. Se permitió mirarla sin disimulo a los labios.

-Oh, no, Riza… Apenas has empezado a contener la situación. Desde luego, en algunas cosas has conseguido que sea peor. Riza se apoyo contra la puerta. Roy la siguió acechándola hasta que estuvo tan cerca que la capa le rozó el brazo. Ya sentía la tensión de ella: el pulso que le latía aceleradamente en la base del cuello, bajo la fina piel. Deseaba a besar ese lugar. Ella se mantenía muy compuesta, y lo miraba fijamente sin miedo. El se acerco tanto que sintió el roce de sus pechos contra el suyo.

Riza levantó el mentón para mirarlo a los ojos. Entres sus labios había ya pocos centímetros de separación.

-¿Entonces?- dijo Roy arqueando las cejas expresivamente.

-Entonces… - Riza le puso la mano en el pecho- retirare, Roy.

-¿O bien?

-O bien me veré obligada a demostrar que no he olvidado la maniobra que me enseñaste para defenderme. Era algo como dar un codazo fuerte en el estomago.

Roy se echo a reír y apoyo la mano contra la pared, atrapándola con su cuerpo.

- No me harías eso a i, Riza. Te gusto demasiado.

-Pues no se me ocurre nadie que lo merezca mas- dijo Riza tranquilamente-. Te has comportado conmigo como el mujeriego que eres desde que llegaste al pueblo.

Roy aspiro hondo. Aquello alzaba la apuesta, y el se alegraba de poder seguirla a donde ella quisiera llevarlo.

-Comportándome como un mujeriego- repitió-. ¿Tu crees?- hizo una breve pausa-. Puedo hacerlo mucho mejor, te lo aseguro.

-No lo dudo- en los ojos ámbar de Riza había un brillo de rabia, humor y desafió-. Pero conmigo no vas a practicar.

Roy alzó la mano y le retiro un mechón de cabello de la mejilla con delicadeza. Tenía la piel suave y calida, y Roy percibió el estremecimiento que ella ahogó al sentir el roce de sus dedos.

-¿No?- dijo-. Pero, a lo mejor no estoy practicando.

Inclino la cabeza para que sus labios ocuparan el lugar de los dedos que la acariciaban el cuello. Un suspiro se escapo de su boca al sentir la suave abrasión de su pelusilla contra la suavidad de su piel.

-No te has afeitado- le dijo ella con vos ligeramente temblorosa.

-¿Te gusta?

Roy froto su barbilla experimentalmente contra el contorno de su mandíbula y sintió de nuevo el escalofrió que la recorría. Riza tenía los ojos casi cerrados, las pestañas eran una mera sombra que rozaba sus mejillas. Roy la miro y sintió el pausado placer sensual aumentando en sus venas. Era explosivo. Ella tenía un aspecto abandonado y bello que amenazaba con terminar con su férreo control. No podía creer que ella estuviera permitiéndole que le hiciera eso.

- Es… - empezó con vos soñadora- muy agradable…

Roy se echo a reír.

- Confieso que no había pensado en ello en esos términos, pero si te gusta…

Riza sonio y Roy no pudo resistirse. Le tomo los labios con la suavidad de un beso ligero como una pluma que fue tan potente como breve.

---------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, ultimo chap de la semana y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y especialmente a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, me alegra te haya gustado la historia, como ves Roy solo paso un buen susto, peor nada de que preocuparse. Espero que te haya gustado este chap y sobre todo que no te agote con tanto que leer. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Espero haya podido leer este chap, y si lo has hecho como ves Roy esta sano y salvo, solo era Riza que quería darle un bien susto. Gracias por el apoyo, que te la pases de maravillas en tus vacaciones y nos leemos pronto, ciao.

**Xris**: Como ves Roy esta de una pieza, solo que Riza se las ingenio para asustarlo bastante. Espero te haya gustado el chap, amiga. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Y Roy sigue bien, pero no aseguro nada mas adelante. Como ves las cosas parecen ir mejorando, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Spacekitty04**: Me alegra que hayas podido leer hoy y que la historia te guste, la verdad es que esta es lago más tierna que la anterior así que haber como avanza. Sobre el largo de la historia será similar según mis cálculos como treinta chap, pueden ser mas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos luego, ciao.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**:

El deseo lo recorrió con fuerza. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tomarla entre sus brazos allí mismo y asaltar su boca con el mismo deseo que el deseaba tomar su cuerpo.

Ella aleteó las pestañas.

-No juegas limpio.

-¿Acaso esperabas que lo hiciera?

Ella sonrió un poco más.

-No lo había pensado antes, pero ahora que lo pienso, no, supongo que no.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y lo empujo con tal fuerza que Roy no tuvo duda alguna de que quería que se retirara.

-Roy, dejemos ya el juego- añadió Riza.

Roy se quedo sorprendido y admirado. La miro a los ojos con incredulidad.

-¿Estabas fingiendo?

-Pues claro, ¿tu no?

Roy la agarro de los hombros con fuerza y la miro a los ojos. Ella lo miro también, pero en el fondo de su mirada vio el dulce y embriagador placer sensual que Roy no era capas de ocultar. Le producía cierta satisfacción saber que ella había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para aguantarse; por que en realidad no era tan indiferente a sus caricias como quería dar a entender.

- No te creo- dijo el.

Una chispa de emoción brillo bajo su expresión de desafió.

-Pues más te vale creerme, Roy. Es mas, me he acordado de una o dos medidas de precaución que tu me enseñaste.

-¿Y cuales son?

Riza coloco una mano a la espalda y empujo la puerta. Se abrió silenciosamente y Riza salio al patio.

- Me enseñaste a dejarme siempre un lugar por donde poder escapar- dijo con dulzura-. Buenas noches Roy.

Roy espero hasta oír el ruido de la puerta de la casa cerrándose, y un poco mas hasta ver el parpadeo de la luz de Riza tras la cortina de su dormitorio. Estaba a salvo de vuelta en su cama tras evitar todos los peligros que la noche tenia que ofrecer. Roy sonrió levemente. El más peligroso de todos había sido el mismo. Sin embargo, Riza se las haba apañado de maravillas, jugando con el con una frialdad que no podía si no admirar.

La innegable respuesta de Riza endulzaba su rechazo. Porque por mucho que lo negara, el sabia que había habido un momento en el que los sentimientos de Riza habían sido tan fuertes como los suyos. Ello despertaba en el todos sus instintos depredadores y lo empujaba a perseguir a un mas a la presa. Jamás había pensado que conquistar a alguien que lo conocía tan bien habría resultado tan estimulante. Y a el, a quien le encantaban los desafíos, reconocía para su adentros con pesar que tal situación le resultaba de lo mas atractiva.

Salio del patio por la verja y hecho a andar por el camino bordeado de árboles hasta la carretera. Mientras la brisa fresca le acariciaba la cara y el cuello, Roy se puso a pensar sin querer en el dilema que lo ocupaba. Deseaba a Elizabeth Hawkeye y la deseaba ya desde hacia tiempo. Esa noche no había hecho más que demostrarlo. Pero aquel no era un simple coqueteo para el verano y luego olvidarse. El no podía seducir sin mas a la nieta de su superior, y de su respetado mentor. Si daba el paso de conquistar a Riza, entonces seria irrevocable. Tendría que convencerla de que se casara con el, para que dejara a un lado todo lo que deseaba: una vida tranquila, un hogar estable, para convencerla de que eso no seria nada comparado con lo que el podía ofrecerle.

Roy no estaba seguro de que tuviera siquiera derecho a intentarlo. No estaba nada seguro de que fuera a tener éxito. Si fallaba, no solo perdería a Riza, sino que también su amistad, que jamás recuperaría después.

Roy estaba acostumbrado a tomar en segundos decisiones que llevarían días, incluso semanas a otros hombres. El era un aventurero, acostumbrado al riesgo. Aquel le parecía el riesgo más grande que había tenido que tomar en su vida.

Sabia que su decisión ya estaba tomada, pero también que debía tener cuidado. Tenía que conquistar a la señorita Elizabeth Hawkeye, su mejor y más querida amiga. Y tenia que hacerlo de un modo que ni la sorprendiera ni la asuntara; de un modo tan sutil que ella no se diera cuanta hasta que no fuera demasiado tarde y sintiera tanto amor por el como el por ella.

Un ruido detrás de el interrumpió sus pensamientos, y Roy se detuvo y volvió la cabeza. La carretera se extendía a sus espaldas como un laso de plata a la luz de la luna. Estaba vacía. Sin embargo, le pareció oír unos pasos. Echo a andar de nuevo; los pasos parecían repetir los suyos. Se detuvo de nuevo. El silencio era enorme. Roy fue a sacar su pistola con mucho sigilo.

Echo a andar de nuevo, suavemente, con cuidado. Los pasos lo siguieron, y casi podía sentir unos ojos en su espalda. Sin embargo sabía que si se volvía no habría nadie allí.

El ataque llego con un silencioso apresuramiento de sombras. Se oyeron unos pasos rezagados y al instante una bala le paso casi rozando la oreja, tan cerca que Roy sintió el silbido al pasar. Se tiro al bancal y saco su pistola de un solo movimiento, y disparo movido por el mismo instinto de supervivencia que le había llevado a tirarse al suelo para salvar la vida. Oyó un grito ahogado. Entonces dio un salto para salir de la cuneta, justo a tiempo de ver una figura en sombras saltando la vaya de una zanja y dirigiéndose hacia un grupo de árboles a unos cincuenta metros de distancia. A la tenue luz de la luna parecía insustancial, una criatura espectral que sin embargo era capas de asesinar.

Las ganas de perseguirlo eran muy fuertes, pero la tranquilidad y el pensamiento estratégico fueron mas que sus instintos naturales. Estaba solo, no conocía el terreno y su asaltante le llevaba ventaja. Dudaba mucho de que el atacante fuera a volver a dispararle.

Roy suspiro largamente.

-No soy tan fácil de matar como Jefrey Maskelyne- murmuro con pesar mientras se guardaba la pistola en el cinturón.

Sin duda su atacante se había quedado sorprendido al ver que estaba armado. Supuso que habrían planeado derribarlo de un tiro, para pegarle un segundo tiro de cerca. Y el les había dado la oportunidad perfecta por permitir que lo siguieran. Se habían acercado mucho, y solo su instinto para detectar el peligro lo había salvado. Sintió el sudor frió parlándole la frente en ese momento.

Un coche dio la vuelta a la curva del camino a espaldas suyas, iluminando con las farolas y se detuvo a su lado en el camino. La puerta se abrió de par en par.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- le dijo Maes Hughes.

Roy jamás se había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien en toda su vida. Se monto en el coche y cerro la puerta tras de si con firmeza En cuanto estuvo sentado sobre el asiento vio que Maes lo estaba mirando con expresión divertida y curiosa.

-¿Todo va bien, amigo?- le pregunto Maes-. No habría tenido ningún problemas en casa del general, ¿verdad?

- Alguien había estado allí antes que yo; todos los libros estaban en pedazos. Si Maskelyne los había utilizado para ocultar algo, entonces el secreto esta perdido.

- Se produjo un breve silencio.

-Entonces alguien más sabia lo de los libros- dijo Maes despacio.

- Eso parece- respondió Roy, mientras se limpiaba la frente con la mano- ¿Has vito a alguien por la carretera?- le pegunto a Maes.

Su cometario despertó el interés de Maes, que negó con la cabeza despacio.

- Ni un alma- dijo-. Vuelvo de casa de Layla…- dejo de hablar y miro a Roy-. Pero no creo que te interese mi vida social, amigo mío. ¿Qué te ha pasado a ti?

Roy sonrió.

-Alguien acaba de intentar dispararme- dijo.

-¿Estas herido?- le preguntó Maes asustado.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió Roy.

-¿Heriste a tu asaltante?

-Pues claro- respondió Roy con una sonrisa-. Aunque no tanto como habría deseado. La bala le rozó a el o a ella en el brazo, creo.

- ¿A ella?- pregunto Maes.

Roy se encogió de hombros.

-Podría haber sido. Solo le eché un vistazo, y resultaba imposible de adivinar. Pero no podría haber sido Riza- añadió tras reflexionar un momento.

-¿Por que no?

Roy se echo a reír.

-Por que de haber sido ella, no habría fallado- dijo-. Yo mismo le enseñe a tirar cuando tenia once años.

Maes suspiro.

-Le pediré a Jean que pregunte por allí- dijo-. Tiene los contactos adecuados. Alguien podría saber algo. Siempre lo sabes cuando se ofrece la cantidad suficiente- Maes lo miro-. Además es muy conveniente de que lo hayas herido, Roy- su tono de vos se endureció- Si alguien se ha herido en este pueblo lo sabremos. Además creo que deberíamos hacer una visita a Catherine, creo que sus amigas van a pasar la tarde con ella.

-Seria muy cortes- dijo Roy, frunciendo la boca.

- Y veremos- dijo Maes- quien de las señoritas sabe algo interesante.

--------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------

El ambiente en casa de Catherine parecía algo tenso esa tarde. El sueño de Riza se había visto interrumpido por sueños turbadores tras la reunión con Roy en el patio, y tenía un dolor de cabeza que en todo el día no había sido capas de desaparecer. Las otras jóvenes también parecían un poco inquietas, y resultaba difícil concentrarse en la conversación, en general todas estaban algo apagadas y ciertamente nerviosas.

Cuando anunciaron la llegada de visitantes, recibieron la noticia con cierto alivio- Catherine arqueo las cejas con curiosidad.

-¿Es alguien para quien deseemos estar en casa?- le pregunto a la sirvienta.

-Son el teniente coronel Hughes y el coronel Mustang, señorita- dijo en tono desapasionado-. El teniente coronel Hughes ha dicho que estaba seguro de que estaría en casa.

Catherine sonrió levemente.

-Muy bien- añadió al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá-. Si, Hughes esta tan seguro de que recibiré invitados, ¿por que decepcionarlo?

A Riza se le había caído un libro de las manos cuando se menciono el nombre de Roy, y se avía agachado rápidamente para recogerlo. Al notar que todas las demás se volvían a mirarla, Riza sintió que se ponía colorada. Lust la observaba con curiosidad, y en sus labios había una sonrisa maliciosa. Riza toda torpe, dejo el libro en una mesa y trato de respirar con calma.

En cuanto Roy entro en la sala nada más ser anunciado, la miro directamente a ella. A Riza le latía tan deprisa el corazón que parecía como si fuera a salírsele por la boca. En ese momento supo que Roy habría querido ir directamente a donde estaba ella sentada. Vacilo visiblemente, pero pasados unos segundos fue hacia Lust, Riza vio que Lust levantaba la cara y le sonreía como si el fuera el sol y ella una flor. Riza se sintió disgustada y decepcionada, y odiando a Roy en secreto. Se reprendió para sus adentros, recordándose que tal ves fuera amiga de Roy, pero a ella no debía importarle con quien el elegía coquetear. Aun así, le molestaba que la noche anterior la hubiera elegido a ella, mientras que en ese momento se alegraba de tontear con otra. Eso demostraba que no era una persona sincera y que solo había estado entreteniéndose a sus expensas en el patio. Una parte de ella, la parte que había querido que aquello entre Roy y ella no fuera un juego, se sentía encogida ante la sola idea de que Roy hubiera querido aprovecharse de ella la noche anterior.

Maes estaba charlando con Catherine, Layla y Gracia habían salido a la terraza a tomar aire, de modo que Riza aprovechó la oportunidad para salir también. El dolor de cabeza iba en aumento y esperaba que el aire algo más fresco de la terraza lo mejorara un poco.

El jardín era pequeño pero estaba bellamente adornado y muy cuidado. Riza paseo hacia el pequeño estanque ornamental, pero rápidamente volvió sobre sus pasos cuando se dio cuanta de que Caspar Lang estaba sentado junto al cenador, posando para la acuarela que luego aparecería en el libro. El señor Lang ya tenía una opinión bastante buena de si mismo, y Riza no quería añadir nada ello.

Fue al volver, cuando cruzaba un arco cuajado de rosas, cuando Roy salio directamente al camino delante de ella. Riza estaba segura de que se había tranquilizado y que tenía la idea de volver a sentarse tranquilamente a la mesa para tomar el te de un modo sereno y racional; pero nada mas verlo, todos sus pensamientos quedaron olvidados. Tal ves fuera la repentina aparición de Roy, o tal ves el hecho de que mas o menos no había dejado de pensar en el en las ultima catorce horas. Fuera cual fuera la razón, emitió un gemido entrecortado y se puso colorada como un tomate como si fuera una impresionable colegiala. Roy se fijo con interés en su rubor, lo cual solo consiguió empeorar las cosas.

-¿Pero que te pasa, Riza?- comento en tono suave-. Parece como si te sintieras culpable de algo. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Huyendo?

---------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, primer chap de la semana y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Es pero que cuando lees esto ya estés de regreso de tus vacaciones te la hayas pasado muy bien, gracias de todas formas por darte el tiempo de leer antes de irte, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos pronto, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, gracias por tus buenos deseos, aquí sigo de vacaciones llenándome de cosas por hacer y con un millón de ideas para escribir, haber si me animo con algo mas, me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado el chap anterior, como ves las cosas van mejorando de a poco aunque ahora Riza no sabe que hacer. De verdad gracias por el apoyo, se que a veces estas toda ocupada en el trabajo. Un beso amiga, que estés bien y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Spacekitty04**: Si, Riza era la atacante, pero ahora Roy si se llevo un buen susto de verdad, además Riza esta confundida y celosa. Me alegra que te haya aguatado el chap y nos leemos luego.

**Rizita-chan**: Si, Roy se arriesgo mucho pero Riza le quito las ilusiones casi enseguida, pero ahora esta celosa. Espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris:** Amiga, me alegra que te haya gustado el chap anterior, como ves a pesar de los esfuerzos de Roy Riza aun no se convence, pero ya no esta tan segura y los celos tampoco la ayudan mucho. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**tsuyu**: De verdad me alegra mucho que te hay gustado la historia y espero no te decepcione, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**espiaplan**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap, como ves Riza esta confundida pero tampoco dejo que Roy se sintiera triunfante y lo de los libros es verdad que dan una mala impresión y si se suma a lo del chap de hoy peor, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15:**

Riza, que seguía enfadada, desahogo su frustración arrancando una de las rosas de Catherine.

-¡Pues claro que no estaba huyendo! ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

-No tengo ni idea- dijo Roy mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos- Solo pensé que habías estado actuando con extrañeza. Marchándote con tanta prisa antes de poder hablar contigo

-No me había dado cuenta de que te hubieras fijado- dijo Riza antes de poder morderse la lengua-. Estabas demasiado ocupado.

Riza vio que la expresión de humor de los ojos de Roy se volvía mas intensa, y se sintió irritada consigo misma.

-Entiendo- dijo el.

-Dudo que lo hagas- respondió Riza-. Si quieres coquetear con Lust, no es asunto mío.

-Pues claro que no- dijo el en tono tranquilizador.

-¡Me da igual!- respondió Riza con gesto infantil.

-Ya se que te da igual.- concedió Roy.

Riza lo miro, frunciendo el ceño. No estaba del todo segura de por que aquella insatisfactoria conversación solo estaba consiguiendo que se sintiera peor, pero así era. Le recordaba mucho a sus discusiones de cuando eran niños, pero con un elemento añadido de ironía adulta que no lograba explicarse.

-¿Por qué me das la razón?- le pregunto ella.

-Porque pensé que te tranquilizarías- respondió Roy.

Riza reprimió las ganas de patalear.

-¡Pues no lo hagas!

-Hoy estas muy enfadada- observo Roy.

-Felicidades por tu perspicacia. Por supuesto que estoy enfadada- dijo Riza-. Me duele la cabeza, y tú me quieres provocar, como hiciste anoche.

Se produjo un repentino silencio preñado de significado. El tono del encuentro cambio al instante.

- Supongo- dijo Roy, acercándose un poco mas a ella-, que no dormiste demasiado bien anoche, Riza.

Riza levanto la vista y vio la pregunta en sus ojos. El corazón le dio un vuelco. La noche anterior habían estado jugando, pero no tenía intención de volver a hacerlo. Había sido demasiado turbador para ella. Lo que había empezado como un plan para darle una lección casi había terminado con su propia caída. Había estado a punto de sucumbir a la habilidosa seducción de Roy.

-¿Por qué ibas a pensar eso?- le dijo con frialdad mientras se apartaba adrede de el.

Roy la siguió.

-Porque yo no dormí- respondió el.

-¿Y bien?- Riza arquero las cejas-. No veo que tiene que ver.

Roy la miro significativamente.

- Entonces deja que te lo explique. No dormí bien por que estaba pensado en ti. Y tu, sospecho, no dormite bien porque estaba pensando en mi.

Riza se dio la vuelta. El corazón le latía aceleradamente.

-Estas equivocado, Roy. Y tu arrogancia resulta tediosa. Que yo no pudiera dormir anoche no tuvo nada que ver contigo. ¡No me quede despierta porque tus sueños turbaran mi descanso!

-¿De verdad?- dijo Roy en tono pausado-. ¿Entonces por que lo mencionas?

-¿Mencionar el que?

Roy sonrió, Riza rabio.

-Esos sueños turbadores, Riza.

Riza apretó los labios.

-¡Contrólate, Roy! No todas caemos rendidas a tus pies. En cuanto a tu insomnio, no puedo ser responsable también de eso.

-Te hago directamente responsable- dijo Roy, sin dejar de sonreír.

Se produjo otro silencio cargado de significados.

-Deberías darte un baño en el agua fresca del rió- dijo Riza-. Eso curaría tus dificultades… y tus pretensiones.

- Gracias por la sugerencia- dijo Roy con calma-. No puedo sino recordar lo que paso la última vez que me di un baño en el rió.

Riza lo recordaba también, al detalle, por cierto.

- Entonces, si el agua fría no funciona, tal vez pueda darte un golpe en la cabeza- dijo con dulzura-. Seria un placer para mí. Ya veras como vas a adormir como un bebe.

Roy se echo a reír.

- Eres una oponente muy dura, Riza.

-¡Contra tus engaños, si!- Riza se dio la vuelta y cruzó el arco-. Es una tarea difícil, pero alguien debe hacerla.

Oyó sus pasos detrás de ella por el camino de grava.

-No creo que anoche en el patio sintieras simplemente indiferencia hacia mi- dijo Roy-. Digas tu lo que digas.

Riza se dio la vuelta para responderle.

-Anoche estabas jugando, de modo que se me ocurrió que yo haría lo mismo- dijo con frialdad-. Pero estoy cansada de ello. Vete y juega con Lust. A ella le gustan esa cosas mucho mas que a mi.

Tras un breve silencio, Roy se echo a reír de nuevo.

-Muy bien, concedido… de momento- dijo-. ¿Amigos?

- Solo eso- dijo Riza, que le tendió la mano para estrecharla.

Pero cometió un error, por que en cuanto la mano de Roy tocó la suya, Riza sintió un escalofrío que la recorrió de arriba abajo. Vio que Roy entrecerraba los ojos, como si estuviera leyéndole el pensamiento. Entonces empezó a pasarle el pulgar por la palma de la mano, multiplicando sus entremetimientos.

-Te has hecho un arañazo- le dijo, retirándole la manga de la blusa para revelar la piel blanca de su brazo-. ¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

-No es nada- Riza retito la mano y se tiro de la manga con timidez; su gesto la hacía sentirse desnuda-. Me corte con el borde afilado de una vasija cuando estaba ayudando a recoger los trozos a la señora Goodfellow esta mañana.

Roy miraba el arañazo con aire pensativo.

-Deberías ser mas cuidadosa.

-No soy descuidada- Riza frunció el ceño-. Aunque te doy las gracias por tu preocupación- miro hacia la terraza-. Deberíamos volver antes de que alguien comente algo sobre nuestra ausencia. No quiero darle a Lust la oportunidad de hacer otro de sus desagradables comentarios. ¿Vas a tomar un poco de te con nosotras, Roy?

- No, gracias- dijo el-. No puedo soportar esa bebida tan insípida.

-Entonces te dejo para que te des un chapuzón en el rió- dijo Riza-. Por favor ten cuidado de que nadie te vea. No todo el mundo tiene una constitución tan fuerte como la mía. El shok podría ser demasiado para ellos.

-¿Volverás a casa por ese camino?- le preguntó Roy con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Desde luego que no- respondió Riza-. Tomare el otro. No querría repetir la experiencia.

Roy le puso la mano en el brazo.

-¿No?- le desafió.

- Me parece- dijo Riza- que estas tan enamorado de ti mismo que no necesitas la admiración de nadie, Roy.

Roy no dijo nada, sino que la miro de una manera que la contradecía con la mayor efectividad; y Riza, que había jurado que había dejado a un lado el tema, le salio con una cosa para la que requería una respuesta.

- Anoche- le dijo apresuradamente-, te pregunte si estabas fingiendo conmigo, y tu no me contestaste. Estabas fingiendo, ¿verdad, Roy?

Roy sonrió.

- Deberías preguntarte a ti misma por que eso te importa tanto, Riza- dijo.

Riza observó su partida con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba enfadada consigo misma por haber bajado la guardia y hacerle una pegunta que mejor no hubiera preguntado. Y aun así, la noche anterior no le había contestado, y momentos antes había vuelto a hacer lo mismo. Tal ves solo estuviera tomándole el pelo, pero… Volvió despacio a la terraza, y en su mente seguía dándole vuelta a lo mismo.

Sabia que la misma pregunta que le había hecho a Roy, debería preguntársela a si misma.

------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

-Esta noche te veo más preocupado de lo normal, querido amigo. Estas regalándome la partida- dejo Mases mientras esperaba a que Roy moviera las piezas en el tablero de ajedrez.

- Te reconozco que estoy algo distraído.

-¿Riza Hawkeye?

Roy gimió.

-¿Cómo lo hace unos para conquistar a su mejor amigo, Maes?

Maes parecía divertido.

-Pensaba que era yo tu mejor amigo, Roy. ¡No se si preocuparme u ofenderme!

Roy movió el caballo delante de la reina de Maes, y este lo retiro directamente del tablero.

-Podría emplear el método directo- sugirió-. Dile exactamente lo que sientes por ella… ¡O demuéstraselo!

Roy hizo una mueca.

-Eso es un poco demasiado directo, por mucho que concuerde con mis sentimientos. Riza cree que estoy jugando si trato de besarla. Ella tiene que aceptar todavía la idea de que podríamos ser más que amigos. No deseo ahuyentarla declarándole mis sentimientos, y arriesgarme a perderla antes de poder conquistarla propiamente.

- Entonces necesitas ser lento y sutil- dijo Maes sonriendo-. ¿Podrías hacerlo?

Roy se echo a reír.

- No suele ser mi modus operandi- reconoció-. Pero si uno desea mucho una cosa…

-Desde luego- dijo Maes-. Jaque mate.

Roy suspiro.

-Al menos mis partidas de ajedrez mejorarían si progreso algo con ella.

-Lo dudo- dijo Maes-. Cuanta mas frustración física tiene uno, menos es el poder de concentración- le tendió una copa y le sirvió un trago-. Ah, y mayor la desesperación en la que uno vive. Yo lo se.

Roy acepto la copa.

-¿Entonces donde nos deja esto?- pegunto Roy.

-No hemos avanzado mucho- Maes alzó su copa con ironía-. ¡Por las mujeres que son capaces de complicarnos la existencia! ¡De un modo u otro nos dan sopa con ondas!

--------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de hoy, espero les haya gustado y como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Rizita- chan**: Y como ves Riza le monto una buena escena a Roy, a hora a ver como se las ingenia para convencerla de que podrían ser algo mas que amigos. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Me alegra que hayas regresado bien de tus vacaciones, como ves Riza esta celosa y Roy buscando la mejor manera para actuar. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Spacekitty**: Como ves Riza esta mas que un poco celosa, pero Roy aun no sabe como convencerla de que podrían llegar a ser algo mas. Sobre lo de las armas les dará un buen dolor de cabeza, ya lo veras. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tsuyu**: Y Riza esta celosa, ahora falta ver que hará Roy para convencerla de que podrían ser mas que amigo y si ella le creer, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, no te preocupes, se que a veces esta cosa se vuelve loca, así que descuida. Como ves Riza le monto una buena escena a Roy, por lo menos eso le da esperanzas, aunque aun el no sabe como demostrarle que pueden ser algo mas. Gracias por al apoyo, un beso amiga y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, me alegra mucho que tu fin de semana estuviera tranquilo, yo lo pase trabajando (que se le va a hacer), pero he aprovechado mis vacaciones para escribir bastante en algunas ideas para esta sección y para otras, además que he salido por todo lo que no pude salir en el primer semestre. Como ves Riza esta bastante celosa y Roy no deja de provocara aunque ahora tendrá que pensar en un plan para conquistarla. Sobre tus historia me alegra que quieras seguir, y ya veras que la inspiración te llega en cualquier momento. Un beso, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Alyssa Black**: De verdad me alegra que te haya gustado también esta historia, como ves es bastante relajada. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**espiaplan**: De verdad me alegra que te haya gustado el chap, como ves Riza esta celosa y Roy hace todo lo posible pro que se de cuenta de lo que siente. Sobre lo de quien le disparo a Roy ya se sabrá. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**:

-Que agradable- declaro Gracia mientras se deslizaba en el asiento frente a Riza en el salón de te, y dejando sobre la mesa un buen numero de paquetes envueltos-. No tienes idea, Riza, del tiempo que llevo deseando la compañía de otra persona. Layla es maravillosa como amiga- se apresuró a añadir-, pero a ella no le agrada mucho salir y es agradable extender el circulo de amistades.

Riza sonrió. Retiro a un lado el montón de paquetes de Gracia con cuidado, para no mancharlos, y se sirvió una tasa de te.

Habían pasado una estupenda mañana en la ciudad donde se respiraba un ambiente febril, y los rumores sobre la posible guerra corrían por todas las calles. Resultaba un tanto extraño haber salido a comprar libros y cosas normales cuando por todas partes se masticaba el nerviosismo engendrado por los conflictos. A Riza toda aquello le había quemado las ganas de comprar, y sus paquetes no era tan numerosos como los de Gracia. Su compañía a Riza le resultaba excelente, aunque no podrían haber sido menos parecidas.

-Este es un lugar ideal para venir si una desusa relajarse- dijo alegremente- ¡Vaya, ese es George Grandonm Smith, teniente del ejercito.

-¿Lo conoces?- le pregunto Riza-. Parece un hombre bastante altivo.

-Oh, tiene una opinión muy elevada de si mismo- dijo Gracia sonriendo-. Lo conozco un poco, ya que fue a visitar a mi padre. Me dijo que era de lo mas afortunada, ya que el no suele relacionarse con muchachas tan jóvenes.

Riza emitió una expresión de disgusto.

-¡Que pretencioso! Me alegro de no ser mayor- se asomo por el escaparate del salón de te-. ¡Que bullicio! Debo confesar que había olvidado lo que es vivir en la ciudad. Hace tiempo que no nos hemos instalado en ninguna. Estoy mas acostumbrada a los pueblos pequeños y al campo, a mi azuleo no le gusta el bullicio.

-Tu niñes debe de haber sido lo contrario a la mía- dijo Gracia-. ¿Que hacías tu mientras tu abuelo trabajaba y viajaban de un sitio a otro?

- Aprendí diversos idiomas, a disparar armas, a curar un sin fin de heridas y enfermedades…- dijo Riza con sorna-. Ninguna de esas cosas propias para una joven.

- ¡Disparar y curar heridas!- dijo Gracia con admiración-. ¡Que maravilloso, Riza! ¿Pero en que estaba pensando tu abuelo?

- Creo que estaba pensando en su trabajo- dijo Riza compuesta, mientras agarraba con las dos manos la pequeña tasa.

Lo que de verdad quería decir era que ella creía que su llegada a la vida de su abuelo había sido inesperada, una interrupción en los planes del general Grumman, y que su existencia subsiguiente había sido para el una severa prueba. Pero le parecía de cierta deslealtad, y no conocía lo suficientemente bien a Gracia para confiar sus pensamientos.

El rostro animado de la joven se había suavizado ligeramente. Impulsivamente le tendió la mano a Riza.

-¡Pobre chica! Estoy segura de que habrías dado cualquier cosas por tener una infancia tan ordinaria como la mía, mientras que yo habría dado lo que fuera por vivir las emociones que has vivido tú.

Se echaron a reír juntas.

- ¿Y que hacia el coronel Mustang mientras tu aprendías a disparar?- le pregunto Gracia.

Riza sonrió un poco.

- Ah, pues Roy me enseñaba todo lo que sabia y se dedicaba a seguir a mi abuelo como un perrillo fiel. Pasaba todas sus vacaciones con nosotros, sabes. Al principio no creo que sus padres estuvieran de acuerdo, pero su determinación los convenció. Conmigo siempre fue muy bueno y amable- añadió, tomando una galleta-. En aquel momento yo no lo agradecía, supongo que no muchos niños habrías sido tan tolerantes con una niña pequeña. La mayoría me habría encontrado fastidiosa.

-¡Santo cielo!- dijo Gracia de repente mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante-. Me parece que ese que esta ahí afuera es Maes Hughes. ¡Y el coronel Mustang! ¿Crees que con todas esas mujeres tratando de llamarles la atención, habría disturbios?

Riza miro a la calle. Roy Mustang y Maes Hughes iban pasando cerca del salón de te. A una distancia un tanto discreta, los seguía un grupo de jóvenes con sus finos y coloridos vestidos de verano.

Gracia suspiro.

- Ojala yo pudiera conocer así al coronel Mustang, Riza. Hemos platicado un par de veces, ya sabes, pero aunque hemos hablado de todo, me da la extraña sensación de que no es un hombre fácil de conocer- arrugo la nariz-. Si, es el encanto personificado, pero bajo esa superficie… - se estremeció levemente- Sospecho que es cruel y bastante peligroso… ¡De un modo de ,lo mas fascinante.

Riza jugueteo con la tasa vacía. No sabia que Roy hubiera estado platicando con Gracia, y le desconcertaba el hecho de que la idea no le hiciera gracia. Verlo de pronto le resultaba algo extraño, como si lo viera desde otra perspectiva. Hacia unos días que no se habían visto, puesto que, para contrarrestar el peculiar efecto que Roy le había causado en casa de Catherine, Riza lo había evitado. Había asumido que el había estado trabajando con su abuelo, y ella había estado ocupada con…

Bueno, ocupada con toda clases de asuntos que le habían impedido estar con el. Había sido su elección evitarlo, y sin embargo no se sentía satisfecha con los resultados, lo cual era en si mismo irritante y contrario.

- Bajo la superficie, mi querida Gracia- dijo con toda la naturalidad posible-. Roy es tan arrogante y demagógico como todos los demás hombres.

Sin embargo se había dado cuenta de que Roy estaba provocando tal revuelo. Con su gracia natural, llamaba la atención a donde quiera que fuera.

- Supongo que es bastante apuesto- añadió Riza en tono casual que incluso a ella le sonaba falso-. Pero considero que Maes Hughes es mucho mas agradable que el.

Gracia parecía impresionada.

- Te reconozco que Maes es agradable, pero si estas hablando de arrogancia y poco tacto, Riza, el gana con ventaja; en mi opinión tiene un aire que estropea totalmente lo bueno que pueda tener.

Riza se inclino sobre su tasa de te para ocultar su sonrisa. Gracia parecía bastante indignada, y Riza sospechaba que su opinión no era enteramente imparcial.

- Oh, no- susurró Gracia., ¡Están mirando hacia aquí! Por favor, haz como si no los hubieras visto, Riza, porque aunque no me importa ver al coronel Mustang, no deseo hablar con Maes en absoluto.

- Es un poco difícil de ignorarlos estando como estamos en al mesa de la ventana- señalo Riza mientras Gracia se retiraba hacia la pared en un vano intento de ocultarse-. Yo no me preocuparía. No hay temor de que se unan a nosotras, puesto que a Roy no le gusta el te. Le parece algo de lo mas aburrido.

En ese momento sus palabras quedaron contradichas cuando Roy y Maes entraron en el salón de te y fueron directamente la rincón donde estaban ellas.

- Buenas tardes, Riza- dijo Roy con una sonrisa-. ¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?

Por el rabillo del ojo Riza vio que Gracia movía los labios horrorizada diciéndole que no, mientras trataba de no mirar a Maes Hughes que, para divertimiento de Riza, no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Gracia desde que entraron al local.

-Por supuesto que pueden sentarse con nosotras si así lo desean- dijo Riza, ignorando el gesto de enfado de Gracia-; pero me temo que estamos a punto de marcarnos. Hay mucha gente aquí.

-No las entretendremos mas de un minuto- dijo Roy-. Maes y yo estábamos comentando que no hay nada mejor que una buena tasa de te para refrescarse en un día tan caluroso como este,

-¿En serio?- dijo Riza con incredulidad, mirando de uno a otro-. ¡Que extraño en ti cuando en realidad detestas una bebida que según tu es tan insípida!

Maes hizo una inclinación hacia Riza; en sus ojos verdes había una chispa de humor.

-¿Cómo esta, señorita Elizabeth? Estoy encantado de volver a verla.

- ¿Como esa teniente coronel?- dijo Riza sonriendo-. Yo estoy bien.

- Y señorita Gracia- dijo Maes sonriendo todavía mas mientras se fijaba en el enfadado perfil de Gracia-. ¿Cómo ha estado?

- Muy bien, gracias- soltó Gracia con fastidio; no lo miro, sino que se volvió a mirar a Roy con mucho agrado y le señalo la silla vacía a su lado para que se sentara-. ¿Cómo esta coronel Mustang? Por favor, tome asiento.

Riza vio que Maes y Roy se miraban con una mezcla de humor y pesar; entonces Roy hizo lo que Gracia le había pedido; mientras Maes se encogió de hombros levemente y se sentaba al lado de Riza.

Maes Hughes era, como Riza se había fijado en ocasiones anteriores, un hombre excepcionalote agradable. No pudo evitar sentir simpatía por el desde el mismo momento en que lo había conocido, pero no le atraía en absoluto.

Pasaron cierto tiempo charlando, y los jóvenes se tomaron una tasa de te y comieron algunas galletas. Riza disfruto de la compañía de Maes, que no cometilla el error de tratar de llamar su atención, y conversaron sobre la ciudad y la amenaza de un nuevo conflicto y la situación política en general. Aun así, Riza se sorprendió a si misma mirando de reojo a Roy a intervalos regulares. No podía ignorar su presencia. Lo observaba platicando con Gracia y sentía una clara punzada de celos al ver que inclinaba al cabeza hacia la de ella y observaba la sonrisa que asomaba a sus labios en respuesta a la conversación de Gracia.

Había querido retomar la cómoda amistad de siempre con Roy tras la confusión que se había generado tras sus últimos encuentros. Esa mañana le parecía una buena oportunidad. Sin embargo le resultaba desconcertante darse cuenta de que no era precisamente amistad lo que sentía por el, y resultaba muy turbador ver como esos sentimientos hacia el variaban sin razón aparente. Varias veces Roy la pillo mirándolo y la miro con especulación. Riza se había ruborizado y desviado la mirada. No deseaba que el pensara que le importaba. Pero esa era la realidad.

------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de hoy y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente los que se dan el tiempo de dejarme su opinión, así que:

**Xris**: Amiga, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, así que no te desanimes y quien sabe, en cualquier momento las cosas mejoran. Espero que salgas pronto de vacaciones por que se lo que debes sentirte de estresada y quizás en una de esas me doy una vuelta por allá uno de estos días, ya tengo dos invitaciones contigo y con la de Alis(jejejej). Como ves las cosas entre Roy y Riza igual van avanzado aunque sea a paso de caracol. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Como ves Roy esta decidido a conquistar a Riza, y ella ya se da cuenta de que las cosas han cambiado entre ellos. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, es verdad, por lo menos aquí me relajo de la tensión de los otros fics, jejeje, como ves todo parece marchar bien aunque mañana se dará un paso impórtate. Gracias por el apoyo amiga, y nos leemos mañana. Ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Es verdad que Riza no entiende, pro ya lo hará por lo menos se da cuenta de que las cosas han cambiado con Roy. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tsuyu**: Muchas gracias, como ves la historia sigue avanzando aunque lento, lento, jejeje, pero ya Riza se decidirá. Me alegra que te hayan gustado las historias. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**:

Habiendo estado distraído pensando en Riza todo el día, Roy Mustang abrió la puerta de la sala de billar de la casa del General Grumman horas después, cuando la tarde empezaba a caer, y fue saludado por un espectáculo que a la mayoría de los hombres dejaría sin aliento. Se olvido del mensaje que se suponía tenia que trasmitir, de la excavación en la que había estado trabajando todo el día, y por un momento se olvido hasta de su nombre. Porque durante unos instantes solo pudo quedarse allí mirando fijamente lo que tenia delante.

Riza estaba inclinada sobe la mesa de billar, y sus pechos se ceñían al fin algodón del vestido, con los ojos entrecerrados con concentración, fijos en el palo de billar. Una leve corriente de la puerta abierta debió de distraerla, puesto que desvió un segundo la mirada y cuando golpeo la bola, fallo. Se puso derecha, y la respiración de Roy volvió a la normalidad. El cerró la puerta y entro en la habitación.

-Por tu culpa he fallado el tiro- dijo Riza.

Parecía ligeramente aturdida, pero Roy sintió que no tenía mucho de que quejarse. Eso, pensaba con cierta tristeza, no era nada comparado con el efecto que ella le causaba a el últimamente. Observó el vaivén de la falda de su vestido al dar la vuelta a la mesa. Hizo una pausa, colocando el palo de nuevo sobre la mesa para tirar. Roy, al ver que iba a volver a inclinarse delante de el, salio de su ensimismamiento y trato de recordar para que había ido a buscarla allí.

- Ah, Riza…

-¿Si, Roy?- Riza volvió a ponerse derecha y abrió mucho los ojos mientras se volvía a mirarlo con gesto inocente.

- Tu abuelo me pidió que te dijera que aun no ha terminado con el trabajo y que vendrá a cenar dentro de un rato…

Riza emitió un suspiro exagerado. Miro el reloj que había en la pared.

-¡Son mas de las nueve! Dentro de un rato no va a ver ni lo que tenga delante.

-¿Tu has cenado, Riza?

- Si, por supuesto- dijo Riza frunciendo el ceño-. Es malo cambiar las horas de comida todos los días.

- ¿Y no tenias ningún plan para esta noche?

-No- Riza volvió hacia la mesa y metió una de las bolas con total precisión-. Mi abuelo me había dado permiso para asistir a una reunión en casa de Lust. Tendré que enviar un mensaje para decirle que al final no iré.

- Yo se lo diré cuando regrese a casa de Maes. Si quieres- se ofreció Roy.

Riza sonrió con gratitud.

- ¿Ay, si?- apoyo el palo de madera en el suelo- Así no tendré que buscar a alguien parar que tuviera que ir allá a estas horas.

Roy asintió.

-. ¿No quieres ir a casa de Lust de todas formas? Te puedo acompañar si gustas.

- No, gracias- Riza se dio la vuelta-. No tengo muchas ganas de salir de casa, Roy. Y temo que la anfitriona no me agrada. Iré a la biblioteca a estudiar los mapas de Maskelyne.

- ¿Has descubierto algo importante hasta ahora?- le pregunto Roy.

-En realidad no- suspiro Riza-. Aproveche esta mañana la oportunidad de ir al cuartel para tomar prestados algunos archivos. Hay algunas direcciones y unas medidas que me gustaría comprobar. Voy muy despacio.

- Archivos restringidos- dijo Roy negando con la cabeza-. Seguro que tus largas veladas se te pasaran volando, Riza.

- No veo que sea mas tedioso que seguir excavando sin hallar nada- dijo Riza con sentimiento-. Cada uno tenemos nuestro intereses.

- Muy cierto.

Roy se apoyo contra la mesa de billar. Si conseguía que siguiera hablando de temas inofensivos, mucho mejor. Así el también se distraería de otros pensamientos mucho menos inocentes; pensamientos como el besarla, algo que se había prometido a si mismo que no haría con Riza… Al menos de momento.

- Y si se pone muy tedioso leeré algún buen libro. Pero nada romántico, con los cometarios venenosos de Catherine no me siento inclinada a ese tema.

Roy se echo a reír.

- Catherine no parece tener muy buena opinión del sexo opuesto.

- No- Riza ladeo la cabeza pensativamente-. Le gusta la compañía de los jóvenes, pero no creo que tenga muy buena opinión de la inteligencia masculina.

- ¿Y tu, Riza?- dijo Roy sonriendo-. ¿Cómo consideras al macho de la especie humana?

Observo con interés el rubor que su pregunta provoco en ella.

- Tengo la mas elevada opinión sobre la inteligencia de los individuos de nuestra especie- dijo tranquilamente-, pero me temo que es característico en los hombres ser demasiado engreídos y arrogantes.

Roy soto una risotada.

- A ti nunca te ha impresionado la pomposidad, ¿no, Riza?

- No, la detesto, la verdad- miro a Roy, y a este le pareció como si ella lo hubiera acariciado-. Pero jamás podría acusarte a ti de ello, Roy.

Roy se sentía ridículo, como si ella le hubiera dado un premio muy valioso.

-Gracias, Riza.

- Tienes otros muchos defectos, por supuesto- dijo Riza, estropeándole a drede el efecto de sus palabras-, pero la arrogancia no es uno de ellos.

Estiro el brazo y la puso la mano en la manga de la chaqueta de su uniforme.

- Siempre me ha gustado como te queda el uniforme. ¿Has tenido trabajo de oficina esta tarde?

- Si, una reunión.

- Entonces no estarás tan cansado y podrás echar conmigo una partida- dijo Riza, señalando la mesa.

Roy saco uno de los palos de un soporte donde habían varios. Riza metió dos bolas seguidas, y Roy la observaba moviéndose alrededor de la mesa. Ella aprecia muy centrada en el juego, sin embargo Roy no parecía capas de centrarse en la partida, sino que prefería hacerlo en Riza.

Roy se acerco a la mesa para tirar; Riza se apoyo al borde de la mesa a su lado. Roy apretó los dientes. Trato de ignorar su presencia, su perfume; un aroma que tan insidiosamente envolvía sus sentidos. Riza olía a limpio, a inocencia. El suyo era el aroma de la lavanda y el lirio del valle. ¿Y cuando demonios le había empezado a gustar el aroma de la lavanda?

Erró el tiro.

- Mmm- la mirada curiosa de Riza se poso en su rostro-. Esperemos que la seguridad de la nación no dependa solo de ti, Roy- metió dos bolas mas con eficacia, pasando junto a el para tratar de colocarse en un ángulo optimo.

Roy la observaba moverse y trato de recordar que su vida dependía de respirar a intervalos regulares. Para distraerla tanto a ella como a si mismo, le pregunto de pronto:

-¿Te has divertido chalando hoy con Maes Hughes, Riza? Creo recordar que parecías encantada con el.

Un hoyuelo inesperado apareció en la mejilla de Riza al sonreír.

- Creo que el teniente coronel Hughes es absolutamente encantador.

- Mmm- respondió Roy con sentimiento, experimentando cierto humor irónico de que la respuesta a su pregunta fuera la contraria a la perseguida por el-. ¿Crees que puede ser la clase de marido que estas buscando?

Riza soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Desde luego que no! Maes Hughes es casi la ultima persona con la que desearía casarme, aunque el estuviera buscando esposa. Es demasiado… - hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño-. Es demasiado encantador para mi.

Roy la miro extrañado.

-¿Encantador?

-Si- Riza se estiro y se quedo mirando la mesa de billar en silencio, calculado la próxima jugada-. Es demasiado peligroso para que me implique con el en le sentido romántico.

Roy vacilo.

-¿Y sientes eso por mi, Riza?

Riza lo miro un momento. El aprovecho para mirarla de arriba abajo, desde sus impecables zapatos hasta el esmerado recogido que sujetaba sus cabellos. Al mirarla a la cara vio que tenía las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas. Entonces Riza bajo la vista.

- La pregunta no se plantea- dijo con tono levemente ahogado, mientras se volvía hacia la mesa de billar-. Tal ves sintiera eso si no fuéramos amigos de tantos años. Te conozco demasiado bien como para verte como te ven otras mujeres.

Ella lanzó el tiro, y Roy vio que la mano le había temblado ligeramente al hacerlo. Aun así, metió la bola.

El la siguió al rededor de la mesa mientras ella se preparaba para el tiro siguiente. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sofocada ya, y lo noto por que ella no tenia experiencia suficiente para ocultarlo. La idea provoco en el una mezcla de impiedad y ternura a partes iguales. ¿Cómo seria explotar la atracción que sabia que Riza sentía por el, aunque ella no lo reconociera, ni siquiera a si misma? La idea fue tan potente que estuvo a punto de echar a perder sus buenas intenciones y besarla allí mismo.

Al mirarla, Roy se dio cuenta de que Riza debía de haberle leído el pensamiento, aunque fuera en parte; su mirada de color ámbar de expresión atemorizada se había fijado un segundo en el anotes de mirar hacia otro lado.

- Y tu parecía que estabas disfrutando de la compañía de Gracia- dijo algo jadeante-. Esta mañana te estabas divirtiendo tanto como yo, si no mas.

Por un momento, Roy ni siquiera pudo recordar quien era Gracia.

-Desde luego- respondió cuando finalmente le vino a la memoria-. Estaba tratando de convencerme para que tomara parte en el libro de acuarelas de Catherine.

Riza se echo a reír.

- Sin duda estarías más abierto a sus convencimientos que a los míos.

- Seguramente no me he expresado con ella tan abiertamente como contigo- dijo Roy-, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Riza si inclino para dar el tiro final. Roy se movió hasta que estuvo muy cerca de ella, y sus cuerpos apenas se rozaban. Riza se aparto. Roy se movió imperceptiblemente detrás de ella. Entonces Riza se detuvo y lo miro, colorada como un tomate.

-¡Basta ya! Lo estas haciendo a propósito.

-¿El que?- dijo Roy en tono inocente.

- Intentas que no me concentre- le dijo Riza enfadada.

Roy sonrió.

- Mi proximidad jamás te ha afectado durante el juego anteriormente- señalo Roy.

-¡Pues ahora si!- respondió ella-. Has el favor de retirarte.

Roy se aparto obediente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. En los de Riza había un brillo de empeños, pero el trasfondo de aquella mirada contenía incertidumbre. Su presencia física jamás la había turbado en modo alguno en el pasado. Seguramente, ella ni siquiera había sido conciente de ello ni de el. Sin embargo, desde que se había unido al General Grumman en el Este, la tensión entre ellos había sido tan fuerte que saltaban chispas. Roy trataba de que siguiera siendo así. No podría volver a compartir nada mas que una conveniente amistad.

Riza golpeo la bola con demasiada fuerza, pegando con el palo en medio de la mesa. La bola salto fuera y boto en el suelo de madera. Roy oyó que Riza maldecía entre dientes, lo cual en si resultaba de lo menos habitual. Recogió la bola del suelo y se la paso a ella.

- ¿Quieres tirar otra ves?- le preguntó Roy.

Riza trataba de controlar su genio. Parecía una niña furiosa.

-No, gracias. ¡Si vuelves a tratar de sabotearme el partido, te meto el palo en las costillas!

Roy la agarrro del brazo y tiro de ella. Percibió la inquietud verdadera bajo la careta, y fue como una sacudida para su corazón.

-Paz, Elizabeth- le dijo el-. Lo siento.

Ella levanto la vista y Roy vio el conflicto en su expresión, Riza era conciente de que algo había cambiado entre ellos, pero no entendía lo que le estaba pasando. Rápidamente, con brevedad, incapaz de resistirse, Roy inclino la cabeza y la beso. No fue muy distinto a los mimos que de ves en cuando le había hecho a Riza cuando eran más pequeños para consolarla. Las imágenes que se repetían en su cabeza eran de sentimientos de consuelo y de ayudarla a sentirse mas segura e si misma; pero tales sentimientos se desvanecieron en el momento en que sus labios tocaron los de ella y el beso se trasformo en algo totalmente distinto. Los labios de Riza se entreabrieron para el con inocencia y confianza que insito una oleada de deseo que se llevo todos los recuerdos. De repente la estaba besando con una pasión y una fuerza que estaba por alejar de el todo trazo de sentido común. Los labios de Riza se volvieron mas suaves y receptivos, mientras le hunda una mano entre los cabellos para poder sujetarle la cabeza y dejarse llevar por su dulzura.

-----------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y espacialmente a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Xris**: De verdad que el mundo es pequeño, sabia que ambas eran del mismo país pero jamás imagine que de la misma ciudad, sobre todo teniendo en cuta que México es bastante extenso, jejeje. Como ves amiga, las cosas han mejorado, ahora solo queda ver que apsara después de ese beso, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Y mejoraron, Roy se arriesgo con Riza y a ver como le va después de esto. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Y al fin hubo beso, a ver como se lo toman este par, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**tsuyu**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap anterior y espero que este también, como ves Roy se arriesgo al fin, ahora a ver como se lo toma Riza. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**:

El palo de billar cayó al suelo con estrépito, y ambos pegaron un respingo.

-Lo siento- dijo Roy.

Entonces cuando la agarro del brazo para evitar que se cayera, se quedo desolado al ver que Riza se apartaba de el.

-Lo siento, Elizabeth- repitió Roy.

No sentía lo que había hecho, pero debía reconocer que podría haber demostrado algo mas de delicadeza. Riza lo miro un instante con expresión perdida. Entonces se llevo la mano a los labios para rozarlos suavemente…

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Roy sintió que le estomago se le encogía al percibir la nota de confusión en la voz de Riza.

-Eso- dijo el- ha sido un beso entre amigos.

Riza asintió despacio.

- Recuerdo que la otra noche dijiste que un beso entre amigos era un error. Ahora que ha ocurrido, ¿crees que es verdad?

Roy no lo pensaba, pero igualmente no quería asustarla. Veía lo desconcertada que estaba ella ante el modo en que su amistad había pasado a ser otra cosa mucho mas peligrosa. Aunque había habido detalles de tal cambio durante las semanas anteriores, la llegada de aquel beso la había sorprendido tanto como excitado.

-¿Qué te parece a ti?- le pregunto el.

Riza tenia la vista fija en su cara.

-Creo que es la consecuencia inevitable de acercarse demasiado a un mujeriego- dijo.

Roy se echo a reír con pesar.

-Para serte sincero, no puedo negar eso- dijo-, aunque creo que hay mas que eso. ¿Te importa, Riza?

Riza le lanzo una mirada breve. Roy percibió que se sentía tímida en su presencia, lo cual era algo extraño entre ellos.

-No- le dijo ella despacio con el ceño fruncido-. Supongo que debería importarme.

Roy le tomo la mano y sintió su pulso acelerado y su manera de temblar. Eso despertó en el una necesidad salvaje. Y siendo algo tan primitivo, sintió deseos de tirarla sobre la mesa de billar y de continuar besándola allí mismo. Volvió la cabeza y tiro de ella, obligándose a si mismo a ser suave.

- Así que no te importó- dijo Roy en tono suave-. ¿Podrías ir incluso un poco mas lejos y decir que te ha gustado, Riza?

Riza frunció la boca, y Roy quiso besarla otra vez.

-Ha sido bastante agradable- concedió retirando la mano de la suya-, pero de todos modos un error- sin darse cuenta se llevo los dedos de nuevo a los labios-. Si vamos a seguir siendo amigos, Roy, no creo que debamos besarnos.

Roy se metió las manos en los bolsillos y trato de controlarse.

- ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Riza, que sigamos siendo amigos?

Riza asintió vigorosamente.

- Creo que deberíamos hacer como si nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Roy arqueo las cejas.

- ¿Crees que será tan fácil como lo propones?

Riza vacilo, parecía un poco confundida.

- ¿Y es que no lo es?

- Supongo.

Pero no lo era, y Roy lo sabía. Algo había cambiado entre ellos y no se podía dar marcha atrás. Sobre todo, Roy no quería. Pero sabía que no debía insistir más de momento. A pesar de querer volver a la amistad de siempre, Riza había reconocido que le había gustado besarlo. Y sobre todo le había respondido con una dulzura que le removía la sangre.

Riza seguía mirándolo como si esperara que dijera algo más. Pero Roy se callo todo lo que le habría gustado decirle y espero cortésmente.

- Bueno- dijo Riza pasado un momento-, supongo que te veré mañana, Roy. Buenas noches.

Roy espero hasta oír sus pasos leves en el pasillo; entonces se saco una bola de billar del bolsillo, la puso sobre la mesa y le dio con tanta fuerza que entro en el agujero haciendo una especia de remolino. Alivio parte de su frustración, pero no toda. Nada salvo tener a Riza entre sus brazos calmaría esa sed; e incluso en los albores de aquella relación, estaba seguro de que en cuanto la tocara jamás querría dejarla marchar. Dada la dificultad que sabia tendría convencerla para casarse con el, estuvo a punto de gemir en voz alta. Jamás un mujeriego como el se había echado encima una tarea tan dura. Jamás había estado el mas empeñado en tener éxito.

-------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

-Catherine es una anfitriona consumada, ¿no es así?- le murmuro Gracia a Riza una semana después en el bacón de la casa-. Nos prometió un fiesta y aquí estamos.

- Esta noche parece que hay bastante movimiento- dijo Riza en tono seco-. Las jóvenes parecen esmeradas en encandilar a los hombres para que accedan a tomar parte en el libro de acuarelas de Catherine. ¡Y los hombres no se están resistiendo mucho que digamos!

- Ese que esta ahí es el señor Daubenay- cometo gracia, siguiendo la mirada de Riza-. Es el que se encargara de pintar las acuarelas.

El artista había sacado un cuaderno y había empezado a hacer un bosquejo de uno de los invitados de Catherine. Cuando un grupo se movió un poco, Riza vio que se trataba de Layla. Parecía bastante halagada por las atenciones de Daubenay, echando para atrás la cabeza, muerta de risa.

-No he visto a Maes Hughes esta noche, sabes si vendrá- le preguntó Riza.

- Espero que no, la noche ha estado bastante agradable como para que me la arruine.

-Oh, Gracia- le dijo Riza en tono de reproche; le agradaba Maes Hughes y pensaban que Gracia era demasiado dura con el-. ¡Eres cruel!

-Lo se- Gracia agarro a Riza del baso y le dio la vuelta en la dirección apuesta-.Ahí esta Jean Havoc charlando con Catherine, tu lo conoces, ¿verdad, Riza? Creo que solo estará aquí un tiempo corto, ojala pudiera llevarse con el a Maes.

Catherine tenía muchos invitado esa noche. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Riza buscó a Roy con la mirada entre la gente.

Cuando lo vio, tan formal con su traje negro y camisa blanca, el corazón le dio un vuelco, tal y como le había pasado desde que se había besado cuando lo veía. Era inútil, era fastidioso, pero era inevitable. Riza había tratado de curarse de aquella extraña aflicción sin éxito alguno. Y para alguien que se enorgullecía de su sentido común, resultaba particularmente mortificante.

Había visto a Roy cada día de la semana que había seguido a la tarde en la sala de billar, ya que le parecía empeñado en pasar tiempo con ella. Normalmente Riza habría disfrutado de esos ratos en su compañía, pero desde que se habían besado se sentía tímida con el. Trataba de comportarse como si entre ellos no hubiera pasado nada; pero ella sabia que si, y esa era la diferencia.

Mientras lo observaba, Roy se acerco hasta donde estaba Layla con el seños Daubenay, miro por encima del hombro del artista y sonrió. Entonces le hizo algún cometaria a Layla que provocó que esta lo mirara con las cejas arqueadas, y Riza sintió una punzada en el costado, como si alguien le hubiera clavado un pincho.

-¿Que te paso, Riza? Estas un poco pálida…- le dijo Gracia.

-Estoy bien, gracias- respondió Riza.

- Ah- Gracia sonrió-. ¡Llego mi padre, tengo que pedirle que no nos vayamos aun! Esperame un momento.

A solas, Riza suspiro y empezó a avanzar despacio. Su abuelo estaba platicando con unos jóvenes militares; pero Riza no tenia intención de quedarse a la sombra de su abuelo y escuchar interminables historias sobre sus viajes. Ni tampoco quería acercarse a Roy Mustang para oír como coqueteaba con Layla, para que ella terminara sintiéndose como una pieza de repuesto. Evidentemente a Roy no le costaba tanto como a ella olvidar. Pero Roy era un mujeriego…

Riza llego al último escalón para acceder al salón mas abajo e inmediatamente se vio acosada por Catherine que no iba a permitir que sus invitadas se aburrieran en un rincón.

-Riza, te llevo buscando un buen rato. Por favor, vente, te quiero presentar a algunas personas.

Tomo a Riza del brazo y la condujo hacia donde Jean Havoc le sonría y parecía extremadamente complacido de volver a verla, y Riza no tuvo razón para dudar de el. Charlaron animadamente durante unos minutos, y a Riza le hizo gracia que en un momento dado en el que Jean pensaba que ella no le estaba haciendo caso, se le fueran los ojos hacia Catherine como si ella tuviera un imán.

-Jean, ya has monopolizado a Riza el tiempo suficiente- le dijo Catherine en tono de reproche, volviéndose un momento después con otro joven del brazo-. Te presento a James Kestrel.

Riza miro al recién llegado con interés. A aquel joven lo había visto un par de veces y no destacaba mucho. Era circunspecto, callado y algo soso. Recordó las palabras de Roy y se pregunto si tendría razón.

Catherine anuncio que empezaría el baile y de pronto la salón despertó en emoción. Jean se acerco a casar a Catherine; Gracia estaba con un joven que Riza no conocía, mientras Roy Mustang se llevaba a Lust de los brazos de Frank Archer con una habilidad que hablaba de mucha practica.

James Kestrel se ajusto los puños y miro su reflejo en el enorme espejo que había detrás de ellos.

- ¿Le apetece bailar, señorita Hawkeye?

-Gracias, señor- dijo Riza.

James le ofreció el brazo.

- Esta es una reunión muy agradable, ¿no le parece?- dijo Riza cuando se unieron a los demás bailarines en la pista.

James miro a su alrededor. En su rostro delgado había una expresión de leve desaprobación, como si algo no le gustara.

-Me parece que hay demasiados personajes desagradable por aquí- dijo-., pero es lo normal si uno invita a un grupo de militares con ínfulas.

Riza lo miro con reproche.

¿De verdad piensa eso, señor?

James apretó los labios.

-Si, señorita, se por que se lo digo. Me alegra ver que usted no se ha visto afectada como sus amigas por esa absurda admiración.

Continuaron bailando y en un descanso Riza no supo como se vio entre los brazos de Roy para el baile siguiente. Le apretó una mano suavemente y le dedico una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Buenas noches, Rizas. Estas muy bonita esta noche. La gasa dorada te va muy bien.

Riza sintió que se le aceleraba al ritmo cardiaco. Había algo en sus ojos que la hacia sentirse vulnerable, Pero todo aquello estaba mal; no se suponía que Roy debiera hacerla sentir así.

Fijo la vista en lo que había detrás del hombro derecho de Roy, pero con tan mala fortuna eso le hizo fijarse en Layla que estaba bailando con Archer, pero estirando el cuello para observar a Roy. Riza se sitio profundamente irritada.

-Buenas noches, Roy- dijo ella-. ¿Te estas divirtiendo en un… ambiente tan prometedor?

Vio que Roy abría mucho los ojos al percibir su sarcasmo y entonces sonrió.

-Me lo estoy pasando de maravilla, gracias, Riza. Los invitados de Catherine con encantadores.

-Desde luego que lo son- dijo Riza enfadada; no estaba segura de por que tenia la necesidad de provocarlo, pero no pudo evitarlo-. Y tú pareces haber disfrutado de ellos totalmente!

La mano de Roy le apretó la suya, y Riza levanto la vista instantáneamente. En sus ojos había una mirada de curiosidad.

-¿Qué te pasa, Riza?- le preguntó-. ¿Te has comido una ciruela pasa durante la cena?

Riza estaba un poco aturdida. Sentía que se acercaba aun precipicio y parecía como si fuera a caerse de el. Tenía tanto que ver con la necesidad de enfadar a Roy tanto como el estaba fastidiándola con sus insensatas atenciones y temerarios besos. No le gustaba verle coquetear con Layla o Lust. Estaba celosa, enfada y confusa. Ni tampoco sabia que quería, si la amistad de Roy o sus besos.

-Estoy segura de que me entiendes- dijo en tono tenso-. Eres… generoso… en tus atenciones, ¿no? Uno casi podría decir indiscriminadas.

Roy la miro con desafió.

-¿Podría ser que estuvieras celosa, Riza?- le pregunto en tono burlón-. Pensaba que habías dicho que no querías conmigo nada mas que una amistad.

------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, ultimo chap de la semana y espero les haya gustado. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y en especial a las que me dejan su opinión, así que:

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Discúlpame a mi, pero el día que subí la adaptación andaba corriendo y apenas me di el tiempo para poner unas palabras, el libro original se llama "Un irresistible lord", y es de Nicola Cornick, si tienes la oportunidad de leer el original o de leer otros libros de esta autora hazlo, porque de verdad son muy buenos. Como ves Riza esta confundida, pero de a poco se va dando cuanta de que siente algo mas por Roy, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**espiaplan**: Si, Roy se arriesgó y ahora Riza esta confundida y celosa pero lentamente se ira dando cuenta de lo que realmente quiere, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Tsuyu**: Si, Roy se arriesgo pero a Riza aun le cuesta aceptar lo que siente por el aunque sigue celosa, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Como ves Riza esta hecha un mar de confusiones, pero lentamente se ira decidiendo, espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, descuidad, se que hay días que son de locura, así que no te hagas lío, como ves todo va tranquilo de momento, a ver como sigue, un beso, que estés bien y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Spacekitty04**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap anterior y espero que este también, espero que este bien y que ya estés mas relajada. Como ves todo marcha tranquilo, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Xris**: Como vez ahora Riza esta muy confundida, pero de apoco se ira acostumbrando a al idea de que siente algo mas por Roy. Gracias por el apoyo amiga y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Alyssa Black**: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, las mujeres tenemos a complicarnos mucho mas con las cosas que los hombres, pero ya Riza se ira dando cuanta de que no puede escapar de lo que siente. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19:**

Riza se sentía atrapada. Eso era lo que le había dicho; pero parecía que cada ves era menos cierto. Y no sabía que decir.

Continuaron bailando en silencio un poco mas, pero era un silencio tenso como la cuerda de un arco antes de disparar. Pasado un momento, Riza miro a Roy con exasperación.

-Creo que deberíamos conversar un poco mas- le dijo- aunque solo sea para pasar el tiempo. Desafortunadamente este baile es bastante largo.

Roy suspiro.

-Muy bien, como dices que no te gustan los mujeriegos, hablemos de otro tipo de hombres. ¿Te ha divertido la compañía de James Kestrel? Veo que te estaba hablando, mientras admiraba su reflejo en el espejo, por supuesto.

Riza estaba rabiosa. Había mucho sarcasmo en el tono de voz de Roy, que la fastidiaba tremendamente. A pesar de su decepción inicial en referencia a James Kestrel, no estaba preparada para permitir que Roy mostrara su desaprobación hacia el.

-Parece un hombre muy sensato- dijo Riza.

-Ah, claro, tú admiras el sentido común- le dijo Roy.

-Admiro más a un sensato que a un temerario.

Oyó que Roy aspiraba hondo con fuerza. En su voz había un trasfondo de rabia.

-Esta noche no dejas de provocarme, Elizabeth. No puedo dejar de preguntarme por que.

Riza lo miro con contrariedad.

-¡Vaya, tu también te has puesto enseguida a criticar al señor Kestrel, Roy! Yo también me pregunto por que.

Roy apretó los labios.

-Muy bien. Es cierto que no me gusta James Kestrel. Es un hombre de valor nulo. No le importan nada más que el mismo.

Riza frunció el ceño.

-Había oído hablar de el como de un hombre de valía, no lo contrario. A mi me parecía muy sensato.

-Estas equivocada.

-¡No puedes dejar de entrometerte, verdad! ¡Tú siempre sabes lo que es mejor! Esta es la tercera vez que me adviertes para que me aleje de un hombre. Pues bien, tu no eres mi hermano, y si yo quiero reconocer virtudes mas sobrias donde tu no las ves, y valorarlas por encima de otras cualidades mas dudosas, entonces es asunto mío- grito.

Se quedo perpleja al ver que la música había dejado de sonar y que otras parejas los miraban con curiosidad. Con una sonrisa disimulada, Roy le presionó la mano debajo del brazo y la condujo al borde de la pista. Riza sentía la rabia y la tensión en todo su cuerpo. Estaba casi segura de que el iba a meterla en alguna habitación para continuar allí con la discusión.

Sin embargo no fue así. El baile había terminado ya, y James Kestrel se acercaba a ellos con Lust del brazo.

Cuando Lust los vio se le ilumino la mirada.

-¡Riza! Que suerte, ¿Qué te parece si cambiamos de pareja?- le dirigió a Roy con una mirada coqueta-. Se que no le importara si le pido al coronel Mustang que sea mi pareja en el próximo baile, puesto que como los dos son tan buenos amigos, no tengo reparos en separarlos.

Riza trato de ahogar su rabia. Le habría gustado aclarar el enfado con Roy y al mismo tiempo sentía una aversión enorme en entregárselo a Lust. Entonces mientras vacilaba, Roy le sonrió a Lust.

-¡Por supuesto que puede importunarme y con mucho gusto por mi parte, señorita Lust! Con Riza somos amigos desde tantos años que ya no sabemos que decirnos. Se la ofreceré al señor Kestrel para el baile siguiente con placer. Tal vez el pueda entretenerla mejor que yo.

Y con una inclinación de burla a Riza, se volvió hacia Lust y se la llevo.

A través de una neblina de rabia y furia, Riza vio como se alejaban. Tal vez Roy y ella fueran buenos amigos, pero jamás se había mostrado descortés con ella en publico, ni en privado, por supuesto. Se quedo helada en el sitio, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos mientras Roy se alejaba de ella sin volverse siquiera a mirarla.

-Me sorprende que desee tener amistad con Mustang, señorita Hawkeye- dijo James Kestrel en tono de censura-. Puede ser un tipo bastante inconstante. Hace lo que se le da la gana y no tiene modales.

Una enfurecida negativa le subió a la garganta, pero ahogo tal defensa hacia Roy. Estaba hecha un lió. No tenia ni idea de por que quería defender a Roy contra las criticas cuando estaba tan enfadada con el; pero al oír a James Kestrel criticándolo solo parecía fastidiarla aun mas.

-El coronel Mustang y yo nos conocemos desde hace años- dijo en tono tenso-. Es como un hermano para mí y, como ha visto, demuestra la falta de respeto propia de un hermano de vez en cuando. Pero yo no le hago caso.

Riza sabía que acababa de mentir. Las palabras de Roy la habían herido en lo más hondo y la llama de la ira seguía ardiendo en su pecho mientras observaba como le prestaba Lust toda su atención.

James Kestrel se retiro una pelusilla de la manga de su chaqueta.

-¿Le gustaría que nos encontráramos mañana por la tarde, señorita Hawkeye?- le pregunto en tono algo aburrido-. Si hace un buen día, podríamos dar un paseo por el camino del rió.

Riza vacilo. No tenia ganas de pasar mucho tiempo con James Kestrel, puesto que rápidamente había adivinado que su tema de conversación favorito era el mismo, y que nada mas podría provocar ningún entusiasmo en el. Por otra parte, no podía soportar que Roy pensara que había rechazado al señor Kestrel por algo que el hubiera dicho. La razón para aceptar era estupida y contraria a lo habitual, y Riza lo sabia. Sin embargo asintió y esbozó una sonrisa superficial.

-Gracias señor- dijo-. Seria estupendo.

-Tal vez llueva, por supuesto- añadió James-. Si es así, pospondremos nuestros planes. Jamás se me ocurriría nada tan insensato como salir con lluvia.

-No, desde luego- concedió Riza, recordando los viajes que había tenido que soportar con lluvia y viento-. Uno puede sentirse perdido.

-Una de mis mejores chaquetas se estropeo por culpa de la lluvia- dijo James-. Jamás se recupero después de eso.

-Parece que usted tampoco se recupero, señor- observo Riza con fingida dulzura.

Los ojos pálidos de James brillaron.

-No me recupere, señorita Hawkeye. No solo se estropeo la chaqueta, sino que yo pille un horrible resfriado. Juro que me llevo una semana recuperarme del todo.

Riza pensó que no lo habría importado que el resfriado se lo hubiera llevado. Se excuso cortésmente y fue hacia el grupo donde estaba su abuelo. El señor Daubenay estaba terminando su dibujo con una exclamación triunfante.

-Creo que el señor Daubenay te ha plasmado a la perfección, abuelo- dijo Riza con tanto-. El ve a través de la superficie y plasma el espíritu en sus creaciones.

El artista sonreía claramente entusiasmado.

-Me halaga usted, señorita Hawkeye.

-En absoluto- dijo la voz de Roy Mustang; y Riza se volvió sorprendida y vio que se asomaba por encima de su hombro para ver el dibujo-. Tal vez debería dibujarla ahora, Daubenay. Me pregunto que vería. ¿Juventud, belleza y una dulce disposición?

Su tono era sereno, pero había en sus ojos un brillo burlón. Riza sintió que se ponía colorada de rabia. Si Roy seguía provocándola esa noche, demostraría su dulce disposición dándole una bofetada en la cara. Se retiro un poco del grupo y le lanzó a Roy una mirada desafiante.

-Siga mi consejo, señor, y no trate de hacerle un retrato al coronel Mustang- le dijo al artista-. Hay particularidades que es mejor dejar en la oscuridad.

- Un tanto para la señorita Hawkeye- murmuro Frank Archer, cuyos ojos miraban con desafió a Roy-. Venga a hablar conmigo, señorita Hawkeye. Me siento lo bastante valiente para bailar con usted.

Riza le permitió que la agarrar del brazo y la llevara al centro de la pista. Tenia que escapar del mal rato que le había hecho para Roy. Decidió que tenía que hacer algo para darle una lección. Era arrogante, demasiado seguro de si mismo y demasiado autoritario. De pronto se le corrió una idea. Si a ella se le daba bien dibujar, y Roy estaba una reacio a posar para el libro de acuarelas de Catherine, podría hacer un bosquejo de el sin que Roy se diera cuenta y dárselo al señor Daubenay para que trabajara con el.

La idea la lleno de entusiasmo. Eso pondría a Roy en su lugar y seria un modo de devolverle la mano por su comportamiento tan poco caballeroso se esa noche. Vio que Roy se iba con Lust hacia la otra sala, y noto que le tenía al mano en la cintura. Estaban hablando y Lust levanto la vista para mirarlo con gesto confiado. Riza vio que el dedicaba una sonrisa vivas a Roy, y ella sonrió que la rabia la quemaba por dentro. No era que quisiera a Roy para si; eso era una autentica ridiculez. Era simplemente que estaba enfadada con el. Oh, si, le gustaría darle su mecido a Roy…

Se dio cuenta entonces de que Archer le estaba diciendo algo, invitándola a ir a dar un paseo con el la tarde siguiente. Era un candidato algo más interesante que James Kestrel, pero ella sonrió dulcemente y rechazó su oferta.

-Lo siento, pero tengo un compromiso. ¿Tal vez otro día?

Vio el brillo de interés en los ojos de Archer y pensó que los hombres era criaturas extrañas que se animaban cuando la mujer mostraba menos disponibilidad, como por ejemplo en se momento. De pronto a Archer se le veía empeñado.

- Entonces el domingo- dijo de pronto-. Y no aceptare un no por respuesta.

Riza sonrió.

- Gracias. Seria muy agradable. Y debo contarme como le fue en su última expedición.

Archer se puso a contarle la historia, totalmente ajeno a que ella había estado tomándole el pelo. Roy siempre sabia cuando ella se burlaba de el y jamás se tomaba nada de lo que hiciera el mismo demasiado en serio. Claro que ya no se sentía cómoda tomándole el pelo.

La idea le resulto deprimente. Tampoco las posibilidades de matrimonio en su pueblo parecían muy halagüeñas. Estaba James Kestrel, que era vanidoso y no tena sentido del humor, y estaba Frank Archer, que estaba muy pagado de si mismo y el seguramente no seria un candidato correcto. Riza suspiro. No se lo estaba pasando bien a pesar de la bonita fiesta de Catherine, y solo el ver a Lust convencido a Roy para que bailara con ella completo su mal humor.

---------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Tsuyu**: Si, Riza se esta dando cuenta de que siente algo mas por Roy que amistad. Gracias por el apoyo, espero te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Spacekkitty04**: Si, Roy esta presionando a Riza para que se de cuenta de lo que siente, solo esperemos que esto no le juegue en contra. Espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Si, Riza se muere de celos y Roy la sigue provocando, a ver donde los lleva esto. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sangosinha**: No te preocupes, se que si no has podido leer se debe a algún inconveniente, me flagra que te haya gustado los chap y como vez Roy esta provocando a Riza para que reaccione. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Me alegra te haya gustado el chap anterior, y es verdad que esta escritora es bastante relajada, así que si no quieres alterar los nervios es una buena opción. Como ves Roy provoca a Riza y esta muerta de celos. Amiga, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Des cuidad, de verdad te aconsejo sus libros son muy buenos, otra gran escritora es Candace Camp aunque las tramas son más complejas. Como ves Roy esta sacándole celos a Riza y ella cae en ele juego. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**:

Una hora después, Riza pensó que tal vez debía de cambiar de opinión en cuanto a la fiesta. Allí bailo, comió, bebió y charlo con varios invitados, y por le rabillo del ojo vio a Roy bailar con Gracia, con Layla y con Lust, y a ella no la miro ni una sola vez.

Fue mucho mas tarde, cuando muchos invitados comenzaron a marcharse, cuando Riza salio al patio a tomar un poco de aire. Hacia calor y los aromas de las flores inundaban la brisa. Todo estaba a oscuras, sin embargo le pareció ver que algo se movía en el césped donde el agua de la fuente cantaba entre los setos. Una suave risilla femenina floto en el aire de la noche. Riza arqueo las cejas. De modo que no estaba sola en los jardines. Riza se dio la vuelta para volver al salón, pero en ese momento otro movimiento le llamo la atención. También se abrió la puerta de la sala donde estaban platicando algunos invitados. Riza vio unas sombras cuando dos personas salieron de la habitación. Pero no era ninguna pareja de enamorados, sino dos hombres absortos en su conversación. Riza fue a darse la vuelta, puesto que no deseaba escuchar su conversación, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía retirarse sin ser vista. Así que se quedo quieta.

-Maldita sea, Maes- oyó que decía Roy Mustang-. Cuando me dijiste que esto implicaría tener un espíritu de sacrificio, no tenia ni idea de que seria tan agotador. No se cuanto coqueteo tiene uno que soportar por el bien de tu plan…

Riza oyó que Maes se reía, y entonces las voces se fueron apagando al tiempo que se volvían de espaldas y echaban a andar por la terraza.

El polen debió de metérsele en la nariz, y Riza se llevo el pañuelo a al nariz justo a tiempo para ahogar un estornudo. Aun así, no fue suficiente. Oyó que un de los hombres emitía aún exclamación y no espero mas. Se metió por una de las puerta del salón, pero el pañuelo se la había caído al suelo de la terraza.

Nadie pareció oírla ni percibir se apresurada entrada. Se escondió detrás de una columna, respirando hondo para ver si se le tranquilizaba el pulso. Apoyo una mano contra la fría pared de piedra y se llevo la otra a la frente, tratando de aliviar el repentino dolor de cabeza. No podía ignorar lo que había oído, y eso la inquietaba. ¿Podría ser que Roy tuviera alguna clase de apuesta con Maes para conquistar a las jóvenes del pueblo por entretenimiento? Se acordó del día en que Maes Hughes y Roy habían entrado en el salón de te. Roy había estado de lo mas atento con Gracia mientras que Maes había sido agradable con ella. Y esa noche Roy, Maes y Jean habían coqueteado con muchas de las jóvenes de la fiesta, malditos…

- Creo que ha debido caérsete esto, Elizabeth.

Un terror frió le atenazo el estomago, seguido de una desagradable sensación en la nuca. Se volvió despacio y vio a Roy justo detrás de ella, con el pañuelo en la mano. Tenía una E y una H bordadas, y Roy lo tenía tomado de tal modo que las letras quedaran perfectamente visibles. Ambos sabían que no tenia sentido que ella negara que era suyo.

Riza se paso la lengua por los labios resecos. Era el momento de preguntarle que tramaba con Maes y Jean, el momento de hablar y de ser sincera con el como siempre lo había sido. Lo miro a los ojos oscuros y el la miro también, con gesto implacable, Su pelea anterior parecía oprimirlos con su peso.

- Gracias- dijo Riza sin mas.

Tomo el pañuelo y se lo guardo, esperando que no le temblaran mucho las manos. No tenia ni idea de por que esta tan nerviosa. Tal vez fuera la culpabilidad, el resentimiento, el despecho, o una mezcla de las tres cosas.

-Debió de caérseme cuando salí a tomar aire- dijo ella.

Roy arqueo las cejas con escepticismo.

-No te he visto cuando he estado ahí fuera ahora mismo. ¿Me has visto?

Riza vacilo. Jamás le había dicho a Roy una mentira en su vida. Aspiro hondo.

- No- dijo ella-. ¿Acaso has salido con alguna incauta joven a contemplar las estrellas?

Roy sonrió.

-No- dijo-

- Ah- Riza no sabia que decir-. Bueno… gracias… - hizo un vago gesto hacia su bolso- y buenas noches… Creo que mi abuelo estará preparándose para irse.

Roy le hizo una leve inclinación; su atractivo rostro estaba tan serio que parecía tallado en piedra. Riza tuvo la incomoda sensación de que la estaba observando cuando cruzaba la sala hacia donde estaba el general Grumman. Cuando estaba ya cerca de donde estaba su abuelo, no pudo evitar volverse y mirarlo, y vio a Maes Hughes que se había acercado a Roy y hablaba con el con gesto urgente. Vio que Roy negaba una vez con la cabeza. Con decisión, y entonces la miro y sus miradas se encontraron. Su expresión era remota.

La rabia se apodero de nuevo de ella. Maes siempre le había resultado agradable aunque no lo tomara en serio. La simple idea de que hubiera podido hacer alguna odiosa apuesta le revolvía el estomago. No podía vengarse de Maes o de Jean Havoc, pero Roy estaba a su alcance. Horas antes había pensado que era demasiado arrogante y que había que darle una lección. En ese momento se reafirmo en su idea. Sin duda se vengaría. Y la venganza seria muy dulce.

------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Roy decidió caminar de vuelta a casa de Maes, y en esa ocasión nadie lo acecho. Había declinado con cierta brusquedad la oferta de Maes Hughes de acompañarlo; pero lo cierto es que necesitaba pensar. Sobre todo quería pensar en Riza Hawkeye.

Era ridículo sospechar que Riza tuviera algo que ver con todo ese asunto de las armas. Se lo había dicho a Maes un monto de veces, y seguía pensándolo. Su instinto sabía que Riza jamás cometería una traición. Y sin embargo no podía negar que había estado en la terraza esa noche cuando el y Maes habían hablado. Pero, inexplicablemente ella había negado que lo hubiera visto. Roy había sabido entonces que estaba mintiendo, pero no había sabido por que. Que el supiera, Riza jamás le había mentido. Le inquietaba que comenzara a hacerlo en ese momento.

Era otra noche de luna clara. Roy se desabotono el cuello de la camisa. Se sentía mejor sin tanta formalidad. En realidad, como mejor se sentí era así, al aire libre. Bailar con chicas como Lust y Layla había sido para el una prueba muy dura. Lust había sido sorprendentemente discreta, y aunque Layla no había dejado de hablar sin el que le preguntara siquiera, al final de la velada no se había enterado de nada de interés. En lugar de eso había tenido que soportar su parloteo mientras observaba a Riza coquetear con el monigote de James Kestrel y luego con Frank Archer.

Se dijo que la discusión con Riza había sido muy tonta, pero también que ella era capas de pincharlo si quería. Su acusación de insinceridad le había molestado, cuando se había esforzado tanto en tratarla con dulzura. Pero Roy sabía cual era la razón de la tensión que se había interpuesto entre ellos, aunque Riza no lo supiera. Sabia que el beso que se había dado en la sala de billar, fuera o no un error, no se podía olvidar.

Riza le había dicho que los dos deberían hacer como si no hubiera pasado. Y ella estaba tratando de creérselo, pensaba Roy, pero no lo estaba logrando. Ni tampoco podía ocultar su enfado cuando el le prestaba atención a otras mujeres. Estaba celosa y eso era algo que le daba muchos ánimos. Además tenía que reconocer que el sentía lo mismo. Riza era capas de provocar tal emoción en el sin problemas. Era una nueva experiencia para el y tenia que aceptarlo, aunque le pesara. La señorita Hawkeye era su Némesis. No podía escapar de su poder.

---------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------

Pasaron varios días antes de que Riza volviera a ver a Roy. La mañana después de la fiesta, el no fue a la excavación por que tenia una importante reunión y aunque su abuelo le quito importancia y lo consideró razonable, Riza no estaba tan segura de que fuera solo ese el motivo. En secreto había esperado que Roy se presentara temprano y se disculpara con ella por su conducta tan poco caballeros la noche anterior, después de lo cual volverían a estar cómodos el uno en la compañía del otro. Pero eso no ocurrió.

Riza pasó el tiempo en la cocina con la señora Goodfellow, que estaba haciendo mermelada, y paso la mañana leyendo algunos de los informes que le había robado en secreto a Roy y aunque estaban algo confusos la lectura le resulto muy estimulante. Resultaba interesante conocer el punto de vista del joven militar en ese asunto. Aun los mapas y los libros de Jefrey Maskelyne no tenían mucho sentido para ella, pero parecía confirmar que había algo oculto en el campo donde estaban trabajando, sin embargo no tenia intención de implicar a Roy en la búsqueda.

Por la tarde fue a dar un paseo con James Kestrel, que era, por supuesto, demasiado moderado en sus costumbres como para no levantarse al día después de la fiesta. Dieron un agradable paseo de una hora por el rió, y al final Riza sabia que era un hombre de muchas opiniones sobre multitud de asuntos, pero que no tenia ni una pizca de sentido del humor. Como candidato a marido en un principio le había parecido una elección prometedora, pero eso había sido antes de oírlo hablar y de verlo coqueteando con Layla cuando había salido a tomar aire a la terraza la noche anterior.

Le daba la impresión de que ello solo demostraba que su carácter era bastante inestable.

James le insistió para que volviera a dar un paseo con el pronto, pero Riza declino su oferta, suavizando su negativa al aceptar que fuera su acompañante en la celebración que se llevaría a cabo en el pueblo en unas cuantas semanas más. Se sentía ligeramente culpable por ello, puesto que era conciente de que estaba utilizando a James Kestrel del mismo modo que el parecía estar utilizando a Layla.

El domingo cayo una suave llovizna durante todo el día que impidió que su abuelo fuera a la excavación; así que el general se quedo en la casa leyendo tranquilamente. Por la tarde Riza estaba invitada a casa de Gracia, pero Roy no apareció, y Riza sintió que lo echaba de menos. Frank Archer estaba presente, reclamando su atención y muy complacido de llevarla a la cuidad al día siguiente. Riza deseó poder mostrar un poco más de emoción por la salida, pero vio que era imposible.

El día siguiente amaneció soleado y caluroso, y Riza tomo su cuaderno de dibujo y bajo a los campos. Camino despacio hacia el grupo de pinos que se elevaban por encima del rió y pronto estaba totalmente ensimismada en el dibujo. Pocas vece haba dibujado a personas, ya que todo sus esfuerzo habían sido puestos en los lugares en los que había estado. Dibujo a su abuelo durante un rato, tratando de captar el movimiento de las mangas o de sus facciones; pero el general no pasaba de ser un montón de líneas sobre el papel, así que Riza se dio por vencida.

A ultima hora de la tarde Roy apareció de repente paseando por el camino desde la casa, levantando la mano para saludar a su abuelo y dirigiéndose a la zanja donde Riza se había sentado con el hacia unas semanas. Se movía con gracia y naturalidad. Riza aguanto la respiración al verlo acercarse. El paso de unos días solo había conseguido endurecerla en cuanto al empeño de mostrarse dura con el, y estaba dolida y enfadada por que su pelea hubiera significado tan poco para el que no hubiera corrido a disculparse. Tal vez había llegado le momento de vengarse, se sentía extrañamente nerviosa.

Roy se quito la chaqueta y se puso a trabajar. Ese día había un poco de brisa que le revolvía el cabello oscuro y aplastaba contra su pecho la camisa blanca. Riza pestañeo, diciéndose que ya estaba bien de mirarlo, tomo su lápiz y se puso a trabajar en el dibujo.

Su primer intento fue horrible. No había plasmado bien las proporciones, y Roy acabo como un gigante con una cabeza diminuta. Era ridículo imaginar que aquel dibujo pudiera servir de base para uno que se incluyera en el libro de acuarelas de Catherine. Cuando su segundo intento fallo también decidió pensar por que había vuelto a ocurrirle. Tal vez no lo había dado al asunto la atención que merecía. Tal ves necesitaba estudiarlo bien y analizar su físico mejor.

Roy estaba a unos tres metros, pero como estaba medio de espaldas a ella, no era muy probable que la hubiera visto. Riza dejo el cuaderno de dibujo y lo estudio durante cinco minutos, observando el modo en que su cuerpo de movía con suavidad y preescisión. Lo miro con la mirada desapasionada de un artista y no se sintió turbada. Entonces empezó a dibujar.

Después de dibujar su rostro, que solo veía de perfil, empezó a trazar las líneas de su torso y esa vez consiguió hacerlo en proporción. Estaba extremadamente complacida con los progresos que hacia.

Entonces Roy se quito la camia. El sol del atardecer bañaba su cuerpo de una luz anaranjada, dándole un brillo dorado. A Riza se la cayó el lápiz de entre los dedos, rodando por la hierba. Al ver que se le había abierto la boca sin darse cuenta, frunció el ceño y la cerro rápidamente.

En ese momento fue como si alguien hubiera encendido una llama en su interior, por que le era totalmente imposible ver a Roy con el ojo objetivo de un artista. En lugar de eso se sentía empujada a verlo con la claridad con que lo había visto antes, fuerte, viril y tremendamente atractivo.

Miro el boceto, y de pronto la idea de tratar de humillar a Roy por el trato que le había dado le parecía una mala pasada, un detalle feo, y sobre todo, desesperadamente triste. Riza se daba cuenta de que había sido una estupidez desde un principio, nacida de los celos por que no le gustaba que Roy le prestara atención a otras mujeres.

Y de repente, sentada allí, inmóvil con una mezcla de estupor y deseo, una ráfaga de viento levanto las pagina del cuaderno de dibujo. Lo aplasto instintivamente con la mano, y Roy levanto la vista de donde estaba trabajando y la miro directamente a ella. Agarro la camisa y salto de la zanja.

--------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de hoy y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer y por supuesto a las que me dejan su opinión, así que:

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, como ves las cosas están algo tensas, pero de apoco tendrán que irse dando cuenta de lo que pasa entre ellos es algo serio. Gracias por el apoyo, un beso y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sangosinha**: Como ves Riza esta muerta de celos, y Roy lleno de dudas, peor ya se irán arreglando las cosas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Riza complica las cosas y Roy se confunde mucho mas, ahora a ver como se las arreglan para solucionar sus problemas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tsuyu**: Como ves Riza se esta arrepintiendo de su plan, Roy esta confundido y Riza celosa. Me alegra que te siga gustando la historia, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Spacekkity04**: Como ves Riza ya no esta tan segura de hacerle pasar a Roy por lo mal que la trato, sin embargo cada día esta mas celosa y Roy confundido. La época es más o menos similar a la de la serie. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Si, Roy se porto fatal ay ahora siguen peleado, pero ya habrá reconciliación. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**:

Riza se puso de pie de un salto, llena de pánico. No sabia donde mirar ni que hacer primero, Las páginas del cuaderno bailaban al viento, evitando sus desesperados intentos de atraparlas. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Roy se ponía la camisa, para subir la pendiente hacia donde estaba ella. Aparte de haberla pillado mirándolo, acabaría dándose cuenta de que había estado dibujándolo también… Riza levanto del suelo dos hojas que tenia mas cerca de los dedos temblorosos, sintiendo nauseas al ver que Roy se agachaba para recoger un par de hojas y las miraba con cierto interés.

Se acerco a ella al abrigo de los pinos y le paso las paginas con cortesía.

-Hola, Elizabeth- su tono de voz no parecía en absoluto cansado después de subir la ladera.

Riza la contrario, se había quedado sin respiración.

-¡Ah…! Esto… hola, Roy- le quito el papel en un segundo y se lo pego al pecho-. Ah… gracias.

-Es un placer- dijo Roy-. Hace un poco de viento para ponerse a dibujar, ¿no?

Riza se arriesgo a echarle una mirada a las hojas que el se había encontrado. Eran los dibujos de su abuelo. Eso querría decir que ella había debido recoger ya los dibujos de el y por ello no hacia ninguna falta que el los viera.

Roy estaba mirándola con callado aprecio. Riza era muy conciente de que estaba sofocada y estaba segura de que estaría sudando. Arrugo los dibujos con saña. La idea de dibujarlo había sido un error desde el principio, de tantas maneras distintas. Jamás volvería a tratar de dibujar a Roy. El libro de acuarelas de Catherine tendría que salir sin el.

- No me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí arriba- dijo Roy, sin apartar la mirada de su cara-. ¿Llevas mucho aquí?

Riza se sonrojo a un mas.

-Si… ¡No! Esto es, el tiempo suficiente para hacer unos cuantos bocetos… -hizo un gesto exagerado con las manos-. Ya sabes, de mi abuelo, del paisaje…

-Del paisaje- repitió Roy, sonreído levemente-. Entiendo.

Riza temió de pronto que hubiera visto uno de los dibujos de el. Tuvo que aguantarse el deseo de arrugar el papel.

- Me disculpo- dijo Roy despacio- si me has visto sin camisa- No querría ofender a una señorita. No después de la última vez.

Riza tenia la boca seca. Lo miro fijamente, recordando en vivo detalle el pecho y la piel suave bajo la camisa. Ardía en deseos de acariciarlo.

-Yo… esto… no estoy ofendida… -dijo ella.

Roy levanto una ceja.

-¿Entonces me has visto?

Riza trago saliva.

-Yo… apenas me he fijado… Estaba ocupada dibujando.

Roy la miró y vio que se le subían los colores de nuevo.

-Bueno- dijo pasado un momento-. Me alegro de haberte visto, Riza, porque quería hablar contigo sobre la fiesta. Siento no haber podido hacerlo antes, pero me llamaron de imprevisto.

Riza se dio la vuelta. No quería prolongar su reunión. Y aunque quería que Roy le dijera que lo sentía, en ese momento se daba cuenta de que no quería hablar de la fiesta. Se sentía demasiado avergonzada porque el había estado a punto de pillarla in fraganti.

-No hay necesidad… -empezó a decir ella.

-Si que la hay- dijo Roy poniéndole la mano en el brazo-. Estuve muy grosero contigo, Riza, y deseo disculparme.

Riza hizo una pausa en el borde del saliente.

-No importa, Roy. Como tu dijiste, somos tan viejos amigos que entre nosotros no tiene por que haber ceremonias.

Roy la miro a la cara. Riza percibió que cambiaba de expresión, y que se volvió más ceñudo.

-Pareces muy indiferente ahora, Riza- dijo Roy-. En ese momento me dio la impresión de que estaba bastante dolida.

Riza se mordió el labio- Y así es. Pero ya me siento mejor- los bordes del papel le pinchaban la palma de la mano, recordándole que debía irse-. Discúlpame, por favor, yo… Tengo cosas que hacer. El hombre que va a arreglar el reloj llegara enseguida; mi abuelo lo desarmo para demostrar una ridícula ley de física y ahora ha entrado arena en el mecanismo.

Roy le sonrió, y a Riza le pareció que estaba de cara al sol. Se sentía desconsolada, atrapada por una atracción tan fuerte como cuando había estado dibujando, y trato de disimularla agachándose a retirar el lápiz de la hierba.

- Esta noche algunos nos reuniremos en casa de Gracia- dijo ella un poco la azar-. ¿Vas a ir, Roy?

-Esta noche no- dijo Roy-. ¿Te va a acompañar James Kestrel?

Riza volvió la cabeza con rapidez.

-No, ¿Por qué lo peguntas?

-Por nada en particular- Roy se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones-. He oído decir que han salido a pasear juntos. Me sorprende que Kestrel se arriesgara a tomar parte en una actividad tan peligrosa como salir a caminar. Podría hacerse daño.

Riza trató de no sonreír.

-¿No fue a si como comenzamos a pelearnos la ultima vez, Roy?- le preguntó en tono suave- Creo que hay ciertos temas que siento que deberíamos evitar si queremos estar bien juntos.

Roy apoyo una mano contra el tronco del pino mas cercano y la miro de arriba abajo.

-¿Te refieres a nuestra elección e parejas de baile, para coquetear o para pasear?- le dijo en tono suave.

-Precisamente- Riza alzo la cabeza con altivez-. No comentare nada de tus coqueteos si tu no juzgas los míos.

Roy le lanzo una pausada y picara sonrisa.

-¿Y por que no íbamos a hablar de ello, Riza- le desafió- cuando tu y yo somos buenos amigos y siempre hemos dicho que podemos hablar de todo? ¿Acaso estamos reconociendo que la naturaleza de nuestra amistad ha cambiado?

Riza noto que se ruborizaba de nuevo. No temía ponerse a discutir con el. En absoluto. El miedo que sentía era otra cosa. Los sentimientos que tenia hacia el la inquietaban, la turbaban y la desconcertaban. Lo miro, casi se podría decir que era incapaz de articular una respuesta adecuada.

El viento le arrebato las hojas que tenia en al mano por segunda vez.

-Cuidado- le dijo Roy.

Piso una hoja y se agacho a recogerla, a punto casi de chocarse con Riza, que rápidamente se había echado sobre la hoja. El corazón le latía como un tambor mientras arrugaba las hojas y las hacia una pelota.

-Perdóname, Roy- se apresuro a decir-. La verdad es que tengo que ir a prepararme.

- Siempre estas huyendo de mí- dijo Roy con suavidad; cuando sonrió Riza se sintió aun más acalorada-. Pronto, Riza, debemos pasar un rato juntos.

-Yo…

Riza no sabia lo que eso le parecía. Estar con Roy era como invitar al peligro. No podía mirarlo; se sentía inquieta y tensa; y se dijo para sus adentros que era por culpa del papel acusatorio que tenia en la mano, y no por Roy en si.

-Eso seria agradable- le dijo rápidamente-. Perdona, por favor… -dijo en tono de suplica.

Roy asintió despacio. Le toco la mejilla, y noto que tenia los dedos frescos sobre su piel caliente, y después de dio media vuelta y se echo a andar en dirección a la excavación. Cuando había dado cinco pasos se dio la vuelta.

- Ah, por cierto, Riza- dijo-. He pensado lo que dijiste sobre el libro de Catherine y creo que tienes razón. He sido poco… generoso… al negarme a tomar parte. Creo que tal vez pose para un retrato después de todo.

Riza emitió un gemido entrecortado, por no mirar con la culpabilidad que sentía por dentro la hoja de papel que tenia en la mano.

-¿Ah, de verdad, Roy? -dijo en tono un poco chillón?- Eso seria estupendo.

-Me alegra que te parezca bien- Roy le sonreía suavemente-. Eso es, por supuesto, a no ser que prefieras dibujarme tu. Como veo que muestra un interés renovado por el dibujo…

Riza se agarro convulsivamente al cuaderno de dibujo y el lápiz se partió.

-Me temo que esa habilidad no esta a la altura de tema- dijo en tono tenso.

-¿No?- dijo Roy-. Si tú lo dices.

Echo a andar tranquilamente hacia la excavación, y Riza le oyó silbar entre dientes Estaba segura de que el se había dado cuenta exactamente de lo que había pasado.

----------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

-¡Chicas, por favor!

Catherine dio unas palmadas como si fuera una institutriz de colegio recriminado a su recalcitrante rebaño.

-¿Cómo vamos a hablar del asunto de la escuela si ninguna esta prestado atención?

Las jóvenes estaban sentadas en el césped, bajo una enorme marquesa blanca. Era otro DIA muy caluroso, y resultaba un placer poder estar al aire libre donde la agradable brisa del rió ayudaba al menos a apalear el agóbiate calor. El aire estaba cargado del penetrante perfume del verano: el olor a hierba recién cortada, el mas seco y punzante de la lavanda y el suave perfume de las rosas que adornaban la pérgola a la izquierda. A Riza le estaba entrando sueño.

En ese momento ocurrió algo que distrajo a las jóvenes. La primera que lo vio fue Riza. Roy Mustang apareció en ese momento por un costado de la casa acompañado del señor Daubenay. El artista había colocado su caballete en el césped frente a la pérgola cuajada de rosas y le daba instrucciones a Roy para que se colocara de pie sobre el escalón bajo del arco y adoptara la actitud de un hombre que oteaba al horizonte.

Riza ahogo una risilla. Evidentemente la idea era la de crear la impresión de un aventurero intrépido; pero como Roy tenia detrás una rosa que le sobresalí por encima de la cabeza, el efecto era bastante cómico. Y todavía mas, se daba cuenta incluso a esa distancia, de que a Roy todo aquello le resultaba ridículo. Su porte era tenso, y apenas lograba ocultar su impaciencia. Y cuando vio que las jóvenes lo observaban, frunció el ceño.

Continuaron a duras penas un poco mas, pero cando Roy se quito al chaqueta y se la echó con gesto indolente sobre el hombro como el había pedido el señor Daubenay, toda la concentración se fue al traste. Layla la se quedo boquiabierta, e incluso hubo que llamarle la atención dos veces a Gracia, Riza se enojo al ver que era tan culpable como las demás. Trato de concentrarse en la conversación de Catherine, pero solo consiguió quedarse en blanco mientras su pensamiento volaba de nuevo hacia la figura de Roy. Levanto la vista y vio que Catherine la miraba divertida.

-No se como decirte, Riza, lo contenta que estoy de que hayas convencido al coronel Mustang para que pose para el libro de acuarelas. Estoy convencida de que el merito es todo tuyo- pero se puso seria-. Y la culpa de la distracción de la mayoría de ustedes es solo de el, así que me veré en la obligación de pedirle al señor Daubenay que se lleve el caballete a otro sitio. Su modelo las esta distrayendo.

Pero incluso después de que el señor Daubenay y Roy se marcharan a otro sitio, donde ya no los veían, las jóvenes no lograron retomar la discusión. Exasperada, Catherine les aconsejo que se fueran a casa, pesaran un par de ideas y las comentaran luego.

En lugar de tomar el camino del rió, Riza acepto el ofrecimiento de Layla y Gracia de llevarla a casa. Mientras iban en el coche, las jóvenes le hicieron algunas preguntas sobre sus pretendientes. Gracia mantenía que James Kestrel se mostraba muy interesado, y como Riza se había prometido a si misma no compartir la información del coqueteo de James con Layla que parecía bastante tensa en ese momento, no podía hacer otra cosa mas que reír y quitarle la razón.

- Desde luego, Riza- comento Layla-, tienes una proliferación de admiradores.

- Y como es el caso- dijo Riza-, no estoy contenta con ninguno de ellos. El señor Lang es un gandul, el señor Kestrel me llena de aburrimiento y Archer no termina por convencerme- Riza sacudió la cabeza-. Me pregunto por que tan difícil encontrar a un hombre respetable en este pueblo. ¡Ninguno es aceptable!

-Pero si estas buscando mujeriegos, te verías abrumada con la cantidad de candidatos- dijo Gracia riéndose.

Tomaron la curva final de la pendiente.

-Tal ves resulte- dijo Layla hábilmente-, que todos estos hombres de los que hablamos tan mal sean serios y formales bajo la superficie.

-¡Vamos, Layla!- dijo Gracia-. ¿Maes un hombre serio y formal?

Layla le lanzó a su amiga una mirada elocuente y Gracia se sonrojó.

-Creo- se apresuro a decir Riza- que entiendo lo que quiso decir Gracia, Layla. No conozco bien a Maes, pero puedo asegurar con certeza de que Roy, por ejemplo, jamás podría ser descrito como serio y formal.

Layla sonrió levemente.

-Tal ves no. ¿Pero tiene sentido del humor, Riza?

Riza se echo a reír.

-Oh, si desde luego.

-¿Y posee la humildad suficiente?

-En absoluto. A veces es bastante arrogante.

Fue Layla la que se echo a reír entonces.

- Sin embargo eso puede ser una característica muy atractivo en un hombre. Sin duda no negaras que en comparación con Frank Archer, por ejemplo, Roy Mustang parece reírse de si mismo.

Riza lo pensó y tuvo que reconocer que había algo de verdad en las palabras de Layla.

-Bueno… - dijo con cautela-. Es cierto que Roy, no es un arrogante del mismo modo que Archer.

-¿Y lo encuentras atractivo?

Riza se sonrojo.

-Supongo que se puede decir que lo es…

-Eso no es significativo- objeto Gracia-. Una tendría que estar muerta para no encontrar atractivo a Roy.

-Muy bien- concedió Layla-. ¿Pero te gusta, Riza? ¿Lo estimas como hombre?

Riza frunció el ceño. Se daba cuanta de que sus sentimientos por Roy Mustang se estaban volviendo extremadamente complicados. Sentía por el una emoción mucho mas fuerte que una mera estima. Le gustaba Roy tremendamente. Siempre le había gustado. La razón por la que le pesaba que hubieran peleado era porque valoraba mucho la amistad de Roy y no podía soportar perderla. De hecho, no solo le gustaba Roy. Lo amaba… Solo de pensarlo se puso colorada.

- Si- dijo en voz baja-. Le tengo en mucha estima.

- Entonces- continuó Layla-, en realidad Roy Mustang posee casi todas las cualidades que buscarías en un hombre. Mientras que Archer, Lang y Kestrel no tienen ninguna posibilidad. Si todo es tan claro, ¿Por qué no estas comprometida con el?

-------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de hoy y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas al que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Tsuyu**: Como ves ya se han reconciliado, Roy acepto hacer de modelo y ahora macho se pregunta por que no están juntos. Gracia por el apoyo, espero te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris:** Amiga, descuida, recordaba que el viernes tuviste que salir a toda prisa y supuse que tendrías mucho trabajo. Como ves ya se reconciliaron pero no todo resulto como Riza pensaba. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, tu haya con calor y yo muerta de frió, el tiempo esta horrible. Como ves todo marchar tranquilo, la verdad es que esta historia no tiene mucho sobresaltos. Gracia por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Spacekitty04**: Como ves a Riza la broma le salio al revés, pero ya se han reconciliado. Sobre lo de los dibujos me alegro mucho que dibujes y quien sabe, en una de esas me ayudas a ilustrar las historias, jejeje, la próxima que pienso subir cuando termine esta será histórica así que quizás… Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Si, a Riza la venganza no le resultó y en cambio terminó mucho mas confundida. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: No te preocupes, y como ves ya se reconciliaron aunque no como Riza esperaba. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**:

Riza no tuvo que responder, ya que el coche se detenía en el cruce en ese momento.

-Deberíamos hacer un paseo a la playa- dijo Gracia con alegría-, si continúa el buen tiempo. ¿Te gustaría, Riza?

-Me encantaría- dijo Riza.

Se despidió de ellas mientras el coche tomaba el camino de la derecha que conducía hacia la casa de Gracia así que se dispuso a caminar lo poco que le quedaba hasta la casa.

El sol era aun mas intenso en el camino, y Riza no deseba más que tumbarse a la sombra y dormir. Cuando llego a la entrada de la casa, estaba sudorosa y le pesaba no haber aceptado la oferta de Layla de llevarla a casa. Todo estaba en silencio; incluso los pájaros estaban quietos, agobiados por el calor. Impulsivamente Riza cruzó la entrada polvorienta y se sentó a la sombra de la entrada. Se sintió mucho mejor. Aspiro hondo y noto con fastidio que sudaba por la espalda y que tenía la cara colorada y sudorosa.

Tal ves fuera la intensidad el calor, o tal ves los cometarios de Layla, que le llevo a Riza a pensar en Roy y en la conversación que había tenido lugar un rato antes. Layla había dado en el blanco con precisión extrema. Roy poseía muchas de las cualidades que ella admiraba; era el tipo de hombre que quería.

Deseaba un marido como Roy Mustang. Riza movió un hombro para acomodarse contra la piedra. Era algo más que eso. Si era sincera consigo misma, tenia que reconocer que Roy era el hombre que quería.

Pero solo de pensarlo sintió miedo y le sobrevinieron las dudas. No podía ser. Roy era aventurero, temerario, precipitado e imprevisible. No le gustaba en absoluto su estilo de vida. Sin embargo, le tenía cariño. Sabia también que podía confiar totalmente en el, y jamás había dudado de el.

Riza pestañeo con rapidez, como tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. No tenia nada de malo reconocer que quería a Roy como a un hermano mayor. Y también estaba dispuesta a reconocer que Roy poseía cualidades que ella admiraba y apreciaba. Incluso reconocería que deseaba aun hombre de esas características. Pero Roy… Descarto el insidioso pensamiento. Era bastante imposible que Roy le atrajera de ese modo. Deseaban cosas distintas de la vida. Y ella estaba segura de que el solo la veía como a una amiga.

¿Pero… la habría visto Roy como a ana amiga cuando la había besado en la sala de billar? ¿Y era amistad lo que había sentido hacia el cuando entre los pinos lo había observado y había sentido aquella turbadora sensualidad? No podía engañarse a si misma. Lo que había sentido era algo mucho más conmovedor que mera amistad. Lo que había sentido era tracción. E iba a curarse de ello. A toda prisa.

----------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Cuando entro en la casa se encontró a Roy en el pasillo hablando con su abuelo. Grumman la saludo distraídamente y salio para volver al trabajo, y Roy se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa en los labios. El sol de atardecer arrancaba calidos dibujos del suelo de madera y coloreaba el cabello de Roy, que parecía aun más oscuro. Riza trago saliva. Con suma inquietud se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente. Seguramente le había dado mucho el sol. En realidad, pensaba, lo que hacia falta era una buena tormenta que aclarara un poco el ambiente y a ella las ideas.

-¿Estas bien, Riza?- le pregunto Roy, tocándole el brazo en tono burlón-. Pareces muy sofocada.

-Yo… si, gracias- Riza se aparto de el-. Creo que estoy un poco mareada, ahora mismo.

-Si, el calor… -murmuro Roy-. La explicación mas fácil a todos los males.

Riza lo miro y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Querías algo, Roy?

-Muchas cosas- dijo el mientras le miraba a la cara, precisamente los labios.

-¿Qué?- de pronto Riza tenia la vos algo ronca.

-Me preguntaba si podrías buscarme la copia de tu abuelo del último informe que hice- dijo Roy-. El mío desapareció misteriosamente y tenía alguna información del trabajo que he estado haciendo.

Riza sintió una ridícula sensación de decepción y se enojo consigo misma por ello. Así que ignoro la sensación y trato de adoptar el mismo aire natural que tenia el.

-¿El informe? Si, claro. Voy a mirar en los archivos de mi abuelo y después te lo hago llegar.

-Gracias- Roy le sonrió-. Supongo que será mejor que me vaya. ¿Te has divertido en la reunión en casa de Catherine?

-Si, gracias. Te vimos en el jardín. Me sorprende que pudieras escapar del señor Daubenay tan pronto. No es posible que haya podido pintar ya el boceto para el libro de acuarelas, ¿no?

Roy hizo una mueca.

-Me temo que me aburrí y le dije que tenía que atender un asunto urgente. Eso de estar de pie sin hacer nada mientras me hacen un retrato no es mi idea de aprovechar el tiempo.

Riza negó con la cabeza.

-Pues ya has conseguido bastante. Porque para empezar conseguiste distraer al grupo. Catherine estaba un tanto consternada al ver tan poca concentración.

Riza se dio cuenta de que Roy estaba bastante contento consigo mismo.

-¿Te distraje?- pregunto.

Riza vacilo. Parecía que mentir a Roy estaba convirtiendo últimamente en una costumbre.

-No me distrajiste a mí en particular- dijo-. Pero Gracia y Layla estaba bastante asombradas, e incluso Lust no era indiferente.

-Mientras que tu, como te has criado conmigo eres indiferente a mi y te preguntabas como ninguna era capas de pensar con seriedad.

Riza sonrió.

-No precisamente. Entiendo por que tu retrato quedaría bien en el cuaderno de acuarelas de Catherine.

Roy parecía sorprendido.

-¿De verdad? Viniendo de ti, eso es decir mucho, Riza. No hace mucho me dijiste que estabas segura de que había otras jóvenes a quienes mis encantos podrían impresionar, pero que tu no te encontrabas entre ellas.

Riza se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error de estrategia.

- Bueno- dijo sonrojándose- .Creo que es mi deber evitar que acabes creyéndotelo demasiado.

-Supongo que alguien debe ocuparse de eso- dijo Roy-. Aunque Dios sabe bien que me gustaría que no fueras tu, Elizabeth. Tú eres la persona cuya opinión valoro más. La única razón por la que accedí a posar para ese estupido cuaderno de acuarelas de Catherine fue para complacerte.

Riza lo miro.

-¿De verdad? Pero no creo que mi opinión te importe tanto, ¿no?

-Te sorprendería- dijo Roy- Estoy seguro de que a estas alturas sabrás muy bien que mi único deseo es hacerte feliz.

Su tono era un tanto burlón, pero bajo la superficie había una nota de sinceridad. Riza lo miro a la cara, buscando la expresión de sus ojos. El pasillo estaba medio a oscuras, y Riza no sabia si estaba o no sonriendo, pero lo que si sabia era que de pronto le resultaba muy difícil apartar la mirada de el.

-No me había dado cuenta… - Riza recupero la compostura-. Quiero decir, me alegra que hayas decidido posar para el libro de acuarelas…

Se le quedo la garganta seca y se le atascaron las palabras al ver la expresión en sus ojos.

- ¿Y que piensas de las demás cosas que te he dicho?- le preguntó Roy en tono suave-. Elizabeth, sabes que tu opinión es la que mas valoro.

-Yo…

Riza no continuo. No podía. Llevaba toda la tarde tratando de levantar en su pensamiento las barreras que le protegieran de Roy; de pronto el tan solo aparecía interesado en echarlas abajo. Roy levanto la mano y le retiro un mechón de pelo de la mejilla. En sus ojos había una expresión intensa, absorta.

Iba a besarla, y a Riza el corazón empezó a latirle muy deprisa. Separo los labios instintivamente, y vio que Roy fijaba allí la vista. Estaban muy cerca ya. La proximidad de Roy, el roce de sus manos. Le causaba una turbación tremenda. En un segundo estará en sus brazos, y no se resistiría a ello, ni por un instante, puesto que no quería hacerlo. La idea la lleno de asombro y el éxito, de dulce deseo.

Una puerta se abrió y la señora Goodfellow salio con energía, deteniéndose de pronto al ver a la pareja en el pasillo.

-¡Ahí esta, coronel! El general Grumman se pregunta si quiere cenar con el y al señorita Elizabeth mañana por la noche. Dijo algo de una cena junto al rió. ¿No es así, señorita Elizabeth?

Arrancada de cuajo de su ensoñación sensual, Riza se sonrojo, maldiciendo a Roy interiormente por tener la capacidad de despertar en ella aquellas sensaciones. Aspiro hondo antes de contestar.

-Por favor, cena con nosotros- dijo tratando de aparentar ligereza-. Todo sea por la amistad.

Vio que Roy se ponía un poco tenso un instante.

-Por la amistad. Claro- sonrió de nuevo-. Acepto encantado.

-Bien- Riza se sentía aliviada.

Aquello pondría fin de una vez por todas a aquellos extraños matices que parecían fluir entre ellos. Podría recuperar pie de nuevo y volver a la relación de siempre. La compañía del general Grumman contribuiría a que fuera como siempre.

Roy sonrió levemente.

-Entonces adiós, Roy.

Roy se despidió y salio, Riza subió despacio las escaleras para ir a su habitación, donde se tiro en la cama. Aquella atracción que sentía hacia Roy tenia que ser algo pasajero, algo fruto del trato. Su amistad había aguantado muchos años, pero no aguantaría ni cinco minutos mas si ella cedía a la tentación de sus besos. ¿Por qué como retroceder después? Roy no era de los que querían casarse, y aunque lo fuera no era el hombre para ella. Querían cosas tan distintas de la vida que sus esperanzas y aspiraciones jamás podrían coincidir.

Riza se dio la vuelta y apoyo la mejilla sobre la tela de algodón que cubría la almohada. Sabía que estaba pensando con sensatez, con lógica. Sabía que Roy le atraía de un modo innegable e inexplicable, pero que de momento no estaba más cerca de descubrir la verdad.

---------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero que les haya gustado como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Como ves Riza ya se esta dando cuenta de que quiere a Roy a su lado pero tiene miedo, espero te haya gustado el chao, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tsuyu**: Si, ya están mejor y aun queda la cena de mañana, a ver como les va. Gracias por el apoyo, espero te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Espero que cuando leas este chap te haya gustado al igual que el otro si lo estas leyendo el viernes. Como ves las cosas han mejorado y Riza esta abriendo los ojos. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sangosinha**: Como vez por lo menos Riza ya ha reconocido que quiere a Roy a su lado aunque tiene un poco de miedo, ya se arreglaran las cosas entre Gracia y Maes. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**spacekitty04**: Como ves las cosas van mejorando y mañana vendrá la cena, a ver que pasa con eso. Sobre la dirección no me llego, así que no pude ver el dibujo, quizás sea una molestia pero me gustaría si me lo pudieras enviar a mi correo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, como ves las cosas avanzan un poco, Riza se dio cuenta de que la hombre que quería a su lado es a Roy, y ahora cenaran juntos, a ver que ocurre. Gracias por el apoyo, un beso enorme y nos leemos mañana, y sobre el review del otro fic no te preocupes, la pagina ha sido un caos estos días, desaparecían, chap, fics, etc…


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**:

A las ocho de la tarde del día siguiente, Riza se fue a andar por los jardines abajo hasta el grupo de pinos que daban al rió. Hacia una noche balsámica cargada con los aromas del verano, de las flores y de los árboles; amenizada por el lento fluir del rió. El sol aun no se había puesto, y su abuelo aun estaba ocupado en el trabajo. Roy sin embargo había terminado de trabajar por la tarde y le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que regresaba a casa de Maes a cambiarse y que la vería mas tarde para cenar.

Riza se había sentido conmovida. No habría esperado que el fuera tan considerado con ella o que le diera tanta importancia a la ocasión de la cena. Había habido veces en el pasado en las que Roy terminaba agotado del trabajo y sin siquiera cambiarse se sentaba con ella a cenar. Aparentemente esa noche iba a ser distinto.

Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había subestimado a Roy cuando apareció después correctamente vestido. Bajo la cuesta para juntarse con Riza, le tomo la meno y la beso en la mejilla. Riza, aspirando el perfume de su colonia, se sintió un poco mareada. Aspiro hondo y se recordó para sus adentros que aquella noche tenia que aprovecharla para volver a poner todo en su sitio, donde siempre había estado. Quería la familiaridad y los consoladores derechos de la amistad, no las turbadoras exigencias de la atracción.

-Bunas noche, Elizabeth- dijo Roy.

-Siento no estar tan elegante como tú- dijo Riza, sintiéndose de pronto tímida con su simple vestido-. Me pones en evidencia, con tanta elegancia.

Roy sonrió.

-Desde luego Riza… - Roy la miro de arriba a bajo de una manera que acelero sus pulsaciones- para mí estas preciosa. No puedo quejarme de la compañía.

Se sentaron en una manta y Riza le paso un vaso con limonada.

-¿Te apetece comer? Mi abuelo sigue trabajando, pero le he recordado que tenia que llegar pronto, y me ha jurado que se unirá a nosotros enseguida.

Roy se apoyo en un codo y fue a tomar un poco de pan con queso.

-Esta muy dedicado al trabajo- dijo el.

-Desde luego esta dedicado en cuerpo y alma al trabajo- concedió Riza-. Eso no puedo disputárselo.

Hubo una pausa.

-También te quiere a ti, Riza- dijo Roy-. Aparentemente esta obsesionado con su trabajo, pero lo que mas le importa eres tu.

Riza suspiro, le gustaba tener a Roy allí con ella, como en los viejos tiempos cuando se habían sentado juntos y había charlado de cualquier cosa a cualquier hora del día o de la noche. Por una vez no había aquella tensión que había dominado sus encuentros de las últimas semanas. Jamás en su vida había sentido una atracción tan fuerte hacia un hombre. Le resultaba extraño que fuera Roy, puesto que junto a esa turbadora sensación estaba también la confianza y el cariño que tantos años de amistad les había dado. Y por eso mismo era tan importante que se agarrara a esa amistad y no la arriesgara.

-Se que mi abuelo me quiere- le dijo-. Es sencillamente que soy la segunda en la lista- se corto un pedaso de queso y un poco de pan-. Recuerdo oír a mi abuelo decirle a un amigo que cuando yo llegue a vivir con el no sabia que hacer conmigo.

Roy se echo a reír.

-¡Que propio de tu abuelo! Sin embargo, le importas, Riza. Tienes que importarle. No te envió a un internado cuando tus padres murieron, sino que te llevo con el a todas partes.

Riza asintió.

-Lo se. Soy una desagradecida. Rogué y rogué para que me enviara al colegio pero el considero que era mejor que tuviera un tutor, sabes. Quería ser como las demás niñas. He visto muchos lugares cuando lo único que quería tener era una vida normal y estable.

Roy le sonrió.

-Esa también es una meta muy razonable.

-No para ti. Tú no tienes tampoco deseos de establecerte en un sitio.

- Cierto. Yo deseo cosas muy diferentes en la vida.

Riza desvió la mirada un momento hacia el suave fluir de las aguas del rió, y después miro a Roy.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Roy?

Le pareció que Roy vacilaba antes de contestar, pero cuado hablo su tono era relajado.

-Todo lo que tengo ahora. La emoción de mi trabajo, de los viajes, y también la libertad, la incertidumbre… -le dirigió una sonrisa-. Todas esas cosas que a ti tanto te disgustan, Riza.

Riza saco una manzana del cesto y le dio un mordisco.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto?

De nuevo Roy vacilo.

-Porque es tan imprevisible. Nunca se donde voy a ir, o lo que voy a encontrar.

-¿Y las cosas de siempre? ¿Un hogar, una familia?

Roy se llevo el vaso de limonada a los labios.

-Tengo un hogar. La casa de mis padres siempre estará allí.

-Como la novia eterna, siempre esperando- dijo Riza-. ¿Y una familia, Roy?

-Tal ves un día- dijo Roy, y le sonrió.

-Necesitas a alguien que comparta tus sueños- dijo Riza, aunque le doliera un poco el corazón solo de pensarlo.

Durante años había estado allí con Roy, tal vez no por elección propia, sino porque el destino los había juntado. La idea de dejarle el sitio a la persona que Roy amara, que compartiera sus sueños, sus esperanzas y sus planes, le dolía. La garganta se le cerro, y Riza se afano en rebuscar entre el contenido de la cesta para disimular.

-Supongo- dijo pasado un momento- que el matrimonio no es una opción particularmente agradable para un mujeriego- le echo una mirada-. Sobre todo cuando hay tantas jóvenes dispuestas a darte lo que quieras sin tener que pasar por la iglesia. Supongo que habrás tenido muchas ofertas, Roy, y no necesariamente de matrimonio.

-No creo que debamos hablar de tales cosas, Riza- dijo Roy con una sonrisa picara-. Pero si deseas hablar de matrimonio, tal ves deberíamos hablar de tus planes. ¿Has conocido a algún hombre con quien quieras establecerte? ¿Alguien que te de lo que tu deseas?

Riza le echo una mirada de reojo. Estaba recostado de lado junto a ella, relajado, con los ojos oscuros fijos en el agua del rió, donde una garza real avanzaba cerca de la orilla. A sus espaldas, el sol descendía en el cielo y la luna llena se elevaba para ocupar su lugar. Empezaba a refrescar y Riza fue a ponerse una chaqueta.

-Deja que te ayude.

Las manos de Roy, impersonales y ligeras mientras le colocaba la chaqueta por los hombres, le provocaron un ligero entremetimiento que Riza quiso achacar al efecto de la brisa.

No tengo planes de matrimonio de momento, le dijo, envolviéndose en la chaqueta tanto para consolarse como para protegerse del frescor de la noche.

- Como sin duda habrás observado no soy capas de encontrar a un hombre que me guste.

Roy se quedo quieto y retiro las manos.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por que no? Pensaba que había una veintena de hombres esperando a llamar tu atención, Riza.

Riza suspiro.

-Tal ves haya una veintena de hombres dispuestos a llamar mi atención por ser la nieta del general, pero son tristemente indiferentes a mi persona. Además, como observaste hace unas semanas, son mujeriegos y sinvergüenzas.

-James Kestrel parecía más que interesado- dijo Roy-. Y no creo que sea un mujeriego. ¿En donde falla?

Riza lo miro con timidez.

-¿De verdad quieres que conteste a una pregunta cuya respuesta ya sabes?

Roy le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

-No se si quiero que te enfurezcas conmigo otra ves por criticar a uno de tus pretendientes, Riza.

- De acuerdo- dijo Riza con una leve sonrisa-. Te doy permiso para hacer un comentario educado.

Roy se relajo.

- Entonces tengo que decir que no tiene sentido del humor y que no creo que pudieras soportar estar atada a un hombre tan pomposo.

- Precisamente- dijo Riza-. Me conoces tan bien- de pronto se produjo un extraño silencio, y para que no durara demasiado, Riza continuo hablando-. Hay otra razón- dijo-, pero si te la cuento, tienes que prometerme que no te vas a reír.

Roy arqueo las cejas.

- No te lo puedo garantizar. No si lo que me dices es lo bastante divertido.

Riza le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-No me hace ninguna gracia- aspiro hondo-. Debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie. ¿Te acuerdas de la fiesta de Catherine? Layla estaba… coqueteando en los jardines con un hombre, y creo que era James Kestrel.

Roy parecía muy sorprendido.

-¿James Kestrel coqueteando con una joven? ¡Santo cielo! Eso si que es de extrañar en el.

-No es gracioso- dijo Riza enfadada-. Me quede un tanto sorprendida.

-¡Y yo lo estoy también! Había pesando que James Kestrel evitaría besarse con alguien por si se le descolocaba el abrigo.

-Roy… -dijo Riza en tono de desaprobación.

-Lo siento- sonrió Roy-. ¿Estabas disgustada, Riza? Después de todo, estuvo toda la noche sacándote a bailar.

-No sufrí nada- dijo Riza con sinceridad-. Al menos no por mi, ya que desde un comienzo supe que Kestrel seria un marido tedioso. Sencillamente me decepciono descubrir que era otro hombre como tantos.

Roy hizo una mueca.

- Lo entiendo. ¿Intento besarte James Kestrel en algún momento, Riza?

- Desde luego que no- Riza sonrió-. Pero la verdad es que no me mostré tan desesperada por estar entre sus brazos como tal ves Layla.

- ¿Entonces si Kestrel esta fuera de combate, que hay de Frank Archer?

-¿Qué le pasa?

-¿Tenias alguna esperanza de casarte con el?

Riza frunció el ceño.

- Oh, Archer no tiene pensado casarse. Tu mismo me lo dijiste.

- Espero que no m tomaras la palabra.

- Pues si que lo hice- Riza le sonrió-. Si me dices una cosa así, entonces, yo no dudo de ti, Roy. Confió en ti.

-Me dejas sin palabras- dijo Roy pasado un momento-. Gracias, Riza.

- De todos modos, creo que tienes razón cuando dices que Archer se basaría en cualquier cosa para engañar a una mujer- dijo Riza con reflexión-. El día que fuimos a la ciudad, me dijo un cuento de lo mas trágico sobre una ves que estuvo en una campaña en la que estuvo a punto de morir. Según el, en lo único que fue capas de pensar era en su hogar y en que si se salvaba se casaría y se establecería en un lugar- se echo a reír-. Y entonces trató de besarme.

Noto que Roy, que estaba a su Aldo, se puso tenso.

-¡El muy canalla! ¡¿Cómo saliste con ese tipo?!

-Oh, no te preocupes- dijo Riza con tranquilidad-. Me retire a tiempo, así que termino siendo un amago de beso en lugar de un beso de verdad.

Roy se echo a reír.

- Me da la impresión que un beso es un beso. ¿Cómo es un amago de beso?

- Un amago de beso es cuando no atinas- dijo Riza.

Cuando alzó la vista y vio que Roy la estaba mirando con interés, sintió el leve revuelo de turbadoras emociones que había sentido ante. Hablar de besos no era una buena idea, de modo que continuo apresuradamente.

-La verdad es que me pareció muy astuto por parte de Archer el tratar de ganarse mi compasión contando un acto de gallardía y valor- dijo-. Podría haber funcionado con una joven mas susceptible que yo.

- Imagino que habrá funcionado un montón de veces- dijo Roy en tono seco-. ¡Tienes el corazón de piedra, Riza!

- El pueblo en estos momentos esta lleno de mujeriegos- dijo-. Una joven debe proteger su reputación lo mejor posible.

Roy se mudo de postura.

-¿Y a mi me tienes también por uno de esos jóvenes mujeriegos de los que hablas?

Riza lo miro de soslayo.

-No puedo creer que seas peligroso para mi, Roy. Somos tan viejos amigos que no imagino que ni quieras seducirme ni que fueras a conseguirlo de proponértelo. Esas cosas no pasan entre amigos.

Se produjo otra pausa, curiosamente cargada de un sinfín de vivas emociones. Riza aspiro brevemente para retirar su comentario, pero Roy se le adelanto.

- Estas equivocada- le dijo el, su tono de vos le provoco a Riza estremecimientos-. No puedo garantizar el resultado, por supuesto, pero te puedo asegurar que seria un placer muy positivo seducirte…

Le agarro la muñeca y tiro, así que Riza, pillada de sorpresa, cayo debajo de el sobre la manta. En los ojos de Roy había una emoción difícil de describir, y ella permaneció inmóvil, mirándolo. De pronto le parecida como si llevara toda la vida esperando ese momento sin saber de verdad que era lo que estaba esperando. Roy unió sus labios a los de ella, que separo los labios dejando que las sensaciones le sacudieran como si le corriera fuego liquido por las venas.

------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, ultimo chap de la semana y espero que les hay gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Tsuyu**: Como ves ellos solos están arreglando sus problemas, ahora a ver como se lo toman. Gracias por el apoyo, espero te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, como ves las cosas van mejorando y parece que es inevitable que terminen juntos, por lo menos Riza ya no pude decir que haya sido un simple error besarlo por segunda ves, garcías por el apoyo, un beso y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Como ves ahora nadie los interrumpió, ahora a ver como salen de esta, un beso puede ser un error, pero dos… Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**:

La intención de Roy no había sido la de besar a Riza en ningún momento. Llevaba toda la semana luchando para ahogar aquellos sentimientos primitivos que su presencia provocaba en el y tratarla con dulzura. Entonces ella lo había mirado, y el había visto en sus ojos una mezcla de pasión y timidez cuando había hablado del beso. En ese momento se había dado cuenta de que sentía la misma turbación que el, y que además no había estado preparado para el efecto que Riza le causaba. El deseo había recorrido su cuerpo, como un latigazo, y cuando Riza había sonreído y había dicho con ingenuidad que sin duda el jamás querría seducirla, Roy había sabido que tenia que demostrarle que estaba en un error. Así que había sucumbido a sus impulsos mas profundos y la había tomado entre sus brazos.

Jamás había esperado enamorase de Elizabeth Hawkeye. Había pensado que la conocía demasiado bien y desde hacia demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo, nada mas verla aquel día junto al rió, su atracción hacia ella no había conocido limites. Había subyacido todo el tiempo bajo al superficie de su amistad, dejándolo permanentemente excitado y frustrado. La relación de Riza con James Kestrel, Caspar Lang o Frank Archer lo había atormentado día y noche. Le importaba muy poco que solo hubiera sido un paseo por el rió o una inofensiva visita a al ciudad. Todo lo primitivo que poseía Roy deseaba tenerla y reclamarla como suya… Así que, en ese momento, la tenia donde debía estar.

Estaba entre sus brazos, con los labios entreabiertos, la boca suave e invitante; y Roy sabia que había llegado demasiado lejos por que no había podido resistirse. Cuando ella había entreabierto la boca para besarlo, el había sentido un turbador instinto de protección mezclado con una sensación de triunfo masculino, deleitándose con el estremecimiento que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. La abraso con fuerza y con un deseo que crecía vertiginosamente. El beso se torno mas apasionado y el fuego ardió con fuerza. Sintió la curva de sus pechos apretándolo, y Roy deslizó su mano sobre su cintura para acercarla aun mas a el. Riza se movió debajo de el, emitiendo leves sonidos incoherentes que solo consiguieron atizar su deseo. Solo era capas de formar un pensamiento coherente, y era que deseaba a Riza más de lo que había deseado a ninguna mujer en su vida, y que estaba a punto de hacer algo irrevocable.

De pronto se oyó un ruido repentino, seguido de una luz que resulto tan brusca como inesperada. Roy reacciono instintivamente, se dio la vuelta, se sentó y aparto a Riza de la curva de su brazo, de modo que los dos volvieron a estar sentados mirando al rió, ella con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Así apoyada en el se sentía débil, suave y dulce y totalmente hechizada. El sabía que ella no había tenido tiempo de recuperarse del todo, de que no tenia ni idea de donde estaba. Una oleada de ternura se apodero de el, y se volvió y la beso en la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien, pequeña?

Noto que ella asentía levemente, pero no dijo nada. Entonces Grumman bajaba por la ladera saludándolos con alegría cuando los vio.

¡Roy! ¡Ah, y Elizabeth también! ¿Queda algo de comida para mi?

A la luz de la lámpara de aceite, Roy vio que Riza tenia al expresión perdida. Se sintió algo preocupado, pero no podía negar que pesaba más el placer arrogante de haber tenido en ella aquel efecto. Le entraban ganas de besarla de nuevo.

La expresión volvió a la cara e Riza cuando se fijo en su abuelo.

- Hay algo de comida, abuelo, pero creo que es mejor si nos vamos a casa. Hace un poco de frió aquí junto al rió.

Grumman consulto su reloj.

-¡Caramba, son casi las nueve y media! Ya decía yo que tenia un poco de hambre. No podía dejarlo, tenía que estar todo listo para mañana a primera hora.

Roy oyó suspirar a Riza. Se puso de pie tambaleándose tan solo levemente. Roy se levantó enseguida y le puso al mano para ayudarla, pero ella ya se estaba dando la vuelta. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no mirarlo.

-Me voy contigo, abuelo- dijo ella-. No quiero que te pierdas de camino a casa.

Roy pensó que no tenia intención de despedirse de el, pero en el ultimo momento se dio la vuelta y le lanzó una mirada muy breve.

-Buenas noches, Roy. Gracias por… tu compañía- termino de decir Riza.

Roy hizo una inclinación formal.

- Gracias a ti, Riza. Lo he pasado bien. Te llevaré la cesta.

Su cometario provoco que Riza lo mirar con inquietud. Se daba cuenta d que ella estaba deseando marcharse. Tenía los labios levemente hinchados de tanto besarlo, y se paso la lengua por ello con incertidumbre. Roy tuvo que controlarse para no ir hacia ella.

- No te preocupes de la cesta- dijo-. Mañana me encargaré de recogerla.

Roy sonrió con desafió.

-Insisto.

Vio en sus ojos una mirada de consternación.

-Bueno, si insistes- dijo ella.

Echo a andar por el camino que conducía a la casa a paso tan rápido que su abuelo y Roy no pudieron seguirla a esa velocidad. Cuando Roy llego a la casa no se la veía por allí. Se sonrió. Si la estrategia de Riza era hacer como si no se hubieran besado, la suya seria la de asegurarse de que volviera ocurrir lo antes posible.

- Por favor, déle las buenas noche a Elizabeth de mi parte, señor- le dijo con cortesía a Grumman mientras dejaba la cesta sobre la mesa del comedor-. Los veré mañana.

En la mesa del pasillo vio la copia del informe que le había pedido a Riza ese día. Lo tomo y salio de la casa. Sin embargo no regresó casa de Hughes, sino que volvió al rió, donde se desvistió y se tiro al agua. El chapuzón resulto refrescante. Parecía como si empezara ser una costumbre en el.

------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Riza estaba sentada en la cama, en camisón cepillandose el pelo. Pero su mente no estaba allí.

Entreabrió los labios y emitió un leve suspiro. No tenia sentido seguir engañándose, seguir fingiendo. No podía continuar diciendo que Roy era un amigo y que no sentía nada por el como hombre. Ella había pensado que la pasión era para otros, y Roy le había desmotado que estaba equivocada con tan solo un beso. En realidad con dos. El beso que se habían dado en la sala de billar debería haberla alertado de lo que debía esperar y advertido lo que ocurriría si se ponía a hablar de seducción, de mujeriegos y de besos.

Riza se dio cuenta de que tenía los pies helados. Se metió en la cama y se pego las rodillas al pecho, abrasándolas con fuerza. Recordó la sensación de felicidad que había sentido momentos antes de que Roy la besara. Pero eso era una ridiculez. No se engañaba, y sabia que Roy había besado a muchas mujeres y que seguramente eso no había significad nada para el. Además, ella lo había provocado haciendo ese comentario tan tonto sobre que el no desearía seducirla.

Sin duda un mujeriego se tomaría eso como un reto, y como uno importante. Y por eso Roy la había besado, para demostrarle que estaba equivocada.

Riza se permito e cepillar el cabello y dejo el cepillo sobre la mesilla e noche, se tumbo y se tapo con las mantas. Parecía algo injusto hacia Roy que ella creyera que el solo veía el asunto como un mero coqueteo. Estaba segura de que ella le importaba a Roy, de que el le tenia cariño. Había oído su tono de ternura cuando le había preguntado si estaba bien. Sin embargo amar y estar enamorado eran dos cosas muy distintas. Sabia que amaba a Roy y por un momento se había preguntado si además estaría enamorada de el. Entonces rápidamente, desecho la idea que la inquietaba. Por allí solo llegaría a la infelicidad y a la decepción, ya que eran totalmente incompatibles.

Riza permaneció tumbada con los ojos abiertos, mirando la oscuridad. Entonces se pregunto que habría pasado si su abuelo no hubiera a parecido en ese momento. No podía contestar a la pregunta con certeza. Seguramente Roy habría dejado de besarla en algún momento; no se engaño a si misma diciéndose que ella le habría echado el alto. O tal ves, por ser el un mujeriego, habría llevado el asunto a la conclusión natural y le habría demostrado de una ves por todas que si se había empeñado en seducirla del todo no fallaría.

Riza se volvió de lado y se acurruco. No podía dejar que ocurriera. Un beso era un error, dos eran una indulgencia, pero tres… Tres demostraría que deseaba a Roy para más que un amigo. E incluso aunque así fuera, sabia que no podrirá ser suyo.

Se durmió con ese pensamiento, y por la mañana vio que había dejado la ropa tirada por la habitación y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de guardarla.

------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente era domingo, y Riza respiro aliviada solo de pensar que no abría trabajo en la excavación ni en la oficina. Solo tenia que conseguir que su abuelo quisiera acompañarla al pueblo para oír la misa.

A parar de que el sermón fue largo esa mañana, había mucha gente.

Jean Havoc estaba sentado junto a Catherine que parecía muy complacida. Riza que esta sentada detrás de Catherine intentaba concentrarse en la pareja para conseguir que la mirada no se le fuera hacia un lado, donde estaba sentado Roy Mustang. Roy había entrado muy tarde, justo cuando Riza había respirado aliviada al ver que el no asistiría. Se había sentado en un banco donde ella podía verlo a la perfección, y su perfil bien definido la había distraído del sermón.

Se preguntaba si se acercaría después a ella, y que si no lo hacia, que sentiría ella y lo que le diría. Se pregunto también si el haría referencia a la noche anterior y, si así fuera, como respondería. Entonces se pregunto por que todo el mundo estaba mirándola, y se dio cuenta de que todos habían continuado con las oraciones mientras ella seguía de pie.

En cuanto paso el servicio, todos se quedaron en la puerta de la iglesia y en el camino que daba al pórtico de piedra. El señor Lang acorralo a su abuelo y trataba de convencerlo para que diera su permiso para llevar a un grupo de personas a visitar la excavación. Grumman, que detestaba los grupos de curiosos, no estaba colaborando mucho. A Riza le entro pánico. Veía que Roy iba hacia ella, deteniéndose para intercambiar una palabras con Maes, o para saludar a Catherine, pero avanzando de todos modos hacia ella sin detenerse. Ahogo un deseo infantil de esconderse detrás de la tumba mas cercana.

-Abuelo- dijo en tono suplicante-. Estoy segura de que no hay nada de malo en enseñarlo a los vecinos la excavación. Igual no hay nada importante aun.

- Una idea esplendida- dijo Roy, que estaba de pie a su lado-. Catherine acaba de preguntarme si puede unirse al grupo para ver en que perdemos el tiempo.

-¡Tonterías!- dijo Grumman entre dientes.

- Creo que eso a sido un si- le dijo Riza a Lang con dulzura y Roy lo miro como queriendo matarlo-. Yo me ocuparé de atender lo que haga falta.

Roy la tomo del brazo y la llevo a un lado. Riza fue, aunque de mala gana. Era cociente de toda la gente que había alrededor y de sus miradas curiosas.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo, Riza- dijo Roy-. Sobre lo de anoche. Por favor.

Riza miro de nuevo a su alrededor. Parecía un lugar un tanto publico para llevar a cabo tal discusión.

- No puedo- le susurro-. Mi abuelo…

- Estará perfectamente a salvo si lo dejas un momento- dijo Roy.

La tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta la privacidad relativa del pórtico techado de la entrada. Riza fue con el, apenas conciente de adonde iba. Estando con Roy se sentía avergonzada solo de pensar en lo que había pasado, o en que estaba allí con el. Se sintió ombligada a discutir un tema particularmente intimo con alguien que solo era un amigo. Algo no iba bien. Sintió un calor que la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza.

- No estoy segura de que esto sea una buena idea, Roy- dijo-. ¿No podemos hacer como si no hubiera ocurrido?

- Esta vez no- dijo Roy con pesar.

-Pensaba- dijo Riza con cierto deje desesperado- que había sido un error – lo miro deseando que le diera la razón.

- Un error- repitió Roy pensativamente, mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa-. ¿Acaso fue un error que respondieras a mi beso de ese modo, Riza?

A Riza se le acelero el pulso al oír sus palabras.

- Tal vez no sea la palabra adecuada. Digamos, que fue un accidente.

- Un accidente que iba a ocurrir en cualquier momento- dijo Roy-. Debes ver, Riza, que tarde o temprano estaba destinado a pasar.

Riza se quedo asombrada. Lo miro.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y tú como lo sabias?

Roy le sonrió.

- Ahora que lo pienso, creo que lo se desde hace mucho. Un día tu y yo acabaríamos besándonos; era inevitable.

Se miraron. A Riza le parecía que Roy estaba bastante complacido consigo mismo, y eso la enfado, igual que le había pasado cuando eran más jóvenes y Roy había sido tan fresco y presuntuoso, y ella había querido bajarle los humos.

- Bueno, ojala me lo hubieras dicho- le dijo enfadada.

Roy arqueo una ceja

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y que habría querido que te dijera? Algo como: "Elizabeth, tu y yo sentimos un atracción mutua y es de esperar que en algún momento vayamos a besarnos"

Riza frunció el ceño aun más.

-Me habría ayudado.

-¿A que? ¿A huir de mí?- Roy abrió los brazos-. Creo que de eso ya he tenido bastante, Riza. Y el hecho de que siempre estés corriendo me lleva a creer que sientes lo mismo que yo.

Riza se mordió el labio. No podía contradecirlo.

- No niego que me haya tomado un poco de sorpresa… lo que siento por ti- dijo ella.

Roy avanzo y ella retrocedió un paso instintivamente.

-¡No! ¡Espera! Eso no quiere decir que yo piense que lo que hicimos debe repetirse- miro a su alrededor-. ¡Y menos aquí! ¡Es un cementerio, Roy!

Los gestos tensos que plagaban el rostro de Roy se suavizaron ligeramente.

-¿Y puede ser que quieras considerar repetirlo en otro lugar?

Riza ahogo una sonrisa. Roy era muy persuasivo.

- Creo que no- dijo de mala gana; suspiro y lo miro con gesto expresivo-. Esto es muy extraño, Roy.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Ella vio la respuesta en sus ojos. Roy quería besarla otra vez, y ella sintió un latigazo de deseo como respuesta. Era terriblemente tentador.

-No lo creo- dijo de nuevo en tono suave-. Un beso no ha sido tan terrible, pero más quedan descartados. No creo que debamos volver a hacerlo, Roy.

El la tomo del brazo y tiro de ella hacia donde había mas sombra.

- Confieso que yo no lo había mirado así, Elizabeth- dijo el, que se acerco un poco mas hasta que ella sintió su cuerpo muy cerca-. Me he pasado casi toda la noche pensándolo, por no hablar de la mayor parte del servicio religioso. Mi mente estaba en algunos asuntos que no eran apropiados para este lugar.

Riza se sonrojo. A ella le había pasado lo mismo.

- No creo que esto sea tan fácil de ignorar- continuo Roy-. Y esta ves no puedo permitir que tu lo ignores.

Riza lo miro con inquietud.

-Pero no entiendo por que esto nos ha pasado a nosotros. Somos amigos, Roy, y los amigos no se besan- sintió la tierra suave y arenosa bajo la planta de los pies-. Debes prometer que no volverás a besarme.

Riza vio que el negaba imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Entonces le tomo la mano.

- Eso no te lo puedo asegurar- dijo Roy, y aunque lo dijo en vos baja, en sus palabras había un trasfondo de dureza-. Si tu deseas refugiarte en pensamientos de amistad, esa es tu elección, Riza- le aparto la mano un poco, y cuando ella miro, vio que en sus ojos había un brillo extraño-. Será sin embargo, mi ardiente misión demostrarte lo mucho mas que amigos que podemos ser.

Y dicho eso, Roy hizo una leve inclinación y se marcho.

-------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del primer chap de la semana, como siempre espero que les haya gustado y agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que me dejan su opinión, así que:

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Como ves Roy ya le dijo a Riza que no la dejaría en paz, ahora queda ver que hará el para lograr que ella lo tome en serio. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, si, como ha paso rápido esta historia, ya deberían quedar de 7 a 10 chapters así que ahí estoy viendo que vendrá después de esto. Como ves si los interrumpieron pero Roy ya se decidió a decirle a Riza que el no se conformaría con una amistad. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sakurita 88**: Que gusto verte por esta sección, de verdad me alegra que te hayan gustado las historia de esta pareja, como puedes darte cuanta es mi favorita, espero no decepcionarte, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tsuyu**: Como ves laco osas mejoran por lo menos Roy le dijo a Riza que el no la quería solo como amiga, ahora queda ver que hará para conseguirla. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Spacekitty04**: En primer lugar déjame felicitarte por el dibujo, estaba precioso, me enamore de el en cuanto lo vi, de verdad tienes mucho talento así que te felicito de todo corazón. Como ves tenias razón y Grumman no se dio cuenta de nada, pero ahora Riza se ha dado cuenta deque Roy quiere algo mas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado ambos chap, como ves Roy la fin se decidió y le dijo a Riza que la quería como algo mas que amiga. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**:

Las festividades que se celebraban en el pueblo eran al día siguiente, que era festivo. Era otro de esos días de verano, de cielos diáfanos y temperaturas calurosas. Riza contemplaba la llegada de James Kestrel con menos que cierto entusiasmo. Mientras recogía sus cosas, deseo no haber aceptado esa estupida invitación. Pero había quedado hacia ya tantos días que le parecía deportes por su parte dejarle plantado tan tarde. Aun así, sus pensamientos estaban con otro hombre mientras bajaba las escaleras y dejaba que James la ayudara a subir al coche.

Se arrepintió aun mas de haber ido con James cuando este detuvo el coche detrás de donde estaba todo el mundo, y tuvo que estirar el cuello para ver algo.

-Espero que estemos bien seguros aquí- dijo James mirando las claras aguas del rió con antipatía-. No me gustan mucho los tumultos.

-No creo que haya posibilidad de que nos veamos envueltos en uno- dijo Riza, tratando de no saltar.

Todos los pueblerinos parecían haber salio de sus casas para ir a ver las actividades. Al otro lado del rió, Riza vio el muelle lleno de gente, también algunos reunidos en las verdes laderas que llegaban hasta el borde del agua, donde había algunos puestos que vendían comida y refrescos y había un cuarteto musical tocando. Una brisa ligera arrancaba del rió.

Mas adelante Riza vio a Gracia con su familia y Jean Havoc con Roy hablaban con ellos. Todos se reían y charlaban, sobre todo cuando Catherine y Lust se unieron al grupo. Riza no puedo evitar sentirse un poco como la niña fea que se tiene que quedar sentada en la fiesta, y sobre todo por que James Kestrel no le estaba prestando demasiada atención, sino que paresia estar buscando a otra persona entre el publico. Ya tampoco Roy parecía muy intensado en llevar a término la promesa que le había hecho tan solo el día anterior. Le había dirigido una mirada a Riza cuando ella y James había llegado; el le había sonreído y había hecho una inclinación con la cabeza, pero aun no se había acercado a ella. Riza, cuyo errante corazón se había acelerado solo de pensar en verlo de nuevo, se sintió extremadamente decepcionada.

Cuando se anuncio que empezarían las competencias, una tremenda aclamación surgió de los asistentes.

Primero se celebrarían las carreras con remos con premios en metálico, y todos los habitantes se entregaban a los festejos en cuerpo y alma. Riza no podía ver bien las carreras, ya que Kestrel había colocado el coche muy lejos del agua, y los barcos era bastante planos. Tendría que separar a las otra competiciones a ver si tenía más suerte.

-Disculpe señorita Hawkeye- dijo James Kestrel repentinamente-. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Se bajo el coche y desapareció por detrás de la marquesina donde vendían los refrescos.

Durante un rato, Riza se quedo allí sentada sola observando las competencias. Después de eso, los asistentes empezaron a dispersarse, puesto que muchos iban a preparase para la fiesta de la noche. Riza espero a James Kestrel, y empezó a sentirse un poco irritada. Hacia por lo menos media hora que se había marchado, y ella estaba allí abandonada con el coche y sin pasibilidades de regresar a casa. La gente empezaba a mirarla. Riza volvió el rostro para evitar las miradas curiosas mientras por dentro hervía de irritación. Allí sentada estaba cada vez mas aburrida y mas enfadada, hasta que finalmente se bajo del coche y fue en busca de James Kestrel. No lo encontró en ninguna de las tiendas de comida, ni tampoco lo encontró entre el publico cada ves mas escaso que iba abandonando los alrededores del rió. Riza estaba acostumbrada a caminar y decidió que la descortesía de James Kestrel merecía que lo dejara allí y volver a casa caminado. Sudorosa, fastidiada y con el calzado menos adecuado para recorrer los tres kilómetros que había hasta su casa, echo a andar por el camino.

No habría caminado más de cincuenta metros cuando vio a James. Estaba de pie al abrigo de un grupo de robles que habían un poco mas allá de uno de los lados del camino; y desde leudo el no la había visto.

. Estaba demasiado ocupado, puesto que tenía entre sus brazo a Layla y la estaba besando apasionadamente.

Riza se quedo inmóvil. Absurdamente, lo primero que pensó fue en que jamás habría esperado que James Kestrel hiciera nada tan alocado como besar a una joven en público y a plena luz del día. Después pensó en la rabia que sentía de que la hubiera dejado tirada en el coche mientras el estaba con Layla. No era precisamente que estuviera celosa ni nada de eso, puesto que jamás había deseado que el le hiciera caso en el plano amoroso. Pero se sentía ridícula porque ella sabia lo que estaba pasando entre Kestrel y Layla desde el día de la fiesta de Catherine, y sin embargo había aceptado sus atenciones. Tal ves, pensaba Riza con fastidiado, James la había estado utilizando para distraer el interés general de que estaba interesado en Layla. Tal vez bajo su sombría fachada fuera tan mujeriego como la mayoría de los hombres. Y tal ves ella fuera tan culpable puesto que no había habido ningún elemento de madures en su idea de querer poner celoso a Roy saliendo con James Kestrel.

Riza se puso derecha y echo a andar con resolución hacia el coche de James Kestrel, pensando que no le estaría mal castigarlo y llevarse su coche para volver a casa.

Desgraciadamente para Riza, Frank Archer la había visto, y se acerco a ella con una sonrisa. Le echo un brazo a la cintura y la beso en la mejilla.

-Es un gusto verla, señorita Hawkeye. ¿Le han gustado las celebraciones?

Riza consiguió controlarse apenas de propinarle una bofetada en su rostro de expresión arrogante. Le tenía el brazo todavía a la cintura y no hacia el menor intento de soltarla. Se puso colorada como un tomate la ver las caras de las personas que los miraban con curiosidad, y se aparto de el.

-Perdóneme, Frank. Lo dejare para que se una con su amigos.

Archer la agarrro otra ves y la alejo un poco mas de la multitud. Riza se dio cuenta de que tenía que pensar rápido en algo para alejarse de el.

-¡No tan deprisa, Elizabeth! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí tan solita? Yo me encargare de ti.

-No, gracias- respondió Riza a quien el estaba entrando el pánico.

Riza recorrió con la mirada los alrededores, no se veía nadie conocido.

-¿Podría soltarme? Me esta haciendo daño.

-Me debes una, Elizabeth, así que aprovecharemos para arreglar cuentas.

Archer intento besarla y ella comenzó a forcejear, pero no sabia por cuanto mas le durarían las fuerzas.

-¡Señorita Hawkeye!

Riza se volteo con alivio y por la sorpresa Archer la soltó. Vio a Maes Hughes detrás de ella.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? ¿Tal ves acompañarla a donde tenga que ir? Parece tener un problema aquí.

Riza se volvió hacia el con gratitud.

-Gracias, Maes. Me temo que mi acompañante me ha dejado a merced de todo el mundo.

Maes le dirigió a Archer una mirada de desden, se acercó hasta el con altanería.

-Vete de aquí, Archer- dijo en tono pausado-. Y en el futuro, limita tus atenciones a quien las desee, no creo que a Roy le agrade enterarse de esto.

Archer pronunció algo entre dientes que podría haber sido una amenaza y se dio la vuelta. Maes le ofreció el brazo a Riza.

-¿Que puede estar haciendo Kestrel para dejarla sola de este modo?- le preguntó con una sonrisa-. Creo que James ha perdido la poca cabeza que tenía para empezar, y también los modales.

-Creo que el señor Kestrel se distrajo con algo- replico Riza con un toque áspero, y vio la expresión divertida en la mirada de Maes, en donde también había admiración.

-Entonces peor para el- le dijo el con naturalidad-. Puesto que lo que ha dejado el, lo gano yo.

Riza sonrió para su adentros. Resultaba curioso estar paseando por la orilla el rió con el joven con el que Gracia tenia aquella extraña relación de amor y odio, y sin embargo ella no sentía ni aprensión ni una pizca de atracción. Maes Hughes le resultaba agradable.

-Como últimamente somos amigos, Riza, no tengo reparos en hacerte una pregunta personal- dijo Maes-. A pesar de los malos modales de Kestrel; ¿Cómo van sus asuntos amorosos?

Riza arqueo las cejas y decidió pagarle con la misma moneda.

-Más o menos tan bien como los tuyos, Maes- dijo ella.

Maes hizo una mueca.

-¿Tan mal? ¡Entonces esta metida en un buen lió!

Siguieron riéndose los dos cuando de repente se encontraron de sopetón con Roy Mustang. Riza ni siquiera lo había visto acercarse, tan distraída que estaba con la compañía de Maes. Pero al ver la mirada de Roy al verlos juntos, sintió que se le cerraba la garganta y se el aceleraba el corazón.

Maes también había notado la tensión en el aire.

-Ah, aquí estas, querido amigo- dijo en tono pausado-. Esperaba verte. ¿Te importa si acompaño a la señorita Hawkeye a casa?

-Afortunadamente eso no será necesario, puesto que yo puedo ocupar tu lugar ahora- respondió Roy mientras miraba a su amigo a los ojos-. Creo recordar que tenías cosas que hacer esta tarde, ¿no es así?

Riza noto que los dos hombres intercambiaron un mensaje con la mirada. No le parecía enteramente amigable. Entonces Maes se echo a reír y alzo ambas manos con gesto de resignación.

- Es verdad, Roy. Gracias por recordármelo; me había olvidado totalmente. Y estoy encantado de dejar a la señorita Hawkeye bajo tu protección.

Riza se puso colorada de rabia y de vergüenza. Que Roy empezara a comportarse como un hermano mayor celoso era demasiado, particularmente cuando le había advertido antes para que no lo hiciera. Lo miro con fastidio.

- No necesito ningún acompañante, gracias, Roy- le soltó-. Puedo volver caminado a casa- se volvió educadamente hacia Maes-. Gracias por ayudarme Maes, te lo agradezco profundamente.

Maes inclino la calesa con cortesía. En sus ojos había un destello de humor.

- Estoy para servirte, Riza.

-Maes… - dijo Roy en tono amenazador.

Maes se echo a reír.

- Como me entretiene que por fin he encontrado el modo de irritarte tan profundamente, querido amigo. Es la primera ves en veinte años que me has dado ventaja.

Levanto la mano para despedirse y se alejo, dejándolos a los dos solos.

Roy agarro a Riza del codo y prácticamente se la llevo de allí a rastras. Cuando había recorrido veinte metros, Riza se safo de el.

- Creo que tu no tienes coche aquí, ¿no Roy?- le dijo con ironía en tono dulzon, notando como se había acumulado todo el mal humor-. ¿Pretendes levarme a cuestas todo el camino o pretendes arrastrarme a pie hasta casa?

Roy le dirigió una mirada dura y seria.

-Solo porque hayas hecho una estupidez al dejarte engañar con Frank Archer no quiere decir que pagues tu malestar conmigo.

-¡No fue mi culpa! Archer me pillo desprevenida y me importunó, pero podría haberme cuidado yo sola.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Roy en tono suave, echándole una mirada que la enrabietó todavía más-. A mi no me lo ha parecido.

-¡Tu no estabas ahí!

-No, pero llegaron corriendo a avisarme lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Entonces- dijo Riza con infantil espíritu de contradicción- por que no viniste tu mismo a rescatarme? Afortunadamente estaba Maes allí para hacer lo que tú no tenías ganas de hacer.

Oyó que Roy aspiraba con fastidio.

- Maes Hughes… Si… - dijo despacio-. Estas jugando a un juego muy peligroso, Elizabeth.

Riza le lanzo una mirada furiosa. Le había dado flato en el costado de la rapidez con que Roy estaba tirando de ella; de modo que se paro y se apretó con la mano…

-Maes y yo somos amigos- dijo con altivez- No hay mas que eso.

Roy la miro con franca incredulidad.

-¿Amigos? ¡Dios bendito! Después de ver como tratas a tus amigos, Elizabeth, debe de sentirse honrado de ser uno de ellos.

Riza le pego una bofetea y lo miro apretando los labios.

- Creo- dijo- que a veces debes ser el hombre más odioso que conozco, Roy.

- Y eso que tengo muchos competidores- observo Roy con molestia-. James Kestrel, Frank Archer…

Riza se mordió el labio con fuerza para no explotar. Roy la paso el brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el…

-----------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero que les haya gustado como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Me alegro que te siga gustando la historia, como ves las cosas han ido poniéndose un poco tensas, Roy muerto de celos y Riza enojada. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, me alegra mucho que esta historia te haya gustado y es verdad, el enamorarse del mejor amigo es una de las cosas más complicadas que le puede ocurrir a uno. Como ves ahora Roy esta demasiado celoso de Maes, a ver como van las cosas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Como vez a pesar de la decisión de Roy Riza le complica todo. Celoso de su mejor amigo y Riza enojada con el por no tomarla en cuanta. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sakurita88**: Como ves Roy muere de celos por culpa de Maes, aunque el solo tenia buena intenciones. Riza lo complica todo de nuevo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Spacekitty04**: Como vez ahora las cosas se le complican a Roy, esta muy celoso por que Maes es amigo de Riza y ella esta enlajada con el por que no la tomo en cuenta. Espero te haya gustado, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26**:

Riza le puso las manos en el pecho para apartarlo, Roy suspiro y la sujeto del brazo mientras abría la puerta de un coche y la sentó en su interior, luego el también se sentó.

- Tu no tienes coche, Roy- le dijo Riza con algo de temor-. ¿Lo has robado?

-No seas ridícula- le soltó Roy-. Lo he pedido prestado.

Riza suspiro con exasperación.

-No tienes por que llevarme a casa, ¿sabes?

Roy le sonrió con sorna.

- Creeme, Riza, en este momento la idea de dejarte al borde del camino se me antoja muy atractiva, pero el general de despellejaría vivo. ¿Te has levantado de la cama esta mañana con mal pie?

Riza salto.

-No, pero ojala no hubiera salido. He paso un día de lo mas intolerable y aburrido. Además no se porque sentiste la necesidad de ofrecerte. Maes me abarría llevado de muy buena gana.

- Maes tenia que ir a una comida familiar- dijo Roy- mientras que yo voy de camino al pueblo y por eso puedo llevarte conmigo. Lo siento si no te gusta la idea.

Riza soltó un suspiro rabioso, desahogando toda la rabia que llevaba acumulada.

-¡Supongo que a ti no te importa si eres tu, o Maes Hughes, o Jean Havoc quien me lleve a casa! Las jóvenes del pueblo son para ustedes intercambiables, según parece. Tal ves Frank Archer también este en su pequeña apuesta, de ahí la escena junto al rió- se le ocurrió otra cosa con tanto convencimiento que le dolió profundamente-. A lo mejor cuando me besaste la otra noche solo fue parte del mismo juego al que están jugando. Esto que voy a decir lo digo por todos, Roy; son un grupo de canallas que desde luego saben como animar una aburrida estancia en el campo.

Se produjo un silencio tan total que Riza oía sus propias e iracundas palabras repitiéndose en sus pensamientos. Vio que Roy apretaba con fuerza el volante.

-¿Pero de que estas hablando, Elizabeth?- le dijo con calma-. ¿Qué apuesta es esa?

- Oh, no finjas no saberlo- exclamo Riza-. Te oí hablando con Maes en la fiesta, preguntándole cuanto se suponía que tenían que coquetear como parte del plan… -dejo de hablar cuando Roy soltó una mano del volante y la agarro de la muñeca; no le hizo daño, pero el susto fue suficiente para acallarla de momento-. ¡Ay! ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Roy se quedo un rato sin contestar. La soltó, y Riza se quedo frotándose la muñeca con la otra mano, aunque no le había hecho nada. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado el tono de su discusión. Riza se veía obligada a reconocer que de algún modo había disfrutado de la infantil regañina con Roy. Pero en ese momento su expresión era dura y seria, y Riza tembló de aprensión solo de verlo.

- Te estoy pidiendo que te quedes callada de momento, mientras vayamos por este camino- dijo Roy en tono agradable, antes de echarle una mirada-. Más bien te lo estoy suplicando.

El camino estaba lleno de peatones y del trafico que regresaban a sus hogares, pero Roy tomo un camino estrecho donde los setos se pegaban a los márgenes y las copas de los árboles se juntaban sobre sus cabezas para crear un túnel verde. En cuanto habían dejado atrás la carretera principal, Roy detuvo el coche en un claro de hierva verde y se volvió hacia ella con expresión seria.

-¿Que oíste esa noche, Elizabeth?

La mirada confusa de Riza busco la de Roy. Su aspecto era severo e inflexible, y frunció el ceño, olvidándose de las peleas infantiles.

-¿Que estamos haciendo aquí? Por aquí no se va al pueblo…

-Solo contesta a mi pregunta- dijo Roy.

Riza salto al oír su tono de voz; sabia que Roy insistiría en lograr una respuesta.

- Oh, muy bien. Solo lo que te he dicho. Era casi el final de la fiesta y había salido a tomar un poco de aire, entonces Maes y tu salieron de donde estaban. Te oí decir que cuando habías accedido a participar en el plan no habías tenido idea de que implicaría tanto sacrificio por tu parte- arrugo la nariz, tratando de recordar sus palabras exactas-. Hiciste algún cometario sobre el coqueteo que tenías que soportar. Eso fue todo. ¿Pero que…?

Roy estaba frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Que estabas haciendo ahí fuera, Riza?

-¡Te lo he dicho! Tomando aire.

-Pero cuando se te cayó el pañuelo y yo fui a devolvértelo, negaste haberme visto, y no dijiste nada de haber oído la conversación- señalo Roy.

- Es cierto- dijo.

Para sorpresa suya, Roy no insistió en eso, sino que le pregunto algo totalmente distinto.

-¿Había alguien mas contigo, Riza?

Riza frunció el ceño todavía mas.

-No.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, por supuesto. Estaba sola.

Roy entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y le has contado a alguien lo que oíste?

-¡No!- Riza noto que se ruborizaba, y bajo la vista para disimular-. No se lo he dicho a nadie.

-Mírame- dijo Roy, y ella lo hizo-. ¿Estas segura de que no se lo has dicho a nadie?

Riza lo miro con seriedad. Se dio cuenta d que era importante que el le creyera, pero como ya le había dicho una mentira, entendía que tal vez no confiara en ella.

-No, no se lo dije nadie. Te lo prometo.

-¿Entonces por que tienes esa cara, como si te sintieras culpable?

Riza junto las manos.

-¿De verdad? Supongo que será por que te había mentido cuando te dije que no te había visto fuera, y tal vez por que pensé en contárselo a alguien… - Riza le lanzó una mirada de desafió-. Quería contárselo a Gracia, porque ella es amiga mía y deseaba confiárselo a alguien.

Roy la miro de pronto con expresión ceñuda.

-¿Y porque no se lo dijiste?

Riza bajo la vista y empezó a juguetear con un adorno de la falda mientras se decidía por una medio verdad. No quería reconocer que había sido cierta lealtad hacia el lo que le había cerrado la boca. Le había decepcionado pensar que Roy había podido estar implicado en una treta de tanta bajeza y no había querido contárselo a nadie.

-No se- dijo-. Supongo que fue porque pensé que a lo mejor no había entendido bien lo que me había parecido oír.

-¿Y por que no me lo preguntaste a mi sin mas?- le pregunto Roy, poniendo el dedo en la llaga-. ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué no me lo preguntaste directamente? ¿Si somos tan buenos amigos como tu piensas, por que no me podías decir eso?

Esa pregunta era aun mas dura que la primera. Riza sabia que no tanto tiempo atrás se habría enfrentado a Roy sin dudarlo; pero esos días habían quedado atrás.

- Siempre parecemos estar discutiendo últimamente- dijo ella en tono algo triste-. No quería empeorar las cosas.

No era toda la verdad, pero no quería decirle a Roy lo enfadada que había estado con el, ni como había planeado vengarse tan tontamente con los dibujos. Lo miro a la cara y sintió cierto alivio al ver que el se relajaba un poco.

-Entiendo- dijo el despacio-. Bueno, al menos con una cosa puedo tranquilizarte, Riza. Lo que oíste lo interpretaste mal- Soria levemente-. No hay ninguna apuesta.

Riza lo miro fijamente.

-¿No hay apuesta? ¿Entonces de que estabas hablando con Maes?

Roy suspiro.

-Te lo diré si me juras no decir anda.

Riza hizo un gesto leve.

-Te lo prometo.

- Ya sabes que Jean y yo estamos aquí por algo más que el trabajo- dijo Roy-. En realidad lo adivinaste el primer día que llegue yo aquí.

Riza abrió mucho lo ojos.

- Te refieres a… las armas, tu fuiste enviado a qui para averiguar, y Jean también…

-Precisamente- dijo Roy-. Por ese motivo estamos intentando reunir la mayor cantidad de información sin levantar sospechas.

Riza lo miraba asombrada, Aquello parecía demasiado fantástico para ser verdad.

-¡No me digas! ¿Se suponía que este era un pueblo tranquilo!

-Pues precisamente por ser un lugar tan apacible y apartado es también el ideal para llevar a cabo un plan de ese tipo- dijo Roy en tono algo tenso-. Y creeme, Riza, no es un sitio tan tranquilo como tu piensas. Un hombre ha muerto ya, Jefrey Maskelyne. Por eso esto es tan grave. El destino de todos podría depender de encontrar esas armas antes de que sea muy tarde. Y por esa razón debes guardar silencio, Riza.

A Riza le daba vueltas la cabeza.

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que tu le dijiste a Maes Hughes?

Se produjo una pausa, tras la cual Roy contesto.

-Hay muchas maneras de recopilar información- dijo Roy en tono suave.

Riza lo miro asombrada.

-¡No! No me lo puedo creer- su sorpresa dio paso al enojo-. No me puedo creer que tus amigos y tu estén ilusionando a las jóvenes solo para que les cuenten todos su secretos. Es tan escáldalos. ¡Y tan poco limpio de parte de ustedes! ¡Pero como se atreven!

Roy sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Es una cuestión de vida o muerte, Riza…

Riza resoplo.

-¡Pero que tontería! Esa es una excusa de lo mas pobre.

-No tanto- dijo Roy.

Riza estaba tan asombrada que se quedo callada, olvidándose de su rabia. Entonces se le ocurrió una cosa y se quedo muy quieta. Cuando miro a Roy, vio que el la miraba sonriente. Sabía que le había leído el pensamiento.

- Sospechabas de mi, ¿verdad, Roy?- le susurro-. Pensaste que tal vez yo supiera mas de la cuenta.

Roy negó con la cabeza y le tomo la mano.

- Elizabeth, puedo decir sin mentir que jamás pensé que tu fueras culpable de tal cosa.

Riza lo miro para ver si le estaba o no diciendo la verdad. De pronto sintió miedo; y no de las sospechas de Roy, sino de que el dejara de considerarla del mismo modo que había hecho siempre, del modo que ella, Riza, había dado por sentado.

Roy le tomo la mano y le hablo con una nota de urgencia.

- Riza, te lo prometo… jamás he pensado eso.

Riza trago saliva, y de pronto sintió unas ganas horribles de ponerse a llorar.

-¿Estas seguro? -le insistió con vos acongojada.

-Te lo juro, Riza- respondió Roy con ternura-. ¿Pero por favor, Riza, como puedes pensar tal cosa? Nos conocemos desde hace años. ¿Por qué crees que estoy confiando ahora en ti? Es solo porque se que eres de confianza, y que jamás contarías el secreto a nadie.

- Gracias- respondió Riza sintiéndose un poco mejor-. Me alegro de que sigas pensado bien de mí, Roy, porque a veces me da la impresión de que no es así.

-Oyó que Roy suspiraba.

-Te confieso que me lo hiciste pasar un poco mal cuando me mentiste, diciendo que no habías estado en la terraza.

Riza soltó una risilla.

-Lo siento, no tenía ni idea de que eso te haría sospechar de mi, o habría dicho la verdad de inmediato.

- Aun así no entiendo por que lo hiciste- dijo Roy.

-Lo siento- repitió Riza-. Me sentí confusa por lo que había oído y… -vacilo- bastante enfadada contigo también.

Parecía que Roy estaba esperando que dijera mas, pero cuando ella no siguió hablando, el suspiro y le soltó la mano.

- Supongo que eso puedo entenderlo- dijo-. Dios sabe que he estado haciendo bastantes cosas encubiertas como para suscitar las sospechas de cualquiera.

Riza se quedo helada.

-¡Los libros! Exclamo de nuevo en tono enfadado-. Dijiste que Maskelyne era el hombre que murió. Eso quiere decir que también estaba metido en todo este embrollo- miro de nuevo a Roy enfadada-. Supongo que cuando te encontré en el patio estabas comprobando si había alguna pista en los libros de Maskelyne y me dijiste que intentabas ver lo que yo había averiguando. ¡Me mentiste!

-No es cierto- dijo Roy en tono suave,

-Pero dijiste…

-No dije nada. Fuiste tu la que asumiste que yo estaba allí tratando de buscar pistas para tomarte la delantera.

Riza pensó que iba explotar de indignación.

-¡Pero tu permitiste que yo siguiera creyéndolo!

-Por supuesto. No quería que empezaras a sospechar por miedo a que tu vida corriera peligro. Te prefería en casa leyendo mis informes, por eso permití que me los robaras de mi oficina.

Riza se ruborizó un pico ante esa verdad, pero igual frunció el ceño.

- No corregiste mi falsa suposición. En eso hay cierto engaño.

- Elizabeth- dijo Roy-. Acabamos de discutir sobre el hecho de que me dijeras una mentira en la terraza el día de la fiesta. No creo que estés en la posición mas adecuada para regañarme por que no te dije la verdad.

Riza tuvo la delicadeza de sentirse ligeramente avergonzada.

- Supongo que no. Todo este asunto esta lleno de engaños, dicha sea la verdad.

- Los conflictos son así- señalo Roy-. Son un asunto turbio.

Riza seguía tratando de asimilar la información en su pensamiento, considerando y reconsiderando todas las cosas que habían pasado y pensando en el comportamiento de Roy.

- Cuando tú y Maes fueron a casa de Catherine esa tarde- dijo Riza-. ¿Cual era su propósito? Puesto que seguramente tendrían alguno…

- ¿Sugieres que teníamos mas propósitos que el de coquetear con las jóvenes de la zona?- le preguntó Roy en tono burlón.

Riza estudio su rostro.

- Si- hizo un gesto indignado con la mano-. Lo estas haciendo otra vez, Roy; tratando de animarme a que asuma cosas para no tener que contestar así mis preguntas -Roy le tomo la mano otra ves y le sonrió de una manera que dejo a Riza temblorosa.

-Te aseguro que no quería despistarte en modo alguno otra ves- le dijo-. La verdad es que alguien trato de pegarme un tiro cuando salí la otra noche de tu casa, Riza. Cuando llegamos a casa de Catherine el otro día era para intentar averiguar si alguien sabía algo.

----------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a la que me dejan su opinión, así que:

**Xris**: Amiga, a Riza se le complican las cosas, Roy muere de celos y ya de apoco la historia se va acercando la final, espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Si, Roy esta muy celoso de su mejor amigo, ya vendrá la conversación con el después. Como ves ya están aclarando las cosas, faltan pocos chaps, así que todo se ira arreglando. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tsuyu**: Descuida, a veces las page se pone como loca, un caos, como ves las cosa aya se van arreglando de a poco, ya se confesaran todo lo que sienten, gracias por el poyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sakurita88**: Si, Maes salio como culpable pero ya arreglara cuentas con Roy, jejeje, además su interés están en otro lado. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Spacekitty04**: Si, Roy se porto pésimo con Riza, como lo ponen tonto los celos. Como ves ya se están contando parte de la verdad, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan:** A Roy se el fue la mano con Riza, pero ahora ya están aclarando las cosas entre ellos, espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, si ya falta poquito unos cuantos chap mas para descansar de todo este lió, como ves por lo menos se están sincerando a ver como les va luego, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27**:

Riza lo miraba con total incredulidad. Le pitaban los oídos y notaba como se le iba el color de la cara. Roy la miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y duda al percibir su angustia. De pronto todo empezaba a encajar, y Riza entendió con horror que si alguna vez lo pediera seria como si la partieran en dos, como si le faltara una parte de ella fundamental. Estaba sorprendida, aturdida y sobre todo aterrorizada.

-¿Alguien te disparo?- le susurro; entonces le soltó la mano y le pego un puñetazo en el pecho-. ¡¿Alguien te disparo y vas y me lo cuentas semanas después, como si estuvieras dando cuentas de un incidente ocurrido en alguna merienda campestre?! Santo cielo, sabía que tenías fama de ser inconciente, pero esto es pasarse de la raya.

Se sorprendió al ver que temblaba como una hoja, se llevo las manos brevemente al rostro y se echaba para atrás, pestañeando con incredulidad. Alguien había intentado matar a Roy. Nada de lo que había dicho hasta ese momento le había impactado tanto como esa sencilla frase. Se sentía profundamente desazogada.

Vio una expresión distinta en el rostro de Roy, que al momento siguiente la abrasaba con fuerza. Maldijo entre dientes y sintió que su mejilla rozaba la de ella. Con una mano le acariciaba la cabeza mientras el murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras, y al poco rato Riza dejo de temblar. En sus brazos sentía una seguridad y un bienestar tales que era imposible no relajarse. Las lagrimas que había estado a punto de derramar, parecieron retroceder.

-No puede creerlo- dijo Riza con voz débil.

Roy la estrecho entre sus brazos.

-No tienes nada que temer, Riza. Estoy a salvo.

-No se trata de eso- las manos de Riza lo agarraron de las solapas con suavidad-. Podrían haberte matado.

Roy la beso en la cabeza.

-Pero no me mataron, Riza. Te juro que mi intención no ha sido asustarte. La única razón por la que no te lo había dicho antes es porque este asunto es secreto y no tenia deseos de hacerte correr ningún peligro.

Riza se relajo ligeramente. Poco a poco el miedo se derritió y otra sensación empezó a hacerse más palpable. Sentía los latidos acelerados del corazón de Roy. Con la nariz hundida en el cuello de la camisa, aspiro el aroma seco y agradable de la tela, y debajo el aroma almizclado de su piel. Sintió una repentina inquietud. Le encantaba que la abrasara, pero además había una excitación muy distinta.

Deliberadamente, Riza se aparto de el y lo miro.

-¿Entonces llegaron a casa de Catherine ese día a ver si averiguaban algo de la persona que te había atacado?

-Yo herí a mi atacante- dijo Roy con suavidad. En un pueblo pequeño las noticias corren.

Riza negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo creer que te haya disparado. Sencillamente me parece imposible…

Roy no dijo nada, y pasado un momento ella suspiro y lo miro.

-¿Qué estas pensando?- le pregunto Roy.

-Me pregunto que pasara si lo intentaran de nuevo- dijo Riza con sinceridad-. Hasta que no atrapen al culpable tu no estas a salvo.

Roy le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Riza. Mi atacante solo se atrevió por que esa noche yo iba solo. Por eso estos días me aseguro de estar siempre acompañado.

Riza froto los dedos distraídamente sobre la tela de su camisa.

-No bromees Roy. Quien quiera que sea sabe que sospechas de el, y por ende estas en peligro.

-Se cuidarme- dijo Roy con una naturalidad que a Riza no convenció-. Además los atraparemos, Riza, sea quien sea. No es mas que una cuestión de tiempo.

Riza lo miro a los ojos.

-Hay algo que debo saber, Roy- suspiro de nuevo-. Supongo que cuando tus amigos y tu estuvieron tan amables con todas las jóvenes era con la intención de encontrar pistas, ¿no?

Roy se echo a reír.

-No tienes por que pensar que todo haya sido fingido, Riza- el dijo en tono seco-. A Maes Hughes le agradas muchísimo. ¿Por que crees que me he puesto tan celoso hace un momento?

Riza lo miro a la cara con sorpresa.

-¿Celoso? Pero…-Riza trago saliva y decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación-. Pero Maes esta enamorado de Gracia…

-Lo se- dijo Roy-. En realidad Maes esta tan enamorado que apenas es capas de centrase en lo que trata de conseguir. Cuanto mas tiempo pasa con ella, menos lógica saca uno de el.

-Entonces no veo…

Dejo de hablar un momento. Sabía que estaba entrando en un terreno peligroso, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Y las medio verdades entre ellos debían terminar.

-¿No ves por que me he puesto celoso?- le preguntó Roy con pesar-. Me atrevo a decir que no tengo excusa alguna, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con las emociones, Riza. No deseo compartir tu atención con nadie.

La expresión en los ojos de Roy pudo mas que toda su reserva.

-Riza- continuo Roy-, no he fingido nada. Entre tú y yo jamás ha habido nada fingido. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

Roy le tomo la mano de nuevo. Ella quería pedirle que no dijera nada mas, que no hiciera ninguna tontería, que se retirara a la comodidad de la amistad. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Ella ya se había engañado a si misma con su acusación de deslealtad. Sabia que le había dado a entender sin miedo a equivocación el hecho de que el le importaba. Y sabia cual seria la pregunta siguiente de Roy. Espero, aguantando la respiración.

-¿Por que te ha disgustado tanto lo que te he contado acerca de lo que me paso?- le preguntó el con suavidad.

Riza lo miro a los ojos. Su respuesta fue un tanto torpe.

-Roy, tu eres mi mejor y más querido amigo- le dijo-. ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar si me dices que alguien ha tratado de dispararte? Tal ves tu seas así de impasible, pero yo no.

Roy sonrió. Le estaba acariciando la mano con suavidad, provocándole leves estremecimientos.

-¿Estas segura de que solo fue por eso?

Riza lo miro a los ojos algo angustiada.

-Es todo lo que puede ser- susurro.

Roy la miro un momento y al siguiente la estrecho entre sus brazos de nuevo. Esta vez no hubo intento de consolarla. Esa ves su boca tomo la de ella con avidez, casi con furia, como si tratara de demostrar algo. El beso, exigente y apasionado, estaba también cargado de necesidad. A Riza le daba vueltas la cabeza. En cuanto Roy la había tocado, había sentido como si se perdiera, inconsciente de todo salvo la fuerza de sus brazos, el ardor insostente de su boca, a su aroma, a la presión de su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Se olvido de que estaban en un coche, en medio de un camino; se olvido de sus escrúpulos y de sus dudas. El corazón le traspasaba el pecho y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la felicidad total y la perfección de estar entre los brazos de Roy, la sensación tentadora de entregarse a el, de ir a casa.

Con un rápido movimiento Roy le quito la traba del cabello, que le cayo por la espalda como una cascada dorada. La sensación era extraordinaria, tan intima como si el la hubiera desnudado. Riza fue a abrir la boca para protestar de la situación, pero Roy aprovecho para deslizarle una mano por entre los sedosos mechones de cabello y besarla apasionadamente. Riza se olvido de la propiedad, del orden, y lo beso a su vez del mismo modo, arrastrada por una corriente incontrolable de deseo por el, agarrandose a sus hombros para apretarlo contra su cuerpo, para saborear y provocar y exigir de el una reacción tan potente como la que el provocaba en ella.

Lo entendió.

Los labios de Roy se apartaron de los suyos para mordisquearle suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Su aliento le rozaba la delicada piel del cuello, provocándole estremecimientos por todas partes. Riza sintió un delicioso mareo, un embotamiento de los pensamientos mientras los sentidos cobraban protagonismo. El continúo besándola y acariciándole la cintura. Riza pensó que se quería morir allí mismo de placer, de deseo.

El coche se movió repentinamente, y Riza estuvo a punto de caerse del asiento. Una bandada de pájaros levanto el vuelo de las copas de los árboles con gritos de alarma. De los campos que había detrás del camino se oyó el ruido de voces y el ruido de hierro raspando contra la madera. Instintivamente Roy y Riza volvieron a la realidad. El la soltó, ella tenia los ojos ardientes y lo labios apretados.

-¿Entonces somos amigos ya?

Riza se sentía consternada. Sabia que le había respondido totalmente, demostrándole que no deseaba sino perderse entre sus brazos para siempre. Con la cabeza gacha se acomodo la ropa. Roy le rozó la mejilla con mano temblorosa.

-Elizabeth… -dijo Roy, en su voz había un tono que la empujo a mirarlo.

-No creo que deberíamos haberlo hecho- dijo Riza bajando la vista.

Oyó que Roy se echaba a reír.

-Aquí y ahora, no- concedió, entonces le tomo las manos para que ella lo mirara-. Te he preguntado si lo que sientes por mi es simplemente amistad.

El rubor tiño las mejillas de Riza, que se dio cuenta de que tenía que enfrentarse a sus exigencias con su propio coraje. Levanto la cara para poder mirarlo a los ojos, aquello ojos oscuros y luminosos.

-No- le dijo rotundamente-. No creo que ahora seamos solo amigos.

Roy le sonreía.

-¿Entonces que sientes por mi, Elizabeth?

Riza se tiro de un hilo que sobresalía de la falda, y casi lo rompió con lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Debo reconocer que… Tengo que confesar que aunque me cueste creerlo, me atraes muchísimo, Roy- dijo-. Eso me preocupa, y no me gusta…

Vio que Roy sonreía un poco más.

-¿No te gusta, o no te gusto yo?- pregunto-. Por favor, se mas especifica.

Riza se mordió el labio con gesto algo impaciente.

-Ah, me gustas Roy- dijo-. Eso ha debido de quedarte muy claro. No te he rechazado ni nada… - bajo la voz-. Pero no me gusta sentir lo que siento por ti.

-La amistad puede cambiar- dijo Roy-. Puede crecer, y trasformase en algo distinto…

Riza sintió que se le cerraba la garganta. Tales sentimientos no al ayudaban a sentirse mas segura, sino mas bien, todo lo contrario. Explorar una atracción mutua podría ser una aventura de lo mas emociónate, y de solo pensar en ello se le aceleraba el corazón. Pero como al final no podría ser, su amistad acabaría resintiéndose. Deseaban cosas distintas. Siempre había sido así y siempre lo seria.

Ella levanto la vista y miro a Roy a los ojos.

-No se que pensar- dijo ella.

Roy le volvió la cara hacia el mientras con los dedos le rozaba la mejilla.

-Si que lo sabes- le dijo el-. Sabes que pensar. Dímelo ahora- le invito con suavidad, mientras la miraba a los ojos-. Dime exactamente que es lo que piensas.

Riza estaba pensando que lo deseaba y que no quería mas que tenerlo entre sus brazos. Pero no había necesidad de hablar; la verdad estaba escrita en su cara. Vio que miraba sus labios entreabiertos y que sus ojos se oscurecían, y además levanto la cabeza hacia el al sentir la caricia de su mano. La invitación de Riza era suficiente para los dos. El bajo la cabeza, y ella cerro lo ojos. Sintió entonces que el le besaba el contorno de la mandíbula, plantándole besos a medida que le iban abrasando el alma. Cuando finalmente acerco su boca a la de Riza, ella emitió un sonido de placer y le ofreció su boca dejando que Roy actuara, respondiendo deseosa de satisfacer el clamor de sus sentidos. No tenía ni idea del tiempo que habían pasado besándose, pero cuando noto que Roy se apartaba de ella estuvo a punto de gritar de frustración.

El la miraba con una mezcla de insatisfacción y deseo, además de con cierta expresión divertida.

-¿Y después de todo esto quieres que seamos solo amigos?- le dijo en tono sensual-. De todos modos debo llevarte de vuelta a casa, pequeña, o de lo contrario no creo que pueda controlarme por mucho tiempo mas.

Riza se llevó los dedos a los labios para ahogar el gemido que sus palabras provocaron. La imagen se quedo agravaba en su mente, excluyendo todo pensamiento lógico. Aspiró hondo, y pasados unos momentos logro recuperar cierta compostura.

Roy se centro en poner en marcha el colche y retomar el camino hacia el pueblo. Riza vio el paisaje como en una nebulosa. El único pensamiento coherente que ocupaba su mente era que había disfrutado de las caricias de Roy tremendamente. Se sentía asombrada y vulnerable y muy emocionada. Era una experiencia totalmente nueva para ella, algo que le impido hablar durante todo el camino de regreso a casa.

----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Xris**: Amiga, como ves al fin se dijeron lo que sentían, a ver como se dan a hora las cosas, Riza ya no tiene excusa. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tsuyu**: Como ves aun no deciden contárselo a todo el mundo, pero Riza ya dio el paso mas importante, confesarle a Roy que lo veía como algo mas que un amigo. Gracias por el apoyo, nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sakurita88**: Riza ya se declaro en parte, y Roy se siente mas confiado, ahora ya saben que no pueden ser solo amigos. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Como ves Riza se vio obligada a decirle a Roy que sentía algo mas por el, ahora el tiene que aprovechar la oportunidad que se le dio. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, como ves al fin se dio la confesión por parte de Riza y Roy tiene que aprovechar la oportunidad, al final las confesiones y el miedo de Risa de perder a Roy les valió de algo, gracias por el poyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Si, ya falta poco, como siete u ocho chaps mas, peor como es de lunes a viernes se hace mas corta. Como ves Riza ya se sinceró con Roy, le dijo lo que sentía por el y ahora el tiene que aprovechar ese punto. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sangosinha**: No te preocupes, se que lees cuando puedes y te agradezco que de todos modos te hagas tiempo de dejarme tu opinión, como ves Roy estaba muy celoso y ya se sabrá que pasara con Maes y Gracia, espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Spacekitty04**: Y ya todo se esta arreglando, como ves Riza le confeso sus sentimientos y Roy ya tiene mas confianza, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28**:

-Debo preguntarte sobre tus intenciones, querido amigo- le dijo Maes Hughes a Roy Mustang esa noche en la fiesta.

-¿Mis intenciones?

Roy aparto la mirada de Riza, que estaba bailando con Caspar Lang y la fijo en su amigo con curiosidad-. Mis intenciones sobre que.

-No seas torpe, Roy- dijo Maes-. Tus intenciones hacia Elizabeth Hawkeye. Por supuesto. No me gustaría pensar que albergas ninguna aspiración poco honorable en esa dirección.

-¿A ver, Maes, tu has oído decir ese refrán de las sartén y el cazo? ¿Me esas criticando acaso?

Maes se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Puedes enfadarte si lo que desees, Roy, pero mis preocupaciones están con Riza Hawkeye. Como no tiene ningún hermano que pueda protegerla…

-Yo he hecho de hermano de Riza durante mas de quince años… -empezó a decir Roy, que dejo de hablar al ver que Maes se reía.

-Si, y perdóname, pero recientemente has cambiado ese papel por el de protector de Elizabeth Hawkeye- dijo Maes-, pero totalmente desprovisto de un sentido fraternal.

Roy se puso tenso y entonces, al ver que no había burla en el rostro de su amigo se relajo un poco.

-Demonios, Maes- dijo Roy-. ¿Acaso se ha dado cuenta todo el mundo?

-Casi todo el mundo- le confirmo Maes con suavidad-. Y por eso tenia que hacerte esa pregunta. Corres el peligro de lastimar la reputación de Riza si continúas así.

-No es posible que pienses que no son honorables las intenciones que tengo hacia una joven que respeto tanto y que es la nieta de Grumman- dijo Roy con incredulidad.

Maes se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no dudo de ti, querido amigo; pero yo no soy un cotilla a quien le guste buscarle problemas a los demás. Ni tampoco estoy tan aburrido ni soy tan malicioso como, digamos, Lust, que solo buscaría un blanco para su malicia.

-¡Maldición!- exclamo Roy con fastidio, puesto que no había previsto que algo así pudiera ocurrir. Sabia que no podía permitir que Riza lo pasara mal por su culpa; ni siquiera podía soportar pensarlo. Se paso la mano por la frente.

-Estoy tratando de darle a Riza el tiempo necesario para que se acostumbre a esto que nos ocurre- dijo Roy.

-¿Tiempo?- Maes dejo su copa vacía sobre la mesa-. Has tenido mas de quince años, Roy. Pensaba que normalmente eras mas rápido para conquistar a las jóvenes que todo eso.

Roy sonrió levemente.

-Supongo que lo merezco. Pero de nuevo debo pedirte que antes de criticarme a mi, te mires a ti mismo.

Maes se echo a reír.

-¡Touche, Roy!- se acerco un poco a el-. ¿Te ha dicho Jean que tiene a alguien que fue testigo del ataque que sufriste aquella noche? Es un cazador furtivo; parece que vio una figura huyendo del lugar de los hechos esa noche. Naturalmente, no dijo nada puesto que en ese momento estaba casando en terreno privado.

Roy se echo a reír.

-¡Así que ti podría haber muerto y le habría dado igual! ¿Se pudo fijar en mi asaltante?

Maes negó con la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera nos sabe decir si era un hombre o una mujer. Pero vio a dos personas; y que tomaban la carretera juntos.

Roy frunció la boca.

-Aun no sabemos nada.

-Eso parece- Maes negó con la cabeza-. Pero lo que necesitamos son pruebas, y hasta que las consigamos- le dio a Roy una palmada en el hombro-, deberías tener cuidado amigo- se echo a reír-. Suficiente charla de trabajos para una noche. Como aun no estas prometido a Riza, aprovechare la oportunidad de bailar con ella…

Le paso a Roy una copa de vino llena y se alejo. Roy vio que se acercaba a Riza, vio que ella ladeaba la cabeza y le sonreía, y sintió la ya familiar punzada de los celos. Se sonrió para sus adentros. Jamás se había tenido por un hombre posesivo. En realidad jamás había sido posesivo hasta que había querido poseer algo tan valioso como Riza. Todas las demás cosas que había perseguido en su vida no eran nada en comparación.

Roy observo que Riza le tomaba la mano a Maes para aceptar su invitación a bailar con el. Admiro el suave vaivén de su vestido azul pálido. Esa noche Riza estaba de nuevo impecablemente vestida, y estaría dispuesto a apostar que era una reacción al violento desorden en que se había visto esa tarde. Su cabello había sido recogido en una complicada serie de trenzados y su vestido era simple y recatado. Pero esa tarde el le había soltado el cabello, que le había inundado la mano con sensualidad. La había acariciado como estaba seguro no le había permitido a nadie hacerlo jamás. Lo sabia… Su cuerpo se tensaba irremediablemente solo de pensarlo.

Roy se volvió y se centro en el aprieto de Riza en lugar de en el propio. La amaba. No la expondría al escándalo. Se daría una semana para que ella se acostumbrara a la idea, pero entonces tendría que hacerle su declaración ante los ojos de todos, estuviera ella preparada o no.

Apuro la copa de vino. Se sentía tan nervioso e inseguro como un joven en su primea relación amorosa, y le resultaba totalmente desconcertante.. No estaba en absoluto seguro de que ella fuera a aceptarlo.

-----------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Era muy extraño que a una la intentara conquistar el hombre que siempre había tenido como su mas querido amigo; y mas extraño aun notar como su resistencia se transformaba en algo calido, exigente e intimo, algo que le derretía el corazón. Riza estaba bajo asedio, y la seducción era tan sutil, tan suave, que casi antes de darse cuenta ya estaba medio perdida.

Roy le llevaba flores, rosas salvajes que cortaba de los arbustos que crecían en los márgenes del rió; la acompañaba a pasear, caminaban junto al rió. La acompaño a una reunión para luego llevarla a casa. La hacia reír. Se sentaba a charlar con ella mientras se ponía el sol y las aves acuáticas graznaban entre los juncos; mientras las sombras se fundían con al oscuridad.

Pero no la beso ni una sola vez.

Riza sabia que lo deseaba. Se lo notaba en su manea de agarrarla cuando la ayudaba a bajar del coche o bailaba con ella. En una ocasión, mientras ella le hablaba sobe su investigación, lo había mirado a la cara y había visto que la devoraba con la mirada; así que se había callado bruscamente y se habían quedado así, mirándose a los ojos; y Riza había visto el deseo ardoroso encendido en su mirada y haba sentido la debilidad tan familiar ya que le invadía los sentidos.

-¡No me estas escuchando!- había dicho ella.

-Lo siento- le había dicho Roy de un modo encantador-. Tienes bastante razon. Confieso que no me he enterado de nada de lo que has dicho.

Riza se había sonrojado, y Roy se había reído y le había besado la mano; pero Riza sabia que habría querido hacer mucho mas que eso.

La amistad era especial, Riza se daba cuenta; pero la amistad unida al amor estaba demostrando ser algo mucho más profundo y perfecto de lo que habría imaginado. Amenazaba con robarle el alma. Si embargo, subconscientemente, un pensamiento se aparecía para atosigarla y aguar su felicidad. Roy Mustang era un hombre que todo el mundo sabia estaba casado con su trabajo, que era un aventurero, siempre en movimiento, poseedor de un espíritu inquieto. Y ella… Ella no deseaba más que la paz y la tranquilidad de un hogar, y por ello esos deseos tan opuestos jamás podrían ser compatibles. Nunca jamás.

Cosa rara, fue un pequeño incidente ocurrido en casa de Catherine lo que finalmente provoco el asunto. Después de la cena, las jóvenes se habían reunido en el salón para platicar mientras esperaban que los hombre se reunieran con ellas después. Riza se levanto distraídamente para acercarse al a biblioteca de Catherine a ver que libros tenia, y muy pronto quedo ensimismada con la lectura. Tan solo la voz de Roy al entrar al salón con Maes Hughes y su abuelo le llamo la atención.

-M encanaría ir a Central a hablar de organizar la junta, señor- le oyó decir Riza-. Seria un gran honor para mi. Y mientras estoy en la ciudad aprovechare para concretar algunas cosas en relación a mi próximo traslado.

-Se han producido algunos pequeños inconvenientes en la frontera oeste- dijo Grumman con seriedad-. Supongo que te enviaran allá. Si es así debes escribirme para contarme como esta las cosas.

Roy hizo una inclinación.

-Un placer, señor. He oído que quizás usted también viajara pronto, me encantaría verlo por allá…

A Riza se le helo la sangre en las venas. Por un momento le parecía como si la sala de Catherine, el lugar mas calido y mas agradable que uno podía imaginarse, fuera tan frió como el Ártico. Las palabras de Roy se repetían ene su mente como los golpes de un martillo sobre el metal, inexorables.

Riza junto las manos y miro sin ver por una ventana de cristal emplomado hacia los oscuros jardines que habían más allá. Roy no le había dicho nada a ella de su viaje. En ninguna de las conversaciones que habían mantenido durante toda la semana no le había mencionado ni una sola ves que iría a Central, y menos aun que partiría a tierras lejanas. Lo cual quería decir que o bien tenia la intención de ir solo, o bien…

Riza hizo una pausa. Durante la semana pasada se había ido convenciendo poco a poco de las honorables intenciones de Roy hacia ella. Le había asegurado que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, y ella no dudaba de el. Pero el inevitable resultado de eso seria que el esperaría que ella lo acompañara al viaje. Tal vez esperaría que ella se casara con el para después acompañarlo a dondequiera que fuera. Por las montañas, los desiertos, con inundaciones o desolación; sin hogar, ni seguridad ni descanso…

La pasión perpetua de Roy era lo que hacia; de modo que lo mas natural para el seria que ella lo acompañara a donde lo llevara su trabajo, su pasión. Era, después de todo, el papel de toda esposa. Seria lo que se esperaría de ella.

Observo a Roy mientas se sentaba junto a su abuelo. Le había dirigido a Riza una mirada al entrar en la sala, una mirada llena de ternura que le había asegurado que pronto se uniría a allá. Pero de repente Riza no quería que Roy fuera ella. Así que se acerco a su abuelo.

-Lo siento, Abuelo- dijo-, pero me temo que me duele la cabeza. No es nada- se apresuro a añadir cuando Roy se levanto con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro-. Creo que debería irme a la cama- se volvió hacia Catherine, evitando mirar a Roy-. Por favor, excusame, Catherine- le dijo con vos temblorosa mal disimulada-. Me disculpo por abandonar tan temprano la fiesta…

Sentada junto al General Grumman en el coche, Riza apoyo la cabeza en la mano, pensado que el dolor de cabeza ya estaba ahí. Trato de no pensar demasiado en lo que había oído esa noche, pero en la intimidad de su cuarto se quedo horas despierta, mirando al techo, pensando en todas las cosas que eran importantes en su vida. Sin embargo, llegada la mañana, no había llegado a ninguna conclusión.

-----------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, ultimo chap de la semana, espero les haya gustado y por supuesto agradezco a todas las que leen y a las que me dejan su opinión, así que:

**Xris**: Si, Riza obligada a confesar las verdad pero ahora están las dudas no por lo que siente sino por lo que vendrá, gracias por el poyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, aquí estoy estudiado como loca, mis profesores tiene la idea de que un mes de vacaciones nos deja la cabeza completamente vacía y hay que llenarla de nuevo, y es verdad, el saber que leen las historias y que les gustan compensa todo el resto. Como ves Riza ahora sufre por saber que hará, ella quiere a Roy pero no la vida que el lleva, nuevo drama. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Tsuyu**: Como ves ahora existe otra pequeña complicación, sobre lo de las armas ya se sabrá. Gracias por el poyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Como ves aunque Riza sabe que esta enamorada de Roy no le gusta la vida que l lleva, a ver quien cede en todo esto. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Sakurita88**: Si, Riza confeso la verdad y ahora no sabe que hacer con respecto a Roy y su viaje, espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Sangosinha**: Riza esta confundida, sabe que ama a Roy pero no cree poder soporta la vida que el lleva, así que ahora queda ver que ocurre con eso, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Como ves a pesar de que ambos saben lo que sienten aun existen algunos pequeños puntos de conflicto, gracias por el poyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Spacekitty04**: Como ves las cosas aun se complican, Riza duda de querer compartir la vida de Roy, a ver que el dice el, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29**:

-Creo que va a llover pronto- dijo Layla, oteando el horizonte que tenia un color gris plomizo-. Tal vez no sea hoy, ni mañana, pero siento que se esta fraguando una tormenta.

Riza y Layla estaban sentadas en un manta. Era el día que Gracia había planeado para ir a la playa, pero como en las ultimas semana había habido tanto ajetreo, Riza se había olvidado totalmente de la excursión hasta que Layla y Gracia llegaron a su casa para ir a buscarla.

Por la mañana había explorado los alrededores. Riza se había asegurado de estar en compañía de Gracia o Layla con su entusiasmo contar de no estar a solas con Roy. Y sin embargo no había podido ignorar su presencia. Era conciente de su presencia todo el tiempo, y cada ves que miraba en dirección suya, que era a menudo, era para verlo observándola con una expresión de curiosidad que le aceleraba el corazón. Conocía esa mirada. Le estaba diciendo que tal ves fuera capas de evitarlo de momento, pero que el estaba aguardando, y que ella no podría escaparse al final.

Después de un almuerzo en la playa, Layla había decidido que quería tumbarse un rato a la sombra, y Riza prefirió unirse a ella mientras los otros paseaban por la orilla del mar. En ese preciso momento Riza los estaba observando. Gracia paseaba del brazo de Jean, charlando animadamente. Detrás de ellos, Maes Hughes y Roy caminaban, absortos en su conversación. Entonces Roy la miro directamente a ella. Riza se ruborizó y desvió la mirada, y se puso a dibujar con el dedo círculos en la arena.

El calor empezaba a apretar, como si estuvieran atrapados en una especie de horno gigante. Y más allá del abrigo de los árboles, el sol caía a plomo sobre la playa. La orilla era amplia y la arena limpia, con dunas movibles y un extremo donde la playa cambiaba la arena por piedrecillas que brillaban al sol como diamantes.

-Creo que una tormenta es justamente lo que nos vendría bien para descargar el ambiente- dijo Riza-. Este calor constante me provoca dolor de cabeza.

-Las tormentas aquí son tremendas- comento Layla-. Llegan del mar, con mucho aparato eléctrico, y toda al tierra se estremece con lo truenos. ¡En esos momentos si que me resulta fácil creer en los fantasmas!- miro a su alrededor y se estremeció ligeramente-. Por la noche cuando los búhos ululan, la luna esta alta en el cielo, una podría creer cualquier cosa.

Riza se echo a reír.

-¿Preferirías vivir en la ciudad?- le pregunto.

Layla negó con la cabeza. Estaba mirando hacia a orilla, donde Gracia iba del brazo con Jean, riéndose a carcajadas, mientras se retiraba corriendo para evitar que la alcanzaran las olas.

-No, adoro este lugar- volvió la cabeza rápidamente-. Lo que me gustaría es encontrar a la persona adecuada para quedarme aquí y no tener que marcharme.

Impulsibamente Riza puso la mano sobre la de Layla.

-Espero lo consigas.

- Gracias- dijo Layla dándole un leve apretón en la mano.

-A mi también me gustaría quedarme aquí, pero…

-¿Por el coronel Mustang?- le preguntó Layla mirándola con expresividad-. He visto como lo evitas, Riza. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Riza se sonrojo.

-No había pensado que fuera tan evidente para los demás.

Layla sonrió.

-Siento ser tan indiscreta- dijo Layla-. No ha sido mi intención. Simplemente había notado que no querías quedarte sola; y que el coronel Mustang esta esperando el momento exacto en que lo estés.

Riza sintió cierto pánico. Sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con Roy y preguntarle acerca de sus planes, pero le daba reparo hacerlo. En realidad, tenía miedo.

-¿Crees que se acercara a mi?- le pregunto a Layla.

- A mi me da la impresión de que Mustang es un hombre de lo mas tenaz; Riza. Si no le das una oportunidad, el se las ingeniara para buscársela. Lleva todo el día observándote.

Layla se puso de pie y se sacudió la arena de la falda.

-Mejor dicho, parece que el coronel Mustang ha perdido la paciencia y en estos momentos viene hacia aquí a buscarte. Creo que iré a la orilla con los demás, Gracia quería bañase aunque no creo que la idea me apetezca mucho.

Riza volvió la cabeza. Roy había dejado a Maes Hughes solo e iba caminando por la arena hacia donde estaban ellas. Riza se puso de pie rápidamente.

-Iré contigo- dijo Riza.

-Por mi encantada- respondió Layla-. Pero no creo que a Mustang le hiciera mucha gracia- añadió sonriendo.

En ese momento Roy llego a donde estaban ellas. Hizo una cortes inclinación a Layla, pero en sus labios había una sonrisa.

-Bunas tarde, señorita Layla. La señorita Gracia se preguntaba si le gustaría unirse a ellos.

Layla sonrió.

-Me parecía que Gracia querría precisamente eso- dijo-. Voy con ella- y se echo andar hacia la orilla.

Riza y Roy se miraron.

-Pensé que no ibas a darme ni una oportunidad- le dijo el.

A Riza se le acelero el pulso.

-No sabia que te la hubiera dado- respondí ella con cierto pesar.

Roy se echo a reír.

-No- dijo el-. Estoy en deuda con Layla por su sensibilidad. Me gustaría hablar contigo, Riza.

La agarro del brazo y la condujo un poco mas allá, donde la espesura de los árboles les ofrecían un poco mas de intimidad. Cuando estaban bajo las tupidas copas de los árboles se volvió hacia ella y la miro con atención.

Riza tembló levemente.

-¿Qué es, Roy?

-Quiero saber por que me estas evitando- le dijo sin rodeos, mientras apoyaba una mano contra le tronco del pino mas cercano-. Anoche, y hoy otra vez, has tenido mucho cuidado de que no nos quedáramos solos en ningún momento. Me gustaría saber por que- le tomo la mano-. ¿Qué ha cambiado entre nosotros, Riza?

Riza evito su mirada. Se conocían tan bien que le resultaba muy difícil fingir. Así que le hizo el favor de ser tan rotunda como el.

- He odio que te vas a marchar- dijo Riza.

Vio que su expresión se relajaba, como si hubiera anticipado un problema difícil.

-Entiendo- dijo el-. Es cierto que pronto me marchare a Central, pero no tengo pensado marchame hasta dentro de una semana como mínimo. Siento que tuvieras que enterarte de ese modo.

-¿Y tu traslado a la frontera oeste?- continuo Riza con una creciente sensación de vació-. ¿También querías hablarme de eso?

Esa vez el silencio fue mas prolongado.

-No era así como quería hacerlo- dijo Roy finalmente.

La miraba fijamente, y Riza percibió la tensión creciente en su actitud.

-Quiero que te cases conmigo, Elizabeth- dijo-. Cuando… Si me marcho quiero que me acompañes. Espero que no hayas interpretado mal mis sentimientos o intencione, Riza. Mi más ardiente deseo es que aceptes mi proposición.

Riza lo miraba también con expresión intensa. Sintió que le faltaba el aire, como si estuviera contemplando algo demasiado enorme. Roy parecía demasiado tranquilo, pero entonces percibió cierta duda en su expresión, como si esperara un rechazo por su parte. Ese momento de vulnerabilidad en un hombre tan fuerte le provocó una oleada de amor tan intensa que Riza se estremeció.

-No lo se… -dijo con voz estrangulada-. Hay muchas cosas a tener en cuenta, Roy. Necesito tiempo…

-Tiempo- dijo Roy con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios-. Si, lo entiendo, Elizabeth.

Riza sintió la presión de las dudas y los miedos.

-Parece una tontería, conociéndote como te conozco- dijo-, pero aun no me acostumbro a nuestra situación.

Roy asintió.

-No soy un hombre paciente, Riza- tiro de ella-.Pero si puedes darme esperanzas, entonces tendrás aun poco mas de tiempo.

Sus labios rozaron los suyos con una caricia provocativa que le acelero el pulso a Riza. El contacto fue muy breve, intenso, sensual, y Riza sintió el calor del deseo en sus entrañas. Casi ajena a su reacción, Riza se inclinó sobre el para besarlo mientras le acariciaba la espada. Entre sus brazos le resultaba muy fácil olvidarse de los problemas, de los miedos y de las dudas. El beso paso a ser apasionado, ardiente, Riza sintió calor por todo el cuerpo y un cosquilleo que le recorría toda la piel. Sabía que no tenía defensa ante la habilidad de Roy. La besaba con una pasión tan intensa que la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Maldita sea, Riza- le dijo con acento ronco-, no me hagas esperar mucho- la soltó y ella vio su expresión angustiada antes de que el pudiera ocultarla-. Debo llevarte de vuelta- dijo en tono reacio-. Hasta que pueda reclamarte como mi futura esposa, no debo hacer nada más que te traiga problemas.

Le tomo la mano y salieron de la espesura a la playa. Nadie paresia haber notado su breve desaparición. Gracia, Layla, Maes y Jean seguían paseando por la orilla del mar.

Riza estaba hecha un lió.

Las últimas palabras de Roy daban vueltas en su pensamiento. Parecía que Roy estaba seguro de que aceptaría su proposición de matrimonio. Riza deseo tener también su confianza. Porque aunque la atracción entre ellos amenazaba con volverla loca, sabia que no bastaba solo eso para una vida juntos.

Se unieron al resto del grupo. Los demás parecían estar de buen humor, y Riza sonrió hasta que le dolió la cara. Solo mas tarde, sentada en su cama, se puso a pensar en Roy y en lo que deseaba de la vida.

Sabia que las intenciones de Roy eran honorables, pero también reconocía lo problemático que resultaría casarse con el. Sabia que lo amaba, que era el hombre a quien deseaba tener por marido, tal y como le había sugerido Layla tantas semanas atrás.

Pero no amaba su estilo de vida.

Solo de pensarlo le entraban sudores fríos de pavor y tristeza. Cuando había llegado al pueblo se había permitido el lujo de pensar que tal ves lo de viajar podrir terminar. Durante años había seguido a su abuelo, su mayor deseo había sido siempre un hogar, una vida tranquila, la posibilidad de hacer algo que a ella le gustara, algo propio; y desde ese punto de vista, no había peor marido para ella que Roy Mustang.

Entonces pensó en Roy, en su fervor por la vida, en su entusiasmo y en la emoción que ella siempre había confundido con evidente temeridad pero que en el presente reconocía como la esencia misma del hombre. Le daba toda la impresión de que esa chispa se extinguiría si el se casaba con una mujer que no compartía esa pasión suya, la pasión de su vida; o peor aun, una mujer que lo siguiera de mala gana y no pudiera disfrazar esa apatía. Solo de pesarlo le daban nauseas.

Con la cabeza en la almohada, sintió las lagrimas calientes empapando en silencio la fresca funda de algodón. Lloraba porque tenía que poner punto final a los besos, al igual que la idea de casarse; y tenía miedo de que también se perdiera la amistad.

En realidad, lo perdería todo de el.

--------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, pirmer chap de la semana y de lo que espero sea la última aunque aun no estoy muy clara, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, gracias por los bueno deseos, ya sabes que yo aquí estudiando lo necesarias para sacar adelante mi carrera y si Dios así lo permite y me ayuda, ser la primera de mi promoción, hasta el momento voy bastante bien. Como ves la historia ya esta por terminar, solo unos cuantos chaps mas para terminar con este suplicio, jejeje, Roy le pidió matrimonio a Riza y ella no sabe que responderle, a ver como finaliza todo este enredo, un beso, gracias por le apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tsuyu**: Como ves Roy le pidió matrimonio a Riza peor ella no esta segura de lo que le contestara, espero te haya gustado el chap y que se soluciones tus pequeña dudas y tomas la decisión correcta, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sangosinha**: Como ves Roy si piensa viajar, pero quiere que Riza lo acompañe como su esposa, pero ella no esta segura de si eso es lo que desea realmente, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sakurita88**: Y Roy se decisión a pedirle matrimonio y Riza no sabe que responder, un lió total. Gracias por el apoyo y os leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Si los obstáculos del final del camino, Roy tiene que viajar pero quiere a Riza a su lado, a ver que le dice ella. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Si, desgraciadamente cada uno desea otras cosas, pero a veces en el amor hay que ceder un poquito de cada lado, así que haber que ocurre con ellos. Gracias por el apoyo nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Spacekitty04**: Como ves Roy le dijo todo a Riza y le pidió matrimonio, pero ella duda de casarse, a ver que decide y como termina todo este lió, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30**:

Cuando Roy la encontró a la mañana siguiente, Riza estaba en la biblioteca subida en una silla, quitándole con un plumero el polvo a la lámpara de cristal. Había pasado una noche horrible, dando vueltas en la cama, durmiendo a ratos, pensando en lo que iba a decirle. Y al amanecer había decidido que era necesario hablar con el a la primera oportunidad posible.

Dejo el plumero sobre la mesa y coloco la silla justo debajo de la lámpara para poder llegar a la parte mas alta, que era donde mas telarañas habían, y se volvió a subir. Si se estiraba todo lo mas posible…

La silla dio una sacudida de pronto, y Riza echo un brazo hacia atrás para agarrarse a algún sitio, pero sin suerte. Cuando noto que perdía el equilibrio, un par de manos fuertes la agarraron de la cintura, la levantaron con agilidad y la depositaron en el suelo.

-¿Tratando de partirte el cuello, Elizabeth?- dijo la voz de Roy.

Riza se sintió sofocada. Roy no le había soltado la cintura, y Riza sentía el calor que le trasmitían sus manos a través de la fina tela del vestido.

-Trataba de limpiar los candelabros- dijo Riza.

-¿Y por que no nos has llamado para que te ayudáramos?- dijo Roy.

-Estaban ocupados- se excusó Riza mientras trataba de apartarse de el, pero Roy no la soltaba, y la miraba con expresión divertida-. ¿Pero que estas haciendo aquí dentro?- le pregunto-. Pensaba que estabas trabajando.

-He venido a verte- dijo Roy-, y no hay necesidad de decirlo como si fuera el gato de la cocina. Juro que me he quitado las botas antes de entrar.

Riza lo miro de arriba abajo. Desde luego en los pies llevaba solo calcetines.

-Me alegro de que esta aquí, porque quiero hablar contigo de algo importante- le dijo ella, desviando la mirada a la mesa como si le interesara mucho la brillante superficie.

-Yo también quería verte- Roy sonrió-, aunque no necesariamente para hablar.

A Riza se le encogió algo por dentro al ver la felicidad reflejada en e su cara. Así le costaba mucho mas rechazarlo. Lo que iba a hacer la tenia ya llena de miedo y de angustia.

-Roy- le dijo con desesperación.

-¿Si?

Riza lo miro y el corazón se le subió a la garganta. Trago saliva, pero vio que las palabras de rechazo que había practicado durante toda la noche no le salían. Roy se acerco a ella, con la mirada fija en su rostro, afectándola con la fuerza de siempre.

-Tienes telarañas en el pelo- le dijo el con tono suave.

-Ay… -Riza se llevo una mano a la cabeza-. Sabia que debería haberme puesto un pañuelo.

Sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello.

-Estate quieta que te las quito yo…

-¡Me vas a desamar el peinado!- chillo Riza mientras sentía las yemas de sus dedos rozarle el cuero cabelludo.

Inmediatamente pensó en las sensaciones que le provocaban el roce de sus dedos, que le recordaron peligrosamente a su experiencia en el coche, cuando se había abandonado totalmente a su respuesta hacia el. Allí, tan cerca, sus sentidos la hacían empaparse de la presencia de Roy; el roce de sus dedos y el olor de su piel le provocaban un leve aturdimiento. Por eso mismo se agarro del brazo de Roy sin darse cuenta. Pero al notar la fuerza de sus brazos sintió que su turbación aumentaba.

-Por culpa tuya me olvidaba de lo que quería decirte- le dijo en tono débil.

Roy la miro a lo ojos y sonrió.

-Solo te estoy quitando las telarañas del pelo, Riza- dijo mientras continuaba con la empresa-. Ya esta. No ha quedado ni una.

-Gracias- le dijo Riza con vos ronca, y se aclaro la vos enseguida-. Gracias, Roy.

-Pareces cenicienta, con le cabello algo revuelto- dijo Roy riéndose, con el plumero en la mano-. A ver… - le rozo la mejilla suavemente con las plumas.

-No… - empezó a decir Riza.

El rose de las plumas era suave, sensual y tremendamente provocativo. Sintió un cosquilleo en la piel y se le puso de punta el vello de la nuca, incitando su deseo. Roy la observaba con interés, y Riza supo que entendería lo que estaba sintiendo. Lentamente, muy lentamente, dejo que las plumas le rozaran la garganta, bajándole por el brazo. Incluso a través de la suave tela del vestido, parecía la caricia de un amante. Riza sintió que se le cerraban los ojos mientras los estremecimientos la recorrían de arriba abajo. La expresión en los ojos de Roy provoco que se el inflamaran los sentidos al ver en ellos el eco de su propio deseo ardiente. Solo de pensar que Roy se había dado cuenta sintió una oleada de calor en las entrañas.

-Roy… - le dijo con un suspiro angustiado.

Le quito el plumero de las manos, pero era demasiado tarde. Roy tiro de ella con vehemencia y el plumero cayo al suelo, olvidado ya .La beso tan apasionadamente, con tanta fuerza y sentimiento que al poco tiempo Riza estaba sin aliento y temblorosa.

Estaban los dos tan absortos el uno en el otro que no oyeron los pasos en el pasillo, ni siquiera las voces hasta que la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de golpe para dar paso al general Grumman, pistola en mano.

-¡¿Pero que demonios esta pasando aquí?!- exigió Grumman muy enfadado-. ¡Besándose y abrasándose delante de la ventana!- apunto el arma hacia Roy-. ¡Cuando te ofrecí que te unieras a trabajar con nosotros, muchacho no te ofrecí también a mi nieta! ¿Dónde te crees que estas?

Riza jamás había visto a Roy tan estupefacto. Avanzo un paso, pero retrocedió de nuevo cuando Grumman avanzo apuntándolo con la pistola.

-Mis disculpas, señor. Entiendo que esto se ve mal…

-¡Y que lo digas!

-Pero no es lo que parece.

A Grumman le salían chispas de los ojos de lo enfadado que estaba.

-¿No es lo que parece? ¡Pues yo lo veo bien claro!

-Abuelo- interrumpió Riza colocándose entre los dos-, no hay necesidad para tal escena. Roy estaba a punto e marcharse…

-Todavía no- bramo Grumman.

-¡Señor- empezó a decir Roy con desesperación- por favor! No es lo que parece por que deseo casarme con su nieta Elizabeth. Tenía la intención de pedirle permiso en estos días…

-Parece que estas acostumbrado hacerlo todo al revés- le dijo Grumman-. Los jóvenes de hoy en día…

Se oyó un ruido en la puerta cuando la señora Goodfellow entro apresuradamente.

-¿General Grumman?- dejo de hablar al ver la expresión de Roy y la angustia de Riza-. ¡Dios mío!, ¿pero que esta pasando aquí?

Riza miro a Roy, quien se volvo hacia el general Grumman y continuo hablando.

-Desde luego, señor, si me da permiso pare venir a verlo podríamos arreglar esto. asunto…

-Un momento- lo interrumpió Riza, que estaba temblando-. Necesito hablar contigo de esto, Roy.

Roy le sonrió y ella se estremeció de nuevo.

-Mi querida Elizabeth… -empezó a decir.

-Por favor, no- dijo Riza con consternación-. Ay, Roy, no hay necesidad de todo esto por que nos hayamos dado unos cuantos besos.

La señora Goodfellow emitió un gemido entrecortado a la vez que el general Grumman miro iracundo a Roy.

-¡Unos cuantos besos! ¡Maldito seas, Mustang, parece que te has dado prisa! Había oído que eres un mujeriego… ¡Pero hasta ahora no lo había creído!

Roy hizo un gesto de desesperación.

-¡Señor! Mis intenciones son de lo más honorables. Elizabeth…- se volvió hacia ella- por favor trata de explicarle que esto no es un simple coqueteo.

Riza sintió lastima de el.

-Las intenciones de Roy son honorables, abuelo- frunció el ceño-. Sencillamente aun no le he dicho que me casare con el.

-¡Las jóvenes de hoy!- refunfuño Grumman en tono enfadado mientras se volvía hacia ella-. ¡No saben lo que quieren!

Roy parecía tan angustiado como lo hubiera estado cualquiera en sus circunstancias. Se acerco a Riza y le dio la mano. Ese gesto mino todas sus defensas.

-Aun no me has dicho si te casaras conmigo- le dijo el en tono meditativo-. ¿De verdad que no puedo convencerte, Elizabeth?

-¡Si… no!- exclamó Riza-. Ahora no podemos hablar de esto, Roy. Por favor, se sensato y márchate. Ya me las arreglaré yo con mi abuelo. Mañana se abra olvidado de todo.

-¡De eso nada, Elizabeth!- exclamo Grumman con enfado.

-Creo que estas en minoría, pequeña- dijo Roy-. Yo no me habré olvidado, tu abuelo no se habrá olvidado y me da la impresión de que tu tampoco te habrás olvidado- se volvió hacia Grumman-. Vendré a verlo mañana, señor, si me permite.

La señora Goodfellow miro a Riza con compasión, le puso una mano a Grumman en el brazo.

-Deje esa cosa, general- le dijo mientras le quitaba el arma-.Puede acabar dándose un tiro en el pie si no tiene cuidado. Coronel Mustang, estoy segura de que el general Grumman mañana estará encantado de verlo.

- Gracia señora Goodfellow- dijo Roy haciendo una inclinación formal; entonces se volvió hacia Riza-. Se que esto es un poco repentino, pequeña, pero espero de veras que aceptes mi petición de mano.

Riza se froto la frente. Aquello no estaba saliendo como lo había planeado y cada momento que pasaba las dificultades parecían ir en aumento.

- Apenas me estaba acostumbrado a la idea de que podíamos ser algo mas que amigos, Roy- dijo ella.

-¡Ja!- Grumman torció el gesto-. Me parece que has estado experimentando demasiado para ser una joven que no se había acostumbrado a algo más que la amistad.

- De verdad, abuelo- dijo Riza-. Es un poco tarde para que te pongas tan convencionalista a tu edad. Tu no eres todo lo común que a mi me hubiera gustado.

Grumman la miro ceñudo.

-Además general- le dijo la señora Goodfellow-, usted siempre dice que no permitirá que la señorita Elizabeth se case con cualquiera, y al coronel Mustang usted lo tiene en muy alta estima, ¿quien cuidaría mejor de ella que el coronel?

Para sorpresa y alivio de Riza, la señora Goodfellow se llevo a su abuelo de la biblioteca con la eficacia de los años de práctica.

Riza espero a que se cerrara la puerta antes de dejarse caer en la butaca de la biblioteca. Roy se acerco a ella, pero antes d que pudiera tocarla, ella alzo la mano para detenerlo. Entonces vio la mirada de sorpresa de Roy al ver la angustia en su expresión.

-¿Qué te pasa, Riza?- le dijo con suavidad.

-Lo siento, Roy- le dijo Riza-. Me siento muy honrada con tu proposición, pero me temo que no puedo aceptarla.

Las palabras le salieron apresuradamente, pero una vez dichas, Riza sintió un alivio enorme. Entonces vio lo dolido que estaba Roy y se sintió muy mal.

- Parece como si lo hubieras ensayado muy bien, Elizabeth- dijo Roy-. ¿Llevas toda la noche practicándolo? ¿Era eso lo que querías decirme antes?

Riza evito su mirada. Lo malo de tener un pretendiente que la conocía tan bien era que no podía ocultarle nada. Se conocían demasiado bien los dos como para mentirse. Algunas cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, pero otras no.

-No me parece bien- dijo-. No creo que debamos anunciar nuestro compromiso solo porque a mi abuelo le parezca impropio y quiera obligarnos con un arma.

Roy la zarandeó suavemente.

-Pequeña, sabes que no es así- Ayer te pedí que te casaras conmigo porque quería, y si tenemos que decírselo a todo el mundo antes que después, ¿Qué diferencia hay?

-Nuestro compromiso me parece algo apresurado- dijo Riza con tristeza.

-Estoy de acuerdo que no he podido darte mucho tiempo- dijo Roy con una sonrisa-.pero nos conocemos desde hace muchos años- Espero que te parezca suficiente preparación.

Roy observaba con evidente pesar su expresión consternada.

-No me estas diciendo toda al verdad; ¿no es así, riza?- le dijo Roy-. Hay algo mas que te molesta.

-Lo siento- dijo Riza.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te entristece, Riza?- le tomo ambas manos entre las suyas y la miro a los ojos-. ¿por que no deseas casarte conmigo?

Riza sintió un dolor en el pecho. Era el mismo dolor que veía en los ojos de Roy.

-No se trata solo de desear o no desear- le dijo con dificultad.

Vio que los ojos de Roy se oscurecían. Sin previo aviso, le beso la mano.

-¡Elizabeth, te amo! No he podio dejar de pensar en ti. Quiero que nos casemos y que tu viajes conmigo.

A Riza le temblaban las manos, pero las aparto de las de Roy.

-Yo… -susurro-. Oh, Roy, no me lo pidas. No puedo- se había puesto de pie y en ese momento le dio la espalda, por que no era capas de ver el dolor reflejado en su rostro-. Roy no lo hagas- repitió-. No quiero que lo hagas.

Roy se puso de pie también.

-Por favor, dime- le dijo con voz ahogada- que no estoy presentando con mis atenciones a una joven que no las desea. Por favor, dímelo, Elizabeth, que te sientes tan atraída por mi como yo por ti.

Riza se dio la vuelta.

-¡Si, es cierto!- le dijo, llevándose las manos brevemente a la cara para cubrírsela-. Jamás podría mentirte, Roy. Siento el mismo deseo que tu, pero… - su mirada la obligo a mantener la distancia- eso no es suficiente.

Roy negó con la cabeza despacio.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Por que no queremos las mismas cosas!- soltó Riza-Lo he pensado y repensado. Viajar y explora es tu vida, y quedarme en casa es la mía. Es mejor que tratemos de salvar nuestra amistad antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Eso es mas valioso que una atracción pasajera.

Roy entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Es eso lo que deseas, Elizabeth?

Riza intento ahoga las lagrimas.

-¡Si! Quiero que volvamos a ser amigos, como antes.

Roy negó con la cabeza.

-Quieres que todo vuelva a ser fácil entre nosotros, sin aspiraciones- dijo Roy-. Eso no puede ser, Elizabeth. Nunca jamás.

-¿Pero por que no?- gimió Riza.

-Por que yo ya no quiero eso. Ni tú tampoco, en realidad- con un movimiento ágil, Roy la agarro del brazo y tiro de ella-. ¿Cómo podemos ser amigos cuando no puedo olvidar como te he sentido entre mis brazos?- dijo el- Dime que no sientes lo mismo que yo, Riza.

Aquello era nuevo para Riza; aquella intensidad en el. Roy siempre le había parecido un hombre relajado, suave. Sin embargo de pronto había descubierto la apasionada intensidad de sus besos, su lado mas apasionado e intrigante. Lo deseaba tanto como deseaba dejarlo marchar.

-No puedo negar que me atraes- le dijo desesperadamente -.¡Lo reconozco! Pero sigo manteniendo que no es suficiente.

-Es un buen comienzo- dijo Roy-. Entiendo lo que dices, Riza pero ya tenemos para empezar mas que otra personas. Sin duda podríamos al menos intentarlo.

Riza negó con al cabeza.

-No- dijo con rotundidad-. Tu quieres viajar, Roy, y yo no deseo mas que establecerme en un lugar, tener un hogar permanente. Tu no me puedes dar eso y yo no te lo podría exigir, te quiero demasiado para hacerte eso. Y no hay más.

Sintió que Roy se quedaba inmóvil, que su mano se resbalaba de su brazo, y cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta con una mezcla de alivio e intensa decepción que su expresión era la de siempre: segura, serena, ligeramente interrogante.

-Entonces no hay más que decir- dijo Roy.

Para Riza si que lo había.

-Por favor…- las lagrimas querían salir-, si me niegas tu amistad, Roy, entonces se perderá todo.

Vio el dolor en su expresión, y se le encogió el corazón. Pero enseguida su expresión se suavizo, y casi sonreía.

-Pobre, Riza- dijo con lastima-. Por supuesto que no te negare mi amistad, pero no puedo prometerte que vuelva ser lo mismo.

Hizo una inclinación y se alejo, y Riza sintió que a pesar de las palabras de Roy, era demasiado tarde. Había perdido algo irrevocablemente.

-----------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y esta ves no les voy a decir que espero que les haya gustado el chap porque hasta yo terminé con depresión , pero igual gracias todas la que leen y por supuesto a las que me dejan su opinión, así que:

**Alyssa Black**: Lamento no haberte dejado respuesta ayer pero cuado subí el chap aun no me llegaba tu review, espero que puedas leer pronto, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos cuado tengas tiempo, ciao.

**Xris:** Amiga, gracias por tus buenos deseos y espero lo mismo para ti. Como ves las cosas se complicaron, triste chap, Riza rechazo a Roy y solo queda esperar a ver que ocurre, gracias por el poyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: El chap estuvo deprimente, Riza rechazó a Roy a hora solo queda espera a ver que ocurre entre ellos. Gracias por el poyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tsuyu:** Y Riza lo rechazo, una lastima, ahora las cosas se complican un poco antes del final, muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, todo deprimente, pero ya mejoraran las cosas, como ves a Roy le dolió mucho el rechazo de Riza pero aun faltan algunas cosas. Ojala subas un nuevo fic, sabes que aquí me tendrás siempre leyéndote, una duda, ¿para que sección seria?, para estar pendiente. Un beso enorme, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rizita-chap**: Ya sabes la respuesta de Riza, pobre Roy la esta pasando muy mal, espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Spacekitty:** Como ves las cosas se complicaron bastante, Riza rechazo Roy y el sufre, a ver como se dan alas cosa ahora. Gracias por le apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sakurita88:** Y si lo rechazó y Roy sufre, una lastima, solo queda esperar los siguientes chaps a ver que ocurre, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31**:

La tormenta llego al día siguiente. Riza estaba sola en casa por que la señora Goodfellow tenía el día libre y su abuelo había ido a visitar a unos amigos. Riza se había sentido demasiado triste para estar con nadie; y se había excusado por no acompañar al general. Se había retirado a la biblioteca a leer como siempre había hecho en el pasado cuando se había sentido triste, pero nada la había calmado.. Sentada frente a la ventana, con la mirada pérdida, había repasado mentalmente la riña que había tenido con Roy, dándole vueltas hasta quedar exhausta. Paso un rato antes de que se diera cuenta que los cristales de la ventana estaban surcados por la lluvia.

Cuando finalmente miro por la ventana, vio algo sorprendente. El cielo estaba de un extraño marrón pálido, con gruesos nubarrones negros que aumentaban rápidamente de tamaño. Hacia el este, donde el horizonte negro se juntaba con el mar, los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo y los truenos retumbaban en la distancia.

Riza fue a la puerta. La lluvia le golpeo la cara nada más abrirla y el viento, cada ves mas fuerte, la precipito hacia atrás. Había un gran estruendo en el ambiente, y el silbido del viento en las copas de los árboles se unía al clamor de la corriente del rió, que corría paralelo a la excavación.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Las excavaciones!

La angustiada exclamación de Riza reverbero en la casa vacía. No había nadie allí para ayudarla a impedir que las zanjas quedaran anegadas en agua o a que todo el trabajo fuera destruido por la tempestad. Riza sabia que no podría hacer mucho; pero aun así descolgó una vieja capa de su abuelo que había en un armario de la entrada y salio corriendo al patio.

Afuera la tormenta era aun más horrible. Riza abrió como pudo la verja de madera para acceder al terreno, pero el viento la obligo a avanzar inclinada. Las nubes negras estaban ya encima, y el trueno retumbaba muy cerca ya, Riza avanzaba como podía, apresuradamente, medio tambaleándose por el camino que bordeaba el terreno. La lluvia caía torrencialmente, y el suelo estaba totalmente encharcado, como si fuera andado por un riachuelo, ya que tanta agua de golpe no había podido ser absorbida por la tierra seca, Riza se dijo que era una tontería pensar que podría salvar la excavación. De eso estaba segura. Las zanjas se estaban llenado de agua y la tierra arenosa se desmoronaba y cubría las zanjas.

Al llegar a la esquina del túmulo mas largo cerca del grupo de pinos que daban al rió, Riza vio que no era la única persona que había pensado en ir a salvar la excavación. Roy Mustang estaba de pie en la orilla, mirando las zanjas encharcadas. No había tiempo ni para la vergüenza ni para la sorpresa; en realidad Riza se alegro mucho de verlo.

-¡Roy!- le dijo-. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Pensaba que estarías con mi abuelo.

-Vine a ver como estaba la excavación- dijo Roy.

Tenía el cabello empapado, pegado a la cabeza. Se paso la mano por la cara para retirarse el agua de los ojos.

-Le prometí a tu abuelo que haría lo posible. El no pudo venir, Riza. La carretera ya esta inundada- se retiro el cabello empapado de la cara-. Esto es peor de lo que pensaba, porque veo que el rió va a inundar también lo que haya alrededor. Sal de ahí, Riza. Aquí no se puede hacer nada.

-¡Pero y las excavaciones!- gimió Riza con pesar-. ¡Y todo tu trabajo! ¡Mi abuelo quedara desolado si el agua se lo lleva todo!

-No se puede hacer nada- dijo Roy de nuevo-. Es peligroso quedarse aquí fuera, Elizabeth. Vamos.

La tomo del brazo y retrocedieron por el margen del rió. El suelo estaba raro, poco seguro, como si se desplazara a ratos.

.-Cuidado con el borde- le dijo Roy con nerviosismo-. La tierra esta muy poco segura por aquí.

En ese momento Riza sintió como si algo la aspirara debajo de los pies, una fuerza que la tirara de los talones como una marea. Oyó gritar a Roy, pero no vio nada entre la lluvia y la arena, y aunque alargo la mano con desesperación para garrarse de el, sus dedos se deslizaron entre los suyos con mas rapidez. Al momento pego contra algo duro y plano. La oscuridad la rodeaba y Riza se quedo muy quieta.

Momentos después ceso el ruido de la arena deslizándose entre los pequeños guijarros. La piedra que tenia debajo era lisa y estaba seca. Pero no veía nada. Estaba tumbada de espaldas y solo en ese momento se atrevió a rodar de lado con mucho cuidado y pegar las rodillas al pecho para tratar de ponerse en pie. Afortunadamente lo hizo despacio, por que se pego en la cabeza con algo duro.

Se sentó de nuevo, y pego las rodillas al pecho con el fin de calentarse lo mas posible. Tenia la ropa empapada y llena de arena mojada, y no veía ni oía nada salvo la rápida respiración de su pánico. El aire olía a rancio. Parecía que el terreno sobre su cabeza, el mismo margen del rió, se había desmoronado, enviándola directamente a alguna cámara subterránea que hasta el momento no conocían.

Riza trato de respirar mas despacio y calmarse, recordando todas las cosas que había aprendido a lo largo de los años junto a su abuelo. De pequeña, cuando se había quedado encerada en el sótano de una casa, si abuelo le había dicho que si se quedaba atrapada bajo tierra no se pusiera nerviosa, por que solo conseguiría acabar con toda el oxigeno y no lograría nada mas.

Pero era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ya que Riza siempre había tenido un miedo secreto a la oscuridad, pero enseguida pensó en Roy tratando de atraparla al caer y diciéndole que la sacaría. Al fin y al cabo, ellos dos había pasado por muchas cosas juntos. A no ser que Roy también hubiera sufrido algún daño y estuviera inconsciente, o enterrado como ella, o hubiera sido arrastrado por el rió…

Riza ahogó un sollozo. Debía serenarse y pasar a la acción, que seria lo único que podría ayudarla. Con cuidado empezó a palpar a su alrededor para comprobar las dimensiones del hoyo donde había caído. Parecía seguro que estaba en una especie de cueva, y también que se había abierto como consecuencia de las lluvias torrenciales, tan solo para ser sellada como todas las tumbas alrededor cuando la caída del barro y de la arena habían anegado el margen. Empezó a gatear con cuidado hacia adelante, cada centímetro parecía un kilómetro, y cada rose de la arena contra la roca le aceleraba el pulso al pensar que podría producirse otro corrimiento. El aire era denso y calido y Riza se sentía algo mareada, el pánico estaba solo a un paso.

No tenía ni idea de lo que había avanzado cuando se topo con un saliente de piedra que parecía inclinarse hacia arriba y otro detrás elevándose en la oscuridad. Riza se agarro al primer escalón, agarrandose también a la esperanza, puesto que las escaleras también llevaba hacia arriba, hacia la luz y hacia el exterior, hacia a salda.

Se puso de pie ya que la atura del techo se lo permitía y subió las escalera muy despacio. ¿Seria su imaginación o seria posible que el agobiante ambiente le pareciera cada ves mas fresco? ¿Y no era aquello que brillaba tan lejos un débil has de luz?. Cuando finalmente llego, se llevo un chasco. Estaba en otra cámara mas espaciosa y la luz entraba a través de unas pequeñas grietas en las paredes de tierra. Riza trato de visualizar donde podría estar, pero se había despistado en cuanto a la dirección y no sabía a que lugar habría llegado. Lo que sabia era que los militares todavía no habían entrado allí, puesto que no se veía que nadie hubiera cavado ni removido tierra. Y para alivio de Riza, tampoco olía a podredumbre. A la tenue luz que se colaba por las rendijas, la cámara parecía totalmente vacía.

Riza se acerco a la pared de tierra y pego la cara a la hendidura mas cercana. No se veía nada, pero sintió el aire frió en al cara y algunas gotas de agua que el mojo los labios. Trato de excavar en la pared, pero era mas fuerte de lo que parecía. Tardaría horas para abrirse paso para poder salir de allí.

Se produjo una repentina ráfaga de viento y un retumbar a sus espaldas al tiempo que todo el enterramiento se desplazaba y otra pared de tierra caía tapando de un golpe las escaleras por las que ella había subido hacia solo un momento. Riza aguanto la respiración y se pegó un poco más a la pared. Cuando abrió la boca para gritar socorro, oyó el desplazamiento de la tierra y las rocas y sintió que se desplazaban las paredes, y se echo para atrás muerta de miedo, pensando que todo se ira abajo.

Momento después, al oír el ruido de una pala hundiéndose en la tierra y las piedras, se dio cuenta de que no era otro corrimiento de tierra lo que había causado el ruido, sino la acción del hombre. Roy había ido a buscarla, como ella había sabido que haría.

-¿Elizabeth?- la voz de Roy retumbó entre las paredes de la cámara, rebotando contra el techo-. ¿Estas ahí?

-¡Roy!- Riza encalmo su nombre con un gemido tan lastimero que lo intento de nuevo-. ¡Roy! ¡Socorro!- grito con más fuerza. La cámara se estaba llenando de arena.

El movimiento se detuvo.

-¿Elizabeth? ¡Gracias a Dios! Te sacare de allí enseguida. Pégate a la pared.- le llego la vos de Roy.

Solo de oír su vos se sentía mas tranquila. Lo veía ya, una sombra oscura sobre la delgada hendidura. La pala mordía la tierra con fuerza, precipitando que cayera arena en la cámara.

-¡Riza!- empezó a meterse por la abertura-. ¿Estas herida?

-No- dijo Riza-. Tan solo me he dado unos cuanto golpes y tiemblo un poco. Por favor, date prisa, Roy- dijo con vos trémula-. Creo que se va a hundir todo enseguida.

- Todo el margen del rió esta inundado- dijo Roy- Hago lo que puedo, Riza, pero no puedo trabajar demasiado rápido por miedo a que te caiga todo encima.

Riza ahogo un gemido.

-Lo entiendo, pero date toda la prisa posible…

Minutos después, el hueco fue lo suficientemente grande para que Roy le pasara la lámpara. Riza pudo ver su prisión por fin, con sus resistentes paredes al sur y al oeste, donde Roy estaba cavando. En el extremo norte, por donde pasaba el rió, el techo se vencía peligrosamente. El resto de la tumba estaba vació como en un principio había pensado salvo por lo que parecía un pequeño saliente de piedra en la pared este que parecía destinado a soportar un jarro o un cáliz. Riza se pego a la pared y dio gracias a Dios por estar viva mientras rezaba por que Roy se diera prisa.

------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, esta ves no les podré agradecer a cada una ya que la page no me permite ver ningún review desde el chap 28 y tampoco ha llegado nada a mi correo desde anteayer, así que:

**Xris**, **Tenshi of Valhalla**, **RinKo InuKai**, **sakurita88**, **Rizita-chan**, **tsuyu**, **spacekitty04**, **Alyssa Black**, y si alguien se me quedo en el tintero me disculpo, gracias a todos y ya mañana y Dios y la page lo permiten les agradezco como corresponde. Ciao.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo 32**:

El hueco se agrando y de pronto apareció la cara de Roy, iluminada por el has de luz de la lámpara de aceite; la tenia sucia, crispada de la preocupación, y con el cabello revuelto.

-Riza… uno minutos más.

Se produjo un estruendo ominoso, y al instante el remolino del agua en los pies de Riza. El continuo ruido de la pala resonaba en la carama.

-¡Roy! ¡Esta entrando el agua!

-Aguanta Riza- le dijo Roy en tono tranquilo-. Casi estoy ahí. Pásame la lámpara.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue repentino y confuso. Cuando Riza levanto la lámpara para pasársela a Roy, se produjo un estruendo impresionante cuando la pared a sus espaldas cedió. A la luz de la lámpara, Riza vio que el pequeño saliente de piedra se había deslizado hacia un lado, revelando una enorme cavidad estrecha. Estaba llena de cajas con armas. La tenue claridad era de un blanco fantasmal, las armas estaban cubiertas de pequeñas telarañas que se pegaban a la madera. Estaban ahora tiradas por el suelo y algunas se habían mantenido apilada contra la pared.

Riza se quedo mirándolas, embobada. Entonces el agua helada le llego hasta la cintura y el barro se le pego a la falda del vestido, arrastrándola. Roy tiraba de ella por el hueco, pero todo el techo estaba derrumbado y amenazaba con llevarse a Roy consigo. Riza se puso a salvo y se volvió desesperadamente par ver a Roy luchado por no perder el equilibrio al tiempo que el suelo cedía bajo sus pies. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano lo agarro del brazo y tiro de el con tanta fuerza que pensó que se dislocaría el hombro. Rodaron por el suelo, Roy arrastrando a Riza consigo, arqueando el cuerpo para protegerla y continuaron cayendo en un barullo de piernas y brazos, y agua embarrada, hasta que por fin dejaron de rodar.

Riza se movió despacio. Tenía las manos pegadas al pecho de Roy y sentía los latidos rápidos de su corazón. La boca y la nariz estaban hundidas en la tela mojada de su chaqueta. Sintió las gotas de lluvia corriéndole por la cara, pero se quedo quieta, agarrada a Roy como si ni quisiera dejarlo marchar.

-¿Elizabeth?- Roy se movió un poco, pegando los labios a su sien.

-Estoy bien- contesto Riza, que de mala gana se movió un poco-. ¿Y tú?

Roy asintió.

-Gracias- dijo Riza con vos entrecortada-. Gracias por salvarme la vida.

Roy sonrió.

-Cuando quieras, Riza. Y gracias también a ti. De no haber sido por ti yo habría sido arrastrado.

Riza levanto la mamo y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Tienes la cara llena de barro…

Se miraron un momento, y entonces Roy la abraso de nuevo. Sus labios se encontraron, ardientes en contraste con el frió, y la sensación fue tan gloriosa que Riza gimió de placer. Podrían haber estado a las puertas del infierno mismo y ninguno de ellos se habría dado ni cuenta.

Finalmente Riza se aparto de Roy y lo agarro del brazo.

-Vamos a casa- le dijo-. Rápido, antes de que nos ahoguemos o nos pase algo mas.

Lámpara en mano, avanzaron hacia la casa tambaleándose. Aunque solo eran las cuatro de la tarde, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y la humedad cargaba el ambiente. Por el contrario, la casa tenia un aspecto sereno y recogido, totalmente opuesto a la tensión contenida que fluía entre ellos. Roy miro a Riza y vio que tenia las mejillas encendidas y un brillos especial en los ojos. Toda la pasión y la emoción que había sabido que ella poseía había despertado de pronto y ardía en esos momentos, como si exigiera de el una respuesta.

-Deberías quitarte la ropa mojada y darte un baño caliente- le dijo Roy, tratando de controlar las imágenes tan poco oportunas que sus palabras habían desatado en su imaginación-. Te calentaré un poco de agua y te preparare algo para tomar…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando. Riza le echo una mano al cuello y tiro de el para unir sus labios a los suyos. Sintió su lengua deslizándose por su labio inferior con vacilación, inocente y seductora. Entonces el la agarro y la beso apasionadamente.

Cinco minutos después, los dos jadeaban, por Roy seguía tratando de dominarse. Su cuerpo ardía de necesidad, pero sabia que llegar a algo mas con Riza seria la peor idea del mundo.

-Elizabeth- le dijo, tenemos que dejar esto. Después te vas a arrepentir.

Riza le puso la mano en el pecho.

-No lo creo. Te amo, Roy. Hoy me has salvado la vida.

Roy cerró los ojos con la agonía de la negación.

-Por favor, Riza, no hay necesidad de que me demuestres tu gratitud de este modo en particular.

-No bromees- le susurró Riza-. Ahora no.

De nuevo le echo los brazos al cuello y acerco sus labios a los suyos, pegándose toda ella a el. Roy se estremeció violentamente. Sabía que esa reacción suya era en parte por el alivio de haber burlado a la muerte y consecuentemente por la necesidad de celebrarlo, celebrando la vida. La misma fuerza que empujaba a Riza lo poseía a el también. Cuando había creído que podría haberla perdido para siempre, todo su ser se había rebelado. Hacia tanto tiempo que Riza era parte de su vida que no podía soportar la vida sin ella. Ni en ese momento, ni nunca.

Lo estaba besado otra ves, incitándolo con sus labios, volviéndolo loco. El aroma de su cabello y de su piel muy pronto lo privaron de todo pensamiento coherente.

-Riza- le dijo Roy-, si no dejamos esto ahora, entonces vas a acabar en la cama conmigo, en tu cama.

Riza se echo para atrás y lo miro a la cara.

- Es la segunda puerta a la izquierda del piso de arriba- le susurro.

Roy la miro con mirada ardiente. Entones la levanto en brazos y la llevo arriba, donde abrió y cerro la puerta con dos patadas.

Tenían la ropa mojada pero pronto se la quitaron. Mientras Roy se desvestía, Riza lo besa suavemente. Roy apenas podía creer que aquella fuera la misma Elizabeth, la muchacha joven y correcta que siempre había hablado de la pasión como un engorro en la vida. Y cuando el se volvió hacia ella, enloquecido con sus caricias, ella tiro de el muerta de risa, cayendo en la cama.

Cuando Riza se quedo por fin desnuda ante el, Roy pensó que era la viva imagen de sus mas arrebatadas ensoñaciones, solo que todavía mas maravillosa. Roy estaba tan nervioso que pensó que se desmayaría allí mismo. Se acerco hacia ella instintivamente, y al ver cierta expresión de ansiedad en su rostro pensó que se arrepentiría.

Mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos se dijo que tenía que ser paciente. Acaricio sus brazos, su espalda, sintiendo como se estremecía ella. Le beso el cuello deteniéndose en donde le latía el pulso. La oyó gemir suavemente de placer, con un sonido como el maullido como un gatito. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y las mejillas sonrosadas, y jadeaba con suavidad. Roy bajo la cabeza a sus pechos para besarlos, y deslizó las manos por la cara interna de sus muslos. Riza gimió y permitió que el continuara con su exploración, mientras Roy notaba que ella se tensaba ligeramente con sus caricias. Abrió los ojos, anegados de pasión, sonriéndole.

-¿No te vas a quitar los pantalones?- le preguntó ella.

No quería apartarse de Riza, pero en menos de un minuto se termino de desvestir y volvió a su lado, pegándose a ella y besándola apasionadamente, con posecividad.

-Te amo, Elizabeth…

Era cierto. Sintió algo muy grande que amenazaba con hacerle estallar el corazón. Riza estaba allí entre sus brazos, tal y como debela haberlo estado desde siempre, y era suya, solo suya, entonces y para siempre.

Riza emitió un leve gemido de placer y lo abraso, mientras Roy volvía a apoderarse de sus labios con fiereza, para luego plantarle una lluvia de besos por el hombro y sobre los pechos, y Riza se estremeció.

-¿Estas segura de que esto es lo que deseas, Elizabeth?- le pregunto Roy intentando sonar seguro, sus ojos ámbar lo miraron con una expresión extraña y le sonrió..

-Es lo que quiero. Yo también te amo.

El resplandor de un relámpago iluminó totalmente el cuarto unos instantes. En el fiero resplandor vio a Roy colocado sobre ella, con el rostro oscurecido por la emoción. Le estaba acariciando los pechos. El trueno hizo retumbar la casa. La intensa turbación de sus sentidos la precipitaba hacia el abismo del placer. Todas sus inhibiciones y reservas quedaron arrastradas, destruidas, aplastadas bajo la lluvia de un amor torrencial con el que Roy la empapaba.

El le sonrió y se agacho para besarla de nuevo en los labios, apasionadamente, mientras el entraba en ella con delicadeza. Y a medida que las sensaciones aumentaban, Riza arqueo su cuerpo y se precipito en un mar de sentimientos y sensaciones. Entre el ardiente resplandor del relámpago y el retumbar del trueno, el placer los consumió a ambos, fundiendo el pasado con el presente, la sombra de los niños que habían sido con los adultos en los que se habían convertido.

----------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y comienza la cuenta regresiva, solo faltan tres chaps mas para el final, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Tenshi of Valhalla** (chap 30 y 31): Como ves las cosas se están componiendo entre Roy y Riza, ahora a ver que ocurre de verdad, si lo aceptara después de todo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris** (chap 30 y 31): Amiga, hoy si puede hallar los reviews, como ves Roy si logro sacarla y al parecerlas cosas entre ellos van mejorando, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai** (chap 30 y 31): Amiga, como ves Roy si logro sacarla de allí y ahora las cosas han mejorado entre ellos, desees de esta tan cerca de la muerte se dan cuanta de lo que estuvieron a punto de perder, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan** (chap 30 y 31): Si, aquí también se esta poniendo a llover y hace tanto frió, como ves las cosas han ido mejorando entre ellos después de todo lo que pudieron pasar, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tsuyu** (chap 30 y 31): La page me ha hecho sufrir mucho esta semana, una locura. Como ves Riza encontró las famosas armas y además ahora se están arreglado las cosas con Roy, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitulo 33**:

Cuando Riza se despertó la oscuridad era total, y como las cortinas no estaban echadas vio un pedaso de cielo gris muy oscuro. El repiqueteo de la lluvia en el tejado se unía al silbido del viento y al estruendo del trueno distante.

Se pregunto donde habría ido Roy, casi inmediatamente obtuvo la respuesta. Se oyó un ruido que provenía de abajo, y Riza se puso tensa y volvió a la realidad. ¿Habría regresado la señora Goodfellow? ¿O su abuelo? Miro el reloj. ¡Las ocho! Sin duda todos habrían regresado.

Entonces oyó que alguien silbaba y se dio cuenta de que era Roy que estaba en la cocina. Respiro aliviada mientras se recostaba suavemente de nuevo sobre la almohada. Roy había bajado por algo de comer.

Riza se levanto y fue hacia la ventana. Se detuvo un momento, mirando la oscuridad con estupefacción. El paisaje estaba totalmente inundado, todo el terreno estaba cortado como si fuera una isla- El rió se había desbordado y había inundado el campo donde estaban las excavaciones, de los cuales solo se veía la parte superior de los túmulos. Para llegar a ellas tendrían que ir en barca. Riza sintió frió y se metió en la cama otra vez.

Roy entro en la habitación, llevado una bandeja de comida que dejo a los pies de la cama. Dejo en la mesilla una lámpara que con su suave resplandor doto de intimidad al dormitorio, un paraíso frente al mundo exterior.

-Veo que estamos incomunicados- dijo Riza.

Roy asintió.

-El rió se ha desbordado y ha rodeado la casa, no hay electricidad ni línea telefónica.

-¿Entonces nadie puede entrar?

Roy la miraba con expresión interrogativa.

-No.

-¿Y no se puede salir?

-Supongo que no.

-Bien- dijo Riza.

Roy la miro pensativamente.

-Elizabeth… -empezó a decir.

A Riza le dio un vuelco el corazón; entonces levanto una mano.

-Roy, por favor, no digas nada. Todavía no. No quiero estropear esto.

Roy suspiro.

-Elizabeth, vamos a tener que hablarlo pronto.

-Pronto, si- dijo Riza-. Pero ahora no. Es demasiado pronto, Roy- vacilo-. Toda esta situación es tan especial. Es como una pausa en el tiempo, como un lapso fuera del tiempo. Y en este momento no quiero tener que pensar demasiado.

Tomo el pedaso de pan y dio un mordisco. Sabía bien. Roy suspiro.

-No me gusta como suena eso- dijo el.

Riza fue a tomar un pedaso de queso, y entonces se deslizaron un poco las sabanas y vio que Roy la estaba mirando. De pronto se le estaba quitando el hambre. Se veía que Roy se estaba controlado, y al verlo así ella sintió una rara sensación.

-Tal vez debería ponerme algo de ropa- dijo Riza.

- Eso seria inútil- empezó a decir Roy-, por que enseguida tendría que quitártela…

Vio que Roy retiraba cuidadosamente la bandeja de la cama antes de meterse en la cama con ella. Entonces descendió sobre ella y reclamo sus labios con un beso apasionado y exigente.

Mucho rato después, Riza y Roy seguían abrasados en la oscuridad. Riza saco un tema que llevaba todas esas horas aplazando.

-¿Las viste?- le pregunto a Roy.

-¿Las armas?- dijo Roy sonriendo-. Si, las vi.

Se volvió ligeramente hacia ella para que el cuerpo de Riza encajara mejor aun en la curva de su hombro.

-Eso era lo que Maskelyne trataba de decirnos con sus mapas y sus planos- dijo Riza ahogando una sonrisa-. El había descubierto donde las tenían.

- Y por es lo mataron- dijo Roy, retirándolo el cabello de la cara-. A muchos les debe haber parecido un problema que el supiera tanto.

Riza se acurruco junto a Roy.

- Y ahora que sabes que están ahí- le dijo-. ¿Informaras a mi abuelo?

Roy se acomodo un poco.

-Supongo, pero aun no podemos sacar nada en claro. El terreno esta inundado, te aseguro que los daños habrán sido tremendos.

-¿Y que pasa con los contrabandistas?- le preguntó Riza.

Roy le froto la mejilla con la suya y sonrió.

- Los encontraremos, ya tenemos las armas, ahora solo faltan los culpables.

Riza volvió la cabeza y lo beso en el hombro.

-Te admiro por eso- le dijo suavemente-. Nunca te das por vencido.

-En eso tienes razón. Tengo lo que mas deseo entre mis brazos- dijo Roy y la beso-. Duerme, Elizabeth, que por la mañana tendremos que hablar.

---------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Por la mañana, Riza se despertó y el cielo estaba gris, pero ya no llovía con tanta violencia. Roy fue aponerse algo de ropa del general Grumman, puesto que la suya estaba imposible. Riza se vistió también y arreglo su cuarto con movimientos mecánicos, en parte asombrada por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y en parte no. Lo que había vivido con Roy era la experiencia más feliz y mas profunda de su vida, y jamás la olvidaría. Lo amaba tanto. Sin embargo temía que básicamente todo seguía igual.

-Y ahora vamos a hablar- le dijo Roy cuando entro en la sala, donde estaba ella; hizo un gesto al sofá que había al lado de Riza-. ¿Puedo?

-Por supuesto- Riza se movió ligeramente para dejarle espacio.

-Hace dos días te pedí que te casaras conmigo- empezó a decir Roy sin rodeos-, y tu me rechazaste. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Elizabeth? Te lo pido…

Riza lo miro y percibió un rastro de expectación y tensión mal disimuladas. La situación era tan similar a la de su primera proposición, y a la ves tan distinta. Pues en el presente Riza estaba segurísima ya de que lo amaba con toda el alma, y que siempre lo amaría. El también le había dicho que la amaba. Le había hecho el amor con una pasión y una ternura que le habían robado el corazón. Desgraciadamente tenia que dejarlo marchar.

-Lo siento- le dijo-. Me temo que tengo que rechazarte de nuevo.

Vio que Roy se quedaba muy quieto, y Riza aguanto la respiración, esperando la explosión de rabia. Peor lo que hizo Roy fue tomarle la mano.

-¿Acaso debes hacerlo, Riza?- le dijo el en tono bajo-. Por favor, dime por que.

Riza estaba ya tan angustiada que apenas podía hablar.

-No puedo permitir que lo que ha pasado me influya- dijo con tristeza- Cuando hace unos días rechacé tu proposición, Roy, fue por que cada uno queremos cosas distintas, incompatibles- levanto la mano para acallar sus protestas-. Ahora ya se que te amo, y tu a mi. Pero como he dicho, nuestros deseos son totalmente incompatibles. Eso no ha cambiado.

Se produjo un silencio.

-Has dicho que me amas- dijo Roy en tono apagado.

Riza no pudo casi tragar saliva.

-Si, por supuesto. Sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón, pero eso no cambia nuestra situación. Desde siempre has sabido que lo que mas deseo es un hogar estable. Eso no ha cambiado- busco su mirada con desesperación-. Pero tu… Los viajes y tu trabajo son tu vida. Y una esposa debe adaptarse al estilo de vida de su esposo. Eso lo entiendo, Roy, ¡Jamás te pediría que tu renunciaras a ello! Y por eso mismo soy yo la que tengo que renunciar a ti.

-Podrías acompañarme en mis viajes- dijo Roy-. No hay nada que me gustase mas…

La primera lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Riza.

-¡Roy, no puedo! Pronto acabarías harto de mi, sabiendo que viajaba contigo por obligación. ¡Detesto lo que tu amas! ¡Necesito tener un hogar propio!

- Lo tendrás- Roy se había puesto un poco pálido, como si entendiera la futilidad de su argumentos pero no quisiera aceptarla-. Entiendo lo importante que es para ti tener un hogar, Elizabeth.

La segunda lagrima cayo.

-No podría soportar estar en casa con nuestros hijos esperándote a que volvieras, sin saber donde estabas ni cuando volvería a verte si es que lo hacia- negó con la cabeza-. Es mejor sufrir ahora el dolor de la separación, que sufrirla constantemente durante nuestra vida juntos.

Roy se paso la mano por la cabeza, muy agitado.

-¡Elizabeth, entiendo lo que dices, pero no puedo renunciar a mi trabajo! ¡Es mi trabajo!- dejo de hablar y la tomo entre sus brazos, pegándole los labios a la sien-. Te amo tanto. Quiero que vengas conmigo…

Riza se aparto de sus brazos.

-Por favor, no me lo pongas tan difícil Roy. Sabes que no puede ser.

Roy negaba con la cabeza y apretaba los labios con obstinación.

-No puedes negar lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-No lo hago- contesto Riza-. Pero podemos seguir como antes. Nadie tiene por que enterarse.

Roy se puso de pie.

-¿Qué nadie tiene por que enterase? ¡Yo lo se! ¡Y tu también! ¿Crees que lo vas a olvidar?

-Lo dudo- respondió Riza con una sonrisa tímida y temblorosa-. Pero puedo mentalizarme para no pensar en ti todo el tiempo.

-No creo que eso sea posible si estoy siempre ahí, cerca de ti, recordándote lo que podría haber sido- de pronto Roy estaba furioso-. No puedes negar lo que hay entre nosotros, Elizabeth- Roy emito un sonido de disgusto-. Supongo que no habrás abandonado el sueño de encontrar a un ahombre prudente con quien establecerte. ¿Qué clase de pálida y fría existencia seria comparada con lo que nosotros podíamos tener juntos?

Riza estaba temblando ya.

-No planeo casarme, Roy. Aunque incluso ahora vea que eso seguramente seria un error.

Roy la miro con intensidad.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por lo que ha pasado entre nosotros? No hay por que avergonzarse, Riza. Por favor, te lo ruego, no te obligues a ti misma a permanecer en el cajón que dicta la sociedad solo porque querías una vida común y corriente- le dijo en tono apasionado-. Mataría tu espíritu. ¿De verdad quieres ser la solterona perpetua que se desencanto con el amor en su juventud, o bien la mujer de un hombre que descubra que esta enamorada de otro y te lo haga pagar cada día con sus tonterías? ¡Ten el valor de casarte conmigo, Elizabeth! ¡Te quiero tanto!

Riza apretó los puños con dolor.

-¡Muy bien, Roy! ¡Me has retado y ahora te retare yo! ¡Renuncia a todo por mi y demuestra lo mucho que me amas! ¡Arriésgate a hacer algo que no será tan malo como tu piensas!

Se miraron un largo rato; entonces Roy la soltó y ella se recostó en el respaldo del asiento.

-No puedes- dijo ella-. Lo sabía.

Roy estaba punto de llorar.

- Que extraño- dijo- que no pueda renunciar a todo lo que amo por ti, Riza, y que tu no puedas arriesgar todo por mi, a pesar de que estemos hecho el uno para el otro.

Se levanto pero se detuvo al llegar a la puerta.

-Una ves deseaste que alguien me rompiera el corazón- le sonio-. Te conozco lo bastante bien, pequeña, para darme cuenta de que no sentirás satisfacción alguna de haber sido la artífice.

Riza oyó el ruido de la puerta y sus pisadas en la grava. Entonces, solo hubo silencio.

-----------------------------------------------------------o---------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, ultimo chap de la semana y ya el martes terminamos con la historia, como siempre agradezco a todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer y las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, los mejores deseos en tu entrevista de trabajo, estoy segura de que Dios te ayudara y te ira excelente, sabes que desde aquí cuentas con todo mi apoyo, aunque sea a kilómetros de distancia. Como vez, las cosa se complicaron nuevamente, pero ya solo faltan dos chaps así que paciencia. Gracias por el apoyo, un beso enrome, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Y se complico todo de nuevo, pero ya se arreglara solo faltan dos chaps para que termine la historia con un final feliz, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, espero que estés bien y que tengas un buen fin de semana, como ves Riza lo complico todo otra ves, ahora solo falta saber quien cederá por el otro, ya solo faltan dos chap mas, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**spacekitty04**: Es verdad, Riza se dejo llevar por lo que sentía pero ahora complico todo nuevamente, ahora falta saber que hará para solucionar todo esto, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**tsuyu**: Riza lo complico todo otra ves, después que estaba tan segura, ya solo faltan dos chap para el final, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**sakurita8**8: Si, ya solo dos chap para el final, una pena por como termina uno empieza otra, jejeje. Como ves Riza de nuevo complico las cosas y Roy sufre. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Rizita-chan:** Si, la onda polar nos va a terminar congelando a todos. Espero te haya gustado el chap, ya solo faltan dos para el final ay de nuevo Riza complico las cosas, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Alyssa Black**: Me alagar te haya gustado el chap de ayer y espero que el de hoy también, aunque todo se complicó otra ves, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capitulo 34**:

El general Grumman regreso horas mas tarde, muy preocupado por ella, pero cosa rara, muy poco por la excavación. Sin embrago, aunque había sido el quien había enviado a Roy Mustang a buscarla, no pregunto por el en ningún momento. Por una vez, Riza dio gracias por su despiste. Esa noche se fue temprano a la cama y lloro y lloro con una mezcla de agotamiento y emoción nada mas cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio.

A la mañana siguiente, Gracia fue a visitarla, y en el transcurso de la conversación, Riza se entero de que Roy Mustang se había marchado a Central. No se sabia cuando volvería, ni si volvería. El general Grumman, cuando fue preguntado por su nieta, se mostró igualmente vago. Le había encargado a Roy que terminara los informes sobre las armas encontradas y se los hiciera llegar de Central, por lo cual el trabajo le podía llevar algún tiempo. Por una parte al noticia la hacia sentirse aliviada, pero por otra le provoca nauseas. Estaba desesperada por volver a ver a Roy; lo echaba de menos con un anhelo que parecía empeorar a medida que transcurrían los días.

La inundación remitía despacio. El general Grumman pasaba horas y horas en la oficina leyendo y escribiendo informes sobre lo que haba ocurrido con la excavación y el descubrimiento de las armas. Riza ayudaba todo lo posible a su abuelo. Salio de compras con Gracia y Layla, fue de paseo con Maes Hughes y rechazo una proposición matrimonial de Caspar Lang.

Y a veces, en su ordenada y limpia habitación, pasaba horas tumbada pensando en Roy Mustang. Cerraba los ojos y recordaba sus besos y sus carias, algo que seria difícil olvidad, por mucho tiempo que viviera o por mucho que lo intentara. Recordaba la profunda amistad que se había convertido en amor antes de acabar reducido a cenizas, se pregunto si habría sido tonta, pero entonces pensaba con miedo y tristeza en al cantidad de veces que había tenido que hacer la maleta para empezar de nuevo en otro sitio, y volvía la cara hacia la almohada, y permanecía muy quieta.

Cosa rara, la única compañía que podía tolerar era la de Maes Hughes. El la llevo a pasear en indistintas ocasiones, y aunque al gente comentaba, a Riza le daba igual, todo le daba lo mismo ultimamante. A menudo Maes y ella ni siquiera hablaban, solo se quedaban en silencio contemplando el horizonte, pero eso tampoco importaba.

Un día que había bajado hasta la playa y estaban sentados en un montículo cubierto de hierba que daba a la playa empezó a decirle:

-Quiero hablarte sobre Roy Mustang, Elizabeth- le dijo el.

Riza volvió la cara hacia el mar. Con la proximidad del otoño, el tiempo había cambiado un poco y el aire que le daba en la cara era mas fresco.

-Por favor, no lo hagas.

Maes suspiró.

-Bueno, de acuerdo. Si no puedo hablarte de Roy, deja que te hable de mi, Riza; de la única oportunidad que tuve, y de cómo la desperdicie.

Riza volvió la cabeza y lo miro rápidamente.

-Maes, no eres nada sutil.

Maes se encogió de hombros. Su rostro tenía una expresión atribulada.

-No creo poder llegar a ti con sutilezas, Elizabeth, y siempre he creído en la fuerza bruta cuando las sutilezas fallan- aspiro hondo-. Nadie te habrá dicho esto nunca, de modo que te lo voy a decir yo- se puso derecho-. Eres la joven más boba que he conocido en mi vida por rechazar el amor verdadero cuando se te ofrece. No solo estás sufriendo tu, sino que has estado apunto de destruir a un buen hombre, que es mi mejor amigo, y eso es algo que me cuesta mucho perdonar. Solo sigo hablando contigo porque te tengo mucho cariño- se puso de pie-. Se que no soy ningún caballero diciéndote esto, pero alguien tenia que decirlo.

Riza se quedo mirándolo. Un rincón de su corazón empezaba a descongelarse, y una sensación calida se expendio pro su pecho.

-Tienes razón- dijo despacio-. Ha sido de lo menos educado por tu parte.

Maes esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-¿Y bien?- dijo el.

Riza se levantó y se sacudió la falda, sin mirar a Maes. Se sentía nerviosa, como si estuviera apunto de tomar una decisión. Las palabras de Maes habían reflejado lo que llevaba semanas tratando de decirse a si misma; palabras que había tenido demasiado miedo de oír. ¿Quién sabia la felicidad que podría encontrar junto a Roy si quisiera llegar a un acuerdo en relación a esas aspiraciones a las que llevaba años aferrándose obstinadamente? Había estado tan ciega, tan empañada en creer que vivir en un sitio fijo era lo único que quería, tan temerosa a correr el riesgo. Sin embargo se había sentido mas infeliz sin Roy de lo que jamás podría imaginar que se sentiría junto a el; incluso aunque tuviera que pasar el resto de sus días viajando de un sitio para otro. Lo amaba demasiado como para perderlo para siempre.

-¿Sabes algo de Roy?- le preguntó sin mirarlo.

-Mantengo con el una correspondencia regular desde los diez años, por lo que es probable- dijo Maes en tono seco.

Riza le dirigió una mirada de soslayo.

-¿Y sabes si es posible que regrese por aquí?

Maes la miro a los ojos.

- Eso… podría arreglarse- dijo.

Riza sintió que una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios.

-Entonces, si puede arreglarse, yo… Supongo que me gustaría volver a verlo- la sonrisa se desvaneció-. Aunque tal ves Roy no quiere volver a verme, por supuesto.

-Eso- dijo Maes- depende de ti.

Riza lo agarro del brazo y empezó a andar por el camino de piedra en dirección al coche.

-¿Qué era lo que ibas a contarme de ti?- le pregunto Riza de pronto.

Maes la miro y negó con la cabeza.

-No importa- dijo el-. Eso lo dejaremos para otra ocasión. Resolvamos primero tus conflictos amorosos antes de intentar empezar con los míos.

La esperanza, la emoción y la expectación renacieron de nuevo en ella. Impulsivamente, Riza le echo los brazos al cuello y lo abraso con fuerza.

- No me importa lo que algunas personas digan de ti, Maes- le dijo emocionada-. ¡Creo que eres un hombre muy bueno!

- Dios bendito- dijo Maes-, no le digas nada a nadie, por favor Riza- Vas a empeorar mi fama y pueden empezar a especular sobre nosotros.

Entonces la abraso también.

-----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Una semana después, cuando Riza estaba terminando de desayunar, entro la señora Goodfellow, para decirle que su abuelo la esperaba en la sala. Así que curiosa, aunque ignorante de lo que pasaba, Riza dejo su servilleta sobre la mesa y fue adonde estaba el general.

Su abuelo estaba sentado en el sofá que había debajo de la ventana. El general Grumman tenía un aspecto contento, mezcla de aprensión y emoción. A Riza le dio un vuelco el corazón.

- Tengo algo que contarte, Elizabeth—dijo Grumman-. Algo muy bueno.

-Nos mudamos otra ves- dijo Riza con una sonrisa-. Me alegro por ti abuelo.

Grumman frunció el ceño. Por un momento parecía como si no tuviera idea de lo que Riza le estaba diciendo.

-¿Marcharnos? Ay, no querida, en absoluto.

Riza se sentó despacio, visiblemente confundida y un poco inquieta.

-Pero pareces tan emocionado.

-¡Y lo estoy!- exclamo Grumman sonriendo de nuevo-. Mira, querida… - le dirigió una mirada de aprecio-. Yo… nosotros… nosotros vamos a establecernos aquí.

- Es una noticia maravillosa abuelo, me alegra mucho, pero… Supongo que no es lo que deseas.

Grumman había estado mirando a su nieta con cierta consternación, pero de pronto respiro aliviado.

-¡Ay, Elizabeth, no creas que ha sido un accidente! Llevo todos estos años deseando encontrar un lugar estable, desde que tu llegaste a mi vida. Siempre quise darte lo mejor, pero no podía dejar de lado mi trabajo. Muchas veces me aconsejaron que te dejara al cuidado de alguna persona o te enviara a un internado, pero tu ya habías perdido a tus padres y la sola idea de hacerte sufrir otra ves me enfermaba, así que comencé a llevarte conmigo a todas partes para que tu no estuvieras sola y yo tampoco…- Grumman aspiro hondo-. Trataba de compensar tu dolor haciéndote participe de todo lo que hacia, pero…- suspiro-. A ti nunca te interesó esta vida, ¿verdad? Aun así, espero que te hayas sentido feliz estando conmigo y acompañándome a cualquier sitio.

Riza abrió la boca pero la cerro de nuevo. No quería estropear la felicidad de su abuelo diciéndole que nunca le había gustado ir de un lado para otro. Y parecía que no le diría nada, porque se daba cuenta de que había asumido algunas cosas erróneamente. Su abuelo la había llevado con el porque siempre había deseado tenerla cerca; y también para que ella no se sintiera sola. Siempre la había querido… para el no había sido una carga tenerla a su cuidado.

Riza trago saliva para pasar el nudo que le oprimía la garganta.

- Me alegro mucho por esta decisión, abuelo- se volvía hacia el General que esbozó uan sonrisa benévola-. Una noticia estupenda.

Grumman se levantó para darle un abraso a su nieta.

- Voy a dejar de lado los viajes, Elizabeth. Creo que ya es hora de dedicarme al trabajo de oficina, Se me ocurrió que te gustaría que nos quedáramos aquí, a menos que desees ir a la ciudad. Ya no soy un hombre joven, así que tendré que dejarle mi trabajo a Roy.

Riza lo miro con interés.

-¿Roy va a regrese aquí, abuelo?

El general Grumman adopto una expresión furtiva.

-Va a venir a consultarme algo sobre los informes, creo que ya descubrió a quienes estaban involucrados con las armas- dijo-. ¿Es que no te lo había dicho?

Riza sintió una mezcla de expectación y nerviosismo puro.

-No abuelo, no me lo habías dicho. ¡Nunca te acuerdas de decirme nada importante!

Su vehemencia pareció asombrar un poco al general Grumman, que acto seguido miro su reloj.

- Debería estar aquí de un momento a otro- dijo-. Se me ocurrió que debía decírtelo. Pero primero necesito tomarme un café… Ya sabes, si quieres algo estaré en la biblioteca.

La señora Goodfellow entro al salón, Riza cerro la puerta y se volvió muy emocionada a mirar a la mujer.

-¿Roy viene aquí… ahora? ¿Esta mañana?

-Si, el general lo llamo urgente- dijo la señora Goodfellow-. Creo que primero pasara a casa de su amigo, el señor Hughes. Me alegro por usted, señorita Elizabeth, es un buen hombre.

------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del penúltimo chap y mañana termina la historia, espero les haya gustado y como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**tsuyu**: Como ves Riza esta arrepentida y Roy regresa ver que ocurre ahora, espero te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sangosinha**: No te preocupes, se que la escuela consume, solo espero que puedas leer los últimos chaps. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Si, todo se complico pero Riza se esta dando cuanta de su error, a ver que hace para conseguir que Roy la perdona, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, y ya mañana termina, como ves Riza se arrepintió y ahora quiere solucionar todo, a ver como resulta, gracias por el apoyo y aso leemos mañana, ciao.

**sakurita88**: Como ves Riza esta dispuesta a ceder por Roy, solo queda ver si el esta dispuesto a perdonarla, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Como ves Riza se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por Roy era mas fuerte, pero ahora queda ver como se lo toma el. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**spacekitty04**: Espero que ahora ya esta amas tranquila,. Como ves Riza se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y esta dispuesta a sacrificar todo por el. A ver que dice Roy. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, deseo que te vaya excelente y confió en que será así, de todo corazón mis buenos deseos. Como ves ya mañana termina todo y me alegra que te haya gustado, sobre las historias descuidad, con que tu me digas cuales te envió al correo yo lo hago encantada. Un beso y que te vaya muy bien, ciao.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capitulo 35**:

-¿Te apetece un café, querido amigo?- le dijo Maes Hughes a Roy mientras lo conducía con solicitud hacia el despacho-. Pareces muy cansado. No quiero enviarte a casa del General Grumman con esa pinta.

Roy tomo la tasa de café y dio un sorbo sin casi darse cuanta. Se sentía agotado. Había pasado una noche horrible, en la que no había dejado de dar vueltas en la cama. Además, llevaba varias semanas sin dormir bien, tumbado en la cama, escuchado los ruidos de la ciudad y pensado todo el tiempo en Elizabeth Hawkeye. De día, se había arrastrado hasta el cuartel y realizado su trabajo, hablando de viajes y cosas que de pronto se le había transformado en cosas muertas y vacías. La vida no tenia chispa ni ilusión, sin la promesa de la presencia de Riza. La alegría había desaparecido; ni siquiera la idea de viajar le provocaba ya el mismo entusiasmo que antes.

Y de pronto la iba a ver otra vez. Por una parte no quería, pero por otra estaba empeñado en probar fuerte de nuevo. Tendría una oportunidad de persuadir a Riza; aunque con una gran diferencia…

- El general Grumman… -dijo con distracción, respondiendo por fin al comentario de Maes-. Si… -frunció el ceño-. Debo confesar que tu carta me sorprendió, Maes. Ya todo estaba resuelto, y supongo que han atrapado a los culpables. Grumman nunca ha necesitado de mi ayuda para algo tan simple.

A Roy le parecía que Maes tenia un aire un tanto inocente, que en si ya era algo sospechoso; pero cuando su amigo hablo parecía totalmente sincero.

-¿Ah, si?- dijo Maes-. Yo no tengo ni idea, la verdad. Solamente accedí a darte el recado.

-Mmm… -Maes lo miro con extrañeza, como si de pronto comenzara a espabilarse-. Y ese recado tan extraño de Jean- continuo- Me dijo que tenia que enviarte una información urgente y que por ser confidencial no podía enviártela por correo y me pidió si podía entregarte esta carta ya que venia para acá.

-Estoy seguro de que Jean sabe lo que hace- dijo Maes con una sonrisa-. Debe haber sido demasiado arriesgado enviármelo de otro modo.

Roy saco la carta y le dejo en la mesa.

-Aquí la tienes. He dormido con ella debajo de la almohada. Nadie la ha tocado.

-Gracias- murmuro Maes mientras le hacia un gesto a su amigo para que tomara asiento-. ¿Quieres sentarte un momento? Para que correr a casa de Grumman cuando seguramente estarán aun desayunando.

Roy se sentó y dio un sorbo de café. Estaba nervioso, y se dio cuenta de que Maes lo miraba con expresión divertida.

-Maes- dijo Roy de pronto-. ¿A que estarías dispuesto a renunciar por una mujer?

Maes no dijo nada durante un rato.

-¿Por cualquier mujer, o por la mujer adecuada?- le pregunto con suavidad-. Por que las respuestas serian muy distintas .Por la primera aventuraría muy poco; en cambio por la segunda, lo daría todo.

Roy se levanto de nuevo, fue hacia la ventana y se quedo mirando sin ver.

-¿Lo dejarías todo?- repitió.

Maes se encogió de hombros.

-A veces tienes que perderlo todo para ganar, Roy. Y muy a menudo lo que uno teme no es tan malo como uno se lo imaginaba. A veces… -sonrió con pesar-. A veces uno gana mucho.

Roy cerró los ojos un momento.

-Pensaba que me gustaba arriesgarme- dijo-. Pero este es un asunto totalmente distinto.

-Según dicen- dijo Maes con una sonrisa-, no es tan peligroso como parece. Algunas persona lo llaman el arte del compromiso.

-Compromiso- pronuncio Roy como si jamás hubiera dicho esa palabra-. Debo decir que no es un concepto con el que este muy familiarizado.

-Ni ninguno de nosotros, amigo- dijo Maes en tono seco-. Somos sobre todo seres egoístas que siempre hemos encontrado la manera de complacer nuestros deseos. Hasta que se nos presenta algo tan valioso que nos obliga a reconsiderar lo que de verdad no importa, ni siquiera nos lo planteamos.

Roy se sentó un momento en silencio, entonces se volvió y miro a su amigo de tantos años.

-¿Y como demonios sabes tanto de pronto, eh?- le preguntó.

-Intuición- dijo Maes con una sonrisa-. ¿Hay algo mas que pueda hacer por ti, o quieres marcharte ya?

Roy avanzó hacia la puerta con decisión.

-Creo que será mejor que me marche- dijo.

Después de que Roy se marchara, Maes se recostó en la butaca y abrió la carta de Jean. Había unas cuantas líneas. _"Hice lo que me pediste, Gracia te dará una segunda oportunidad, esta ves aprovéchala, idiota"._ Entonces devolvió la nota al sobre y sonrió.

-Esplendido- dijo.

--------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

Riza llevaba quince minutos sentada en la ventana, mirando hacia el camino flanqueado de árboles a ver si podía ver a Roy; pero lo cierto era que no podía segur esperando. Aunque no tenia ni idea de lo que el iba a decir a Roy. Decidió enfrentarse directamente al problema. Así que salio. Con lo distraída que estaba olvido cambiarse lo zapatos.

Corrió por el camino que partía de la casa y cruzó el pórtico de piedra que salía a la carretera. Por allí, un riachuelo, afluente del rió, corría junto a la carretera, entre las ortigas y las zarzamoras. El nivel del rió había descendido ya, pero el del afluente era mayor de lo normal, y la fuerza del agua salpicaba las piedras que brillaban al sol. Hacia un día claro y soleado, pero menos caluroso que antes de la tormenta.

Riza avanzó con rapidez durante por lo menos cien metros, pero pasado un rato se vio obligada a aminorar el paso. Se le esta aflojando la traba del cabello y tenia la ropa llena de polvo. Si seguía así, llegaría a casa de Maes hecha una pena.

Se detuvo a la sombra de un árbol y respiro hondo un par de veces, preguntándose por que habría salido tan precipitadamente, sin siquiera prepararse para un camino de por lo menos tres kilómetros. Ya tenía sed y todo.

Riza bajo con mucho cuidado hasta el borde del arroyo y se agacho para refrescarse un poco. Cuando se levanto, oyó que alguien se acercaba. Miro sorprendida y vio que Roy avanzaba hacia ella. Riza se quedó mirando a Roy que estaba cada ves mas cerca, estaba igual que siempre, aunque tal ves paresia mayor, mas cansado… Riza sintió un amor tan grande por el que se le cerro la garganta y se echo a temblar. El corazón le latía como un tambor.

Cuando Roy se dio cuenta de que Riza estaba allí apresuro el paso. Al estar mas ceca de ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Riza vio que no podía hablar ni tampoco moverse. Espero.

Roy llego a su lado y ella finalmente pudo hablar.

-¿Qué tal estas, Roy?- le dijo, sorprendida al ver que no le temblaba la vos con el desasosiego que sentía por dentro-. Había oído que habías regresado al Este. Iba a verte.

-Elizabeth- Roy no le quito los ojos de encima.

-Yo…

Riza bajo la vista; como no sabia que decir; no dijo nada.

-Mi abuelo dice que ya descubrieron a los responsables del asunto de las armas. Me alegro por ti.

Roy la miro brevemente.

-Las armes. Entiendo. ¿Por eso querías verme?

-No- dijo Riza-. Iba a buscarte por que quiero hablar contigo.

La expresión de Roy no vario. En realidad, su aspecto era distante, extraño. Riza sintió como si se encogía un poco. De pronto, se daba cuenta de que había esperado que las explicaciones sobraran. Habría querido lanzarse a sus brazos, amar y ser amada sin reservas, pero en lugar de eso, entre ellos había una distancia y una frialdad que había que salvar, Y el éxito no estaba garantizado.

-¿Qué querías decirme?- le preguntó Roy.

Había llagado el momento de la verdad, y Riza se dijo que era más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Se sentía como si estuviera renunciando a parte de sus sueños, pero por otra parte, una breve llama de emoción y esparza la empujaba con el convencimiento de que ganaría algo infinitamente mas valioso.

-He estado pensando en tu proposición- le dijo Riza con torpeza-. Si tu oferta de matrimonio sigue en pie; me gustaría reconsiderarla.

Le pareció ver un débil destello de humor en los ojos de Roy; pero su expresión seguía siendo seria.

-¿Has venido hasta aquí en zapatillas para decirme eso, Elizabeth?- le pregunto-. Pensé que no eras capas de renunciar a tus ambiciones de tener una vida estable.

- He cambiado de opinión- dijo Riza con un cierto temblor en la voz; se miro las zapatillas, estropeadas ya-.Lo haré por ti, puedo hacerlo por ti, si tú me sigues queriendo.

El silencio que siguió se prolongó tanto que Riza no supo que podía ser lo que Roy quisiera decirle. Entonces dio un paso hacia ella y la abrasó con una suavidad y ternura que Riza no pudo contener las lagrimas.

-Te amo-le dijo ella sin apartarse de el, sin poder dejar de sentirlo-. Te amo con todo mi corazón, Roy.

-Lo se- dijo Roy-. Vamos, Elizabeth, no te pongas sentimental ahora conmigo, o tal ves cambie e opinión.

-Bestia- dijo Riza con cierto humor.

Sintió que Roy sonreía mientras frotaba su mejilla en el cabello de Riza.

-He pensado en ti cada minuto que hemos estado separados- le dijo Roy con la emoción que conmovió a Riza-. Pensé que no te volvería a tocar jamás, Riza, y no pude soportarlo.

Riza ladeo la cabeza, lo miro y se acurruco contra su pecho.

-Me gusta mucho estar contigo- le dijo en tono soñador-. ¿Podríamos casarnos pronto?

Roy se echo a reír.

-Ese es un buen plan- de pronto se puso serio-. ¿Riza?

-¿Mmm?- le pegunto ella.

-Yo también he estado pensando que mi vida sin ti no tendría sentido- dijo Roy-. Hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer sin tener que viajar tanto, y si quisieras quedarte aquí… - sonrió-. Yo estaría de acuerdo. Envié una solicitud pidiendo una ubicación permanente aquí. Así que, no tendríamos por que alejarnos de casa.

Riza se tiro a sus brazos y lo abraso con fuerza. Sabia sin que el dijera nada el sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella. Roy la apretó contra su cuerpo y las sombras del pasado se disiparon, dejándola tan solo con el futuro que tenían por delante.

-Supongo que tal ves querrás viajar a veces- le dijo ella, acariciando los contornos del rostro que tanto amaba.

-Tal vez si- dijo Roy, volviendo la cara para besarle la palma de la mano mientras sus ojos oscuros la miraban con dulzura-. ¿Crees que podrías acompañarme?

-Tal ves- dijo Riza, sonriéndole con gesto soñador-, si tenemos un hogar el resto del tiempo.

Roy se estaba riendo cuando bajo la cabeza para besarla.

-Ninguno de los dos somos dóciles ¿no te parece, Riza? Me parece que somos los dos bastante obstinados. Tal ves discutamos…

-Valdrá la pena- dijo Riza besándolo- si después podemos reconciliarnos así

Se produjo un largo silencio mientras Riza y Roy se unían en un beso lleno de pasión, comprimo y amor. Después de todo, el destino seguía su curso, estaban destinados a estar juntos.

-------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

_**Un libro, como un viaje,**_

_**se comienza con inquietud **_

_**y se termina con melancolía. **_

_**(José De Vasconcelos)**_

Bueno chicas, ya llegamos al final de esta historia que se alargo unos cuantos chaps mas de o que esperaba. Agradezco a todas las que leyeron en alguna ocasión y a todas las que esperaban cada nueva actualización para leer, siempre le he dicho que es mas merito de ustedes que de lo que yo haga, así que muchas gracias por eso.

Y como siempre agradezco a las que me dejan su opinión, así que:

Xris, Sangosinha, Rizita-chan, Tenshi of Valhalla, Fiorella, RinKo InuKai, Meylokita, espiaplan, Spacekitty04, tsuyu, Alyssa Black, sakurita88 y JustMe. A todas ustedes muchas gracias.

Saben que detesto las despedidas asi que solo les digo que nos leemos luego, un beso a todas, ciao.

VALE BLACK.


End file.
